NUNCA MAS
by Holly Motto
Summary: Atemu es chico muy tímido, es abusado y maltratado por su padre…Yugi es un chico seguro de si mismo, alegre y lleno de ilusiones, que al conocer a Atemu lo que mas deseara es devolverle la alegría que el a perdido, ¿Lo lograra? [Yami X Yugi]- TERMINADO
1. Capitulo 1: Tu

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 1: "TU"**

Desde que su madre murió, su vida no había sido feliz, su padre cambio mucho desde entonces y comenzó a despreciarlo por ser tan tímido y retraído, aunque eso nunca le había importado, siempre pensó que era por el dolor de la muerte de su madre pero las cosas nunca cambiaron, al contrario su relación con su padre iba cada peor cada vez, se le hacia muy difícil estar en aquel infierno de desprecios y abusos…

Tantas veces había deseado escapar irse de ese lugar, aunque sabia que no podía, el apenas estaba estudiando, no tenia donde ir, era un adolescente de 16 años y lo único que conseguiría al escapar seria ser regresado a su hogar, ser castigado mas salvajemente por su idea, prefería soportar los abusos y rogar por que estos algún día acabaran…Aunque ese día no se veía llegar, aquellos abusos continuaban y se hacían cada vez mas terribles de soportar.

Era una noche oscura donde en la casa no había mas personas que padre he hijo, se pensaría que cada uno descansaba en sus camas por la hora y el frió que hacia pero no, las cosas eran diferentes, el padre estaba borracho como en las mayorías de las noches y como siempre estaba buscando saciar sus deseos con su hijo…

- No padre _onegai_…-de nada servia rogar aquel hombre siempre obtenía lo que quería…

- Quieres dormir en el sótano otra?...-su cuerpo del chico se tenso, le daba tanto miedo la oscuridad, las ratas… todo lo que en ese inmundo lugar había le aterraba…-eso pensé…-sonrió con malicia por que su hijo ya no podía resistencia…

Lo jalo de su cama y comenzó a besarlo, el quería resistirse, pero una bofetada lo hizo quedarse donde mismo sujetándose la mejilla, con dolor mientras que su padre comenzaba a acariciarlo de forma provocadora aun con la pijama puesta…

- Padre basta…-unas lagrimas se resbalaron por su mejilla, el aun le tenia mucho cariño a su padre y no entendía como aquel hombre que lo cuido y lo quiso tanto junto con su madre cuando era un niño, ahora era quien lo abusaba de todas las maneras posibles…

- Harás lo que tu padre diga…-le dijo mientras le bajaba el pantalón de su pijama…

- Padre no quiero…-le dijo entre gemidos mientras comenzaba a llorar eso estaba mal, no le gustaban las sensaciones…

- Se que quieres…-le toco con su dedo la punta de su miembro…

- No, basta…-quizás su cuerpo se estremecía, pero a el no le gustaba sentir aquello, no con las manos de su padre…

- Calmare tu sed querido hijo…-tomo entre su boca el miembro del muchacho, mientras el gemía pero no placer si no de dolor, su padre era muy brusco, sus lagrimas se incrementaban quería que parara no le gustaban esas sensaciones las caricias le daban asco…-ese es mi muchacho…-le dijo cuando su hijo tubo un orgasmo en su boca, se lamió los labios y luego comenzó a besar al muchacho…

- _Por que me haces esto? Por que_?...-se preguntaba el chico entre sollozos y gemidos de parte del mayor…-_no quiero que pase, no quiero_…-su padre jugaba con el miembro del muchacho mientras el solo lloraba, no le gustaban las sensaciones las reacciones del mayor, todo eso le asqueaba…

- No lo disfrutas verdad…-la voz de aquel hombre sonó fría y molesta…

- _Nani_?...-sus ojos comenzaron a temblar temiendo lo peor…

- No disfrutas de cómo te trata tu papi…

- _Ie_ yo…-una bofetada callo sus palabras, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar…

- Los hijos desagradecidos como tu merecen ser castigados…-se quito el cinturón de sus pantalones, los ojos del menor estaban abiertos a todo lo que dieron, aterrorizados al ver el odio con que le demostraba su padre, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar del miedo, sabia que su padre era capaz de todo cuando no lo complacía…

- No padre no…haaaay…-un fuerte cinchazo le callo en sus caderas provocándole al instante que la carne se pusiera roja por la presesión…-no _onegai_! me duele mucho…-sus suplicas no eran escuchadas, un golpe mas en su cuerpo lo hizo saber que de nada servia pedir clemencia…

- Esto es por no tratar bien a papa…-se escuchaban los gritos del chico, era tan doloso, su sangre comenzó a fluir sus heridas habían sido tan profundas que aquellas gotas rojas no dejaban de salir…

- Bas…ta…-su mirada era borrosa, estaba débil y muy adolorido…-_onegai_…basta…-su voz era apagada y tenue parecía como si en cualquier momento se extinguiría…-_por que me haces esto_? _Papa por que_? _Acaso me odias_? _Por que? si yo te quiero, tú eres la única familia que tengo, papa por que me lastimas? Por que me destrozas mi corazón_?...

- Eso te enseñara a respetar a tu padre…-habían terminado sus abusos con un chico abrazado a su mismo, mientras las sabanas de su cama estaban teñidas de rojo por la sangre de los golpes…-y esta vez espero que aprendas a respetar Yami…

Con eso ultimo cerro la puerta, de los ojos carmesí del chico salieron unas ultimas lagrimas, para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedo desmayado en la cama, ya no era conciente si su padre regresaría o no a la habitación y su aquellos golpes se repetirían, lo único que esperaba era desaparecer del mundo, dejar de sufrir y quizás por fin ser feliz alado de su madre, la única persona que un día lo quiso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente tenia clases, hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse y no caer desmayado, se metió al baño sabia que su padre no estaba en casa, así que no había problema si estaba desnudo en la casa, ya que hasta eso le aterraba ya que cuando su padre lo veía sin ropa, en ese mismo momento abusaba de el sin importarle lastimar a un mas sus heridas…

El agua tibia comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos deseando que aquella agua no solo enjugara sus heridas, si no también limpiara su corazón. Pero nada funcionaba, este aun seguía roto y su cuerpo se sentía tan sucio que parecería que con nada volvería a sentirse bien. Se coloco una toalla y seco sus pelirrojos cabellos con delicadeza, mientras veía en el espejo del baño las marcas en su cara, eran un par de rasguños y moretones al menos no eran muy grabes, las mas grabes estaban en su cuerpo que podían ser cubiertas con el uniforme, vendo sus heridas mas grabes y se puso un par de benditas en la mejilla, al menos si alguien se fijaba no le daría importancia, ya que el no tenia ningún amigo en la escuela así que por mucho que se dieran cuenta nadie le haría preguntas…

Luego de colocarse el uniforme, tomo sus libros y salio de la casa ni siquiera tenia apetito, hacia mucho que había perdido el hambre y se notaba en su peso ya que ahora estaba muy delgado, pero no le gustaba comer en su casa, sentía que ahí todo estaba contaminado por su padre, y ese asco que le producían sus toques se los imaginaba en la comida, no podía comerla, prefería no alimentarse quizás así moría lentamente sin dolor, ni sufrimiento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Oye cuidado…-cuando llego a la escuela un sorpresivo balon de fútbol se estrello en su cara haciendo que cayera al piso, estaba tan débil por la perdida de sangre y la falta de alimento, que cualquier golpe hacia que perdiera el equilibrio…-dios lo siento…-el chico que había tirado el balon lo ayudo a levantarse…

- No te preocupes…-aunque el no tomo su mano, no podía soportar el contacto con los demás, todos los toques le recordaban a su padre…-estoy bien…-se levanto sin problemas mientras limpiaba un poco el uniforme del polvo al caer, para luego marcharse, sin siquiera despedirse…

- Yugi no te acerques a el…-le dijo un rubio al oído al chico cuando Yami ya se había alejado entrando a la escuela…

- Por que?...-Yugi era un chico de baja estatura de cabello tricolor y ojos violeta, se acaba de mudar de Tokio a Domino, no conocía a muchas personas en la ciudad, solo el rubio que había sido su amigo de la infancia…

- Es raro…-le dijo en forma suave como si fuera un secreto

- ¿Raro?...-ese termino se le hizo muy confuso, no sabia a que se refería…

- No lo viste ni siquiera te tomo la mano…

- Bueno estaba aturdido y quizás sea tímido no?…-Joey lo miro desconfiado esas no eran excusas para actuar tan "Raro" a su parecer…- además no viste que su rostro tenía golpes, me pregunto que le habrá pasado?…

- Yugi hazme caso no te metas con ese chico…

Le sugirió el rubio mientras que jalaba a su amigo para que continuaran su juego, aunque Yugi seguía mirando el camino que el chico había tomado, estaba preocupado además de los golpes, noto el poco brillo que mostraban los ojos del chico, parecía como si algo en su interior estaba muriendo lentamente, y la verdad no se equivocaba…

- Quizás tenga problemas…-pensó el pelirrojo mientras miraba el balón…

- Yugi yo lo que te digo es que no te juntes con el, solo te traerá problemas…-le sugirió el rubio mientras la campana de la escuela sonaba, la conversación se interrumpió ya que las clases darían inicio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami estaba en el salón, mientras veía por aun ventana el exterior como deseaba ser como las aves y volar lejos de esa soledad, deseaba ser como las mariposas y alejarse de la tristeza…

- Muy buenos días alumnos…-interrumpiendo sus pensamientos llego el profesor del salón…-este día tendremos un nuevo estudiante…-el profesor anoto el nombre del chico en la pizarra, Yami lo vio como algo mecánico, ya que en realidad su mente estaba volando en otro planeta…-este día se nos unirá a nuestro salón Yugi Moto…-el joven pelirrojo que había conocido en la mañana entro, en ese entonces no había logrado verlo bien, pero ahora se le hacia un chico agradable, había algo en el que no dejaba que le apartara la vista…

- Muy buenos días a todos, mi nombres Yugi Moto y espero que seamos buenos compañeros…-hizo reverencia mientras todos comenzaban a murmurar de el, a las chicas les pareció un chico muy lindo y a los chicos y muchacho simpático, a todos les agrado en seguida esa era una de las virtudes del chico…

- Te sentaras a lado del señor Halakti…-al aludido se le fueron los colores al rostro y miro a otra parte…

- Halakti-san que gusto que estemos en la misma clase…-Yami ni siquiera lo veía por alguna razón se había sonrojado al escucharlo- oye y disculpa otra vez por lo de la mañana…

Le susurro, mientras sacaba de su mochila el cuaderno para comenzar con sus anotaciones y Yami seguía sin mirarlo, pensaba en sus asuntos y de las extrañas reacciones que estaba teniendo su cuerpo al tener cerca al muchacho, no entendía por que lo ponía tan nervioso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La campana del almuerzo sonó, Yugi estaba guardando tranquilamente sus cosas, cuando su amigo el rubio entro, el chico era estudiante de tercer año, aunque no le importaba relacionarse con los de segundo año como su amigo Yugi…

- Viejo ya sabes donde comerás?...-le dijo de forma amistosa mientras el chico guardaba sus lápices…

- No pero traje algo de comer…-le dijo sonriendo a su amigo, mientras sin querer volteaba a ver a un lado y veía que Yami guardaba sus implementos de estudio tranquilamente, sin prisa…

- Que te parece si comemos en la cafetería, ahí es donde mis amigos y yo nos reunimos para comer, la cosa se pone muy animada ahí, ya que a veces ponen música…

- No crees que un estudiante de segundo año, haría mal tercio con tus amigos Wheeler-_senpai_?...-el rubio le despeino el cabello

- Oye no me digas así…

- Bueno amigo eso eres aquí para mí…

- Aquí y en china soy Joey…dilo Jo…ey…-le bromeo el rubio mientras lo veía con una sonrisa su amigo Yugi siempre era muy gracioso…

- Jo…ey…-el pelirrojo uso el mismo tono que había usado el rubio…- no quisiera despreciarte, pero hoy prefería comer con alguno de mis compañeros…-se acomodo su mochila, el rubio le sonrió

- Tan rápido hiciste amigos?...-le guiño un ojo…-_sugoi_! Bien por ti…no te preocupes viejo no hay problema, además mi invitación siempre continuará en pie cuando desees comer con nosotros estoy seguro que a mis amigos no les molestara además les causaste buena impresión por el partido que nos regalaste en la mañana…

- _Arigato_ amigo ya me hacia falta jugar…-Joey era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y Yugi había jugado fútbol en su antigua escuela siempre le gustaron los deportes y todo gracias a su amigo Joey…

En ese momento Yami salía por la puerta del salón sin decir nada, ni siquiera había escuchado la conversación, no era de su in convencía…solo deseaba descansar un poco, había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no dormirse ahí mismo, el dolor en su cuerpo era tan fuerte que las bancas duras del salón solo empeoraban su condición, deseaba algo blando donde descansar su cuerpo y poder olvidarse aunque sea un momento del dolor…

- Ya me voy amigo…nos vemos mas tarde Joey…-cuando vio a Yami salir se apresuro, deseaba alcanzarlo, el rubio solo asintió y se le hizo gracioso la prisa con la que el chico salio…

Mientras que el pelirrojo de ojos carmesí, camino a paso lento a la cafetería, y al llegar ahí compraba algo de fruta, un emparedado y jugo en la escuela era el único lugar donde le gustaba comer, ya que sabia que esa comida no estaba contaminada por su padre, así que era la única que no le daba asco… Yugi lo busco por los pasillos y no vio por ningún lado al chico, por muy despacio que el pudiera caminar Yami tenia el don de poder escabullirse de los demás, y de eso se daba cuenta Yugi…

- No haz visto a Halakti-san?...-hasta el momento aun no sabia su nombre pero quería conocerlo, no sabia por que pero sentía la necesidad de saber mas de ese chico y hasta quizás de devolverle el brillo que sus ojos habían perdido…

- Seguro esta comiendo en los jardines…-le dijeron unos amigos que Joey le había presentado en la mañana y aunque eran de tercer año estaban muy atentos a lo que hacían los de grados inferiores…

- Arigato _senpai_…-le dijo Yugi emprendiendo carrera a los jardines aun que en el camino se perdió ya que aun no conocía del todo la escuela…-rayos…-ya había pasado mas de media hora, solo tendría menos de una 40 minutos para alcanzarlo y poder platicar aunque sea unos minutos con el…

No muy lejos de una fuente que estaba atrás de la escuela, estaba Atemu sentado en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de cerezos, este aun no estaba en flor, aunque parecía que su follaje se estaba preparando para ello. El pelirrojo estaba solo comiendo tranquilamente su humilde almuerzo, no tenia mucho dinero para mas, apenas con lo que ganaba entregando periódicos o cargando bultos en el mercado le servia para eso, agradecía que su padre al menos pagara la colegiatura, ya que si no seguramente dejaría de estudiar…

Yugi lo miro de lejos y lo reconoció como no conocer al chico de la melena despeinada y rayitos rubios, le sonrió por la forma tranquila y despreocupada que comía, así como también lamento, de que el fuera el único que estaba solo, ya que todos sus compañeros estaban comiendo acompañados de alguien mas…

- Hola Halakti-san puedo acompañarte?...

Yami se sobresalto al escuchar que lo llamaban, levanto la vista y miro al chico no se esperaba que le pidiera tal cosa, su mente quería que se fuera, pero su corazón le pedía que se quedara, así que sin pensarlo acepto, y Yugi se sentó a su lado…

- Oye se ve buena tu comida…-le comento el chico amablemente, ya que en verdad aquel emparedado de jamón y queso se veía apetitoso…-yo nunca como en la escuela, mi hermano mayor siempre prepara comida para mi, antes lo hacia mi mama, pero cuando ella murió mi Onii-san tomo su lugar y aunque yo puedo hacerlo, creo que a el le gusta preparar la comida para mi, es como que no quiere perder la tradición…-Yugi sonrió, mientras Yami no hablaba solo comía escuchando lo que el chico le contaba, sin siquiera haberle preguntado sobre ello…-oye y cual es tu nombre? es que como el profesor solo dijo que me sentara a tu lado y menciono tu apellido no se como te llamas, que vergüenza debí de haber preguntado antes…-sonrió nervioso…

- Yami Atemu…-le dijo en tono serio, bastante suave y apagado, mientras le daba otro mordisco a su emparedado

- Mucho gusto Yami…

- Atemu…-corrigió de inmediato el chico no le gustaba que le dijeran Yami, su padre hacia le decía y todo lo que tenia que ver con el le enfermaba…

- Atemu-san lo siento…-se disculpo Yugi ya que se daba cuenta que había incomodado al muchacho…-a mi solo dime Yugi...-el chico asintió y Yugi saco su recipiente de comida, dentro la comida se veía bastante apetecible y el aroma lo era también…-oye no te gustaría probar un poco, es que mi Onii-san siempre se excede y me pone mas de lo que como…-eran camarones empanizados, arroz, ensalada y unos rollitos de pulpo…Atemu miro al muchacho y luego a su comida, el aroma le había abierto aun mas el apetito, pero tampoco podría aprovecharse de el, después de todo apenas si lo estaba conociendo…

- No prefería que no…-quizás luego quería que se lo pagara como sus otros compañeros, que en ocasiones por los favores que les pedía, lo obligaban hacer las mismas cosas que su padre prefería que hacer lo mismo con Yugi…

- Vamos no tengas pena, además no podré acabármelo todo y mi _Okaasan_ siempre decía que la comida no se debe desperdiciar…-el pelirrojo comenzó a servir un poco en la tapa de su recipiente y se la ofreció a Atemu, el de ojos carmesí no supo si aceptar o no…-vamos no tengas vergüenza, además te aseguro que esta muy rico mi Onii-san es experto en la cocina…

Le comento mientras Atemu, tomaba lo que le ofrecía con mucha timidez sentía que luego se lo cobraría, y no quería que eso pasara no quería ser abusado otra vez su cuerpo estaba tan sucio y golpeado no podría soportarlo…

- _Arigato_…-le dijo con miedo, pensando que en cualquier momento ese chico le diría cuanto le iba a costar…

- No hay problema amigo…-esa palabra le salio natural a Yugi así le decía a todos los chicos que le agradaban…

Aunque para Atemu, esa palabra fue especial ya que nadie antes le había dicho así, nunca había tenido siquiera a alguien que lo tratara bien, como lo estaba haciendo Yugi. Le daba una esperanza de que las cosas podrían cambiar y el por fin podría encontrar la alegría que deseaba, aunque tampoco podía hacerse muchas ilusiones, ya que sabia que si se equivocaba la caída iba hacer muy dolorosa…aunque a medida que conociera a Yugi se daría cuenta que sus esperanzas no estaban muy herradas y que ese chico le regalaría la felicidad que tanto necesitaba…

**CONTINUARA……………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Este es mi nuevo fic espero que les guste

YAMI: Ahora yo seré el que sufra eso no me gusta…

HOLLY: Como verán será un fic muy, pero muy diferente a cualquiera que haya hecho antes, ahora Yugi será el chico seguro y Yamito el tímido, es que quise probar algo nuevo haber que tal sale

YUGI: Seguro que bien

YAMI: Aunque a mi no me sigue pareciendo

HOLLY: Yamito te ves tan kawaii siendo tan frágil y tímido…-con ojitos en forma de corazón…

YAMI: Sonrojado…-bueno en ese caso…

BAKURA: Ya te convenció eres fácil de manipular faraón

YAMI: Cállate ladroncito de pacotilla

HOLLY: Espero que les haya gustado…

YAMI: Manden muchos reviews, para ver que tal les pareció mi nueva actuación

YUGI: Esperamos sus comentarios…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Capitulo 2: Felicidad

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 2: "****FELICIDAD"**

La hora del almuerzo había acabado y en todo el rato Atemu había hablado muy poco, el que no parecía no poder callarse era Yugi, con sus anécdotas o historias que le contaba, aunque a pesar de su mucha habla a Atemu no se le hacia nada aburrido, al contrario una que otra vez sonreía con algunos comentarios graciosos de parte de Yugi, pero aun así sabia que no estaba bien relacionarse con alguien ya que si su padre se enteraba era capaz de todo…

- Atemu nos veremos luego de clases…-le sonrió el de ojos amatista mientras entraba el profesor entraba al salón y las clases daban inicio nuevamente…

- No esta bien…-pensó Atemu mientras sacaba su libro y veía a Yugi…-no lo esta…

Cerro sus ojos le había agradado tanto, que alguien se le acercara para platicar sin despreciarlo, de regalarle algo sin esperar nada a cambio, hacia tanto que no encontraba a alguien así que lo extrañaba, pero también sabía que si su padre se enteraba seria mucho peor que la soledad…

- Señor Halakti…-notando el poco interés de su clase por parte del chico de ojos carmesí provoco que el profesor de matemáticas lo llamara…

- _Hai_!...-se levanto asustado…

- Venga a resolver esta ecuación…-le dijo dándole el plumón para que comenzara a escribir en la pizarra…

- _Hai_…-dijo con algo de desanimo, mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en el y algunos murmullos de parte de sus compañeros, era imposible que el chico lograra hacer la ecuación, esta perdido pensaban ellos… Atemu llego a la pizarra y miro la ecuación, su mente comenzó a elaborar el procedimiento y lo escribió, era una ecuación compleja muy difícil para que cualquier estudiante sin calculadora obtuviera el resultado…-acabe…-el profesor comparo el resultado con su libro y el procedimiento estaba perfecto…

- Seño Halakti excelente…-todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron y quedaron atónitos

- Solo eso quiere que elabore _sensei_?...-pregunto tapando el plumón y devolviéndoselo al profesor el asintió…

- Puede tomar asiento…-el también estaba sorprendió la ecuación era tan difícil que solo un chico genio podría hacerla sin calculadora…

- Muy bien hecho Atemu-san…-le sonrió Yugi mientras alzaba su pulgar Atemu lo vio unos momentos con sus ojos tristes y luego miro al frente para prestar atención a la clase, no quería que lo fueran a sorprender nuevamente no poniendo atención, Yugi se quedo extrañado al ver al chico, ya que no estaba satisfecho por su proeza al contrario parecía triste, era como si no le agradaban las adulaciones del profesor…

Las clases que trascurrieron, Yugi no le quitaba la vista a Atemu que de vez en cuando lo miraba incomodo por tener siempre sus ojos en el, cuando lo miraba Yugi lo saludaba con la mano y le sonreía, Atemu solo se mantenía serio mientras continuaba con sus anotaciones y nada mas no hubo mas incidentes por su falta de atención y no quería que los hubiera, no le gustaba demostrar lo que sabia ante sus compañeros o el profesor, ni llamar la atención…

Al sonar el timbre de salida, el ojo carmesí guardo sus cosas, de forma lenta esperando que los alumnos desocuparan el salón y así pasar desapercibido…

- Nos marchamos Yugi?...-en el salón entro el chico rubio amigo del pelirrojo Atemu lo miro unos momentos al escuchar su voz y luego solo se concentro en guardar sus cosas…

- Bueno Joey yo…-el pelirrojo le había prometido a Atemu que lo acompañaría a su casa…

- No me digas que ya tienes una cita?...-Joey le sonrió de forma picara mientras que Yugi se sonrojaba, no era precisamente una cita lo que tenia o si?...-viejo ya vas arrasando aquí también, sin vergüenza deja algo para los pobres…-ese cometario lo hizo sonrojar, aun mas mientras volteaba a ver al lado donde estaba Atemu y el chico ya no estaba ahí…

- _Nani_?...-se sorprendió…-debo irme Joey…-le dijo al rubio mientras guardaba rápidamente sus cosas y salía del lugar ante la mirada desconcertada del rubio…

- Este Yugi y sus aventuras…-aunque como el pensaba que era una cita no lo tomo a mal…

Atemu se escondió un momento en uno de los pasillos, esperando que el pelirrojo pasara y así no se lo encontrara, el cual no tardo mucho en llegar, Yugi parecía estar buscándolo ya que sus ojos miraban a todos lados queriéndolo encontrarlo y nada, pregunto algunos de sus compañeros que aun estaban en la escuela y nadie lo había visto, se resigno mientras salía del edificio, el muchacho se le había escapado…

- _Gomen_ Yugi…-pensó el chico mientras veía como el pequeño se alejaba con la mirada baja…-no quiero que mi padre te haga daño por mi culpa…no lo soportaría salio de su escondite cuando escucho tras de si la voz de alguien…

- Oye Halakti…-llegaron unos amigos del rubio el pelirrojo se asusto al ser llamado…

- _Senpai_…-le dijo el chico en forma cortes, era extraño que esos chicos le hablaran por lo general nadie lo hacia…

- Moto te estaba buscando…-le dijo mientras ponía una mano en el casillero aun lado de la cabeza de Atemu y el solo pegaba su cuerpo al casillero queriéndose alejar del chico…

- Si ya voy a alcanzarlo _senpai_…-le dijo de forma nerviosa mientras tomaba uno de sus libros en brazos poniendo así una barrera…

- Por que tan nervioso Halakti…-aunque el chico se le acerco mas quedando a solo unos centímetros del de ojos carmesí…

- Tristan!...-de lejos escucho la voz de Joey que lo llamaba…-te habla el entrenador…-le dijo en forma seria mientras el moreno solo veía a Atemu de pies cabeza…

- Ándate con cuidado Halakti…-le dijo como amenaza mientras le daba un golpe al casillero y luego se marchara…

- Dioses…-Atemu suspiro con alivio al verlo alejarse, no estaba preparado para mas abusos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi iba caminando un poco decepcionado a su casa, quería acompañar a Atemu platicar con el, conocerlo mas, pero nada el chico se le había escapado aunque no lo culpaba, el era tímido y parecía que por alguna razón le daba miedo la gente, aunque al haber escuchado los comentarios de Joey y sus amigos entendía por que desconfiaba de todos, ya que todos los alumnos parecían despreciarlo por alguna razón que no entendía…

- Ya llegue…-eran pasadas las 4 cuando llego, no esperaba encontrar a nadie en casa después de todo su hermano siempre llegaba tarde por su trabajo…

- Bienvenido Yugi…-aunque ese día había salido temprano de sus compromisos y estaba en casa…

- Nii-san que haces aquí?...-aunque le extraño ver aquel joven de ojos azules, y melena castaña, muy alto, de piel morena atractivo a la vista…

- Me desocupe antes de Kaibacorp…-y era el dueño de una empresa que aunque no era muy conocía en Japón, estaba creciendo gracias a el, el lugar había sido heredado por su padre, Yugi y el eran medios hermanos solo de parte de madre, el padre de Yugi no lo había reconocido así que solo tenia el apellido de su madre, aunque a su hermano mayor su padre si le había dado el apellido y por eso el pequeño pelirrojo no tenia el apellido Kaiba…

- A entiendo, aunque es extraño que te des tiempo libre nii-san…

Le dijo el pelirrojo un poco confundido, mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y luego lo veía, el chico llevaba puesto un delantal al parecer estaba cocinando, esa era otro de los pasatiempos del castaño elaborar nuevas recetas para su hermano, le gustaba hacerlo y cuidaba a Yugi como lo mas valioso que tenia y en cierta forma así era ya que para ambos la única familia que tenían era el otro así que se cuidaban mucho mutuamente…

- Bueno hoy fue tu primer día de clases mereces celebrarlo…-y siempre era muy detallista con su hermano menor…

- Estas seguro que es adecuado? no quisiera interferir en tus planes…

El pelirrojo sabia lo ocupado que estaba su hermano en la empresa, que a sus 25 años era todo un genio en los negocios para su edad que luego de graduarse de administración de empresas especialidad en informática, había hecho que su empresa prosperaba aun mas gracias a los conocimientos adquiridos…

- La empresa no se caerá si me tomo una tarde libre…-le bromeo el castaño mientras se marchaba a la cocina a continuar con su receta…

- Esta bien te lo agradezco Nii-san…-le sonrió mientras se asomaba a la cocina y sentía el exquisito aroma a la comida que preparaba…

- Yugi aun no esta lista…-aquel aroma había hecho que quisiera probar…

- Nii-san muero de hambre…-se quejo el chico haciendo que el mayor no tuviera mas opción que dejarlo probar…-esta sabroso…-el ojiazul le sonrió…

- ¿Te gusto tu nueva escuela?...

Le pregunto en forma seria, lamentaba haber tenido que obligar a su hermano a mudarse pero la empresa quedaba en esa ciudad y viajar todos los días desde Tokio hasta domino le estaba consumiendo mucho dinero por eso prefirió mudarse con su hermano a Domino, aunque eso había hecho que la vida de su hermano cambiara mucho…

- Me encontré con Joey…-le sonrió el de ojos amatista mientras se sentaba en una silla, para platicar con su hermano…-estudia tercer año…

- Se atraso no es verdad…-Joey se mantenía solo y por eso hubo un tiempo que dejo de estudiar ya que tenia 20 años y a su edad tenia que ir a la universidad no estar aun en preparatoria…

- Si aunque en esos dos años logro obtener el dinero necesario para seguir estudiando…-Yugi lo admiraba ya que a pesar de pagar solo sus estudios, el rubio seguía luchando y no se daba por vencido…

- Nunca pensé que te encontrarías ese chico en la preparatoria…-Kaiba estaba de espaldas moviendo su guisado mientras hablaba con Yugi, al pelirrojo no le importaba ya que el siempre era así y cuando cocinaba aprovechaba para charlar…

- Yo también me sorprendí…-Yugi sonrió al recordar la cara de asombro que puso Joey y el al encontrarse en la escuela…-pensé que dejaría de estudiar, que bueno que no fue así…

- ¿Y como te parecieron tus compañeros?...-le pregunto Kaiba de forma neutra mientras le bajaba al fuego y se sentaba en otra silla para mirar a su hermano…

- Son agradables…-le sonrió…

- Ya hiciste amigos?...-sabia que su hermano tenia ese cualidad de hacer amigos con gran rapidez y adaptarse a lugares nuevos…

- Pues no se…-el castaño se sorprendió…-en mi clase hay un chico que todos dicen que es raro…-Kaiba lo miraba sin decir nada, notando como la expresión alegre en el rostro de su hermano se desvanecía para dar paso a una preocupada…-todos parecen despreciarlo por alguna razón, aunque a la ahora del almuerzo comimos juntos y a mi me simpatizo, aunque sus ojos se notaban tan tristes hermano que parecía como si algo en su interior estuviera muriendo…-Yugi hizo ademanes con su mano y cuando dijo eso se llevo su mano al corazón…-es triste verlo así, ya que se ve que es un buen chico además es muy inteligente…-le dijo asombrado recordando como el chico había resuelto aquella difícil ecuación

- Bueno pues si tú dices que es una buena persona, yo te creo y no debe importante lo que los demás digan…-Yugi también era muy perspicaz y veía mas haya de la apariencia dándose cuenta como eran las personas en su interior…-quizás solo tenga mala reputación por alguien que no le agrada…

- Si lo se, aunque es muy tímido y en cierto modo introvertido quizás por ese mismo desprecio que es victima, haya hecho que tenga miedo de relacionarse con los demás…

- Pues se que tu lograras hacerlo cambiar de actitud…-Kaiba apretó un poco un hombro del chico, mientras se levantaba para echarle un vistazo a su guiso…

- Eso espero…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atemu iba llegando a su hogar, sabia que su padre aun no llegaba así que tenia tiempo de hacer los quehaceres diarios, y luego la comida, barrio, limpio, ordeno y aseo los baños, hizo la tarea, luego se tomo una ducha y se dispuso hacer la cena, esa noche había sido bastante tranquila, y al contrario de otros días todo lo hacia con alegría a pesar de que el avanzar de las horas significaba ver a su padre no le importaba se sentía feliz…

La puerta de entrada se abrió mientras el cocinaba, escucho la puerta cerrarse y sabia que su padre había llegado…

- Bienvenido a casa…-le dijo al mayor mientras este solo lanzaba un gruñido y se disponía a quitarse los zapatos…-hoy hice tu favorito pescado frito, arroz blanco y ensalada de col…-el mayor mecánicamente se fue a la mesa todas las noches era así…-aquí tienes…-le sirvió y el aroma humeante del pescado con especies se sintió tan bien que seguramente al probarlo estaría mejor, su hijo era un gran cocinero no podía negarlo…

- Tu no comes?...-siempre hacia la misma pregunta, ya que el chico jamás comía con el…

- No ya comí…-mintió, en realidad no le gustaba comer la comida que había en casa…-disfruta tu cena…

Se dispuso a limpiar la cocina mientras su padre comía…limpiaba con entusiasmo y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no sabia por que pero su mente le traía en incontables ocasiones la imagen de Yugi, aquel chico nuevo que había conocido y al contrario de otros días deseaba estar en la escuela para verlo, aunque sea solo eso verlo, ya que sabia que amigos no podían ser…

- Gracias por la comida…-le llevo el plato mientras ponía su mano en la cintura de su hijo…-vaya hueles muy rico hoy…-el pelirrojo se tenso y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la alegría que sentía se desvaneció dejando paso al miedo y la desesperación…-tranquilo esta noche estoy muy cansado, no te haré nada, me siento generoso hoy…-a pesar de esas palabras el cuerpo de Atemu no dejaba de temblar…-buenas noches y no te desveles que mañana si habrá fiesta…-le dio un pellizcón en su trasero para luego subir a su habitación

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se relajo cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación del mayor cerrarse, sabia que cuando subía ahí y se disponía a dormir, no había fuerza en la tierra que lo hiciera salir, ni siquiera el deseo de poseerlo. Esa día había acabado bien, conoció a un chico agradable, se sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz, y su padre no había abusado de el, Ra había sido compasivo ese día, aunque cuanto le duraría el gusto?...no lo sabia y por el momento no le importaba, lo único que quería era disfrutar de su momentánea felicidad…

**CONTINUARA………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Aquí le traemos el siguiente chap haber que tal les parece

YAMI: Bueno esa actuación es nueva para mí, contando que yo siempre he sido el fuerte

BAKURA: Oye que modesto

MARIK: Ya era hora que el faraón sufriera un poco

HOLLY: Al menos esta vez le quise dar un descansito al pobre faraón

BAKURA: Nah lo hubieras hecho sufrir más

HOLLY: Bueno eso se quedara para la siguiente ves xD

YAMI: U.U

HOLLY: Agradezcamos los reviews

YAMI: Yo lo haré, les agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Yuni-chan, Nethed y ****Lila Varney Wolff de Filth** esperamos encontrarlas por aquí otra vez

HOLLY: Sus comentarios nos ayudan para continuar…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	3. Capitulo 3: Incertidumbre

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 3: "****INCERTIDUMBRE"**

_Dedicado a: **Yugi Moto2** por su cumple que fue el día 14 de diciembre, muchas felicidades!_

Su padre había salido desde muy temprano, como todas las mañanas y podía tener la casa para el solo, relajarse en la ducha y cambiarse tranquilamente sin el temor de que su padre pudiera entrar y abusar de el en ese momento. Sabia que el gusto de la noche anterior que por alguna razón, su padre lo haya perdonado y no hacerle nada se le acabaría ese día, ya que era viernes y por ello había mas tiempo para que su padre hiciera "fiesta" con su cuerpo…

Pero aun así no mostraba preocupación alguna, al contrario estaba feliz, no por lo que fuera a suceder si no de ver aquel joven apuesto, decido y valiente llamado Yugi Moto, era lo único que le alegraba su vida desde que lo conoció el pelirrojo causo en el una luz de esperanza de que las cosas pudieran mejorar, sabia que no podía haber amistad entre ambos, ya que si su padre se enteraba Yugi podría morir, pero se conformaba con verlo, solo eso y que el chico le regalara una de sus hermosas sonrisas para el con eso bastaba para ser feliz…

Tomo el autobús, los estudiantes se le quedaban mirando extrañados, siempre era así como si ellos supieran los abusos que era objeto, pero por temor a represalias se quedaban callados, se sentó a un lado de uno de sus compañeros el cual enseguida se cambio de asiento Atemu bajo la mirada eso era el, alguien que daba asco?

- No puedo culparlos…-sollozo un poco en silencio era cierto el mismo se tenia asco así que no podía culpar a los demás por sentirlo también…

- Atemu!...-he? Alguien lo estaba llamando, se limpio las lagrimas y sus ojos con uno tono mas rojo por las lagrimas, miro aquellos violeta alegres, que al verlo llorar se tornaron tristes…-que pasa?...-se le acerco provocando que todos los demás murmuraban "se sentó con el rarito", "esta loco" decían Yugi podía escucharlos, pero no le importaban sus comentarios lo único que le importaba era saber que le estaba pasando a Atemu…

- Nada, creo que me entro algo de polvo en los ojos, tengo vista sensible…-la excusa mas vieja del mundo, pero no le podía decir que lloraba por ser despreciado por sus compañeros, ya que el mismo les daba la razón de sentir asco y repulsión hacia el…

- A entiendo, toma te lo regalo, acéptalo…-Yugi le ofreció un pañuelo el cual tenia bordado sus iniciales…-mi madre lo hizo…-Atemu se sorprendió según Yugi, sus padres estaban muertos

- Pero es tuyo, seguro es un recuerdo…-le dijo sin aceptarlo seguramente debía ser muy importante para Yugi…

- Así es, pero también se que los recuerdos están en mi mente y corazón de ahí no se van a ir, así que acéptalo…-le volvió a ofrecer mientras que ponía el pañuelo en las manos de Atemu…

- Lo cuidare como un tesoro…

Atemu se llevo el pañuelo a su pecho y lo abrazo mientras cerraba sus ojos, era la segunda vez que el pequeño le daba algo sin esperar nada a cambió, comenzó con la comida y ahora algo material que podía cuidar y tener por siempre, en verdad seria su tesoro por que se lo dio una persona que significaba mucho para el y valoraba como un tesoro…

- Moto-san…

Cuando ambos bajaron del autobús Atemu debía disculparse, el día anterior había dejado plantado al chico, y el ni siquiera le había preguntado al respecto, ni siquiera un reclamo nada…Yugi merecía una disculpa…

- Yo…auch…-de pronto un balón asesino, le callo en la cabeza a Atemu tumbándolo al piso…

- Lo siento Halakti-san…-le dijo en tono sarcástico el mismo castaño que el día anterior lo había intimidado

- Tristan-san, ten mas cuidado…-le dijo Yugi al chico sin percatarse que el chico lo había hecho apropósito…-Te ayudare…-Yugi ayudo a Atemu a ponerse de pie, mientras que el ojicarmesí se llevaba una mano a su cabeza lastimada sintiendo una pequeña protuberancia…-¿Estas bien?...-Yugi tono el la expresión de dolor de Atemu, el chico solo asintió no quería causar mas problemas…-Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez Tristan-san…

- Lo siento Yugi-san, es que ya ves como Atemu es tan bajito no pude verlo…

Atemu bajo la mirada mientras que Yugi ponía una expresión seria, no le gustaban que se burlaran de los demás y mas de su naturaleza ya que también el era "bajito" quizás solo era un par de centímetros mas alto que Atemu, pero eso no le daba derecho a nadie de burlarse de su estatura…

- Tristan-san, ahora te pediré que te disculpes…-le dijo Yugi en tono tan serio que hasta Atemu se sorprendió nunca lo había escuchado "enojado"…-Ahora…-lo amenazo, esa era una de las tantas cualidades del chico era tan intimidante, como buen amigo…

- Esta bien, esta bien…_gomen_…-le dijo Tristan mientras se marchaba evitando buscar pelea con el Yugi, había escuchado que era cinta negra en Karate y no quería comprobarlo…

-_Arigato_ Moto-san…-Atemu estaba agradecido con el chico, era la primera vez que alguien lo defendía ya que por lo general en lugar de defenderlo, sus burlas causan risas de los demás estudiantes…

- Descuida, además hablare con el entrenador, no puedo permitir que los jugadores de estén burlando de los estudiantes…

Yugi acaba de ingresar al equipo de basketball y por ser tan buen jugador estaba en camino a convertirse en capitán, quizás en su otra escuela su fuerte era el fútbol, pero había elegido que en escuela nueva deporte nuevo, además siempre le había interesado el basketball, y lo practicaba pero no profesionalmente, pero ya que hubo un espacio en el equipo de la escuela quiso aprovecharlo…

- Acabo de ingresar en el equipo de basketball…-le dijo Yugi a Atemu, el cual lo miraba extrañado…-ayer luego de clases me entrevisto el entrenador me hizo unas pruebas y quedo encantado conmigo…

Luego de no encontrar a Atemu, el entrenador se había "secuestrado" a Yugi dispuesto a colocarlo en algún equipo y el disponible era el de basketball, ya que uno de sus jugadores estrellas se había trasladado de escuela, y sabiendo que el chico tenia habilidades, quizás no tan marcadas como en el fútbol, pero sabia que podría aprovechar eso para entrenarlo y hacerlo tan bueno como Toy Bolton, que había sido el capitán del equipo de basketball, quedando en su lugar Tristan, el cual era un altanero, poco querido por los demás jugadores su objetivo era derrocar la dictadura de Tristan, para colocar a Yugi en su lugar, el cual apenas llego todos los jugadores le tomaron aprecio…

- Hablando de ayer yo…-Ese comentario hizo recordarle a Atemu su disculpa…-quiero disculparme contigo…-tenia la mirada baja y jugaba con sus manos, estaba nervioso…-yo se que te falle, prometí irme contigo y no lo hice…_gomen nasai_…-hizo reverencia se sentía muy apenado, y aunque en un principio había decidido que eso era lo mejor, así Yugi dejaría de insistir en ser su amigo y se alejaría, en realidad no quería apartarse de su lado, lo que mas deseaba era conservar su amistad por siempre…

- Descuida Atemu…seguramente tenias cosas que hacer…-Atemu lo miro unos momentos y luego volvió a bajar la mirada en verdad Yugi podía ser tan bueno con el? que hasta tenia una excusa para ser plantado…-no importa, además fui yo el que te dije que quería irme contigo, no te pregunte si tu lo deseabas fue descortés de mi parte _gomen_…-hizo reverencia en disculpa…- ¿amigos?...-Yugi le extendió una mano, Atemu abrió sus ojos en impresión no se esperaba esas palabras, ni reacciones en verdad Yugi era un chico impredecible…

-_Gomen_…-Atemu comenzó a sollozar, mientras que Yugi lo veía preocupado y bajaba su mano, la cual Atemu no tomo…

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Dije algo malo?...-Yugi se le acerco pero Atemu se le alejo, no podía soportar el contacto con nadie, cualquier contacto le daba un profundo temor…

-_GOMEN_…-le grito y luego salio corriendo mientras que lloraba desconsoladamente, Yugi quiso alcanzarlo para saber que había ocurrido pero fue detenido por Joey, el cual no se había percatado que el chico había estado hablando con el "raro" de Atemu Halakti…

- Yugi, viejo ya me contó el entrenador que ahora, estas en el equipo de basketball, lastima que no hay cupo para el equipo de fútbol, seguro que contigo hubiéramos llegado a las finales…-Yugi miraba el camino que Atemu había tomado, estaba preocupado…-¿Paso algo?...-Joey noto la preocupación en los ojos de Yugi era difícil no notarlo…

- _Ie_…-sabia que su amigo no tenía buen concepto de Atemu así que era mejor no decir nada…

- Bueno pues no lo parece, tienes una cara de preocupación y susto como si haz visto a un muerto…-Yugi sonrió un poco, las comparaciones de su amigo eran muy graciosas…

- Joey nunca cambiaras…-le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa…-gracias amigo…-le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, lo cual Joey correspondió con una llave en el cuello, desde que Yugi tenia memoria era uno de los métodos de su amigo de alegrarlo…-_hai_ estoy muy contento de poder ingresar a un equipo, pienso que me hará bien un cambio de deporte además de que siempre quise aprender basketball, esta es mi oportunidad…

- El entrenador esta muy contento contigo, tienes habilidades

- Bueno quizás este exagerando, ya que nunca he practicado en serio, solo jugaba los domingos con mi nii-san…

- Aun sigues con el gato sarnoso de tu hermano?...-A Joey le cambio la mirada por completo, detestaba al castaño…

- Joey y con quien mas voy a estar si es mi única familia?...-le dijo Yugi en tono neutro en realidad no quería echarle mas leña al fuego, sabia que su hermano y si amigo eran como perros y gatos no se soportaban el uno al otro…

- Lo se, pobre de ti…-le dijo en tono compasivo…

- No seas malo, mi nii-san es muy agradable conmigo y le tengo mucho cariño…

- Lastima que conmigo es peor que una bestia mal educada…-Yugi lo miro serio, no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su hermano…-esta bien, esta bien _gomen_… -se disculpo el rubio no diciéndolo de corazón, ya que en verdad odiaba al castaño

Luego de un par de maldiciones para el castaño en la mente del rubio, el timbre de entrada sonó Yugi se había distraído tanto hablando con Joey, que se olvido por un momento Atemu, aunque cuando todos estuvieron en sus asientos y el lugar de Atemu estaba vacio se preocupo, el _sensei_ comenzó a pasar lista y no menciono a Atemu eso lo extraño…

- _Sensei_?...-Yugi levanto una mano pidiendo la palabra…

- Que sucede Moto-kun…-le dijo en maestro dándole la palabra…

- Y Halakti-san?...-le pregunto en tono preocupado

- Descuide Moto-kun esta hablando con el director…-el profesor se dio media vuelta, indicando que no diría el tema que el director y Atemu estaban tocando, aunque por su expresión sabia muy bien de que se trataba…

- Espero que este bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Atemu se encontraba en la oficina hablando con el director y el profesor de matemáticas, ambos estaban sorprendidos por la proeza del chico, ya que Atemu era el peor estudiante y haber logrado hacer una ecuación tan complicada en tiempo record era una noticia increíble…

- Señor Halakti, díganos como hizo para resolver la ecuación, usted y yo sabemos que no tiene el cerebro para realizar dicha dificultad…-los maestros también lo despreciaban, y todos sin excepción se habían sorprendido cuando el pelirrojo paso de año y ahora estaba en segundo de preparatoria…

- No lo se…-El pelirrojo tenia la mirada baja y sus manos sosteniendo el pantalón de su uniforme, se sentía terrible ser menospreciado pero no quería llorar se vería muy patético y le daría el gane al _sensei_…

- Seguramente la tenia copiada en su brazo no es verdad?...

Lo acuso el _sensei_, era imposible que eso fuera verdad ya que Atemu nunca había visto la ecuación además aunque hubiera visto la respuesta, no era adivino para saber que seria a el precisamente quien el _sensei_ eligiera para resolver el problema, aunque cualquier tonta excusa era buena para no aceptar el hecho que el pelirrojo, el cual tenia las peores calificaciones del instituto era un buen estudiante…

- _Ie_ eso no es verdad…-se defendió espontáneamente, aunque luego se arrepintió ya que supo, que al defenderse lo único que iba a provocar era que siguieran con su interrogatorio…-_gomen_…

- Entonces si no fue así Halakti, díganos como hizo para resolver la ecuación?...-le dijo el director mientras que ponía sus manos en su escritorio y sobre ellas su mentón para mirar mas detalladamente, al chico de ojos carmesí…

- _Etto_, me gustan las matemáticas…-se llevo una mano a la boca, era verdad que le gustaban los números, pero no debía de haberlo dicho en voz alta…

- _Nani_?...-el_sensei_ lo había escuchado era tarde…-y entonces dígame señor Halakti, como es posible que en mi materia usted sea el peor evaluado?…

Atemu se quedo callado, mientras mantenía su mirada baja, en realidad el no era ningún mal estudiante al contrario era un chico genio pero por lo mismo prefería para no llamar la atención ser el peor y tener malas calificaciones, para pasar desapercibido ya que lo que no soportaba es que la gente lo adulara y comenzaran a notar su intelecto…

- Lo ignoro _sensei_…-le dijo ya que no tenia mas respuestas…

- Hiroki-sensei basta…-le dijo el director, el era un hombre comprensivo y sabia que el_ sensei_ estaba poniendo muy nervioso a Atemu…-joven Halakti tengo una prueba que hacerle y quiero que la resuelva con toda sinceridad, si no lo hace podría ser expulsado…-Atemu levanto la mirada en seguida y negó en ademán no podía ser expulsado su padre lo castigaría…

- Esta bien haré esa prueba…-no tenia más opción o corría el riesgo de ser expulsado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi estaba preocupado por Atemu, el chico no se apareció en toda la mañana de clases, el timbre del almuerzo había sonado y no habían muestras de que el pelirrojo regresaría, que le habría pasado? se culpaba, ya que seguramente tenia que ver con el incidente de la mañana…dio un golpe en la pared, era su culpa y ahora Atemu quizás había pedido ser traslado de escuela, y eso significaba que nunca lo vería otra vez…

- Maldita sea…-se sentía impotente y su mente lo convencía cada vez mas de que el y solo el era el culpable…

- Moto-san?...-aunque de pronto escucho la voz suave y tenue del de ojos carmesí, que veía preocupado al ojivioleta…

- Atemu, eres tú…

El chico no espero respuesta y abrazo de improvisto Atemu, el se quedo estático no entendía la reacción del pelirrojo, aunque por alguna razón le había agradado el contacto y su cuerpo no temblaba como siempre lo hacia cuando los demás de sus compañeros se le acercaban…suspiro alegre, su corazón se aceleraba pero no de miedo si no de algo completamente diferente y desconocido para el, aunque lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que se sentía muy emocionado y por primera vez en su vida ante el contacto con alguien…era feliz…

**CONTINUARA………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! El chap de esta semana se lo dedicamos a Yugi2 la cual estuvo cumpliendo años el día de ayer, esperamos que se la haya pasado muy bien y que cumpla muchos años mas…

YAMI: Ojala y hayas disfrutado el chap

YUGI: Muchas felicidades Yug2-chan

HOLLY: Y para todos los demás que nos siguen leyendo, estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes y esperamos que sigamos encontrarlos por aquí…

BAKURA: El faraón sigue siendo patético a mi me agrada que actué así, se nota lo patético que es

YAMI: Cierra la boca o te aniquilo

MARIK: Es un tipo sensible

YAMI: Ya no me estén provocando, no quiero pelear, en lugar de perder mi valioso tiempo con sus tonterías, mejor agradeceré los reviews…arigato a los reviews enviados por: Nethed, Seika Lerki, Fussili, Rosalind y Andromeda no Sainto, les agradecemos a todos los que han escritos y esperamos que los encontremos por aquí otra vez…

YUGI: Ojala nos continúen leyendo y no se olviden de apoyarnos, sus comentarios son muy importantes para nosotros…

HOLLY: Y para Yug2 que cumplió años, muchas felicidades, esperamos que te hayas pasado súper genial alado de tus seres queridos, muchos besos y abrazos para ti…

YUGI: Y chocolates, me encantan!

YAMI: Que cumplas muchos años mas Yugi2 y que Ra te traiga muchas bendiciones…

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo chap…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Amor?

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 4: ¿AMOR?**

Yugi se dio cuenta del abrazo que le estaba dando a Atemu y recordando como se ponía el chico de nervioso al sentir el contacto con alguien, se separo rápidamente de de el aunque Atemu por primera vez en su vida no quería que el reconfortante cuerpo de Yugi se apartara de el…

- _Gomen_ Atemu…-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas -pensé que te habías ido, o te queráis ir de la escuela me preocupe al no verte toda la mañana…-Atemu levanto sus cejas en impresión, ya que por primera vez en su vida alguien lo extrañaría? Yugi lo haría si se marchaba, lo sabia al verlo a los ojos y ver tristeza, con solo la idea de perder su compañía…

- No me iré a ningún lado, el director y el _sensei_ de matemáticas solo querían hablar conmigo por resolver la ecuación de ayer, es que soy malo en todas las materias y les sorprendió que pudiera hacerlo…-Atemu estaba sonrojado mientras hablaba, recordando en su mente el abrazo que el pequeño le había dado, había sido muy agradable…

- Me alegra…-Yugi le sonrió sincero, aunque luego recordó algo que sintió en el cuerpo de Atemu y puso una expresión algo seria…

- Pasa algo?...-le pregunto Atemu sorprendido por que su "amigo" se callo de pronto…

- _Ie_ nada…-le sonrió Yugi nervioso, ya que la verdad si pasaba algo…-vamos a la cafetería en recompensa por no irte de escuela, te invitare el almuerzo…-Atemu lo miro sorprendido…-ven vamos…

Lo tomo de la mano y ambos comenzaron a correr mientras Yugi pensaba lo que había sentido al abrazar a Atemu, el chico solía usar el uniforme un poco flojo ocultando la realidad de su cuerpo, ya que cuando lo abrazo se dio cuenta de esa verdad de que al chico se le podían sentir los huesos, por que seria? Acaso Atemu no se alimentaba bien? O padecía de alguna enfermedad? No lo sabia pero no dejaría solo Atemu hasta saber que era lo que estaba pasando, siendo sutil en su investigación no quería hacer sentir mal al chico y que mal interpretara su buena voluntad, ya que del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo sabia que Atemu era muy sensible y no le gustaba que se matarían en su vida…

- Hoy no trajiste almuerzo?...-le pregunto Atemu ya que sabia que el chico siempre llevaba consigo almuerzo hecho por su hermano…

- Claro que si…-le mostró la bolsita donde guardaba los recipientes que contenían su almuerzo…-aunque compraremos algo en la cafetería y luego haremos un picnic al aire libre que te parece?...-Atemu puso ojos tristes…

- No es necesario que gastes tu dinero en mi…-miro a otro lado apenado…

- Vamos nada de caras tristes…-le dijo tomándolo del mentón y mirándolo con una sonrisa…-además yo lo hago con gusto, si con eso te hace feliz yo soy feliz…

Al llegar a la cafetería los murmullos de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar, a todos les sorprendía que Yugi el nuevo jugador de basketball quisiera perder su fama en un segundo al estar con el _baka_ de Yami Atemu Halakti, el tarado, el tonto, el despreciado…

- Seguramente esta haciendo su obra de caridad…-dijeron las porristas mientras veían a Yugi el cual les parecía un chico muy lindo y las mas populares querían invitarlo a salir, solo estaban esperando a que el chico se convirtiera en capitán del equipo para realizar sus planes…

- Que se te antoja comer?…-Atemu mantenía su mirada baja escuchando los rumores de sus compañeros, siempre era igual y cuando iba solo a la cafetería no le molestaba escuchar sus palabras, pero estando con Yugi y que el chico se diera cuenta de lo que ellos decían le daba mucha tristeza…-yo quiero soda creo que con toda la comida que mi onii-san preparo tengo hasta la cena…-a Yugi le salio gotita su hermano siempre se excedía y cocinaba para dos o mas personas a pesar que se suponía que el almuerzo solo se lo comería Yugi…

- Moto-san seguramente siente lastima…

- Yo lo que siento al ver a Atemu es repulsión…-se estremeció una chica…

- Moto-san discúlpame!…...-Atemu se soltó del agarre que lo tenia Yugi y salio corriendo mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, no podía soportar mas los comentarios tan hirientes de sus compañeros, eran demasiado crueles…-Perdóname Moto-san, perdóname…-decía mientras iba corriendo, Yugi se había quedado desconcertado, aunque al mirar a sus compañeros y escuchar un ultimo rumor de parte de ellos sabia por que el chico le había afectado tanto…

- LOS QUE DAN REPULSIÓN SON USTEDES…-les grito mientras salía corriendo para seguir al chico

Al llegar a los pasillos no vio a Atemu, sabia de la habilidad del chico de esconderse y hacer que se lo tragara la tierra cuando quería, estaba sufriendo los comentarios de sus compañeros eran muy hirientes y Yugi aun no entendía por que lo odiaban tanto, si el chico nunca hablaba ni molestaba a nadie, acaso ellos sabían algo que el no?

- Esta es mi oportunidad…-mientras tanto un chico de cabello castaño estaba en los baños cambiándose de ropa, había estado entrenando, no quería que Yugi ganara lo que a el le había dado trabajo apropiarse y eso era el titulo de capitán…-no puedo tener mejor suerte…-aunque para mala suerte de Atemu, el había decidido esconderse precisamente ahí, donde uno de los que lo odiaban resguardaban…

- Por que, por que…-cerro la puerta y se sentó en el piso quería estar solo, quería llorar, quería morir en ese momento, los insultos no dolían tanto estando solo pero estando con Yugi y que el escuchara lo que ellos decían, era tan doloroso como mil cuchillos en su corazón…hasta quizás mas…-dioses que hice para merecer esto?...-estaba en el piso hecho bolita de la desesperación, quería encontrar una respuesta la que sea que justificara tanto odio hacia el…

- Halakti-san…-empalideció al escuchar una voz atrás de si, la reconoció de inmediato…

- Taylor-sempai…-volteo a mirar al chico con una expresión de miedo en su rostro…

- No seas tan cortes conmigo Yami, dime Tristan…-el chico se incorporo de una sola vez mientras se pegaba a la puerta queriendo encontrar la manija para marcharse…-por que la prisa?…-aunque justo cuando había logrado abrir la puerta, el castaño coloco una mano en la puerta cerrándola de una sola vez, asustando a Atemu, sabia lo que se vendría y no quería que pasara…

- _Onegai_ Taylor-sempai no me lastime...-le pidió con sus ojos brillosos a punto de llorar...-se lo ruego...-quería buscar compasión en la mirada de Tristan pero lo único que encontraba al igual que en la de su padre, era odio y lujuria…

- No te hagas el inocente Yami, que esa expresión no va contigo…-se acerco mas al chico inhalando el aroma de su cuerpo…-nuevo desodorante verdad?, me encanta…-le dijo mientras sonreía y veía a Atemu el cual comenzaba a temblar, de su boca no salía palabra alguna…- no me digas que no te gusta esto…-le dio unas caricias en su entre pierna haciéndolo estremecer…-veo que si te gusta…-aunque no de placer mas bien de miedo…

- _Onegai_ alguien que me ayude…-rogaba el chico en silencio mientras se mantenía callado y evitaba llorar, ya que Tristan al igual que su padre se ponía muy violento cuando sollozaba…-dioses ayúdenme que no pase, _onegai_, no quiero que pase…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Yugi estaba buscando al chico, preguntando en cada pasillo si lo habían visto, aunque nadie parecía saber de el, era extraño quizás sus compañeros no le querían dar razón de Atemu, ya que de por si lo odiaban y no les agradaba verlo con el…

- Maldita sea…-paro en la salida de la escuela y dio un fuerte golpe en la puerta…-Atemu, donde estas?...-por alguna razón sentía que Atemu estaba sufriendo, necesitaba ayuda, pero no sabia por que tenia esa sensación de desesperación y era por ella que tenia que encontrarlo…-seguiré buscando…-no podía darse por vencido…

- Moto-san!...-lo llamo el director al ver al chico correr en los pasillos estando muy conciente que eso estaba prohibido…

- _Gomen sensei_…-se le escucho decir, quiso bajar su velocidad…-Halakti-san esta en problemas…-fue lo que le grito mientras salía corriendo mas velozmente, tenia que encontrar a Atemu y rápido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- En verdad soy tan asqueroso que ni su ayuda me merezco…-unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras veía al cielo pidiendo clemencia de parte de los dioses, los cuales parecían sordos a sus suplicas…-seré abusado nuevamente y nadie lo impedirá, por que? Que hice mal? En verdad soy tan asqueroso que esto es lo que merezco?...

Tristan le había quitado la camisa de su uniforme y ahora estaba dándose un banquete con la piel del chico, pudiendo notar lo delgado que estaba y como los huesos se marcaban en su cuerpo, pero aun así eso no le importaba mucho al castaño, mas bien aquella apariencia frágil y sumisa de Atemu, lo excitaba y quería hacerlo suyo, además de que la piel del chico era tan suave como la seda que parecía que en lugar de estar tocando la piel de hombre estaba tocando la delicada piel de una mujer, eso era lo que le encantaba de Atemu, y se había convertido en uno de sus "niños" favoritos…

- _Onegai_ alguien que me ayude…

Unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, cuando de pronto escucho la puerta de los vestidores abrirse de una sola vez, y frente a el quedo la escena grotesca de Atemu siendo abusado por el castaño, Tristan al saberse descubierto se levanto del chico y fue entonces que Atemu aprovecho para tomar su ropa y salir corriendo lo mas veloz que podía…

- Interrumpiste la fiesta…-le dijo a su visitante mientras encendía un cigarrillo y lo veía…-acaso no te enseñaron a tocar Wheeler?...-le pregunto con algo de enojo…

- Otra vez estas haciendo esas tonterías con Halakti?...-Joey se sentó a su lado esa no había sido la primera vez, que había visto a Tristan abusar de Halakti, era por eso que el rubio prefería mantener al chico a distancia ya que de esa forma no se sentiría culpable y tendría confesar la verdad que se conociera que el había encubierto a su amigo…

- En eso estaba cuando llegaste...-Tristan lo miraban sin nada de culpa en realidad estaba molesto, por haber sido interrumpido cuando la emoción se dejaba ver entre sus pantalones…-ahora tendré que satisfacerme solo por tu culpa…-apago el cigarrillo y se dirigió a los baños a bajar aquella erección que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte…

Mientras que Joey se quedaba pensativo, sabia que hacia mal escudando a su amigo pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no quería que un gran jugador fuera expulsado de la escuela que era lo que se conseguiría al saberse la verdad, era por eso que había aceptado a no decir nada en un principio, aunque esperaba que Tristan parara sus abusos estos no cesaban y parecían incrementarse y mas con Halakti que al parecer era uno de sus compañeros de grados inferiores preferidos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atemu iba corriendo lo mas veloz que podía mientras que en su camino se iba colocando su camisa, no quería que lo vieran mal los profesores o lo retaran por estar mal presentable, cuando de pronto al doblar en una esquina choco de frente contra alguien…

- _Gomen_…-no vio de quien se trataba no quería que lo viera llorar, aunque conociendo a todos sus compañeros sabia que a nadie le interesaría verlo triste…

- Atemu…-aunque justo cuando paso a lado de la persona con la que había chocado, el lo tomo de su muñeca y no lo dejo seguir corriendo…-_gomen_…-lo abrazo con fuerza para darle resguardo, había visto que estaba llorando y el pobre chico estaba blanco del susto que acaba de pasar…-tranquilo todo estará bien…-aunque el chico creía que Atemu estaba tan alterado, por los comentarios de sus compañeros…

- Moto-san…-el chico se dejo consentir de parte de Yugi, necesitaba el consuelo de alguien y en ese momento en que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho el consuelo de Yugi se le hizo necesario…

- Tranquilo yo estoy aquí contigo…

Le dio unas caricias en sus alborotados cabellos mientras Atemu comenzaba a llorar en el pecho de Yugi, lo necesitaba, ya que cuando era abusado tenia que guardarse todo su miedo y lagrimas, si no los abusos se incrementaban y con ello también lo hacia su sufrimiento, estaba muy asustado y su cuerpo estaba temblando del miedo que acaba de pasar…

- Te prometo que todo estará bien Atemu, yo siempre estaré contigo…

Esas palabras le dieron a Atemu esperanza, algo que nadie le había dado jamás, esperaba que en verdad fueran ciertas y que Yugi nunca se marchara de su lado, la compañía del chico se le estaba haciendo tan necesaria como el aire mismo…

En clases Atemu había estado muy apagado, Yugi lo miraba y lo único que veía en sus ojos carmesí era tristeza, aun que procuraba poner atención en clases aunque el chico sabia muy bien que la mente de Atemu volaba muy altos lejos de la escuela, quería compartir ese dolor que el chico no lo sintiera mas, pero sabia que era imposible sus compañeros lo odiaban por alguna razón, y el hasta no saber esa razón, no podía hacer nada para que dejaran de odiarlo…

- Atemu…-Yugi también estaba triste al ver al chico tan apagado, quería alegrarlo de alguna forma, aunque no sabia como…

Las dos ultimas horas de clases no las recibieron debido a una reunión de profesores, Yugi agradecía que eso hubiera pasado así podría encontrar una forma de alegrar a Atemu el había estado muy silencioso durantes las clases, y aunque que tenia la comprensión de Yugi, sabia que a pesar de eso los abusos continuarían y si Tristan no había podido acabar con lo empezó ese día lo seguiría intentando hasta conseguirlo, y eso era lo que mas miedo le daba…

- Atemu?...-lo llamo Yugi mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos tan tristes…

- _Hai_…-hasta la voz de Atemu parecía mas apagada que antes…

- _Etto_, te gustaría verme entrenar?...bueno me refiero a mi y al equipo?...-le pregunto de pronto eso Atemu le sorprendió, no se esperaba esa invitación de pronto…-dentro de poco tendremos nuestro primer juego, y me gustaría mucho que nos vieras jugar…

- En los entrenamientos…-comenzó Atemu un poco inseguro…-habrá muchos estudiantes?...-sabia que estando el solo sin la compañía de Yugi los comentarios de sus compañeros se incrementarían…

- _Ie_, en realidad llegan muy pocos a vernos, ya que como siempre son al acabar las clases solo algunas novias de los demás jugadores se quedan a vernos…

- Esta bien…-quizás no estaba del todo convencido, pero Yugi había sido muy amable con el no quería darle un desaire…

- _Sugoi_!...-el chico se alegro al saber la respuesta de Atemu…-luego del entrenamiento iremos por un helado…-lo tomo de la mano sin siquiera dejarle contestar y ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio…

Al llegar todos los compañeros de juego de Yugi lo saludaron, aunque al verlo con Atemu, cambiaron sus expresiones alegres a unas mas serias, no les agradaba que el chico estuviera en la cancha y mucho menos que Yugi lo hubiera llevado…

- Ven te presentare…-le dijo Yugi siendo cortes, Atemu noto la atmósfera tan tensa bajo la mirada…-mina, les presento a Atemu Halakti, es un amigo mió, así que trátenlo bien…-ninguno de ellos dijo nada solo mantenían su mirada seria…

- Bueno no puede ser tan malo…-dijo uno de ellos un chico albino de ojos color chocolate…-_Konnchiwa_ mi nombre es Ryou Smith…-le dijo el chico era un estudiante de segundo año como Yugi y Atemu solo que de otro salón…-te presentare al resto del equipo…

Atemu sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía aceptado, quizás algunos de los chicos del equipo no lo miraban con buenos ojos, pero no le importo ya que alguien mas aparte de Yugi le había hablado de forma cortes y a pesar de saber muy bien por que lo odiaban sus compañeros estaba siendo amigable con el…

- Bienvenido al entrenamiento del equipo, espero que te la pases bien…

Yugi estaba agradecido con sus compañeros habían recibido bien a Atemu, y el chico estaba un poco mas animado luego de lo que paso en el almuerzo…

- Moto-kun tu serás el capitán…-le dijo el entrenador un hombre alto de cabello negro, ojos azules y de personalidad amable…-Taylor-san se marcho temprano…-Atemu suspiro abiertamente, esa había sido una muy buena noticia, así podría disfrutar el entrenamiento sin sentirse incomodo o intimidado por el chico…-comencemos!...

El entrenamiento comenzó y Yugi a pesar de ser su primera vez al mando del equipo se desenvolvió bastante bien y los demás jugadores acataban mejor las órdenes de el que de Tristan, del cual lo único que conseguían es intimidarse y no concentrarse en el juego…

Mientras que de lejos Atemu veía emocionado a los chicos jugar, ni las novias de los demás jugadores, les importo tenerlo en el entrenamiento, quizás ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia ya que para ellas estaban muy concentradas en ver a sus amados jugar y dar su mejor esfuerzo…

- Moto-san _daiski (Me gustas)…_

Pensó Atemu mientras veía con un sonrojo a Yugi jugar, aquel joven que había sido tan amable con el y era tan atractivo pararía estarse ganando un lugar en el corazón de Atemu a pesar de que el chico no quería para no lastimarlo, era inevitable la atracción y que el cariño entre ambos comenzara a fortalecerse en algo mas fuerte, quizás para convertirse en algún momento en…amor…

**CONTINUARA……………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Aquí esta el nuevo chap espero que les haya gustado…

YAMI: Que asco casi hacen cosas raras conmigo…

BAKURA: Chaskeando los dedos rayos lastima que no lo hicieron

MARIK: Comiendo palomitas de maíz…-que paso con el sufrimiento he?

HOLLY: Etto es fin de año quise darle su descansito a Yamito

BAKURA: Esa es preferencia…

HOLLY: Bueno les agradecemos mucho a todos los que están siguiendo nuestro fic y les deseamos un **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**…-que el nuevo año les traiga muchas bendiciones

YAMI: Y que nos sigan leyendo

HOLLY: Eso es importante…

YAMI: Pasemos agradecer los reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que han escrito, en verdad nos alegra saber que les este gustando nuestra actuación, les agradecemos los comentarios de: **Neferyami, Fussili, Yugi Moto2 y Yuni-chan**, arigato a todos por escribir…

YUGI: Esperamos que el nuevo año les traiga muchas bendiciones y metas alcanzadas, mucha suerte…

HOLLY: Nos veremos el próximo año…

YAMI: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	5. Capitulo 5: Nuevamente

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 5 "NUEVAMENTE"**

Había sido una practica muy entretenida para Atemu y a pesar de haber sido 2 horas, el ni siquiera había sentido el tiempo, todo lo contrario se le había hecho muy poco estaba tan concentrado en ver a Yugi jugar, moverse ágilmente para anotar o para marcar que ni siquiera se percato que ya tenia mas de 1 hora de retrazo para llegar a su casa…

- Atemu vamos por un helado…-le dijo Yugi desde la cancha al chico solo asintió, no se había percatado de la hora, Yugi tenia esa característica en el que lo hacia perderse y no pensar en el después…

- Hey nos vemos otro día viejo…-lo saludo un chico con una cinta roja en la frente y un arete de dado en una de sus orejas…-fue un gusto conocerte Halakti-san…-se despidió con su mano mientras que se marchaba junto a Ryou, el chico era Duke Devlig dueño de una tienda modesta de juegos en el centro de la ciudad…

- Es un muchacho agradable…-dijo Ryou al marcharse…

- Moto-san estuviste grandioso…-le dijo Atemu al ver salir al chico de los vestidores perfumado y con el cabello húmedo por habérselo remojado un poco con agua…

- Te divertiste?...-Atemu asintió…- Me alegra mucho…

- Y los chicos del equipo son agradables…-ni siquiera recordaba que uno de los chicos que mas daño le hacia (Tristan) también estaba en el equipo…

- _Hai_ hablaron muy bien de ti…-los ojos de Atemu se iluminaron…

- En serio Moto-san?…

- Yugi, dime Yugi…-le dijo el chico sonriendo mirando como Atemu parecía un niño pequeño al ver el mejor regalo del mundo y para Atemu era, ser aceptado sin desprecios…

- _Gomen_ Yugi-san…-Yugi sonrió, Atemu era único y parecía tan inocente y tan lindo cuando se disculpaba…-un momento había pensando en que Atemu se ve "lindo" desde cuando?…desde que lo conoció pensó en ello y cada vez que lo veía se convencía mas…

- Vamos por ese helado…

Lo tomo de la mano y lo guió por la calle, Atemu sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho con solo contacto de la mano de Yugi, por que la mano del chico era tan calida y tan reconfortante?...se sonrojo al pensar en lo que se había convencido en la cancha…luego negó en ademán el no era digno para Yugi ni para nadie…ambos no tardaron en llegar y luego de ordenar se sentaron a disfrutar de su helado de frutas, Yugi había pedido una de piña y Atemu uno de mora…

- El de piña es mi favorito, recuerdo que a mi madre también le gustaba creo que lo herede de ella…-le sonrió Yugi siempre hablaba tan fluidamente y sacaba temas de cualquier cosa…

- _Etto_ yo casi no conozco los sabores de helados…-dijo Atemu con temor hacer regañado o algo peor por su ignorancia, ganaba tan poco como repartidor de periódicos que no le quedaba mucho dinero para gastar en un simple helado…

- En serio?...-Yugi lo miro extrañado…-entonces a partir de ahora procurare invitarte mas seguido a un helado así tus conocimiento se ampliaran, además no sabes de lo que te pierdes, la próxima vez probaras un helado de piña…-le dijo mientras saboreaba el suyo…

- Hai, me gusta el helado sabe muy bien, además es refrescante…-a el le había gustado su humilde helado, quizás se sentía algo culpable de que Yugi siempre lo estuviera invitando pero…-_Etto_ Yugi-san?...-lo llamo temeroso mientras sacaba un par de monedas de su bolsillo no era mucho, con ellas apenas que se podría comprar algún dulce barato…-es todo lo que tengo pero quiero que lo aceptes…-le dijo con temor la mayoría de las monedas eran centavos…-tu siempre estas gastando dinero en mi y yo jamás te devuelvo el gesto…

- Atemu tu crees que lo hago por obligación o por que me quedo en la miseria al cómprate un helado?...-le dijo Yugi mirándolo serio, Atemu bajo la mirada…-mírame…-le dijo mientras lo tomaba del mentón, esa reacción hizo que el de ojos carmesí se pusiera muy nervioso y su corazón palpitara muy fuerte…-lo hago por que me agradas y somos amigos…-el tono de voz de Yugi era tan seguro, tan varonil quedo hipnotizado y parecía que se perdía en las esferas violáceas del chico…-así que guarda tu dinero y nada de poner rostros tristes ni lamentarse he?..-lo soltó mientras le sonreirá y luego se concentraba en su helado, dejando a un Atemu muy nervioso y con el rostro caliente de tan rojo que lo tenia…-creo que ya es tarde…-al salir del establecimiento se había ocultado el sol el ya tenia mas de 2 horas de retrazo…

- TARDE…-grito alarmado al mirar el reloj en una iglesia todos sus miedos se hicieron realidad, a su padre le gustaba la comida hecha y servida mucho antes que el llegara y ahora…-SANTO RA!…-exclamo mientras sus piernas comenzaron a temblar Yugi lo noto extrañándose de inmediato…

- Atemu que te pasa?…-pensaba que algo andaba mal con el chico y no se equivocaba…

- DEBO IRME…-grito alarmado mientras sus manos temblaban, echando a correr

- Atemu espera…-Yugi se quedo desconcertado ya que Atemu se había puesto tan blanco que parecía un papel…-que paso?...-no sabia que le había ocurrido a su amigo…-espero que este bien…-pensó mientras se marchaba tomando su propio camino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atemu iba corriendo lo mas veloz que podía, estaba muy asustado y le horrorizaba al pensar, en el castigo que le esperaría por no respetar una de las reglas de su casa y que su padre le había impuesto, unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas al irse acercando a su hogar y al llegar su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que se le quería salir de su pecho…

- Dioses ayúdenme…-pensó mientras abría la puerta y entraba…-ya estoy en casa…-la puerta estaba sin llave, eso significaba que su padre ya había llegado…-dioses ayúdenme _onegai, onegai_…-sudaba frió mientras su rostro se ponía aun mas pálido…

- Por fin llegas…-escucho la voz de su padre en la sala, el tono que había usado era neutro no podía saber si estaba molesto o no, aunque seguramente si lo estaba…

- _Otousan_…-tenia la mirada baja temía encontrarse con los ojos llenos de furia de su padre…

- _Otousan?_, maldito bastardo...-un cinchazó le callo en seco en el rostro…-QUE HACÍAS DESGRACIADO?…-le dijo mientras golpeaba con el cincho el piso amenazando con golpearle las piernas…

- _Otousan_ _onegai_…-levanto la mirada y lo que tanto temía ocurrió, pudo encarar a su padre mirando como los ojos del mayor parecían tan llenos de rabia como si estuviera viendo a su peor enemigo…-en la escuela me retrase en la escuela…-dijo el pobre chico mientras sus labios temblaban frenéticamente y retrocedía esperando que su padre no lo golpeara mas… cosa que no estaba por pasar…

- EN LA ESCUELA, EN LA ESCUELA…-un golpe con la hebilla le callo en las piernas provocando que la piel dentro del pantalón de su uniforme, comenzara a sangrar…

- Snif, padre _onegai_…-comenzó a llorar no podía contenerse los dolores que sentía eran demasiado fuertes…

- LA ESCUELA, LA ESCUELA HACE MUCHO, QUE TE DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS…-al verlo llorar le callo otro golpe en el rostro provocando que este se le pusiera morado rápidamente…-TU ERES MI ESCLAVO, TU ME PERTENECES ENTIENDES?…

Mientras hablaba golpeaba a su hijo con tanta violencia como si se tratara de algún objeto inanimado que no sentía los golpes, aunque era todo lo contrario y a quien golpeaba no era un objeto si no su hijo, el rostro de Atemu se desconfiguro y ahora estaba cubierto por sangre, moretes y lagrimas, en el resto de su cuerpo también es escurría sangre era tanta que ahora bajaba de sus piernas comenzaba a llegar al piso, a pesar de las heridas tan brutales que tenia su padre no dejaba de descargar su furia en el…

- Tu eres un idiota, un tarado, un chico sin cerebro que para lo único que sirve es de ramero, eres un ramero un maldito ramero ENTIENDES?, ENTIENDES?…-lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, el chico apenas si podía mantener la vista en su padre los golpes y las heridas estaban haciendo que perdiera la conciencia…

- Perdóname papa…-le dijo con su voz aun más sumisa y tenue tanto que aquel hombre tubo que acercar su oreja para escuchar lo que decía…

- Como dijiste?...-le exigió…

- Perdóname…a…mo…

Con esas ultimas palabras perdió el conocimiento, su padre sonrió satisfecho, sabia que el chico por muy golpeado que estuviera no moriría así que no le preocupaba mucho eso…lanzo el cuerpo inconciente del chico, contra una pared y este callo al piso como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo…

- Es una verdadera pena hoy tampoco habrá fiesta…-dijo al aire como si el chico estuviera despierto…- no importa mañana prepárate por que tendrás que complacerme…

Sabía que había golpeado tanto al chico, que no se despertaría en un buen rato. Mientras Atemu yacía boca abajo inconciente y con la sangre cubriéndole todo el rostro, sus sueños lo trasportaban a lugares que su padre no podía llegar estando con la persona que amaba y el era… Yugi Moto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ya llegue…-Yugi iba regresando a su casa se notaba muy alegre, quizás se había preocupado por la repentina huida de Atemu, aunque confiaba que no seria nada grabe así que esa preocupación había sido substituida por la alegría que le daba estar con el chico…-_onii-san_?...-esperaba ver a su hermano y no tardo en hacerlo…

- Yugi volviste, bienvenido…-el chico estaba con su usual delantal mientras preparaba la cena…-como te fue hoy?...-miraba a su hermano a pausas mientras preparaba unas bolas de arroz…

- Bastante Bien…-se quito su mochila y la puso en el piso…-por un día fui capitán en la escuela…-le dijo sonriendo, mientras que el castaño le devolvía la sonrisa le encantaba ver a su hermano feliz…

- Aunque creo que esa sonrisa no es solo por eso cierto?…-le dijo el castaño en tono juguetón…

- Seto-_onii-san_ que cosas dices…-se sonrojo…

- A me equivoco?...-le dijo mientras dejaba cocinarse la cena y se acercaba a su hermano menor para charlar…

- Bueno no…-un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas…

- Era de esperarse, no por nada soy un genio…-dijo el mayor con orgullo…-y supongo que esa alegría debe deberse a la compañía del chico nuevo…como es que se llamaba?

- Atemu…-dijo Yugi prontamente, aunque luego se llevo sus manos a la boca había hablado demás…

- Veo que no me equivoco…-sonrió triunfador Kaiba, mientras lo veía sonrojarse aun mas…

- _Etto_…

- Vamos Yugi no debes avergonzarte, sabes bien que no me molesta que te guste otro chico, lo único que quiero para ti y se que nuestra madre te diría esto, es que lo único que importa es que seas feliz y si ese chico te dará esa felicidad pues adelante, aunque una petición…tengo que conocerlo…-le guiño un ojo…-claro cuando te sientas listo de traerlo…

- Bueno, no creo que sea pronto…-Yugi miraba unos saleros que estaban en la mesa y comenzó a jugar con ellos…-no es que no confié en ti _onii-san_ es solo que Atemu es muy tímido, ya te había dicho no? Le da mucho miedo la gente que no conoce, creo que siente que puede ser despreciado por el solo hecho de ser callado y tímido…

- Pues deberás de prepararlo para venir, ya que antes de que intentes cualquier cosa con el tengo que verlo yo en persona…-Yugi se sonrojo aun mas…- que tal algún domingo? sabes que ese día no tengo trabajo así que podemos hacer una barbacoa invitas a Atemu y tal vez algunos otros de tus amigos, para que no se sienta extraño al ser el único invitado…

- Supongo que quieres que invite a un buen amigo llamado…-a Yugi parecieron nacerle cachitos de diablito en un segundo por lo que iba a decir…-Joey no es cierto?...-y miraba muy acusador a su hermano el cual no se inmuto y le sonrió…

- A Wheeler, ni a mi funeral…-le dijo mientras movía un poco la sopa que preparaba…

- Vamos onii-san se que te gusta…-le insistió Yugi desapareciéndole la mirada de maldad que tenia

- Bueno quizás solo un poquito…-hizo ademán con su mano de lo "poquito" que le gustaba, parecía mas una pizca…

- Nii-san?...-Yugi lo miro serio sabia bien el cariño, que ambos sentían aunque los dos eran bastante tercos y ninguno lo aceptaba…

- Ya esta la cena, las cosas se apresuran cuando te diviertes…-y siempre acababa cambiando el tema…

- Que mas da…-Yugi sabia que tenia la batalla perdida, ambos se comportaban de esa manera cuando les preguntaba de sus sentimientos hacia el otro, y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer aceptando que en realidad ambos se sentían atraídos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, los calidos rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer mientras alumbraban el rostro del chico que aun yacía inconciente en el piso, al sentir aquel resplandor en sus ojos no le quedo mas opción que despertar y luego levantarse de su lugar. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y la sangre ya seca en su cuerpo había hecho que la ropa se le pegara a la piel, se levanto con dificultad ayudándose a incorporarse con el maneral de las gradas, quedo en pie y miro alrededor suyo, su padre no estaba en ningún lado pero sabia que no tardaría en despertar y estando tan alterado como lo vio el día anterior era mejor no provocarlo mas…subió a su habitación con dificultad a paso muy lento ya que el solo hecho de estar de pie le producía un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Al llegar tomo algo de ropa, un pantalón y una camisa cuello de tortuga y manga larga, quizás hacia algo de calor pero no quería que las heridas se vieran, sabia que tendría que ir de compras en algún momento y lo que menos deseaba era las preguntas de la gente, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que nadie las haría pero era mejor prevenir…tomo la ropa, y debajo de su cama saco un botiquín, de el saco algunas vendas había sido prevenido desde hacia mucho siempre tenia un botiquín con el en caso de emergencias cosa que siempre tenia cuando su padre se enfada…

Llego al baño limpio un poco el espejo y pudo divisar la atrocidad que había cometido su padre con el, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y tenia varias cortadas en la frente y moretes en sus mejillas hechos con la hebilla del cincho, comenzó a llorar por lo bajo no quería que su padre lo escuchara y que su castigo empeorara, pero se sentía tan miserable, tan inútil e indefenso nada podía hacer cuando su padre descargaba su furia contra el. La alegría que había sentido al ser aceptado por otros chicos aparte de Yugi desapareció y lo poco desenvuelto que se había hecho gracias al ojivioleta había desaparecido dejando al viejo Atemu, el que no hablaba, el temeroso, el cobarde y débil Atemu…

Dejo de ver su reflejo en el espejo no podía soportarlo mas, encendió la regadera y se metió en el agua con todo y ropa he intento limpiar de esa forma sus heridas y que la tela dejara su piel, no tardo en hacerlo y pudo quitarse las prendas sin problemas mirando con horror como ahora nuevas heridas cubrían su piel… lagrimas acompañaron su dolor, era tan lamentable ser tan inútil como era el, tan débil tan poca cosa para su padre que…

- Yami, con que aquí estabas…-entrando sin avisar llego su padre, el se cubrió con sus manos su desnudez mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar el temor que siempre sentía al bañarse se haría realidad ese día, el lo violaría ahí mismo y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo…-te andaba buscando querido hijo…-entro a la ducha y al verlo desnudo supo que su pesadilla comenzaría nuevamente…

- _Onegai Otousan_…-iba a decir algo pero fue atrapado con un beso, abrió sus ojos de improvisto, quizás su padre lo había besado tantas veces antes que el ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero en realidad cada una de ellas había reaccionado como si fuera la primera vez que su padre posaba sus labios en los suyos…-cof, cof…-comenzó a toser al sentir la lengua de su padre llegar a su garganta, era muy brusco y pervertido aquel hombre que le había dado la vida…

- Dije que me lo pagarías, no es gratis las veces que te he dejado en paz y lo sabes…-le dijo mientras que de una sola vez le daba la vuelta…-maldito desgraciado, aun me debes el haber llegado tarde ayer seguramente andas revolcándote con algún ramerito de tu escuela, como tu no es verdad?...-Atemu negó en ademán, aunque aquel hombre solo lo tomo de sus cabello y ponía su boca en una de las orejas del chico, para que lo escucha…- ahora te mostrare quien es el dueño de tu cuerpo, maldito para que no te andes insinuando con alguno de los mocosos de tus compañeros…

- NO PADRE…-de una sola vez metió su miembro en la entrada de Atemu, el chico sintió como si algo se le desgarrara por dentro…-_OTOUSAN ONEGAI_ PERDONAME…-le gritaba desesperado sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir y la sangre caía entre sus piernas fundiéndose con el agua de la regadera…-_ONEGAI_ PIEDAD…PIEDAD…-el miembro de su padre era tan grande y estaba tan excitado, provocando de lo ancho que estaba le causara mas dolor a la estrecha entrada de su hijo y por no haber sido preparado antes le afectaba aun mas…

- Delicioso…-aunque hacerlo de esa forma, aquel hombre le daba un infinito placer era mejor que cualquier mujer con la que se hubiera acostado…-recuerda quien es tu dueño, recuerda quien es, dilo…DILO YAMI…-le gritaba, mientras Atemu lloraba desesperadamente…-DIME QUIEN ES TU DUEÑO…-le exigió, mientras comenzaba el vaivén entrando mas y mas en su hijo provocando mas y mas sangre emerger de sus piernas…

- TU LO ERES…-el chico estaba tan desesperado por el dolor que sentía que en ese momento prefería estar muerto que seguir experimentando tal tortura…

- NUNCA LO OLVIDES RAMERO…NUNCA…

Le grito su padre mientras lo penetraba a un mas fuerte y luego tomo mas rapidez en sus movimientos, el chico puso sus manos en su boca para no gritar, sentía como si su cuerpo se comenzara a partir en dos, de forma tan dolorosa que estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas morir, que su madre por fin se compadeciera de el y se lo llevara de una vez. Cuanto mas lo penetraba su padre, el dolor se volvía mas y mas insoportable, comenzó que gritar sin temor a ser golpeado era demasiado para el y este iba en aumento en cada envestida.

Aunque luego de unos minutos hubo un punto, en que ya no sintió mas dolor su cuerpo parecía moverse solo y ya no sentía dolor alguno, luego poco a poco fue perdiendo sus fuerzas y se desmayo cuando su padre lanzo su semilla en todo su ser, salio de el sin temor alguno a lastimarlo mas mientras que su miembro aun lanzo un poco mas de semen al cuerpo desnudo de su hijo que yacía inconciente en el piso del baño, siendo limpiado por el agua de la regadera que se teñía de roja al tocar su cuerpo…

- Serviste bien ramero…

Lo tomo de sus cabellos mientras le hablaba al oído como si el chico le escuchara y luego soltaba su cabeza, y esta chocaba en el piso, para luego salir del baño, dejando correr el agua, sobre el cuerpo de Atemu sin temor a que su hijo enfermara o por el frió entrara en hipotermia la verdad no le interesaba el destino que pudiera tener el chico lo único que le interesaba era que había logrado marcarlo nuevamente, apropiándose de la dignidad y de la hombría del chico haciéndolo suyo dando a conocer a cualquier que quisiera poseerle que ese cuerpo era de el y de nadie mas…

Las heridas que su padre había causado el día anterior se habían abierto y ahora junto a su entrada sangraba interminablemente, el cuerpo del muchacho se comenzó a poner mas pálido que de costumbre mientras el agua continuaba cayendo y se mezcla con la sangre que continuaba emergiendo, mientras que el chico rogaba en sus sueños que por fin los dioses y su madre se compadecieran de su color que la muerte por fin fuera su salvación la única salida que tenia a su sufrimiento y desesperación.

Esperaba que pronto llegara o si no siendo ya su autoestima aun mas pisoteada, si la muerte no llegaba por si sola el la buscaría, después de todo su mente lo estaba convenciendo cada vez mas que esa seria la única salvación que tenia a su dolor, al dolor tan profundo que su padre no solo hacia en su cuerpo si no también… en su corazón...

**CONTINUARA……….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: _Konnchiwa_! Gente aquí otro chap de este fic

YAMI: Oye que injusto, que buen comienzo de año me haz dado (sarcasmo)…

HOLLY: _Etto_, _gomen_ es que ya era hora que sufrieras

BAKURA: Si!

MARIK: Este chaps si me gusto…

YAMI: Cretinos…

HOLLY: xD…-espero que les haya gustado el chap gente y que no pienen en castrarme a un al padre de Atemu…

BAKURA: Nah si es un héroe quien, querría hacer eso

YAMI: Te golpeare si no te callas

MARIK: No seas tan resentido faraoncito, así es la vida en el teatro

YAMI: Ya cállense

HOLLY: Wueno antes de que Yamito tenga canas verdes, mejor pasemos a los reviews

YAMI: Seh, creo que esos son los únicos que me animan un poco, les agradecemos los reviews que han enviado: **Yugi Moto2, ****Fussili****, Seika, Nethed, Lila Varney Wolff de Filth y ****Ángela Potter 0606**, les agrademos a todos por estarnos apoyando…

HOLLY; Muchas gracias por escribir y esperamos que este nuevo año les traiga muchas alegrías y bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias

BAKURA: Y mas sufrimiento para el faraón

MARIK: Seh por eso me comí 12 uvas

YAMI: Un zape para cada uno…-se lo merecen por andar hablando de mas

HOLLY: Esperamos que nos sigan apoyando con este fic…

YAMI: Y no se olviden de mandar comentario son muy importante para nosotros…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	6. Capitulo 6: Ella

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 6: "ELLA"**

Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y eso lo hizo despertar a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, se incorporo sintiendo como el agua aun caía en su cuerpo, levanto la vista y miro la regadera, ahora entendía por que sentía tanto frió. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado debajo de la regadera y la verdad no le importaba, se intento levantar y con solo ese moviendo un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo le dolía tanto que parecía partirse en dos, en su entrada sentía que aun tenia a su padre dentro de el…comenzó a llorar por lo bajo, estaba desesperado no sabia que mas hacer para cambiar las cosas, su padre cada vez lo dejaba peor y en algún momento sabia que el terminaría matándolo sin sentir remordimiento alguno, quizás el deseaba la muerte mas que nada, pero sabia si su padre acababa con su vida sufría hasta el ultimo momento, y quizás a pesar de estar en el mas haya, su espíritu seguiría sintiendo tanto dolor como cuando estaba vivo y por eso buscar la muerte por si mismo también le aterraba, aunque esperaba equivocarse y la muerte seria su escape de la cruel realidad era lo único que pedía, era lo único que quería…

- Por que? Por que? Dioses díganme por que yo, por que?...-repetía mirando al cielo esperando por una respuesta, cosa que no llegaba y lo único que lograba con sus movimientos era sentir mas dolor…-soy una basura, por eso me pasa esto verdad? Por eso ni siquiera merezco compasión…-concluyo mientras lloraba y se ponía en pie lentamente sus piernas temblaban de debilidad y su cuerpo se había puesto muy pálido por el frió del agua…-si tan solo me dieran la dicha de la muerte, si tan solo yo fuera valiente y la buscara por mis medios…

Cerro con lentitud la llave de la regadera, en esos momentos en que estaba tan fuera de si, no le importaba si su padre estaba en la casa o si lo violaba otra vez, si lo veía desnudo dianvulando por la casa, lo único que deseaba era vendar sus heridas, ponerse algo encima y meterse en la cama para calentar su cuerpo, sentir algo de alivio era lo único que quería…

Salio del baño con esos pensamientos, entro a su habitación sin problemas su padre no se miraba ni escuchaba cerca, miro el botiquín y la ropa que había alistado antes de ser atacado, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desmayado en el baño, aunque lamentaba haber despertado otra vez, la vida era tan cruel con el y por mucho que deseara morir sus ojos siempre veían otro amanecer…

Bendo sus manos, piernas y puso un ungüento en su entrada con mucho cuidado, ya que solo el contacto le causo tanto dolor que tubo que poner una almohada en su boca para que no se le escuchara gritar, luego de eso se vistió muy despacio sus brazos y piernas estaban tan lastimados que no le respondían muy bien, cuando acabo de vestirse se metió entre las mantas poniendo dos mas para cubrirse, estaba temblando mucho y sentía un frió tan profundo que parecía que nada le daría calor…

- Moriré así?...-pensó para si mismo mientras su quijada temblaba…-espero que si…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Pegasus viejo, como estas?...

Su padre estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono, habían pasado 3 horas desde el encuentro con su hijo y en todo aquel rato, no había subido a ver como estaba o si había muerto, en realidad no le importaba y sabia que si sentía algún olor desagradable la respuesta seria mas que obvia y tendría que deshacerse del cuerpo, el era experto en eso así que no se preocupaba mucho por los detalles…

- Dartz, no puedo creer que pudiera encontrarte viejo sin vergüenza…-en sus buenos tiempos, cuando había estado casado con la madre de Atemu, su padre había sido arqueólogo junto con Maximilliam Pegasus, un famoso arqueólogo que descubrió la tumba del faraón Atemu, en honor a eso y que Pegasus había sido el padrino de bautizo de su hijo, ambos padres decidieron ponerle Atemu también…

- No me olvidado de ti...-Pegasus aun seguía en las excavaciones egipcias y descubrimientos, aunque Dartz había optado por la mala vida y luego de la muerte de su esposa había abandonado todo por sus negocios sucios…

- Pensé que ya no tenias el mismo número…-Pegasus aun lo consideraba un buen amigo, quizás tanto como lo fueron cuando Atemu nació…

- Pues gracias a los dioses que aun lo tengo, ya que si no, no hubiera tenido el placer de escucharte…

- Y dime como esta Yami-chi? (El termino "chi" se utiliza para llamar a alguien de forma diminutiva, pero cariñosa en este caso seria como Yamito o Yamicito mas o menos)…-le pregunto aquel hombre en forma cortes, el sabia muy bien que la madre del chico había muerto y por ello Dartz había quedado a cargo del único hijo de ambos…

- Bien, creo que si lo vieras no lo reconocerías…en serio que no…-Aunque para Dartz aquello había tenido otro significado, para Pegasus significaba que el chico había crecido y que su adolescencia le había sentado bien, al menos eso esperaba…

- Me alegra escuchar eso…-esbozo una sonrisa…-te hablaba para invitarte a la fiesta de mi hija ya que cumplirá sus 15 años, mi esposa y yo se la celebraremos en nuestra casa y seria un honor si tu y Yami-chi, asintieran a la fiesta…-le dijo aquel hombre en tono amable y muy emocionado por celebrar los 15 años de su única hija…

- Bueno Yami es muy dedicado a la escuela, no creo que pueda asistir…-no dejaría que nadie conocido viera al chico, que el se le olvidara el miedo y que contara la verdad tenia que ser precavido…-pero yo estaré encantador de ir…

- Que lastima que Yami-chi no pueda venir, Rebeca esperaba verlo otra vez…-al escuchar el nombre de la hija de uno de los hombres mas adinerados de Japón, y que podría ser la futura pretendiente para el inútil de su hijo cambio sus planes…

- Veré que puedo hacer, tal vez logre persuadirlo, ya sabes como son los jóvenes de ahora nunca no le hacen caso a sus padres…

Ambos hombres comenzaron a reír Pegasus pensando que era una broma de su amigo, ya que siempre se caracterizo por ser muy jovial y bromista aunque Dartz se rió al pensar de cómo tenia que obligar a su hijo hacer lo que el quería…

- Bueno ojala que logres que Yami-chi venga, la fiesta será el próximo sábado y si tu hijo acepta avísame, ya que mi hija quiere que sea su acompañante de baile ella aun le guarda gran cariño a tu hijo…-le dijo aquel hombre sonriendo, le agradaba mucho Yami, saber que el chico iría y que lo vería luego de las de tanto de no verlo le daba emoción…-te dejare mi numero…

- Perfecto…-dijo Dartz al anotar el ultimo numero…-te hablare en el transcurso de la semana, para que me des bien tu dirección, ya que lo único que supe es que te compraste una mansión en la zona mas exclusiva de domino…

- Jejeje, es una casa modesta, aunque como sabrás paso mas tiempo en Egipto y solo he venido con mi familia de visita a domino, para que mi hija celebre sus 15 años con los amigos de aquí y por que ella quiere ver a Yami-chi otra vez, ya que su cumpleaños fue hace un mes y le hicimos una fiesta en Egipto también…

- Que bueno que aun recuerdes a tus amigos y que tu hija le guarde tanto cariño a mi hijo…-eso le agradaba para sus planes…-estaremos en contacto Pegasus fue un gusto saber de ti…en serio…fue un verdadero gusto- Dartz ya podía saborear el dinero del albino entre sus manos al "casar" a su hijo con la hija de uno de los hombres mas ricos de Japón…

- Cuídate mucho Dartz y salúdame a Yami-chi…

- El gusto fue todo mió…-con eso ultimo colgó el teléfono…-esta es mi oportunidad…-pensó aquel hombre mientras que saboreaba el dinero de Pegasus…-si el inútil de Yami se casa con la hija de Pegasus, yo seré rico y podré salir de mis deudas, por fin el bueno para nada del idiota ese me servirá para algo bueno, y espero por su bien que no sea tan idiota para desaprovechar esta oportunidad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Quieres que vayamos al centro comercial?...-mientras tanto en la casa de Yugi…-_etto_ pues no se si pueda, es que aun tengo muchas cosa que hacer en casa…-el domingo era día de limpieza en casa de Yugi y por lo mismo el y su hermano ocupaban todo el día para limpiar, sacudir dentro de la casa y cortar el césped y podar los árboles del jardín…

- Kaiba te esta explotando verdad?...-lo reto el rubio con quien hablaba…

- Joey eres tan gracioso…-a Yugi le salieron muchas gotitas al escuchar el tono que uso su amigo…-es que es un convenio que tenemos, desde hace mucho en mi familia así que discúlpame pero en otra vez será, o si acabo antes te avisare y saldremos si?

- Ya que, solo dile al _baka_ de tu hermano, que no te explote tanto o si no se las vera conmigo…

- Joey, no lo insultes sabes que no me gusta…-sabia que su amigo no lo hacia de mala fe, pero le incomodaba escuchar los insultos hacia su única familia…

- Bien _gomen_, pero igual sigue siendo un explotador que no sabe de la ley que protege a menores o que?...-seguía protestando el rubio…-en fin Yug si no hay mas que hacer, otro día saldremos

- _Hai_…_Ja ne_ Joey, _arigato_ por llamar…-el chico colgó, cuando de pronto su hermano lo llamo, había escuchado sin querer la conversación de Yugi mientras limpiaba la sala…

- Yugi…-el chico casi pierde el equilibrio de la sorpresa de ver a su hermano…

- ¿_Onii_-san? No me des esos sustos…-le dijo mientras tocaba su corazón, que palpitaba muy rápido…

- _Gomen_…oye Yugi…-el castaño se acerco hablar, con su hermano menor mientras sostenía un sacudidor en una mano…

- Creo que las plumas te sientan bien _onii_-san…-le bromeo Yugi sin percatarse la cara preocupada que tenia su hermano…

- Yugi, si quieres ir a divertirte con tus amigos, yo no tengo problema de ocuparme de los asuntos de la casa yo solo…-Yugi se extraño y borro la sonrisa que tenia por su broma…

- _Ie_ Kaiba-_nii_-san es una promesa…-le dijo mientras seguía puliendo el piso…-siempre hacíamos la limpieza juntos, aun cuando mama estaba viva…-el chico no se notaba triste, como Kaiba que tenia una mirada preocupada por creer estarle quitando a su hermano la diversión…-_Onii_-san quita esa cara de preocupación, que en lugar de querer persuadirme para que deje mis obligaciones, pareciera que estuvieras en mi funeral…

- No bromees con eso Yugi…

Le dijo serio jugar con la muerte no era nada gracioso para el, primero había visto morir a su padre cuando dos hombres de una empresa rival habían entrado a su oficina disparándole y quitándole a la vida para el eso fue muy traumática, le costo mucho trabajo recuperarse, luego su madre murió en sus brazos en el hospital, quizás esa parte jamás se le había contado a Yugi y prefería que no la supiera de lo único que estaba muy conciente el pelirrojo era que nadie podía hablar de muerte ni bromear con ella en la casa, aunque a veces como ahora se le había olvidado…

- _Gomen_…-bajo la mirada apenado no era muy común ver a su hermano mayor triste…-pero estoy bien en serio _onii_-san deja de preocuparte…

- Esta bien, seguiré limpiando la sala…-con eso ultimo se marcho, dejando a un Yugi sintiendo remordimiento, se mordió el labio inferior sabia que había lastimado a su hermano y por eso se sentía culpable de que Kaiba, estuviera triste…-_onii_-san?...-no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo para disculparse, no dejaría que el castaño pensara que no le importaba haberlo lastimado…-_gomen_…-estaba apenado…-en verdad _gomen_ _onii_-san discúlpame…-hizo reverencia esperando por el perdón del mayor…

- Ven aquí pequeño…-le dijo extendiéndole un brazo y Yugi lo abrazo, lo hacia recordar de cómo se comportaba su hermano mayor, desde que tenia memoria y siempre lo disculpaba de esa forma, aunque para Kaiba aun faltaba una cosa mas para acabar la disculpa…

- NOOO _ONEGAI_!!! JAJAJAJA…-cosquillas Yugi era muy sensible a este tipo de cosas y Kaiba como buen hermano mayor se aprovechaba de su debilidad…

- Ahora estamos a mano…-con una sonrisa en sus labios y un par de cosquillas mas el "perdón" entre ambos había quedado sellado…

- Te quiero _onii_-san…-luego ambos quedaron abrazados Yugi comportándose como un niño y Kaiba como el hermano protector que era…

- Yo también pequeño…yo también…-dándole un beso en su frondosa cabellera sello sus palabras, para Kaiba Yugi era su tesoro, era la única familia que le quedaba y por eso lo protegía con la vida ante todos y sobre todo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El padre de Yami luego de hablar con su viejo amigo y de pensar en su si plan de robarle la fortuna a su amigo, subió para ver a su hijo para amenazarlo y hacer que el chico hiciera lo que el había planeado, entro al baño sin avisar esperando ver al muchacho inconciente aun, aunque al ver en la entrada varias gotas de sangre sabia que el chico ya había ido a su habitación, abrió la puerta sin tocar si quiera y vio al chico, que estaba durmiendo en la cama el padre noto como nuevas vendas cubrían su cuerpo…

- Con que aquí estabas engrendo del demonio…-sin siquiera importarle lastimar mas al chico lo tomo con fuerza de su camisa para que despertara, lo saco de la cama, el chico gimió de dolor todo su cuerpo le dolía por la brusquedad de su padre…-escúchame desgraciado…-lo lanzo con fuerza contra la cama, el chico grito de dolor sentía como su entrada comenzaba a humedecerse con solo ese moviendo había hecho que su lastimada entrada sangrara nuevamente…

- Padre…-su cuerpo comenzó a temblar esperaba lo peor moriría inevitablemente si su padre lo violaba otra vez…

- Escúchame Yami…-le dijo aquel hombre parecía tan furioso que caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo al frente de la cama del muchacho…-tu padrino Pegasus…-el ojicarmesí le tenia gran cariño a Pegasus, recordaba como el había sido amable con el y siempre lo trato muy bien…-nos ha invitado a la fiesta de 15 años de su hija Rebeca…-recordaba a la niña, la cual al cumplir ahora sus 15 debía ser toda una señorita muy linda…-y quiere que tu seas su acompañante tu precisamente, así que lo que te exigió es…-el hombre lo tomo del cuello de su camisa Atemu lo miraba aterrado…- que uses tus escasos encantos para que la enamores…- aquel hombre lo tomo del cuello sacándolo nuevamente de la cama, Atemu podía ver de cerca los ojos dorados de su padre y sabia que si se negaba el hombre era capaz de matarlo a golpes en ese preciso momento…- al parecer ella ya tiene interés en ti siembre lo tubo, desee que eran niños, así que no te será difícil enamorarla, quiero que lo logres para que tu y ella se casen así tu serás dueño de la mitad de todo de esa mocosa…-abrió sus ojos en impresión, ahora entendía que era lo que pretendía su padre…- entendiste?...-le grito en la cara sintiendo como algunas gotas de saliva se esparcían en su rostro…

- _H-hai_…-dijo temeroso, mientras sus ojos estaban brillosos anunciando que en cualquier momento se escurrirían sus lágrimas…

- Por tu bien, espero que logres lo que te dije y que esa niña se enamore de ti me escuchaste?…-lo lanzo nuevamente contra la cama, haciendo que el chico gritara mas por el dolor, su pantalón se humedeció sabia que era sangre que se escurría de su entrada por la violencia de su padre…-si no lo logras te juro que esa sangre, que ahora sientes se quedara poca con lo que te haré desgraciado y sabes que yo no juego…

Le dijo cerca de su cara, con aquellos ojos dorados tan penetrantes y llenos de furia sabia que si fracasaba seria el último día que respiraría…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ya vine…-mientras que en la mansión de Pegasus una jovencita de cabello rubio y expresivos ojos color verde iba llegando su aparecía era verdaderamente agradable para la vista de cualquier chico, delicada, amable y tímida como su madre…

- Donde esta mi princesa…-Pegasus la cargo, la niña había heredado la estatura de su madre y aunque ya tenia 15 años su estatura no era mucha solo de 1.50 contra los casi dos metros de su padre, el cual la podía cargar sin problemas como si aun fuera una niña pequeña, cosa que a ella no le molestaba…-¿Cómo te fue hoy?...-ella al igual que su padre había heredado el don de la investigación, descubrimiento y amor por Egipto, había ido a visitar el museo de Japón y siendo la dueña Ishizu una de sus ídolos no dudo en ir a darle una visita, esperando aprender un par de cosas extras, para su propia investigación, era una niña muy lista…

- Ishtar-sama es muy inteligente…-admiraba mucho a la mujer, se le notaba al hablar, Ishizu era una egipcia que se había establecido en Japón y había puesto el mejor museo del país precisamente en Domino…-aprendí muchas cosas y según me dijo, ella también aprendió algunas cuantas de mi…-le sonrió con dulzura y su padre correspondió la sonrisa, aquella niña era su tesoro, la amaba tanto como a su esposa Cecilia…

- Por cierto logre localizar a Dartz-san…-le sonrió a la niña ella estaba muy entusiasmada de ver a Atemu…-y dijo que intentaría convencer a su hijo de venir a tu fiesta…-ella era muy tímida con los chicos y por eso tenia pocos amigos hombres y por ello no tenia a ninguno que la quisiera acompañar en el baile, aunque a ella quien le interesaba que la acompañara era Atemu…

- Eso es maravilloso papa…-abrazo a su padre estaba emocionada, quería ver nuevamente a Atemu…- ojala que si pueda venir me haría muy feliz verlo…-su padre sonreía al ver a su pequeña tan emocionada ella siempre mostró especial cariño por Atemu y el chico siempre se mostró muy protector con ella, por eso Pegasus le tenia aun mas cariño…

Mientras que Rebeca permanecía abrazada a su padre, su mente le traía recuerdos de cuando era niña y Atemu cuidaba de ella, a pesar de que solo eran unos pequeños, ella se había enamorado de aquel chico de ojos carmesí el cual fue su guardián por varios años y la trataba con tanto cariño como si fuera su hermano, aunque ahora que ella había crecido esperaba que ese cariño se convirtiera en algo mas esperaba que fuera algo mas quería conquistar al chico y que el recordara esos viejos sentimientos de cuando eran niños y poder estar juntos como pareja y esta vez para siempre.

Sin imaginarse que de el corazón de Atemu se había apropiado otra persona un chico de su misma escuela llamado Yugi Moto, con la aparición de Rebeca y la amenazada de su padre la relación con el pelirrojo para Atemu iba hacer mas difícil, si no es que esta vez… imposible…

**CONTINUARA……………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Espero que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado

BAKURA: Ya le pusieron rival al enano, digo "alto Yugi"

MARIK: Cierto en este fic el enano es el faraón, aunque…-se pone a un lado de Yami midiendo alturas y el pobre con todo su cabello en puntas no le llegaba a mas del pecho…-pa mi siempre ha sido enano xD

YAMI: Ya cállense

HOLLY: Que pasara con Rebeca en el fic

REBECA: Muchas cosas buenas

HOLLY: Wueno algunas, aunque la mayoría no serán tan buenas para Yugi

REBECA; Pero yo prefiero a Yug-chan es tan kawaii

MARIK: Oye no desprecies al pobre faraón, que no ves que el pobre ya de por si se siente miserable con lo enano que es

YAMI: Sombrita negra…-tu si sabes como animarme

HOLLY: Gotita…-jem, jem…-solo prometo que Beky no será para nada fastuosa como Tea, huy que asco incluirá en el fic…da escalofríos

BAKURA: Y a nosotros nos da pero muchas ganas de vomitar

MARIK: Seh!

HOLLY: xD Beky me agrada así que a ella si la incluyo en el fic, además es la mejor se adapta a ser hija de Cecilia ambas son rubias xD

BAKURA: Este fic es todo loco

HOLLY: Pos si de eso se trata, ser original completamente un mundo alterno xD, y Dartz wueno pensaba que el padre de Yami iba hacer el abuelo Solomon, pero el abue la esta muy usado para ser malo y cruel así que preferí que fuera un personaje nuevo, luego iba hacer Pegasus pero por ultimo me decidí por Dartz además al pobre casi ni lo toman en cuenta pa los fics así que yo si

DARTZ: Oye pero de malo a mi no me gusta

MARIK: Ya tienes experiencia en eso mírale el lado bueno

DARTZ: Cierto

BAKURA: Se la creyo, pobre iluso xD

DARTZ: O.o

HOLLY: Wueno ya nos excedimos en mucha platica gente quien agradecerá los reviews…a ver, a ver…-todos levantan la mano

YAMI: Ladroncito y cuidatumbas no sean sin vergüenzas ustedes ni siquiera salen…-le sacan la lengua a Yami y siguen con su mano levantada…-esto es demasiado…

HOLLY: Wueno pos las damas primero y para darle la bienvenida a Beky, en el fics pos adelante tu agradecerás los reviews de esta semana…

REBECA: Bravo!

BAKURA: Enana del demonio

REBECA: Luego de darle un zape a Bakura…-agradezco los reviews enviados por **Mitsuki Himura****, Rosalind, Nethed, ****Ángela Potter 0606****Fussili**** y Lila Varney Wolff de Filth** les agradecemos a todos por escribir y esperamos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo capitulo…

DARTZ: Y no me odien

BAKURA: Lo veo difícil xD

YAMI: No se olviden de mandar reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	7. Capitulo 7: Solo

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 7: "SOLO"**

La mañana del lunes había llegado, el sonido del despertador llego a sus oídos, frunció el ceño con malestar no quería despertarse, pero sabia que no tendría mas opción, esa mañana le tocaba repartir periódicos y perder ese trabajo seria quedarse sin comer, a pesar de todos sus problemas el siempre había sido muy cumplido con sus obligaciones y por eso aun mantenía su empleo, quería seguirlo mintiendo ya que era la única forma en que conseguía sus alimentos…

Despertó y se movió un poco aunque al hacerlo cayo al piso, grito por lo bajo ese solo moviendo le había causado mucho dolor, en todo su cuerpo tanto que toso su ser lo había resentido, al menos la herida en su entrada había cerrado por el momento y esperaba que así se mantuviera por un buen rato…

Se ducho con rapidez, no quería molestar a su padre que al ser las 4.40 de la mañana aun estaba en casa y durmiendo en su cama lo mas le molestaba era ser despertado… se coloco el uniforme, primero el pantalón azul con mucho cuidado, luego su camiseta negra y por ultimo la chaqueta azul, se miro en un espejo notando como su aspecto era tan deplorable, tenia muchos moretones en la cara, y la benda en su cabeza un poco enrojecida por la sangre que comenzaba a brotar por los movimientos al peinarse, dejaba ver lo mal que se encontraba, suspiro por lo bajo, en verdad que era un cobarde al permitir que su padre le hiciera eso y no podía resistencia, pero también sabia que no podía evitarlo su padre era mas fuerte que el, podría matarlo de una forma dolorosa y cruel si se le oponía…

- Debo irme…- le dio el ultimo arreglo a su cabello y luego tomo su mochila se la puso a la espalda…

Bajo las gradas con extremo sigilo, su padre sabia que trabajaba, algo que no le molestaba pero si lo despertaba seria el ultimo día que respirara, así que procuraba no hacerlo siempre era en extremo silencioso por mucho trabajo que le diera serlo, ya que con solo bajar las escaleras le producía en todo su cuerpo un dolor terrible que evitar gritar era casi imposible…

En la entrada de su casa, ya estaba esperándole dos columnas de periódicos que tenia que repartir en las casas vecinas, tomo ambas y las coloco en su vieja bicicleta, a pesar de que el había sido quien la había comprado en una venta de segunda, era muy funcional y estaba seguro que le acompañaría por varios años mas…comenzó a pedalear, al principio solo ese hecho le causo un gran dolor y mas en su aparte posterior que en cada bache lo resentía, pero aun así continuaba y comenzó a repartir sus periódicos a medida que avanzaba las heridas en sus manos comenzaban a sangrar cubriendo de rojo las vendas que tenia, lo noto solo se doblo las mangas para no manchar el uniforme pero no se detuvo, ya que sabia que al terminar garantizaba su almuerzo de dos días y por ello no podía dejarlo…

- _Arigato_…-al acabar iba a la agencia del periódico que repartía, para que le dieran su salario del día, eran las 7.30 aun tenia 1 horas mas ir a la escuela…

- Oye estas bien muchacho…-el hombre que le pagaba, ya lo conocía desde que comenzó a trabajar en el lugar el le pagaba su dinero siempre…

- Me quisieron robar…-dijo mientras mostraba sus manos y su cabeza, aunque aquel hombre solo frunció el seño, lo conocía desde hace mucho y en incontables ocasiones lo había visto lastimado, así que esa era otra de sus excusas…-nos veremos mañana…-sabia que el chico era abusado por su familia…-quizás lo golpean…-pensó mientras veía al chico, creyendo que hasta ahí llegaban sus abusos, sin imaginarse que estos transcendían a lo sexual…

- _Hai_ cuídate Atemu-kun…-se despidió aquel hombre lamentándose, de cómo la familia del chico lo maltrataba, sabia que el chico no tenia vicios y trabaja para pagar su almuerzo de la escuela y algunos gastos que surgían en su escuela…-pobre chico…-pensó aquel hombre siendo padre, no se podía imaginar como los progenitores de Atemu, lo maltrataban tanto a su hijo, siendo el chico tan bueno sin darle preocupaciones era algo que no podía entender…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Yugi iba caminando rumbo a la escuela aun era muy temprano, aunque como a el le gustaba la puntualidad, prefería estar antes que todos los demás estudiantes, además sabia que Atemu siempre madrugaba así que esperaba verlo…

Y no tardo en hacerlo, bajando por una colina a gran velocidad apareció la bicicleta de Atemu, pasando a un lado de Yugi, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos en impresión al ver las vendas en la cabeza y manos de Atemu, a pesar de haber pasado tan rápido y fugazmente pudo notar sus lesiones, se apresuro a seguirlo…

- Rayos…-Atemu miro las bendas en sus manos y estas habían sangrado aun mas, saco de su mochila las bendas que había llevado por si eso pasaba…-haaag…

A pesar de que solo se lavaba sus heridas con agua, esta parecía alcohol y le dolía mucho, estaba concentrado en lavar sus heridas, cuando de pronto escucho que alguien abrió la puerta, no le dio importancia ya que en otras ocasiones se había encontrado con algún alumno o profesor sin imaginarse quien acaba de entrar…

- Dioses que te pasó…-el chico al ver la sangre en el lavamanos pensó que algo malo le acababa de pasar al chico…

- Moto-san…-Atemu se asusto y volteo de inmediato encarando al chico, grabe error ya que con solo eso Yugi se dio cuenta de los golpes del rostro…

- Por dioses…-Yugi se llevo una mano a la boca de la impresión y sintió el dolor de Atemu…-estas bien…-intento tocar su rostro aunque Atemu lo aparto de inmediato…

- No te me acerques…-le dijo mientras veía a un lado…

- Atemu?...-Yugi no le tomo importancia a ese desprecio, tenia que saber que le había pasado a Atemu, para el eso era mas importante…-que paso dímelo _onegai_…

- Nada, no me paso nada…-Atemu le dio la espalda mientras veía el agua correr del lavamanos…-déjame en paz…-ahora con el aparecer de Rebeca y la avaricia de su padre, sabia que el cariño con Yugi no podía avanzar ni podrían seguir siendo amigos…-déjame tranquilo…-se lavo un rato mas las heridas en sus manos y luego de secarlas se las bendo, ante la mirada atónita de Yugi, el chico insistía en saber que le había pasado al ojicarmesí aunque el chico seguía optando en estar callado…-déjame solo, no te quiero cerca…

Atemu puso una mirada muy seria, Yugi lo miro y paro sus preguntas, se trago su preocupación de la impresión, aunque al recuperase quiso alcanzar a Atemu, pero el chico ya se había ido busco en los pasillos y el había desaparecido…nuevamente las habilidades de Atemu para desaparecerse se habían presentes…

- Atemu que es lo que te paso?…- pregunto Yugi tristemente, algo grabe le había pasado y lo único que quería era saber que era para ayudarlo, aunque Atemu le dejo muy claro que no se lo diría…momentos después de que tocaran la campana Atemu llego a su salón, aunque antes de entrar…

- Halakti el director quiere hablar contigo…-lo detuvo el maestro de matemáticas, que había entrevistado al chico la semana pasada…

- _Hai_…

Atemu no estaba con los mejores ánimos, le dolía mucho despreciar a Yugi ya que lo único que deseaba era que el chico lo abrazara y que le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero sabia que ahora que su padre había decido su futuro eso no podría ser jamás…

- Pase…-al escuchar el director unos toques en la puerta, sabia que era el chico que había sido citado…

- _Ohayo_ señor me dijo Hiroki-_sensei_ quería verme?…- pregunto con timidez, el director asintió y el chico al ver por completo el salón se dio cuenta que habían dos personas mas con el director…-que sucede?…-los presentes quedaron impactados al ver al chico con morenotes, vendas en su cabeza y manos…

- Que te paso?...- le pregunto el director, se preocupo por Atemu

- Un asalto, ayer quisieron robarme…-uso la misma excusa que con el hombre de los periódicos y la verdad las heridas eran de una golpiza típica de un asalto…

- Ya veo, bien toma asiento…

- _Ie_ estoy bien así…-sabia que si se sentaba pondría mueca de dolor y eso causaría mas preguntas…-podría decirme que sucede?...

Estaba preocupado y su mente le decía que esos hombres lo echarían de la escuela, temía que eso pasara, ya que eso significaría estar lejos de Yugi y no verlo jamás, quizás no podía estar con el chico nunca, pero se conformaba con verlo todos los días y pasar aquellas horas de clase con el, solo con eso se conformaba ya que el chico alegraba su día y alumbraba su oscuridad…

- Lo presentare…-un hombre joven de unos 25 años cabello azulado, era uno de los invitados y la otra era una mujer adulta de unos 45 años de cabello negro y lestes redondos…-el es el licenciado Otoni Nakao…-señalo al joven el cual asintió…-y ella es la doctora Riza Koizumi, ambos son representantes de la universidad de Japón…-Atemu los miro sorprendido aunque ahora un poco aliviado, al saber que no era gente del consejo de la escuela que quisiera echarlo…

- No entiendo…-el chico no sabia por que esos dos estaban en la oficina del director…

- Llame a ambos para que revisaran conmigo su prueba de aptitud…

- _Hai_…-Atemu fue bastante honesto por mucho que quiso mentir y salir mal, al final, el orgullo de darle su merecido al _sensei_ de matemáticas le había ganado y había hecho la prueba con toda la capacidad que el tenia…-salio tan mal señor?...-estaba preocupado de haber fracasado quizás sintió las 200 preguntas sencillas, pero aun así por su falta de de confianza en si mismo, pensaba que todo lo había hecho mal…

- Al contrario todo esta demasiado bien…-el hombre mostró el examen y de un 100 Atemu obtuvo un 99.6, una calificación casi perfecta, solo había fallado en las preguntas que no contesto…

- _Etto_ y eso que significa?...-se puso rojo de la vergüenza, mientras bajaba la mirada temía que haber salido bien, significaba que ahora todos sospecharían que el había copeado…

- Lo que significa…-el licenciado miro a Atemu a los ojos, el chico tenia la mirada baja impidiéndose encontrar con los ojos azules del maestro…-es que usted podría ser trasferido a la universidad de Japón…-Atemu no pudo evitarlo y miro aquel hombre directo a los ojos de la sorpresa…

- Así es jovencito, nosotros somos representantes del plan de becas y con sus calificaciones, nos deja demuestra que usted es un prodigio…-Atemu no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por primera vez en su vida, dos personas desconocidas estaban reconociendo sus talentos…

- Es más que obvio que usted iba a sacar calificación perfecta, solo que por alguna razón no contesto unas preguntas…

- _Etto_ se acabo el tiempo…

Dijo apenado mientras miraba a otro lado, el problema con esas preguntas era que una hablaba de la autoestima, otra del amor y la última de la familia, cosas que para el no podían existir así que prefirió no contestarlas…

- Entiendo…-ambos miraban todos los movimientos de Atemu y de lo sonrojado que estaba de la vergüenza…

- Halakti-kun…-hablo el director queriendo suavizar un poco la situación para el chico…-estos dos señores quieren que tu te vayas a la universidad de Tokio, a estudiar cualquier carrera, ya que con esta prueba de aptitudes haz demostrado que eres capaz para cualquier rama, la universidad te cubriría tu educación, existe un plan que cubre los gastos de chicos prodigio como tu, solo que como aun eres menor de edad necesitas aprobación de tus padres…

- M-mi padre?...-Atemu se puso blanco de la preocupación

- Así es, solo que también para ello tú debes estar de acuerdo

- Y que es lo que piensa?...-le pregunto la mujer mientras se acomodaba sus gafas…

- _Etto_…-Atemu no supo que responder a eso…-todo esto es muy sorpresivo para mi…

Dijo con vergüenza, en realidad había sido una buena noticia pero también sabia que si se marchaba no vería a Yugi mas, además de que seguramente su padre, no le firmaría el permiso ya que irse a la universidad significaba vivir fuera muchos años y eso su padre no lo aceptaría…

- Tengo que pensarlo…-acabo diciendo mientras bajaba la mirada…

- Esta bien…-los profesores, ya sabían que el chico iba a reaccionar de esa forma, muchos casos habían resultado igual…-aunque si se decide…-el joven le dio una tarjeta…-llámenos estaremos encantados de recibir a un superdotado como usted, en nuestra universidad…-Atemu tomo la tarjeta con miedo mirando de reojo al joven…

- _Arigato_…

Atemu estaba nervioso y ahora preocupado sabia que la respuesta de su padre seria un "NO" rotundo y no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar, aunque también, estaba la idea de dejar de ver a Yugi por siempre, así que, eso lo hacia dudar mas, además de que seguramente estar en la universidad siendo tan joven haría que los demás estudiantes mayores, lo molestaran mas que de lo que ya lo hacían en su actual escuela…

- _Etto_ puedo retirarme…-el timbre del cambio de hora se escucho…-me gustaría volver a clases…-dijo con temor esperando algún regaño o algo peor…-_onegai_…-suplico…

- Descuida Halakti-kun, puedes retirarte, toma el tiempo que necesites para pensar en lo en la propuesta…-el chico asintió y se marcho…

- Es un joven muy inteligente…-dijo la mujer, ella era Psicóloga con doctorado en el psicoanálisis…

- Solo esperemos que tome la mejor decisión…-dijo el chico mientras veía el camino que Atemu había tomado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Atemu iba caminando por los pasillos, tenia su mirada baja y caminaba muy despacio, a pesar de que la siguiente hora ya había comenzado, la noticia de marcharse le había afectado, la idea de no ver a Yugi nunca mas había hecho ponerlo muy triste, comenzó a sollozar no quería irse, no quería dejar de ver a Yugi, que a pesar de que sabia que el no podía ser mas que aun compañero de clases ya que ni amigos podían ser, le dolía pensar siquiera en irse y no verlo mas…

- ATEMU!...-levanto la vista y vio afuera del salón al chico que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos…-DIOSES…-Lo había estado esperando las dos horas que se marcho, ni las clases ni los regaños de sus maestros habían logrado hacer que entrara al salón, ya que lo que quería era ver a Atemu llegar sin importar cuando se demorara en hacerlo…

- Moto-san…-dijo Atemu en tono suave mientras lo miraba y el chico corría a su encuentro para abrazarlo…

- ATEMU…-lo abrazo con cuidado para no lastimarlo, Atemu no puso resistencia, necesitaba tanto sentir el calor de Yugi, se le había hecho tan necesario…-Atemu, dioses me preocupaste, pensé que ya no regresarías…-Atemu se quedo callado, escuchando nada mas y queriendo grabar el calor de Yugi en su mente, tanto como fuera posible, ya que sabia que luego no podría sentirlo mas…- Estas bien?...-Yugi noto su falta de habla y lo miro, Atemu tenia la mirada baja le avergonzaba verlo a la cara…-Atemu?...-lo tomo del mentón Atemu se sonrojo al sentir la cercanía, con el rostro de Yugi estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, al sentir la respiración de Atemu Yugi también se sonrojo y su corazón se acelero tanto que parecía querer salir de su pecho…-¿Qué me pasa?...-pensó para si mismo, los ojos carmesí de Atemu lo habían hechizado y no permitían que dejara de mirarlo…-que me pasa?...

Repitió para si mismo mientras Atemu, a pesar de la mezcla de sentimientos que tenia no podía dejar de ver a Yugi, aquel chico decido y preocupado por el que le había cautivado…

- _Daiski_…-dijo Atemu en voz alta al percatarse de ello abrió sus ojos en impresión y bajo la mirada había cometido un grabe error…-_gomen_…

El chico había querido salir corriendo, cuando de pronto Yugi lo tomo de su muñeca y lo hizo regresar a sus brazos, en ese momento sin importarle quien o quienes estaban a su alrededor, Yugi le dio un beso en los labios, Atemu callo rendido por completo en los brazos de Yugi mientras sus mejillas se tornaban aun mas rojas, y su corazón se aceleraba aunque este beso era diferente a los que le daba su padre, ya que su corazón no palpitaba de miedo si no de emoción, el corazón de Yugi también palpitaba muy fuerte y aquel beso con el primer chico en su vida (ya que solo chicas había besado antes) le hizo saber que se había enamorado de Atemu…

- _Ai shiteru_ Atemu…-le dijo al separarse y quedar ambos abrazados sintiendo el calor del otro…

Sin importarles que les esperaría a partir de ahora, y de las amenazas de su padre, en lo único que pensaba Atemu en ese momento era en los labios dulces de Yugi, aquellos que le supieron a miel, sonrió para si mismo Yugi le estaba regresando la alegría de vivir y estando con el, para Atemu no había imposibles ni tristezas. Sabiendo que Yugi correspondía a su amor fue realmente feliz y sin importarle, cuanto duraría su felicidad, lo único que le importaba era que ese abrazo durara una eternidad y que Yugi permaneciera a su lado siempre…

**CONTINUARA………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: _Konnchiwa_! Gente espero que el capitulo de esta semana les haya gustado, al fin un poco de cariñito entre Yami y Yug

MARIK: Ya era hora

BAKURA: Yo prefiero el sufrimiento

YAMI:…..

HOLLY: Yamito creo que se quedo sin habla xD

MARIK: De la emocion

BAKURA: Seguro y el enano no se lavo lo boca…

YAMI: Sape a ambos…

HOLLY: Les agradecemos mucho el apoyo que nos están dando, yo creo que me he inspirado en este fic y estoy actualizando muy seguido

YAMI: Con tal que no haya mas sufrimiento, suficiente

HOLLY: Etto, eso no puedo prometerlo…

YAMI: Ummm?...

HOLLY: Que tal si agradecemos los reviews de esta semana?

YAMI: Me cambias el tema verdad?

HOLLY: Yamito agradécelos tú

MARIK: Si te cambia el tema, mejor no provoques más faraoncito

YAMI: Supongo…bueno agradecemos los reviews enviados por **Mitsuki Himura****Fussili****Ángela Potter 0606****, Rosalind, Seika y Yugi Moto2**, muchas gracias a todos por escribir esperamos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez

HOLLY: El beshito fue a petición de Seika, tenias razón chica ambos ya necesitaban mostrarse su cariñito

DARTZ: No me odien…-escuchar hablar a Dartz y una turba furiosa lo persigue con el clásico…"Cástrenlo"

HOLLY: U.u

YAMI: Creo que no tomaron muy bien su actuación…-con gotita

HOLLY: Creo que no, bueno gente esperamos que el chap les haya gustado

YAMI: Y que seguían mandando reviews y sugerencias…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	8. Capitulo 8: ¿Secretos?

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 8: "¿SECRETOS?"**

Una semana había pasado desde aquel beso, Atemu se había recuperado complemente de sus heridas, la compañía de Yugi y aquel beso que el chico correspondió, lo tenia realmente feliz, a pesar de que su vida era un infierno, eso no había llegado deprimirlo, Yugi le estaba devolviendo la alegría de seguir adelante y también le había dado la fe que las cosas podían mejorar, pero…eso estaba por acabar…

Era un clásico día luego de clases, cuando frente a su hogar vio una lujosa limosina color negro y unos hombres de lentes oscuros en la entrada principal, el sabia que quien estaba visitándolo y esa persona había llegado en el momento menos oportuno…

Miro a los hombres, los cuales le hicieron reverencias, quizás no lo conocían pero sabían de quien se trataba, así que solo se hicieron a un lado para permitirle pasar, lentamente Atemu fue llegando a la puerta, hasta que la abrió y miro dentro a sus visitas…

- Miren quien esta aquí…-Dartz abrazo a Atemu, con cariño como cualquier padre…-pasa hijo que tenemos visitas…

- Yami-chi, solo mírate ya eres todo un hombre…-le dijo Pegasus mientras le sonreirá a su ahijado…

- Padrino…-Atemu hizo reverencia en respecto, mientras miraba a otro lado, no se atrevía a mirar a Pegasus o a Rebeca a la cara…

- Discúlpenlo es tímido…-su padre le dio un pellizcón haciéndole saber que cambiara de actitud y luego tendría su castigo…

- Que bueno que nos visitan…-con el temor de que esa amenaza se cumpliera, prefirió parecer relajado y comenzar con la conversación…-pensé que los vería hasta el cumpleaños de Rebeca…

- Preferimos venir antes a visitarte…

- Yami-san, me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado ser mi compañero de baile…

La chica era en extremo educada y refinada al hablar, Yami hizo reverencia, le agradaba la chica siempre la considero como una hermana, crecieron juntos, y se llevaban bastante bien, pero por la idea de su padre de casarlo con ella eso lo ponía en extremo nervioso ya que no deseaba casarse, su corazón pertenecía a otra persona…

- Es un placer que me hayas invitado Rebeca-chan…-la chica noto como Atemu había cambiado mucho, quizás quería disimularlo pero era obvio que el chico se había vuelto muy tímido…

- Puedes darle un recorrido por la casa a Rebeca-chan Yami…-le dijo su padre mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo apretaba un poco en amenaza, el chico hizo un gran esfuerzo por no fruncir el seño o gemir de dolor, ya que sus brazos aun estaban lastimados…

- _Hai_…-Atemu dijo en voz baja, ya que no soportaba el dolor…-vamos Rebeca-chan…-la chica asintió y ambos se marcharon, la casa estaba impecable, así le gustaba a su padre que Atemu la mantuviera, así que no había nada fuera de lo común…

- Vaya ha cambiado mucho tu casa desde que recuerdo…

- Si mi padre construyó un segundo piso, el año que te marchaste a Egipto…-le dijo el chico mientras acaban su recorrido en la cocina…-deseas algo de beber…-abrió el refrigerador…

- Un poco de jugo estará bien…-el chico tomo dos jugos enlatados y le sirvió uno a la chica en un vaso, luego se sentó con ella…-todo este lugar a cambiado mucho desde que recuerdo…

- Se transformo mucho desde que mama murió, papa quito la tienda de juegos que tenia, y todas las habitaciones pasaron al segundo piso…-la chica suspiro ante eso ya que sentía como Atemu se entristecía al tocar el tema de su madre…

- Esta muy linda tu casa me gusta mucho…-la chica le sonrió queriendo cambiar el tema…

- Y cuando es tu fiesta?...

- Este sábado…-la chica le sonrió, se sentía emocionada por su fiesta…

- Este sábado, que rápido…-Atemu aparto la mirada de la chica, se sentía muy triste y su corazón le decía que estaba traicionado a Yugi con el solo hecho de estar con Rebeca…

- Yami-san sabes me da mucho gusto que vayas a la fiesta y que seas mi acompañante…-la chica le sonrió Atemu hizo un gran esfuerzo para corresponderle esa sonrisa, quizás no estaba enojado con la chica si no con el mismo sentía que estaba traicionando su corazón…

- A mi me da gusto que me invitaras…

Ambos continuaron hablando por un momento más, a medida que Atemu se iba relacionando con la chica y saber que ella seguía siendo tan amable como recordaba le daba la confianza para desenvolverse más y olvidar por unos momentos que ella seguramente se convertiría en su esposa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Gomen ne…_-en una parte de la ciudad estaba llegando apresurado un chico pelirrojo, había quedado de verse con su amigo Joey luego de su entrenamiento…

- Yug que bueno que llegas, pensé que el entrenador no te había soltado…

- _Gomen_ Joey, se aproxima nuestro partido de inicio de temporada, el entrenador se esta volviendo mas estricto y mucho mas exigente…

- Descuida te acostumbraras…-el rubio le sonreía sabia de las habilidades del pelirrojo para los deportes…

- Eso espero, ya tenía varios meses sin jugar, creo que me he oxidado un poco…-el chico suspiro ya que el entrenamiento en verdad la había cansado…

- Jejeje Yugi suenas como yo…-el rubio le sonrió…

- _Etto_…-Yugi no supo que contestar…

- Vamos no te pongas tan solemne conmigo…-le sonrió…-además te prometí que iríamos por unos helados así que vamos…

- Por supuesto y no sabes lo bien que me caerán esos helados…-le dijo Yugi sonriendo cuando iban a dirigirse a la heladería escucho una voz poca agradable para el…

- Tu individuo vago y sin oficio, que haces hablando con mi hermano menor…-el rubio frunció el sueño, genial lo que le faltaba amargar su vida con el ogro de la ciudad…

- Baka castaño de pacotilla…-y Joey no se iba dejar intimidar por el supuesto señor elegante…

- Aléjate de mi hermano criminal…-aquel hombre alto de cabello castaño, hablaba tan fríamente que cualquiera podría inmutarse al respeto, menos Joey…

- Kaiba _baka_ te voy a dar una…

- Chicos…

"La manzana de la discordia" Yugi siempre le salían gotitas cuando esos se encontraban, había escuchado tantas veces sus discusiones, pero a pesar de eso no acaba de acostumbrase a que su mejor amigo y hermano discutieran…

- Aléjate de el patán…-le dijo a Joey, eso hizo encender al rubio…

- Mira tu pedazo de…

- CHICOS…-a Yugi le salio venita al ser ignorado…

- Umm?...-ambos se lanzaron una ultima mirada asesina y luego se cruzaron de brazos mirando a otro lado…

- Dioses…-Yugi se tallo un poco la cien, la discusión de ambos ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza…-ahora que lo pienso nii-san que haces aquí?…-por la discusión Yugi había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, aun no era la hora de salida de su hermano mayor…

- Tengo una cena de negocios que unos representantes de tiendas de juegos…-Kaiba siempre se reunía con esta clase de personas ya que las consolas que Kaiba vendía eran las mejores y las tiendas mas importantes de juegos siempre querían tenerlas…

- Vaya eso es bueno, te deseo suerte…

- Yo lo que deseo es que le echen veneno a tu comida…-le dijo Joey a Kaiba, a Yugi le salio gotita no sabia que hacer con esos dos…

- Vamos Wheeler por que me deseas esas cosas, si ambos sabemos que te haré falta si muero…-un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Joey, aunque desapareció tan rápidamente no le iba dar el gusto a Kaiba…

- Claro lamentaría no ser yo y mis puños los que acaben contigo…-Kaiba sonrió satisfecho había visto el sonrojo, por mucho que el rubio hubiera querido negarlo…

- Hasta luego Yugi-nii…-se despidió de su hermano y luego con una risa picara junto a un guiño de ojo se despidió de Joey…

- Maldito Kaiba como lo odio…-Joey estallo en cólera al ver esa muestras de afecto…

- Joey, dime una cosa y se completamente sincero conmigo…-Yugi se puso serio y Joey supo que su pregunta no le iba a gustar…

- _Hai_…-puso carita de niño regañado, tal vez con esa carita Yugi se apiadaba de el y no formulaba su pregunta…

- Te gusta mi nii-san verdad?...-aunque Yugi fue demasiado directo al respecto…Joey se quedo congelado de la impresión, por que su amigo tenia que ser directo? Por que?

- Por supuesto que no!!!

- Te dije que fueras sincero…-Yugi lo vio serio, sabia cuando Joey mentía…

- _Etto_, y que quieres que te diga ha? Es bastante extraño lo que me estas preguntando…-Joey andaba con rodeos…

- Joey a veces eres tan poco sincero contigo mismo…-Yugi prefirió ya no seguir presionando a su amigo, ya tendría otras oportunidades para hacerlo confesar…

Joey ya dijo mas, sabia que Yugi tenia razón, pero no quería aceptar esa realidad, siempre que veía a Kaiba ambos solo podían insultarse y a veces llegar a los golpes, así que ni el mismo sabia lo que sentía por Kaiba, sabia que era un sentimiento diferente al "odio" que decía pregonarle al CEO; pero tampoco quería aceptar, que era amor, no quería salir lastimado, al enterarse de que Kaiba en verdad lo odiara…

- Es mejor dejar las cosas así…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de un rato las visitas de la casa se habían marchado, Atemu estaba arreglando la mesa para cenar cuando su padre se le quedo mirando bastante serio, el chico se tenso, no supo durante la reunión había hecho algo mal, que había molestado a su padre o era otra la causa de su enojo, con su padre nunca sabia que ideas estaban pasando por su mente…

- Yami-chi…-le dijo en tono sarcástico, el chico levanto la vista y lo miro…

- Hice algo malo?…-pregunto con temor no sabia si había hecho bien en preguntar tal cosa…

- Te sientes muy a gusto con tu padrino verdad…-su padre se le acerco por detrás y lo abrazo…

- _Etto_…-el corazón de Atemu se acelero…

- Vi como le sonreías…

- Solo fui amable como me pediste…-su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse sabia que esas preguntas no le traerían nada bueno…

- Pues mas te vale que la próxima vez te mides, me escuchaste? Nadie se merece tus sonrisas y tus muestras de afecto más que yo…-lo abrazo con fuerza tanto que algunos de los huesos de Atemu crujieron un poco…

- Padre me lastimas…-unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del chico su padre era demasiado brusco…

- Y te dolerá mas si te atreves a traicionarme con alguien mas, me escuchaste?...

Lo tomo del mentón para que lo viera y luego le planto un apasionado beso en los labios, Atemu abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daban no les gustaba cuando su padre lo besaba y mas cuando su lengua quería jugar con la de el, le daba tanto asco….

- Gomen ne…-le dijo en tono suave mientras tosía un poco…

- Mas te vale andarte con cuidado, conmigo no se juega y tu me perteneces así que no olvides…-con eso ultimo soltó a Atemu, el chico agradeció que lo deja libre mientras que unas lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas, su padre lo trataba cada vez peor no sabia cuanto mas podría soportarlo…-madre te extraño tanto, tanto…snif…

Comenzó a llorar mientras que se abrazaba a si mismo, extrañaba mucho a su madre ella había sido la única que mantuvo unida su familia hasta el final, y ahora que no estaba la familia ya no existía y solo había quedado el amor y el sirviente sexual que era Atemu, las cosas jamás podrían volver a ser igual…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un día mas de escuela había llegado, esa vez no era como otros días en que estaba alegre a pesar del infierno en su hogar de llegar a la escuela y ver a Yugi, ahora la expresión de su rostro era triste y muy sombría…llego en su bicicleta como siempre, mucho antes que la mayoría de estudiares llegaran, sujeto su bicicleta con una cadena, mientras pensaba en sus asuntos cuando de pronto una voz atrás de el lo hizo sobre saltarse…

- Atemu?...-el chico volteo lentamente y luego aparto la mirada, amaba a Yugi pero por todo lo que pasaba, su amor era imposible…

- Moto-san, me sorprendiste…-le dijo en forma rápida mientras acaba de poner el candado en su bicicleta…

- Te estaba esperando Atemu…-le dijo el chico sonriente, como todos los días siempre esperaba a Atemu que llegara para saludarlo…

- No entiendo para que…-le dijo el chico de ojos carmesí, muy fríamente aunque por dentro estaba muriendo por abrazar al chico…

- Ummm?..-Yugi no entiendo la pregunta ya que siempre lo esperaba…-para acompañarte a clases…-dijo finalmente

- Por el momento desearía estar solo si no te molesta, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes…-se acomodo su mochila y le paso de largo a Yugi, el chico volteo a mirarlo no entendía por que estaba Atemu tan frió esa mañana, que había pasado, quizás algo que lo había molestado o era algo mas?

- Atemu…-dijo en tono suave desconcertado por la actitud del chico…

Momentos después la campana para el inicio de clases sonó, todos los alumnos estaban en sus salones y Atemu no era la excepción, cuando vio la puerta abrirse y el ultimo alumno que ingreso antes del maestro fue Yugi se sentó en su lugar sin siquiera mirarlo, el pelirrojo estaba muy desconcertado por la actitud de Atemu, que prefería no verlo para no incomodarlo, aunque Atemu lo interpreto como que Yugi se había molestado con el. Aunque no podía culparlo después había sido bastante frió con Yugi…

- Buenos días Alumnos…- el profesor de física ingreso, Atemu saco su cuaderno y libros no podía estarse lamentando toda la vida por Yugi así que prefería concentrarse en el estudio, cosa que rara vez había hecho…-abran sus libros en la pagina 41 resolveremos algunos problemas…-todos gruñeron los ejercicios de física por lo general eran bastante difíciles, tediosos y nunca lograban acertar con la respuesta…el profesor comenzó a poner un ejercicio en el pizarrón y como debía ser resuelto…-quiero que hagan lo mismo con el ejercicio 8…-les dijo y todos gruñeron mas ya que al parecer ese ejercicio era mas complicado que los demás y no se parecía en absoluto al problema que el maestro había resuelto…

Atemu comenzó a leer el problema y su mente comenzó a escribir el procedimiento de la misma forma que lo había hecho con el ejercicio de matemáticas, comenzó a escribirlo en el cuaderno y antes de que cualquier otro estudiante siquiera hubiera comenzado acabo, el profesor paso a su lado, escuchando que decía la respuesta…

- Me da pi sobre dos…-dijo en tono muy suave, sorprendido por el resultado, ya que nunca le había importado poner atención ni resolver los ejercicios, pero ahora estaba haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de olvidar el incidente con Yugi…

- Pi sobre dos?...-se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su profesor atrás de si…-por favor seño Halakti eso es ridículo…-todos los alumnos comenzaron a reír mientras el se escondía atrás del libro de ejercicios, era cierto no podía ser posible el ejercicio tenia que dar una respuesta diferente el era un _baka_…-pi sobre dos…

Repitió el maestro en broma, mientras se dirigía a ver el libro de ejercicios para percatarse de la respuesta, mientras que los alumnos aun seguían riendo y Yugi los miraba muy serios que alguien se equivocara no les daba derecho a burlarse…

- Pi sobre dos…-dijo al ver la respuesta y decirlo en voz alta los alumnos dejaron de reír y ahora miraban Atemu muy sorprendidos…-tiene razón señor Halakti…-dijo el maestro también sorprendido era la primera vez que Atemu resolvía un ejercicio y lo hacia bien…-muy bien hecho señor Halakti

Atemu se sonrojo, por el comentario mientras Yugi le guiñaba el ojo en alegría el chico se había ganado por un momento la admiración de muchos de sus compañeros…Yugi se sentía orgulloso de Atemu, el chico era inteligente solo que simplemente era tímido y no le gustaba sobre salir, aunque en sus momentos de gloria se sentía muy orgulloso de el…

Horas después la campana del almuerzo sonó, Yugi esperaba compartir ese momento con Atemu, aunque en un momento que se dispuso a guardar sus cosas el chico había desaparecido, se apresuro para alcanzarlo, al llegar al pisillo lo vio hablando con el director, el cual le dijo un par de palabras y luego regreso al salón por su mochila Yugi estaba escondido mirando todo y luego que el director se marcho Yugi lo siguió, quizás había pasado algo malo y por eso Atemu se marchaba…

Al llegar a la salida de la escuela Atemu ya iba empujando su bicicleta cuando Yugi se iba animar ha hablarle frente a la escuela estaba una camioneta que parecía nueva, la pintura brillaba con el sol un hombre alto de cabellera albina bajo, tomo la bicicleta y la coloco en la parte trasera, mientras que una chica rubia llegaba corriendo donde Atemu y lo abrazaba…

Yugi se quedo estático al ver eso y de pronto algo en el lo hizo enojar, no podía soportar que alguien, desconocido para el tratara a Atemu de forma cariñosa, quizás por la distancia que estaba no podía escuchar de que hablaban pero era obvio que Atemu, lo estaba disfrutando ya que sonreía y cuando la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla se sonrojo, algo no estaba encajando bien para Yugi…

- Vamos Yami-chi es mejor marcharnos…-Pegasus había pedido permiso para llevarse al chico temprano, ya que quería llevarlo a comer y luego que practicara junto a su hija un poco el vals…

- _Hai_…-el chico asintió y entro al auto, mientras que la chica lo acompañaba y luego aquel hombre alto tomaba el volante y arrancaba…

Mientras que Yugi salía de su sorpresa y corría queriendo alcanzarlos aunque ya era tarde, el auto había desaparecido en el horizonte, el chico estaba muy confundido y molesto con Atemu, conocía tan poco de el que ahora resultaba que tenia una amiga de la cual jamás le había hablado, ya que cuando le preguntaba por amigos Atemu le había dicho que no tenia, y sabia que era hijo único así que descartaba el hecho de que fuera su hermana.

Además la forma en que esa niña lo miraba, daba a entender que no eran hermanos si no mas bien parecían ser novios…negó en ademán se negaba a aceptar esa realidad y del hecho de que quizás Atemu lo hubiera estado engañando todo aquel tiempo y jugando con sus sentimientos, no podía ser cierto Atemu no era de ese tipo, lo sabia lo había visto en sus ojos, aunque ahora con el aparecer de esa chica lo dejaba muy confundido, quien era ella? Que significaba para Atemu? Quería encontrar esas respuestas antes de que su corazón se cubriera de tristeza…

**CONTINUARA……..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Luego de tanto por fin pudimos volver wiii

YAMI: Genial

BAKURA: Sugoi! xD

YAMI: Mirada seria

MARIK: El faraón esta ardido ya que aquí es donde mas sufre

BAKURA: Por eso me encanta este fics

YAMI: Bakas

HOLLY: Wueno gente esperamos que les haya gustado el chap de esta semana y ya tengo algunas ideas para lo que sigue así que díganle a Ra que me de inspiración

YAMI: Mi padre se pone en huelga por que sabe que no le agrada a su hijo

HOLLY: No seas malito Yamito

YAMI: Pasamos a los reviews

HOLLY: Wueno esta vez que los agradezca mi hermanito que se quedo celoso por novio que se fue con un chica

YUGI: Sin comentarios…-agradezco los reviews enviados por **Seika, Odisea, Hanasaki Kawaii, Rosalind, Yuni-chan, Ángela Potter 0606 y Andromeda no Sainto**…-muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos y esperamos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

HOLLY: Arigato por continuar leyéndonos y por todo el apoyo que nos han dado…

YAMI: Es lo único bueno de este fic

YUGI: Besos a todos y no se olviden de seguir apoyándonos

YAMI: Manden reviews

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	9. Capitulo 9: Tu y Yo

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 9: "TU Y YO"**

El automóvil seguía su marcha, mientras que Atemu miraba por una de sus ventanas el paisaje tenia una expresión seria y aunque no se notaba triste algo en su expresión decía que tampoco estaba feliz, de la compañía aunque quisiera disimularlo…

- ¿Yami-chi que pasa?...-le dijo Pegasus mientras conducía Rebeca lo miro…

- Nada solo pensaba…- en parte era cierto pensaba, aunque digo sobre que o mas bien sobre quien pensaba…

- Creo que dejaste asuntos pendientes en tu escuela no es así?...-concluyo Pegasus ya que el chico rara vez faltaba a la escuela…

- Digamos que algo así…-dijo mientras ponía su mentón en su mano y miraba el exterior

- Yami-san?...-Rebeca hablo, podía notar al chico diferente, por mucho que quisiera disimularlo su mirada no mentía

- Dime Rebeca-chan…-le sonrió, aunque en realidad había sido una sonrisa fingida…

- Que es lo que ocurre? Te incomodamos, quizás no debimos sacarte así de tu instituto…

- No es eso, despreocúpate…

- Estas seguro?...-Atemu asintiendo…-esta bien Yami-san…

- Aunque podría pedirles un favor a los dos?…-dijo en tono un poco alto para que Pegasus escuchara…

- Lo que quieras Yami-chi

- Podrían dejar de llamarme Yami y decirme Atemu?…-les pidió de forma tímida…- es el nombre que me puso mi madre y por su memoria quise optar por el y ahora todos mis amigos y

compañeros me llaman "Atemu"

- Esta bien Atemu, supongo que tu ya eres todo un hombre que sabe lo que quiere…-le dijo Pegasus sin sentirse ofendido

- _Arigato_

- Atemu-san también es un nombre lindo…-le dijo Rebeca un poco sonrojada…el chico también se sonrojo por su comentario…

- _Arigato_…-miro a otro lado avergonzado, mientras Pegasus veía por el espejo retrovisor su vergüenza mientras conducía…

Los tres no tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión de Pegasus, bajaron del automóvil mientras que Atemu veía el esplendor de aquel lugar, recordaba vagamente cuando su madre lo llevaba a visitar a su padrino en aquella mansión tan grande, y que en sus viajes a Egipto dejaban a sus empleados a cargo completamente de ella…

- Ven quiero mostrarte algo…-Rebeca tomo de la mano a Atemu, el chico se sonrojo mientras ambos se dirigían al patio de la casa…-mira esto…-le dijo señalándole un árbol en el cual tenia las iniciales de cada uno y algunas rayitas indicando la altura que habían tenido durante niños, Atemu desde niño fue mas alto que Rebeca y ahora de adolescente seguía siéndolo…

- Lo recuerdo, mama solía traerme a tu casa a jugar y luego tu padre nos tomaba medidas, siempre te decía de que algún día lograrías sobrepasarme y serias un rascacielos…

- _Hai_…-la niña se sonrojo…-sabes Atemu-san a pesar de estar tanto tiempo alejada de este país, nunca deje de pensar en ti, siempre soñaba con el día en que nos reencontráramos y juntos podríamos bailar el vals en mi fiesta de 15, cuando me hicieron una fiesta en Egipto pensé que nunca cumpliría mi sueño, pero ahora que estoy aquí junto contigo me hace feliz, ya que se que mi sueño por fin podrá hacerse realidad…-la chica lo abrazo

- _Hai_…-Atemu correspondió el abrazo, le tenia mucho aprecio a la chica, siempre le guardo gran cariño pero no tenia el amor que ella esperaba…-_gomen_…-dijo en un susurro, su corazón ya se lo había robado otra persona y al estar con ella, abrazarla de esa forma, sentía que lo estaba traicionando se estaba comportando como su padre se maldecía a si mismo, y se sentía realmente mal por lastimar a la persona que en verdad amaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Yugi estaba en sus practicas de balón cesto, no estaba del mejor humor del mundo, se notaba muy enfadado y frustrado por algo, aunque no sabían que era, aunque para sus compañeros de equipo, se sentían extraños con Yugi tan molesto ya que desde que lo conocían el chico rara vez se había enojado (si no es que nunca) así que sabían que lo que fuera que lo estuviera molestando, debía ser grabe para tenerlo tan molesto…

- La practica acabo…

- Grrr maldición…-lanzo la bola al aro y casi lo rompe tenia fuerza no cabía duda…

- Que sucede Yugi-kun…-Ryou y Duke, eran dos chicos que se habían hecho muy amigos del chico no pudieron evitar preguntar que ocurría ya que por su actitud debía de ser grabe…

- Nada no me pasa nada…-les dijo cortante estaba muy molesto

- Nada? Casi rompes la red, Yugi tenemos bastantes semanas juntos y hemos llegado a apreciarte mucho, así que _onegai_ queremos ayudarte sabemos que algo te ocurre y te tiene molesto cuéntanos que es?…-el pelirrojo suspiro…

- Bueno en realidad no lo se, creo que estoy molesto conmigo mismo…-ambos chicos se miraron sin entender…- ustedes saben que me interesa mucho Atemu, desde que lo conocí sentí la necesidad de protegerlo cuidarlo y no alejarme de el, la otra vez nos dimos un beso…-ambos se sorprendieron no era algo que les molestara, pero no se esperaban esas palabras…

- _Wow_, si que eres rápido Yugi…-dijo Duke el chico se sonrojo…

- Y por ese beso estas tan molesto…-interrogo Ryou extrañado…

- Claro que no en realidad me gusto y mucho, lo que me tiene confundido es que no se que significo para el…-Yugi movía sus manos cuando hablaba los chicos podían ver sus nerviosismo…-no se si a el le importo ese beso o si le dio igual…

- No creo, que no le haya importado quizás he tratado poco a Atemu-kun, pero no es de la personas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás

- Yo también lo pensaba pero ahora no lo se, conozco tan poco de su vida que en realidad no tengo idea si tiene novia…

- En la escuela siempre esta solo y ahora que tu estas le haces compañía no creo que tenga a nadie…-le dijo Ryou que era de segundo año como Yugi y Atemu, solo que de salón diferente…

- Si eso pensaba yo hasta hoy…

- _Nani_?...-ambos lo miraron sin entender…

- Al medio día vi que salía con sus cosas y luego que lo seguí una limosina lo estaba esperando, una chica muy bonita salio a su encuentro y lo abrazo, el no se opuso así que obviamente esa chica lo conoce y lo quiere…

- Será algún familiar quizás…

- No lo creo, la forma en que ella miraba era muy diferente a la de un familiar…-el chico tenia una lata de soda la estrujo con rabia

- Y es por eso que estas enojado…-concluyo Ryou

- Mas bien celoso…-corrigió Duke, Yugi se sonrojo…

- Si quizás…-dijo avergonzado…

- Vamos amigo…-Duke lo abrazo con cariño…-no te sientas mal, se que la situación esta difícil pero sabes que con nosotros siempre puedes contar…

- _Hai_, sabes lo que deberías de hacer es hablar con Atemu-kun y aclarar las cosas puede ser que tengas una idea equivocada de el y esa chica…-le dijo Ryou con una sonrisa comprensiva…

- Eso espero…-suspiro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de inspeccionar un poco el jardín, las voces de algunos jóvenes dentro de la casa los hicieron saber que la hora de practicar el baile, había llegado…

- Vamos…-la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de Atemu, se sentía tan feliz de estar con el

- _Konnichiwa_! Rebeca-san…-la saludaron todos ella hizo reverencia, eran algunas chicas hijas de amigos de su padre y chicos parejas de ellas en total hacían a 8 jovencitas y 8 chicos…

- Escuchen todos quiero presentarles a mi pareja, es un amigo de la infancia ahijado de mi padre, su nombre es Yami Atemu Halakti

- Todos pueden decirme Atemu…-dijo el chico haciendo reverencia…

- _Mucho gusto Atemu_…-le dijo las chicas…-_es muy lindo_…-escucho rumores, Atemu se sonrojo…-_parece un buen chico_…-concluyeron algunos chicos Atemu los miro con una sonrisa…

- 8 parejas…-dijo Atemu en voz alta al contar a todos…-aun nos faltan unos cuantos no crees?...- Rebeca le sonrió a Atemu en realidad no le importaba si su corte de damas estaba incompleta a ella solo le importaba compartir ese momento con la persona que siempre amo…

- Señorita Rebeca…la maestra de baile que había contratado su padre ya había llegado

- Podemos comenzar…-le dijo ella mientras que se ponía en posición seguida de los demás chicos…

- Y yo que hago?...-Atemu nunca había bailado y no había visto muchos los bailes, así que no sabia exactamente que hacer o en que posición ponerse…-ya entiendo…-aunque al ver a los demás pudo hacerse una idea…

- Atemu tu mano aquí…-le dijo poniéndola en su cintura…-y la otra…-tomo su mano y la junto con la suya…-así pronto comenzara la música y _Madame_ nos dirá que hacer…-le dijo mirando aquellos ojos carmesí que la enloquecían, el chico tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas y eso lo hacia ver mas _kawaii_…

- Bien comenzaremos…-la música inicio al principio Atemu no sabia como seguir los pasos…-joven Halakti-san, déjeme ayudarlo, se hace así…-aunque la maestra era bastante comprensiva y no le importaba interrumpir su clase para las lecciones privadas de Atemu, después de todo le pagaban para que todos aprendieran por igual…

- Creo que ya comienzas a seguir mas el ritmo…-le sonrió la chica al ver que Atemu se relejaba y seguía con mas agilidad los pasos…

- Son difíciles…-la practica continuo un par de horas mas, luego de un rato la sesión de baile había acabado…-bastante difíciles…-el chico estaba agotado una de las doncellas del lugar les llevaron un vaso con refresco a cada uno se lo merecían, habían hecho un grandioso trabajo…-aunque…-el chico les sonreía a todos y ellos correspondían sus sonrisas por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaba sintiendo…aceptado…

- Así que tu eres Atemu-san, del que tanto hemos escuchado hablar…-una grupo de chicas se acerco Atemu eran de las mas cercanas con Rebeca…

- Pues no se si han escuchado mucho de mi…-Atemu se sonrojo, las chicas sonrieron esa actitud lo hacia verlo aun mas lindo…

- Si que eres muy _kawaii_ Rebeca-chan tenia razón…-les sonrieron ellas al ver que Atemu se sonrojo aun mas…-hai eres _kawaii_

- _Etto_…

- Chicas, chicas…-Rebeca sabía que estaban avergonzando al chico…-dejen a Atemu-san en paz…-les advirtió y ellas salieron corriendo, sonriendo aun por haber logrado avergonzar al chico…-_gomen nasai_ Atemu-san creo que ellas se estaban inmiscuyendo demasiado…-la chica estaba sonrojada…

- Descuida la verdad son bastante agradables…-el chico le sonrió hacia mucho que las chicas o los demás chicos lo miraban sin desprecio y estos amigos de Rebeca lo estaban aceptando hasta parecía que a pesar de acabarlo de conocer les había agradado…-_hacia mucho que no me sentía tan feliz_…-pensó para si mismo

Quería que ese sentimiento de "chico normal" no se apartara nunca de el y seguir recordando la aceptación de otros chicos por siempre, ya que sabia que cuando llegara a su escuela aquel sueño seria roto por su triste realidad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Yugi, luego de la charla que había tenido con sus amigos y ducharse, se dirigió a su hogar su corazón aun estaba muy confundido, no sabia si para Atemu aquel beso había significado lo mismo que para el, o simplemente había sido un juego…-negó en ademán…-sus amigos tenían razón, no podía dudar de Atemu el seria incapaz de jugar con el al menos esa era lo que quería creer…

- _Onii_-san?...-afuera de su hogar estaba el automóvil de su hermano, era extraño que el chico llegara temprano a casa…-_Konnichiwa_!...-saludo y en la cocina estaba el castaño…

- Yugi bienvenido…-le dijo asomando un poco su cabeza en la puerta y luego continuaba con su guiso…

- _Onii_-san por que haz venido temprano…-Kaiba le sonrió, Yugi siempre se sorprendía cuando llegaba a su casa antes

- Bueno hoy no había mucho trabajo en la oficina así que quise venirme temprano, además quería prepararte algo bueno para cenar, ya que se que la próxima semana será tu gran juego…-Kaiba estaba orgulloso de Yugi y lo apoyaba en todo lo que el hacia…-además te hacen mal las comidas chatarras…

- _Onii_-san eres gracioso…-Yugi le sonrió aunque Kaiba supo en ese momento que algo le pasaba, su sonrisa era muy triste…disminuyo el fuego de la comida que preparaba y se sentó a su lado

- Yugi que sucede?...-el pelirrojo se sorprendió como supo el que algo pasaba?, Kaiba cada vez lo sorprendía su tan fuerte "sexto sentido"…-y no me digas que nada…-le dijo Kaiba de inmediato al ver a Yugi negar en ademán…-te conozco y se cuando algo te pasa…-suspiro no tendría mas opción

- _Etto_…es Atemu…-Kaiba estaba muy enterado de la situación de ambos y del beso que se habían dado, Yugi le contaba todo a su hermano…

- Atemu-kun? Pensé que las cosas iban bien con el…-le dijo Kaiba sorprendido…

- Iban, pero ahora no se…

- _Nani_?...

- _Etto_…-el pelirrojo le contó lo ocurrido y de cómo se sentía…-es por eso que no se si le gusto a el, o simplemente seguimos siendo amigos…

- Quizás debas de preguntárselo, aunque pienso que dos "amigos" no se van a andar dando besos en la boca Yugi…-Yugi se sonrojo, aunque sabia que su hermano tenia razón …- es mejor que se lo preguntes a el directamente, nunca lo sabrás si no le preguntas…

- Es que…-Yugi se sonrojo…-tengo miedo…-dijo con vergüenza…

- Es normal tener miedo…-Kaiba le sonrió…-pero no debes dejar que te domine, sin saber que ocurre no puedes hacerte ideas erróneas de la situación

- Pero hay una chica…-le dijo desesperado

- ¿Y que si la hay? Si te ama te preferirá a ti de entre todas o todos los demás…

- Ese es el problema no se si me ama…-dijo en tono triste

- Estabas tan seguro antes Yugi, pensé que en verdad ese chico te hacia feliz…

- Me hace feliz

- Entonces lucha por el y no tengas esa actitud derrotista…-le dijo Kaiba en tono serio Yugi lo miro extrañado…-así no se comporta mi hermano menor…-lo miro por unos momentos mas, pero sabia que Kaiba tenia razón, con lamentarse no iba a lograr nada mas que seguir haciéndose daño…

- Tienes razón _onii_-san…-Yugi le sonrió…-le preguntare a Atemu…

- Esa es la actitud…-Kaiba le alboroto un poco el cabello…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había oscurecido en la ciudad, eso para Atemu no era una buena noticia, sin importar sus motivos sabia que su padre lo castigaría por no tenerle la comida lista ese día, al menos las clases de vals ya habían acabado y su padrino lo había llevado hasta su hogar aunque ahora el tendría que enfrentarse a la lo peor…el enojo de su padre…

- Me saludas a Dartz-san…-le dijo el albino mientras se despedía del chico, Atemu suspiro sabia que le esperaba una "gran" bienvenida de parte de su padre…abrió la puerta lentamente su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que se le saldría de su pecho

- _Otousan_?...-el chico entro y la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, tal vez su padre se había quedado dormido y le daría un poco de descanso…-haaag…- aunque se equivocaba, un fuerte golpe el en rostro lo tumbo al suelo, aun en medio de la oscuridad su padre estaba, esperándolo…-_otousan_ yo…-el chico iba hablar cuando su padre lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto alejándolo del piso…-me asfixias…-le dijo con temor

- Es lo menos que te mereces por ser un completo ofrecido…-lo lanzo contra la pared…

- Haaag!...

- Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de el, debes ganarte la confianza y el amor de su hija no de el…-lo pateo…

- _Gomen, gomen_…-le suplicaba el chico con lágrimas…

- Pagaras Yami, eres un maldito ramero…-nuevos golpes cayeron en su cuerpo…-si te vuelvo a ver tan cariñoso con tu padrino juro que te golpeare hasta que mueras…-le decía mientras golpeaba al chico con tanta furia y salvajismo cuan cruel podría ser su padre…

- Yu…gi…ayúdame…

Fue lo único que pensó mientras que estaba siendo golpeado y poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento, hasta que se desmayo por completo dejando a su padre plena libertad de hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, lo único que deseaba era que llegara un nuevo día y ver a Yugi una vez mas, el cual era la única luz y alegría que tenia y el único que hacia que quisiera seguir con vida…

**CONTINUARA………………….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnichiwa! Wueno aki el siguiente chap, espero ke les haya gustado

YAMI: A mi no

MARIK: A mi me encanta

BAKURA: Capítulos así me hacen sentir vivo otra vez

YAMI: Cretinos

HOLLY: Espero ke Ra me mande inspiración pa poder poner el siguiente chap pronto

YAMI: Solo si no me haces sufrir mi padre ayudara

BAKURA: Descuida hablaremos con Seth seguro a el le interesara el sufrimiento del faraón

MARIK: Buena idea xD

HOLLY: Wueno gente les agradecemos muchos sus reviews y esperamos poder leernos pronto, Ra kiera

YAMI: Sigan enviando sus comentarios es lo único me alienta a continuar con este calvario…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	10. Capitulo 10: Sorpresas

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 10 "SORPRESAS":**

La luz del sol ilumino sus cabellos dorados que volaban libremente al aire cuando pedaleaba, mientras el viento tibio de la mañana acariciaba su rostro pudiéndose ver en el algunos morenotes y heridas recién abiertas, a pesar del dolor y la frustración sabia que no podía dejar de cumplir con su empleo, ya que si no ya no tendría mas entradas de dinero para comprar sus útiles de la escuela y el almuerzo…

Por fin llego a la escuela, era temprano y la mayoría de los estudiantes aun no habían llegado, puso su bicicleta en su lugar y se dio cuenta que ni Yugi se había presentado aun, suspiro con pesadez tenia la esperanza de verlo como en otras mañanas en que el chico llegaba temprano para encontrarse con el, pero ahora…

- Seguramente estará enojado por irme ayer…-le puso candado a su bicicleta, y se coloco su mochila, era mejor olvidarse de Yugi, después de todo el ya tenia su destino sellado con Rebeca y hacerse ilusiones con Yugi no le traería nada mas que dolor, un dolor mas fuerte que todo los golpes juntos que su padre le daba…

Se dirigió al salón de clases, aun era temprano para que la campana sonara así que le daría tiempo para al menos tomar una siesta, estaba agotado, por las heridas que su padre le había hecho anoche, en la madrugada había tenido que tratarlas y por el dolor no pudo dormir bien…

- _Arigato_ por dejarme en la escuela _Onii_-san…-Kaiba estaba preocupado por su hermano así que había decidido esa mañana acompañarlo al colegio…

- No te preocupes Yugi, como siempre tengo que irme directamente a la compañía nunca puedo traerte en auto a la escuela aunque espero poder tener mas tiempo para ti, así poder acompañarte y de paso conozco a tu chico…-Kaiba también sentía curiosidad de saber quien era el chico por el cual Yugi suspiraba y a veces sufría tanto…

- _Nii_-san…-el chico se sonrojo por el comentario del mayor…

- Nos veremos en la noche Yugi…- le alboroto sus cabellos en despedida el chico…-y le decía en tono suave "_Dale un beso a Atemu de buenos días_"…-Yugi se sonrojaba al extremo y suspiro, su hermano era un buen chico, aunque ahora se arrepentía el haberle contado lo de Atemu…

- Yugi…-al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se encontró con Joey…

- Joey como estas…-Yugi siempre era amable, aunque parecía que el rubio estaba un poco enfadado

- …..-El rubio no contesto y solo se quedo mirando el camino que tomo el auto de Kaiba

- Paso algo?

- Nada, nada…

Para Joey ver a Kaiba en las mañanas era igual que ver al mismo demonio, no la verdad aun era peor…a Yugi le salio gotita ya se imaginaba porque el rubio estaba tan alterado, Kaiba había visto al chico y le había guiñado el ojo, cosa que a Joey lo había puesto de muy mal humor…

- _Etto_…-Yugi se quedo sin mas palabras…aunque llego su salvación el timbre de entrada sonó…-vamos a clases…-le dijo a Joey sonriendo el rubio aun estaba haciendo puchero…

- Nos veremos luego Yugi…-le dijo el rubio al llegar al salón de Yugi y luego dirigirse al de el, tranquilamente aun estaba alterado por el encuentro con Kaiba…

- Atemu?...-al llegar Yugi vio a Atemu recostado con sus brazos en el pupitre ocultando su cabeza, parecía estar profundamente dormido…-Atemu despierta...- Yugi lo movió un poco, el chico gimió un poco esos leves movimientos su cuerpo lo había resentido…-_gomen_…-se disculpo Yugi…

- Yugi-san…-el pelirrojo despertó y vio a Yugi…-suspiro luego…-_gomen_ por lo de ayer Moto-san…-miro a otro lado, seguramente Yugi estaba molesto con el…

- _Ie_…-el chico le tomo el mentón para que lo mirara…-no debes disculparte si no haz hecho nada malo…-le dijo el chico sonriendo, eso hizo sentir a Atemu muy aliviado significaba que el chico no estaba molesto con el…-ahora es mejor que te despabiles un poco las clases están por empezar…

Yugi noto las nuevas heridas y golpes en el rostro de Atemu, aunque le dio rabia de saber el criminal que lo había lastimado, no hizo comentario sabia que el pelirrojo se sentía muy incomodo cuando le preguntaban por sus heridas y no quería avergonzarlo…

- _Hai_…-Atemu le sonrió…

Las clases iniciaron con normalidad, Atemu siempre se mostraba bastante atento a ellas, aunque de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a donde Yugi, que por lo general siempre estaba mirándolo, sonrió para si mismo, le gustaba que el chico lo viera que en su mente el fuera el centro de atención, eso hacia a Atemu muy feliz…

Las horas de clases pasaron y por fin llego la tan esperada hora del almuerzo. Yugi por fin podría hablar calmadamente con Atemu y aclarar sus dudas, el Atemu sabia que Yugi le preguntaría de su desaparición del día anterior así que debía estar preparado…

- Comemos juntos?...-lo invito Yugi luego de que ambos acabaran de guardar sus ultimes escolares y estuvieran dispuestos a salir…

- _Hai_…-le dijo Atemu un poco nervioso, no solo era la invitación si no también la explicación que tendría que dar…- un emparedado con queso y un jugo de uva…-ya en el comedor, por lo general Atemu siempre comía cosas ligeras, mientras que Yugi comía algo un poco mas fuerte como carne o pollo…-aquí tiene…-le dijo pagando lo que le cobraban, una de las razones por las que pedía cosas ligeras, era que eran las mas baratas y para alguien como el que no ganaba mucho dinero eran ideales…

- Atemu olvidas que mi _nii_-san cocina para dos personas, no era necesario que compraras comida…-le dijo Yugi al verlo llegar con la bandeja de comida…

- _Gomen_ no quiero molestarte con eso siempre, además no tengo mucha hambre…-su estomago estaba tan acostumbrado a no comer que no le exigía mucho alimento

- Pero estas tan delgado, si sigues comiendo como si estas a dieta vas a desaparecer…-Yugi abrió su bento y comenzó a servirle un poco a Atemu…- y no me digas que me molestas, por que no es así, quiero que comas un poco mas, es cierto que me gustas como estas pero no te vendría mal subir un poco de peso…-Atemu se sonrojo cuando escucho "_me gustas_" volteo a mirar a otro lado y no intento detener a Yugi mientras ponía parte de la comida en su plato…

- _Arigato_, lo comeré…-le dijo avergonzado mientras probaba un poco y como siempre la comida tenía un toque muy bueno como preparada en restaurante fino…-tu hermano es un buen cocinero…

Yugi le sonrió le agradaba ver al chico feliz, que comiera disfrutando tranquilamente una comida entre los dos, en esas ocasiones era cuando olvidaba las confusiones y estaba seguro que en el corazón de Atemu le pertenecía…

- Sabes Atemu hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-se animo Yugi y en ese momento, todas las preocupaciones de Atemu, se comenzaban hacer realidad le preguntaría de la salida de ayer, ¿que inventaría? el no era bueno mintiendo…

- Dime…-intento mantenerse calmado, sonar calmado pero era bastante difícil con lo nervioso que estaba

- Ayer cuando saliste temprano yo…-justo en ese momento una voz los interrumpió…

- Atemu-san…-le dijo una chica que lo saludaba con su mano…-Atemu-san…-la chica se acerco corriendo hacia el, lo abrazo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla…-te he estado buscando…-en ese momento la lata de jugo que Yugi sostenía en su mano exploto estaba completamente furioso…

Atemu trago saliva al notarlo, sabia que el chico estaba molesto podía verlo en sus ojos, esa misma rabia era la que veía en los ojos de su padre cuando lo golpeaba y en los ojos de Tristan cuando lo abusaba…

- _Gomen_…-la chica le sonrió un poco a Yugi ella era un poco distraída así que no se había dado cuenta de la rabia del chico…-soy Rebeca…-le extendió la mano al chico, Yugi estaba limpiándose con un pañuelo un poco la mano, por el jugo derramado

- Mucho gusto…-le dijo Yugi con todo el sarcasmo y rabia que sentía en esos momentos…-Yugi Moto…-le dijo muy serio Atemu sabia que estaba muy pero muy molesto

- Que haces aquí Rebeca…-pregunto Atemu, ya que no había quedado con la chica verse ese día

- Vine a visitarte, _otousan_ esta ocupado con sus negocios así que quise venir a verte a tu escuela…-la chica le sonrió y lo abrazo mas fuerte, aunque en ese momento Atemu gimió un poco, había estado soportando el dolor pero no pudo más…

- Oye lo lastimas…-le dijo Yugi que estaba bastante enojado con esa chica y mas porque estaba tocando algo que era suyo… Atemu…

- _Gomen, gomen_, creo que no mido mi fuerza…-dijo ella con inocencia…-tu eres amigo de Atemu-san, no sabia de ti…-le sonrió ella dirigiéndose a Yugi que la miraba muy despectivamente…

- Si soy su "amigo"…-dijo con sarcasmo

- Me alegra que Atemu-san tenga amigos tan _kawaii_ como tu…-le sonrió ella…-oye Atemu me mostrarías la escuela?, yo no he conocido escuelas de Japón desde que nos mudamos con mis padres a Egipto…-Atemu trago saliva sabia que dejar a Yugi significaba…

- De acuerdo lo haré…- dijo decidido, era lo mejor así Yugi se convencía que el tenia algo con Rebeca y se desencantaba de el, por mucho que a Atemu le doliera eso, su destino ya estaba escrito, se casaría con Rebeca seria su esclavo tal y como su padre había dicho no tenia otra salida…-vamos te llevare a dar una vuelta…

- _Arigato_…fue un placer conocerte Moto-san…-le dijo ella en despedida

- Gracias por la comida Moto-san y…-Atemu cerro sus ojos…-discúlpame…-le dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y se marchaba, Yugi lo vio alejarse y sentía que su sangre estaba hirviendo de cólera, se le había quitado por completo el hambre estaba muy furioso…

- _BAKA, BAKA_ YUGI…-se decía así mismo mientras lazaba el bento donde tenia su comida al piso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rebeca llevaba a Atemu sostenido del brazo, mientras que en su camino recibía algunos murmullos de sus compañeros y conocidos, el chico agachaba un poco su cabeza, estando con una chica muy linda eso no iba pasar por alto debía suponerlo y mas a alguien con una reputación tan mala como el, verlo del brazo con alguien como dos novios decentes era muy extraños…

- Es muy bonita tu escuela…-aunque Rebeca parecía no tomarle atención, como le gustaría ser como ella y tener oídos sordos ante los murmullos hirientes de los demás…-Moto-san es muy agradable…-le sonrió la chica Atemu volteo a mirarla…

- Si muy agradable…-dijo el mecánicamente en ese momento no tenia cabeza para nada…

- Si estudiara en Domino, me encantaría estudiar en esta escuela es amplia y tiene mucha variedad de personas…-le sonrió ella mientras continuaban caminando…momentos después llegaban a salida y la limosina de la chica ya estaba esperándola ella solo había llegado para el almuerzo y se marcharía rápido…-aun tengo que hacer unas compras, gracias por el paseo Atemu-san nos veremos el sábado para seguir practicando…-le sonrió ella, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, alzo su mano y luego ingreso a la limosina

- _Sayonara_…-se despedía Atemu con su mano también, aunque no con un muy buen semblante tenia una expresión muy triste en su rostro…

Suspiro y regreso a la escuela no tardaría mucho en sonar el timbre de ingreso a clase así que debía alistarse y también estar preparado para la mirada de Yugi fija en el…

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, al voltear en una esquina alguien lo tomo de su brazo y lo jalo hasta entrar al cuarto de las escobas…

- _Nani_?...-su corazón se acelero que podría pasarle ahora…

- Atemu…-reconoció la voz y cuando encendió la luz supo quien era

- Yugi?...-dijo sorprendido el chico tenia una expresión muy seria en su rostro, estaba furioso…-yo…-volteo a mirar a otro lado, no sabia como explicar lo de Rebeca, de su llegada y de cómo ella era tan cariñosa con el…

- No hables!...-le dijo en tono fuerte y luego una bofetada se escuchaba…los ojos de Atemu se llenaron de lagrimas mientras que con su mano sostenía su mejilla enrojecida, nunca pensó que un golpe de el, pudiera doler mucho mas que mil dados por su padre…-y no comiences a llorar Yami, ese es el problema contigo siempre arreglas todo llorando…-le dijo alzando la voz, Atemu no pudo evitarlo y mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, no podía contenerse nunca antes había visto a Yugi tan molesto no sabia de lo que podía ser capaz…

- _Gomen nasai_…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras veía a Yugi, estaba ahí sumiso esperando mas golpes, mas insultos cualquier cosa no sabia lo que el podría hacerle…

- Estas jugando conmigo no es verdad Atemu, dímelo?...DIMELO…-lo tomo de sus hombros y lo agito con fuerza, el chico fruncía el seño ese moviendo le había dolido aun mas…

- No, no yo no…-dijo titubeante

- TU NO QUE, TU NO QUE, no te quedes callado maldita sea…-le dijo Yugi completamente enojado…

- YO NO ESTOY JUGANDO…-le grito Atemu mientras se tomaba su cabeza con pesar, quería cubrir sus oídos no escuchar mas reglamos…-yo no estoy jugando…-le dijo con tristeza y dolor

- Y entonces ella quien es?, dímelo, porque ella te toca?, que no ve que todo tu eres mió…-le dijo posesivo mientras le toma las manos para que lo mirara…

- Lo siento Moto-san…-el chico miro a otro lado y apretó sus ojos con fuerza…-NO SOY TUYO…

Le dijo apartando al chico y salio corriendo de la habitación, en ese momento toda la rabia que Yugi sentía se desvaneció y en su rostro comenzó a reflejarse la tristeza unas lagrimas brotaron, esa respuesta no se la esperaba, entonces eran cierto lo que temía, Atemu no sentía nada por el, era el quien estaba engañando al amarlo era el quien…

- ATEMU!...-reacciono, necesitaba mas respuestas busco al chico por la escuela y el ya no estaba ahí pregunto si alguien lo había visto pero nadie sabia de el…-Atemu…-callo de rodillas en el piso, que estaba pasando, que estaba pensando Atemu al romperle su corazón de esa manera?…-que no ves que yo te amo…-comenzó a llorar se sentía muy dolido…

Mientras tanto Atemu había logrado salirse de la escuela, conocía mucha rutas de escape no era la primera vez que escapaba así que conocía por donde huir, seguía corriendo mientras que sus lagrimas caían incesantes al piso, ahora se convencía que todo lo que pudo ganar con Yugi, estaba roto el chico ya no quería saber de el y era mejor así, era mejor así…

De pronto el cielo se vistió de gris y no tardo en dejar caer sus gotas de lluvia, hasta el cielo se sentía triste como el, seguía corriendo no le importaba, las lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco al empaparse su ropa, no le importo nada le importaba ya…tiempo después llego a un callejón tenia mucho tiempo corriendo pero aun así tenia energía para seguir con su camino, quería alejarse del dolor.

Mientras seguía corriendo sin rumbo de pronto por lo liso del piso perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo choco contra el humedecido pavimento, comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, sentía tanto dolor pero no solo en su cuerpo si no en su corazón, un dolor tan fuerte que parecía que no iba a detenerse, al contrario iba en aumento…

- YUGI YO TE AMO SNIF!…-grito al aire mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo, nadie podía escucharle, nadie podía ayudarle…

La lluvia comenzó a limpiar un poco la sangre de su rostro por aquella bofetada que había recibido, mientras que las gotas de agua se mezclaban con sus lagrimas y su dolor se hacia mas evidente, estaba sufriendo demasiado, nunca pensó que hubiera dolor mas grande que el abuso de su propio padre, en ese momento lo estaba sintiendo y perecía que su corazón nunca lograría encontrar paz…

**CONTINUARA……..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnichiwa! Luego de tanto tiempo hemos regresado a las andadas

YAMI: Aunque no me agrada mucho esto

BAKURA: Ya era hora ke sufrieras un poco faraoncito

MARIK: Además es divertido, de por si ya tienes lo dramático marcado en tu cara

YAMI: Bakas

HOLLY: Pos esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana el primer fics del año que actualizo XP

YAMI: Huy ni quiero pensar con cual otro continuara

HOLLY: Espero poder continuar que esta inspiración esta muy escasa, últimamente TT_TT

BAKURA: Pos sobornaremos a Ra pa que te de inspiración pero en este fics, mas sufrimiento para el faraón SI!

YAMI: sin comentarios

MARIK: Se quedo sin palabras que bueno, al fin pudimos callarlo...-zape para cada uno…-OYE!

HOLLY: Bueno gentecita, gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic esperamos poder actualizar más a menudo, así que estén pendientes

BAKURA: wiii!

YAMI: Ya vámonos, gracias por sus comentarios, sigan apoyándome

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	11. Chapter 11: Perdido

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 11: "PERDIDO":**

La lluvia seguía cayendo incesante en cu cuerpo y el no parecía conciente de eso no le importaba, quizás de esa forma las gotas limpiarían el dolor en su corazón…

- Muchacho?...-de pronto escucho la voz de alguien, levanto la vista…-o por dios…-dijo al ver los moretones y la sangre en la boca del chico, pensó que quizás había tenido un accidente…

- Estoy bien…-dijo mecánico mientras veía a otro lado no le importaba que alguien se estuviera preocupando por el, sus ojos había perdido por completo el brillo, que habían logrado estando con Yugi, ahora perecían muertos…-estoy bien…-repitió, aunque en realidad no estaba para nada bien…

- Vamos te ayudare…-aquel era un anciano que trabajaba en una empresa cercana, había ido a tirar la basura ya que en ese lugar se encontraban los contenedores, cuando vio al chico sentado en el piso, abrazándose a si mismo era extraño ver a alguien y mas cuando llovía tan fuerte…-no te hará nada bien estar en esta lluvia…-le dijo mientras le ayudaba el chico se levanto ayudado por el anciano, estaba tan fuera de si que ni sabia que estaba haciendo. Su mente estaba en la escena vivida con Yugi- como te llamas muchacho?…-le pregunto cuando comenzaron a caminar aunque a diferencia de antes que el chico había hablado ahora ya no pronuncio palabra, el anciano sabia que esa no era buena señal…-que te habrá pasado muchacho?…-le dijo al chico mirándolo mientras se daba cuenta que el chico estaba bastante afectado por lo que fuera que le había pasado, no estaba conciente de las preguntas del anciano…

El anciano guió al chico dentro de un edificio donde en lo alto tenia el nombre de la empresa y a un lado la abreviación por "KC" como la había bautizado su joven dueño, dentro se miraban muchas personas ir y venir de un lado a otro ocupadas en sus asuntos…

- Solomon que haces?...-una joven colega del anciano le pregunto sorprendido al verlo acompañado…-quien es el…-pregunto al ver al chico, notando que su ropa estaba completamente empapada y tenia muchos golpes en su rostro…-es solo un chico…-dijo al ver el uniforme del chico y saber que era un estudiante…

- No lo se, no me ha querido decir su nombre…-le dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una chamarra de unos compartimientos donde el guardaba su ropa, y se la colocaba al chico que estaba temblando por el frió…

- Ojala no te busques un problema al traer a un desconocido aquí…-le dijo aquella chica preocupada por la seguridad de trabajo del anciano…

- No te preocupes por eso Mai, yo hablare con el señor…-le dijo el despreocupado, ya tenia muchos años de estar laborando en la empresa y conocía muy bien a su joven jefe…

- Bueno si tu lo dices, te veré luego tengo que ir a limpiar los pisos de arriba…-la chica rubia se despidió mientras dejaba a su compañero con el extraño chico, que no se necesitaba ser sabio para saber que necesitaba ayuda urgente…-quédate aquí iré por la enfermera…-en el lugar había una pequeña sala de enfermería para los empleados y la muchacha que laboraba ahí era bastante amable, podría ayudar al chico al menos a curarle sus heridas…

El chico se quedo donde el anciano le ayudo a sentarse, no iba a moverse ni siquiera estaba su mente lucida para saber que ya no estaba en el callejón, para el todo era negro y su mente repetía como un caset aquella escena en que Yugi lo golpeo…a pesar de tener una chaqueta extra sobre si seguía temblando de frió, mientras las gotas de agua de su ropa formaban bajo sus pies un pequeño charco, luego de un rato salio un grupo de ejecutivos de las oficinas entre ellos el dueño de la empresa, un joven alto de cabellera castaña y expresivos ojos azules…

- Kaibacorp lo que necesita…-mientras aquellos hombres hablaban de negocios, el chico volteo a mirar a la planta baja noto a alguien sentado en el cuarto del conserje era visible por estar la puerta abierta…

- Adelántense yo los alcanzo luego…-dijo aquel joven mientras los demás se sorprendían ante su arrebato pero luego continuaban con sus deliberaciones solos…

- Oye quien eres tu?...-aquel joven lo que había reconocido era el uniforme por un momento se preocupo pensando que se trataba de su hermano por traer el mismo uniforme de la escuela de Yugi y su semblante muy parecido al de su hermano…

- Señor Kaiba…-al instante llegaba el conserje acompañado de la enfermera…

- Solomon quien es este chico?...-le preguntaba Kaiba ya que con el chico no había logrado obtener respuesta alguna…

- No lo se señor, cuando salí a sacar la basura lo encontré en la calle esta muy mal como puede ver, creo que ha tenido algún accidente o algo ya que esta muy golpeado…

En ese momento la enfermera comenzó a tratar sus heridas el chico no tenia reacción alguna ante el ardor del alcohol o la molestia de las vendas…

- Hiciste bien…-dijo aquel chico el era muy caritativo y le gustaba ayudar cuando los demás tenían problemas…

- Lamento en no decirle nada señor, iría a su despacho luego de que Tea lo atendiera…-dijo aquel hombre mientras la chica castaña curaba y vendaba las heridas del chico, parte de su uniforme se lo había rasgado en el camino y por haberse caído al piso, haciendo que nuevas heridas cubrieran su cuerpo…

- Esta bien no te preocupes…-en un momento el chico volteo a mirarlo, Kaiba se sorprendió al ver el color de sus ojos y recordó lo que había hablado con Yugi una vez…-"_Atemu tiene el color de ojos mas hermoso y único un carmesí tan intenso lleno de vida, es una de las tantas cosas que me enamoro de el_"…-aunque los ojos que veía en ese chico estaban marchitos, como muertos…-Atemu?...-le dijo Kaiba y el chico lo miro levanto sus cejas, estaba muy fuera de si como para hablar, pero si reaccionaba a su nombre…

- Lo conoce?…-pregunto sorprendido el anciano al ver que el chico lo había visto al escuchar su nombre…

- Algo así…-dijo Kaiba en realidad no lo conocía en persona pero si en los muchos relatos de Yugi había podido hacerse una imagen mental de el…-atiéndalo y luego se vendrá conmigo…-el anciano y la mujer asintieron, era extraño que su jefe actuara así, pero seguramente Kaiba conocía al chico y por eso se había interesado mucho por el

- Seguramente es compañero de su hermano…-dijo el anciano algunas veces Yugi había llegado de visita, así que reconocía el uniforme…

- Seguramente…-le dijo la chica mientras vendaba uno de los brazos del chico que se había lastimado gravemente cuando se deslizo…-es un chico muy lindo…-dijo ella mientras lo veía y en sus ojos veía mucho dolor y desesperación

Cuando termino de curar al chico le dio un poco de agua y una manta mas para ayudarlo con el frió el chico estaba temblando y si seguía así podría enfermar, luego que estuviera un poco mas calmado, le ayudaron a llegar hasta la enfermería y ahí se acostó con unas mantas mas para el frió…

- Notaste lo delgado que esta?...-le dijo el anciano a la chica el había ayudado a Atemu a caminar y ahí se dio cuenta que entre su ropa podían sentírsele los huesos

- Si, seguramente tiene una muy severa desnutrición…-concluyo la enfermera era mejor dejarlo descansar, mientras Kaiba llegaba y determinaría que hacer con el chico

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Como esta?...- horas después llego Kaiba con su elegancia y autoridad, viendo a la enfermera y a lo lejos podía ver al chico descansar sobre una cama

- En estos momentos esta descansando…-le dijo la muchacha mirando al joven…-aunque sus heridas son solo la mitad del problema…-le dijo ella en tono suave a Kaiba por si el chico despertara

- De que habla?...-pregunto preocupado ya que no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando…

- No estaba segura antes pero cuando Solomon y yo trajimos a ese chico a acostarse lo confirme, el chico esta muy bajo de peso…

- _Nani_?...-Kaiba volteo a mirarlo incrédulo ya que a simple vista el chico se veía bien, quizás la ropa se le había pegado un poco al cuerpo por la lluvia era de semblante delgado, común para un chico de su edad, o no?

- No se como hace para ocultarlo, pero esta los puros huesos…-le dijo ella muy preocupada…-no se como tiene fuerzas para estar de pie…

- Tan mal esta?...-le pregunto Kaiba incrédulo…

- Si, muy mal, sus heridas físicas, su estado de animo solo son parte del problema mas grabe, al parecer tiene una muy severa desnutrición y no se como nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello, ni su familia…-dijo ella indignada al pensar que la familia del chico pudiera estar ignorando algo tan importante como la salud del chico…

- No se preocupe yo me haré cargo de el…-si era quien pensaba le ayudaría y aunque y auque no lo fuera, con lo que sabia no lo dejaría ahora que sabia que el chico necesitaba su ayuda…

- _Arigato_ señor, es un muchacho muy joven da mucha pena verlo en este deplorable estado…-le dijo ella pensando que ese chico bien podría ser su hermano menor…

- No se preocupe, no estará solo y si su familia no se preocupa por el yo si lo haré…-le dijo antes de marcharse eso tranquilizaba a la muchacha, y sonreía para si misma bajo ese semblante duro que siempre demostraba Kaiba, se escondía un ser bondadoso tanto como lo era su hermano…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas mas tarde estaban ayudando al chico a acostarse en el auto del chico, el se lo llevaría a casa para cuidarlo mejor y seguramente eso le causaría mucha sorpresa a su hermano, ya que estaba seguro que se trataba del mismo chico por el que Yugi suspiraba

- Necesitara tomar estas vitaminas dos veces al día, también comer balanceadamente, es mejor que vaya a chequearse a un medico dietista…-le dijo ella a Kaiba dándole las ultimas indicaciones…-sus vendas deberán ser cambiadas por la mañana, y ponerles la crema…-el chico asentía a las indicaciones en verdad que quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a ese chico

Luego emprendió camino de regreso a su casa, había agradecido que la enfermera se hubiera quedado hasta tan tarde cuidando al chico, al parecer ella también le había tomado aprecio al Atemu, era un chico joven y daba mucha pena verlo en ese estado era de esperarse que comenzando con Solomon quisiera ayudarle…

Mientras conducía Kaiba pensaba en algunas cosas sobre el estado del chico y lo que dijo la enfermera de que la familia del chico no se había dado cuenta, aunque en ese momento Kaiba medito seriamente, en verdad no se habían dado cuenta o no se había interesado por el?, quizás la segunda opción era la correcta y simplemente sabían que el chico estaba mal, pero no les importaba pero la respuesta era ¿Por qué?

Además esos moretones, heridas y raspones, la mayoría no habían sido hechos por una caída o un accidente si no adrede muchos parecían golpes de hebilla de cinturón, los podía recocer, algo muy grabe estaba pasando con el chico era obvio, debía ayudarlo no solo porque se trataba del que le interesaba a su hermano, si no por que era un ser humano también…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Yugi te lo dije…-Yugi se había demorado un poco en la escuela no quería llegar a casa aun y menos en su estado de animo…

- Lo se…-suspiro

- Atemu es de los chicos que no valen la pena, lo se lo conozco desde que entro a este instituto y todos hablan de el, es un zorro se le nota…-Yugi cerro los ojos le dolía que hablaran así de Atemu pero tenia razón…

- Ahora me convenzo de ello…

- Amiguito al menos te diste cuenta a tiempo…-le sirvió un poco de refresco a su amigo…

- Supongo…-dijo mirando el vaso que contenía el refresco la verdad no importaba si se había dado cuenta temprano o tarde lo que importaba era que el se había enamorado de Atemu, y era doloroso darse cuenta que el chico solo jugo con el…

Horas después el Yugi iba regresando a casa, llevaba la cabeza baja aun se sentía terriblemente mal, por lo que paso con Atemu pero debía regresar o si no su hermano se preocuparía, miro al frente de la casa mirando el auto de su hermana el ya había regresado, suspiro debía de poner su mejor cara para que su hermano no sospechara…

- Ya llegue, lamento la demora…-dijo cerrando la puerta, Kaiba estaba en la sala mirando la televisión había estado esperando al chico para cenar, aunque Yugi jamás llego, cuando iba entrando a la casa miro sobre la mesa, y sobre ella la comida servida sin tocarse…

- Te tardaste…-le dijo un poco serio sorprendido por ser Yugi el ultimo en llegar

- Lo siento…-le dijo avergonzado sabia que era la primera vez que llegaba a esa hora…-es solo que Joey y yo fuimos a tomar algo…-Kaiba cambio de expresión en ese momento…- un refresco he?...-le dijo al rápidamente, ya que simplemente el no tenia edad para alcohol lo sabia eran las reglas de la casa…-nada mas un refresco, luego charlamos se nos vino el agua y espere que pasara…-en parte era cierto pero por otro lado había esperado que sus sentimientos se normalizaban estaba muy decepcionado de Atemu…

- Eso no es todo lo que paso verdad?...-le dijo Kaiba acercándose al chico y notando como sus ojos estaban un poco rojos…-que sucedió en la escuela hoy Yugi, dime la verdad, es obvio que no estas bien…-lo conocía demasiado bien como para que Yugi lograra ocultar su tristeza y frustración…

- Snif…-Yugi se desmorono en ese momento no pudo soportarlo mas…-Atemu es un vil mentiroso hermano!...-dijo desesperado cayendo de rodillas al piso…-jugo conmigo…-le dijo desesperado…-porque me hace esto nii-san? Porque?...-Kaiba se acerco a el y lo abrazo mientras Yugi lloraba mas fuerte estaba desesperado, la cólera que sintió con Atemu se había esfumado dejando paso al dolor…

- Cálmate y me dices que paso…-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras que de su bolsa del pantalón sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarle las lágrimas…

- Apareció esa chica Rebeca otra vez…-comenzó a relatar la historia estando un poco mas calmado…-nunca pensé odiar tanto a alguien, pero desde que vi a esa chica abrazando a Atemu no pude soportarlo mas y por primera vez en mi vida desee golpear a una mujer…

Kaiba se sorprendió en verdad ambos habían sido educados que a las chicas no se les podía tocar ni con el pétalo de una rosa pero, para Yugi reaccionara de esa forma en verdad que esa chica lo hizo enfadar…

- Y luego ambos se fueron juntos, maldito Atemu lo odio también, solo me busco para entusiasmarme, que le tuviera lastima y luego botarme como basura…-dio un golpe en el piso estaba enojado, triste, frustrado por todo lo que estaba pasando…

- Estas seguro que eso es lo que paso?...-indago Kaiba

- Por supuesto nii-san lo vi que no me estas escuchando?...-le dijo Yugi subiendo un poco la voz…

- A veces no todo es como lo vemos Yugi…-le dijo el tono neutro, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Yugi pero tampoco podía darle toda la razón

- No lo se y la verdad no me importa, aunque fuera mentira…-suspiro mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos…-hice algo terrible nii-san…-Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión…-lo golpee…-le dijo sumamente avergonzado, Kaiba no era partidario de arreglar los problemas a golpes y menos golpear al ser amado…-estaba furioso y como no pude desquitar con esa chica, mi furia se concentro en Atemu…-nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al solo recordar la expresión de pánico que tenia Atemu lo hacia sentir realmente culpable…-y aunque pensé tener la razón en ese momento ahora es cuando me arrepiento tanto…-comenzó a llorar Kaiba lo abrazo, su hermano en verdad amaba a ese chico y le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando…

- Que paso con el luego?...-indago luego que Yugi comenzara a calmarse un poco…

- No lo se, escapo de la escuela…-suspiro…-creo que a pie ya que su bicicleta a un estaba en su lugar…-le dijo ahora preocupado ya que no sabia que destino había tenido el chico…

- Yugi hay algo que tengo que mostrarte pero…

Kaiba se levanto unos momentos y fue por algo de agua para lograr calmar un poco mas a Yugi, el castaño confirmo sus sospechas y el chico que había llevado se trataba de Atemu, seguramente cuando Yugi lo viera seria gran impacto…

- Debes intentar calmarte, todo esto que te paso fue duro demasiado para ti, es la primera vez que te interesa alguien y por eso la decepción es muy dolosa, pero también debes pensar y darle la oportunidad a Atemu de explicarte, ya que según me contabas el era sincero cuando te veía, se sonrojaba y cuando te beso…

- Eso pensaba pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, de su sinceridad…

- No te envenenes si? Déjalo explicarte…-Yugi se extraño ante eso, ya que nunca antes su hermano había sido tan insistente en algo…

- Bueno aunque pudiera explicarme no se donde esta, seguramente con lo que paso no llegara a clases por varios días…

- Bueno y regresando al tema te dije que había hay algo que quiero mostrarte y ahora que estas mas calmado te lo mostrare…-Yugi se incorporo poniendo el vaso ahora vacío en una mesa, para luego seguir a su hermano, ya verdad no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que su hermano quería mostrarle y porque estaba siendo tan misterioso en ese asunto…

- La habitación de mama…

Ambos llegaron a la habitación que le asignaban a la mama de ambos, sus cosas estaban dentro y las ponían tal en cada casa que habían ocupado tal y como ella las ponía cuando estaba en viva, el lugar estaba impecable tal y como ella lo dejaba antes de morir y por respeto a ella nadie usaba su habitación era como si aun estuvieran esperando a que ella volviera aunque eso jamás iba a suceder

- Hai la habitación de mama…-le dijo Kaiba mientras abría la puerta…-solo promete Yugi que te comportaras…-Yugi lo miro extrañado…-promételo…-le dijo antes de dejarlo pasar…

- Hai esta bien nii-san si tú lo dices…-le dijo aceptando la condición del chico, ya que no sabia quería mostrarle y se ponía tan misterioso le daba mucha curiosidad de saber de que se trataba…

Kaiba abrió la puerta por completo y se aparto para que Yugi pudiera entrar a ver de que estaba hablando, el chico entro con algo de temor de saber porque tanto misterio de parte de su hermano, miro a todos lados, la ropa, el tocador todo estaba como su mama lo mantenía en su primera casa, aunque al llegar a la cama…

- Nani?...

Miro un bulto sobre ella, en su mente no pasa de quien podría tratarse llego a pensar que era un perro ya que por ver que entre las sabanas su respiración subía y bajaba era obvio que era alguien vivo, se acerco a la cama y comenzó a bajar un poco el cobertor para descubrir a la persona que dormía ahí, se en su mente no paso de quien se trataba y se llevara una enorme sorpresa al descubrirlo…

**CONTINUARA…………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gentecita gomen por el retrazo, pero ya esta el ultimo capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado

YAMI: Bueno, estuvo como baka todo el fic pero bueno ni modo…

BAKURA: Bueno es que te sale tan natural XD

MARIK: Apoyo la moción

YAMI: Lo que pasa es que están celosos soy excelente actor…-dijo con orgullo

BAKURA: Ya deja de tomar antes de venir faraón

YAMI: Sape a Bakura y a Marik por si hablaba

MARIK: Nani, si no dije nada

YAMI: Es advertencia…

MARIK: Estoy comenzando a detestarte faraón…-miradita asesina

BAKURA: Lo comienzas a odiar yo lo odio desde que lo conozco

HOLLY: Saben ke no es cierto, los tres se llevaban bien…-Holly alzo su mano para que no dijeran nada…-ni me repliquen ke los hare sufrir en mis fics y no les gustara

TODOS: Ese es soborno

HOLLY: Y?

TODOS: Nos llevamos muy bien, nos keremos…-se abrazan

HOLLY: Mas les vale XD, wueno gentecita gracias por leernos, esperamos que continúen siempre pendientes del fics

YAMI: Seguiré actuando genial así ke sigan mandando reviews

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	12. Capitulo 12: Perdón

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 12: "PERDÖN"**

Yugi no sabia por que su corazón estaba acelerándose tanto, no tenia ni idea de quien estaba en la cama, pero por alguna razón se sentía tan ansioso por averiguarlo, termino de descubrir la sabana de aquella persona que dormía pudiendo ver de quien se trataba…

- ATEMU?...-grito al instante tirando la sabana a un lado…

- Cuando lo traje no estaba seguro si era el, pero en estos momentos tu me lo confirmas…

- QUE HACE EL AQUÍ?...-estallo Yugi, alzando bastante la voz, aunque Atemu no despertó antes de llegar le habían dado un sedante muy fuerte no despertaría hasta el día siguiente…

- Es una historia muy larga…-dijo Kaiba acercándose a Yugi para clamarlo…

- NO QUIERO QUE ESTE AQUÍ…-le dijo mirando a Kaiba, el castaño se sorprendió era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto…

- Cálmate Yugi…-le dijo tomándolo de los hombros

- QUE SE VAYA NO LO QUIERO CERCA…

Le dijo al final soltándose del agarre y salieron de la habitación estaba muy molesto con Kaiba por llevarlo a la casa, Yugi quería pensar, ordenar bien sus pensamientos y con Atemu ahí lo que menos haría era poner sus pensamientos en orden…

- Yugi…-Kaiba lo siguió el chico fue a encerrase a su habitación…-abre la puerta _onegai_…-tenia la puerta con llave no quería que el mayor entrara estaba demasiado molesto

- No hasta que Atemu se marche…-le grito desde adentro no quería al chico ahí…

- Yugi escúchame

- NO QUIERO…-se tiro en la cama poniendo una almohada en su cabeza no quería escuchar

- Yugi que es lo que te esta pasando quiero saber?…- Le dijo en tono suave sentándose en el piso no se iría

- Me haz traicionado nii-san como pudiste…-le grito con la almohada en la cara

- Traicionarte yo? Eso jamás…-le dijo Kaiba en tono suave…-no se que es lo que ha ocurrido entre Atemu y tu pero lo que si es seguro es que el necesita ayuda y si yo puedo dársela lo are…

-…..-Yugi no dijo nada no quería seguir escuchando

- Yo ni siquiera sabia que era Atemu…-agrego Kaiba a su conversación, Yugi se quito la almohada para escuchar…-el llego a la empresa, al callejón que esta cerca, el conserje fue quien lo encontró, estaba en muy mal estado emocional y lastimado, al parecer se había golpeado o caído quizás por la lluvia…-comenzó a relatar Kaiba, no escuchaba sonido dentro de la habitación sabia que Yugi lo estaba escuchando…-y cuando estaba en la enfermería yo por casualidad lo vi, era como tu me habías descrito a Atemu, al chico que te ha robado el corazón, dime sabiendo eso como querías que no lo ayudara… era la persona especial de mi hermano que sufría y además ante nada es un ser humano…-le dijo Kaiba con algo de sentimiento…-fue por esa razón que quise traerlo a casa para cuidarlo, era fácil dejarlo en un hospital y que ahí se encargaran al menos hasta el día siguiente que lo dejaran libre, pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes y me preocupan demasiado…

- Que es lo que le pasa a Atemu, nii-chan?...- le pregunto Yugi preocupado saliendo de su habitación y mirando al mayor, Kaiba se puso de pie para hablar con el…-ven es mejor que hablamos con calma…-lo guío hasta la sala y ambos se sentaron Yugi sabia que para que el mayor estuviera afectado debía ser grabe

- Dime que sucede?...-le dijo estaba ansioso…

- Bueno en realidad ni yo mismo lo se…

- _NANI_!...-le dijo sorprendido

- Cálmate, pero tengo mis sospechas…-Yugi guardo silencio…-bueno cuando la enfermera lo reviso encontró algunas extrañas heridas, y varias fracturas que habían sanado con el tiempo aunque al parecer sin tratamiento, ya que parte de su brazo y rodilla están desviados de su posición normal…

Yugi en eso momento abrió sus ojos, incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando, bueno nunca había visto a Atemu mas haya de su chaqueta manga larga y pantalón, ni siquiera en gimnasia lo veía ya que el chico siempre encontraba la forma de poner escusa o se desaparecía para no llegar…

- Además que tiene muchos golpes y esta demasiado delgado 8 kilogramos por debajo del peso adecuado para un joven de su edad…

- Bueno de que estaba delgado ya te lo había dicho nii-san, aunque nunca imagine que tan mal estaba…

- Mañana lo llevare al medico para que le hagan un chequeo general, me preocupa que este así, y que también su familia no se haya dado cuenta de su estado, o no les importe…

Yugi se sorprendió ante eso y bajo la mirada un poco apenado había sido muy injusto con Atemu sin saber lo grabe de su situación, había pensando lo peor, estaba muy molesto, no había actuado con lucidez…

- Yo lo golpee también…-fue lo que dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro avergonzado…

- Que dices?...-le pregunto Kaiba sumamente sorprendido Yugi estaba educado de una forma que sabia muy bien que no podía golpear a una mujer ni con el pétalo de una rosa, ni mucho menos a la persona que amaba

- Bueno es que yo estaba segado por le ira…-dijo avergonzado, quizás en ese momento y aun hace un rato hubiera deseado matar a Atemu con sus manos antes de aceptar la idea que el lo racionara

- Sabes Yugi algo que te diré, para que aclare tus dudas, es que Atemu cuando estaba en medio de la crisis emocional el único nombre que mencionaba era el tuyo…-Yugi lo miro…-y también mencionaba que tu lo odiabas…-los ojos de Yugi se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas…-creo que era por la actitud que tuviste con el…

- Yo dude, es que lo vi con tanto apego a esa niña rubia que no se quien es…

- Yugi…-Kaiba se acerco al chico ya que Yugi estaba en otro sofá…-dejaste que el te explicara?...-el chico negó en ademán avergonzado ya que era lo primero que Kaiba le había dicho lo recordaba…el castaño suspiro…-no puedo culparte, estas enamorado y la idea de que te quiten a quien amas puede hacerte cometer muchos disparates, aunque esos mismos celos puede que termine de alejarnos de la persona que amamos…-Kaiba abrazo a Yugi el había pasado por eso hace tiempo y no era algo de lo que le gustaba hablar…-lo único que importa ahora es que ayudemos a Atemu, quieras seguir de novio con el o no, ante todo el es un ser humano y lo que le pasa es grabe nos necesita…

- Lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo a su suerte…-fue la respuesta del chico abrazándose al mayor mientras lloraba más fuerte…

- Yo lo se Yugi, yo lo se…-el castaño le hizo unas caricias en su cabello para tranquilizarlo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde estaba descansando Atemu, en aquellas horas que Yugi hablaba con Kaiba, había estado calmado quizás había tenido pesadillas pero estaba tan sedado que su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, comenzó a despertarse, las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaban a dolerle y las pesadillas que antes no habían sido reflejadas en su rostro ya comenzaban a dar signos de sufrimiento y dolor…

Las pesadillas que mas lo acosaban eran las que siempre vivía en su realidad, su padre abusando de el de una forma brutal y sin piedad alguna, penetrándolo con fuerza, muchas veces, sin darle un respiro de paz sin opción a pedir misericordia, cuando lo hacia castigo y dolor llegaba a su cuerpo. Se sentía tan desesperado quería que su padre parara pero no lo hacia al contrario entraba en el con mas furia desangrando su entrada destrozando lentamente su corazón…

Su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas y su respiración se agitaba mas, como si sentía esa desesperación en la realidad, lo cruel de las pesadillas era que su agonía era 2 o 3 veces más fuerte que en la realidad aunque eso no le quitaba lo terrible que era cuando sucedía en verdad…

- SALVAME YUGI!!!

Se escucho un grito que cubrió toda la casa, lleno de dolor y desesperación los que estaban en la sala agobiados por sus propios problemas y descubrimientos subieron las escaleras alarmados por el grito sabiendo muy bien de donde prevenía…

Atemu despertó con pesadez, mientras se lleva una mano al rostro, estaba sudando y llorando…sus manos aun temblaban por la angustia que había visto en sus sueños, al mirar su mano que una venda tenia en ella la miro confundido y luego observo entre la oscuridad de la habitación y la escasa luz que se colaba de la luna entre las ventanas, que esa no era la alcoba donde siempre despertaba de su "casa" era un lugar desconocido…

- Donde estoy?...-se pregunto así mismo con un toque de preocupación

- En mi casa…-escucho una voz que al instante la reconoció

- Yugi!...-dijo con alegría, limpiándose las un poco las lagrimas, se le iba a cercar pero luego en un solo instante las imágenes de lo vivido antes aparecieron y retrocedió…-no quiero estar aquí…-dijo con temor pegándose a la pared

- Es mejor que descanses…-le sugirió Kaiba quizás tenia miedo y su cuerpo estaba temblando pero también estaba débil debía reposar

- Me voy…-dijo tomando su gabardina que estaba sobre la cama y acelerando su paso aunque justo cuando llego a la puerta donde estaban los hermanos tropezó y Yugi lo abrazo para disminuir su caída…

- _GOMEN_…-Atemu quedo sobre Yugi mirándolo fijamente y con los ojos pidiendo clemencia, en ese instante Yugi se sintió terriblemente mal por su actitud sabiendo que el mismo la había provocado…

- Los dejare solos…-dijo Kaiba sonriendo sabia que esos dos arreglarían sus diferencias

- Atemu…

Yugi no dejo que el chico continuara con sus disculpas en un instante lo abrazo dejando muy sorprendido a Atemu aunque correspondió el abrazo, cuan protegido y seguro se sentía entre ellos era en los únicos que podía decir que nada importaba ni siquiera el mañana, lo único que quería era permanecer así por siempre…

- _Gomen_ _nasai_ Atemu…-le dijo Yugi mientras le tomaba el rostro con las manos para que lo mirara…-fui un tonto…-al hacerlo se dio cuenta de un moretón acompañado de una inflamación en una de sus mejillas, sabia que era producto de aquel golpe recibido…-no te dejare nunca…-lo abrazo nuevamente, Atemu cerro sus ojos mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas… estaba feliz…

* * *

- MALDITO BASTARDO…-se escucho un grito resonar haciendo que las sirenas de los vehículos comenzaran a sonar…

La casa estaba en completo desorden por el arranque de cólera había destruido la mayor parte de los retratos donde aparecía su hijo, ahora estaban tirados en el piso acompañados de vidrios rotos…

- TE MATARE…-amenazo mientras seguía con su locura, una botella de alcohol en una mano y la ira en la otra, estaba furioso por no encontrar a su hijo luego que volviera y sin esperanzas de verlo pronto, ya pasaban de las 3 de la mañana era muy tarde como para que regresara…-COMO NO LO SOSPECHE?…-se recriminaba así mismo mientras le daba vuelta a un sofá en su cólera…-EL MALDITO ESCAPO…-grito aun mas fuerte luego de quedarse un poco afónico, tomaba un poco de la botella para aminorar el malestar…-ME LAS PAGARA, LO ENCONTRARE AUNQUE ESTE EN EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO…-fue su amenaza mientras seguía descargando su ira…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el teléfono sonaba en la residencia Moto aunque nadie contesto, el padre de Atemu había estado bebiendo mucho anoche mas de lo habitual y en medio de aquel desastre que el mismo había provocado se quedo dormido y ni el teléfono lo despertó…

- Vaya no contesta…-dijo triste una jovencita de cabellos rubios

- Seguramente salio con su padre…-le dijo un elegante hombre de cabellos plateados, mientras le daba unas caricias a la niña para calmarla

- Quizás…-dijo mientras dudaba de esa escusa sentía algo extraño un aviso

- Vamos hoy iremos a ver el salón donde será tu baile…-la abrazo su padre y ella asintió

- _Hai_, lastima que Yami-chan no estaba, hubiera deseado que nos acompañara es sábado y no hay clases…-suspiro…-bien para otra vez será…-intento sonreír para olvidar su tristeza

Su padre solo le sonrío mientras ambos se marchaban para ver el local donde seria la fiesta, ya quedaba menos de un mes para que se realizara y había que afinar detalles…

* * *

La mañana había comenzado como siempre en la casa Moto con un Kaiba pegado a la cocina y su delantal para no ensuciar su traje de vestir, era sábado pero su compañía no podía detenerse a descansar, así que ese día también había muchas cosas que hacer al igual que el domingo aunque ese día por petición de Yugi solo trabajaba medio día…

- _Ohayo_ _nii_-san…-saludo el menor entrando a la cocina guiado por el olor de panqueques, huevos revueltos, tocino y pan tostado

- Yugi pensé que estarías mas tiempo en la cama…-le dijo el mayor en la noche se había quedado cuidando de Atemu acompañándolo, para que el chico se sintiera cómodo y en todo aquel momento las pesadillas no llegaron atormentarlo, era como si Yugi las alejara…

- No, preferí despertarme temprano y llevarle algo de comida a Atemu, además este día iremos al medico o no?...

Kaiba asintió, Yugi estaba preocupado por el chico en la noche cuando estaba durmiendo y a veces la ropa de Atemu se levantaba dejando ver su piel desnuda, se daba cuenta que los relatos del mayor de la falta de nutrición del chico era muy evidente, cosa que aunque ya sospechaba nunca se hubiera imaginado cual grabe era…

- Quiero que coma algo antes que nos marchamos…-Kaiba le asintió

- Esta bien entonces…-Kaiba le sirvió el desayuno, cubrió los panqueques con miel…-en la nevera esta listo el jugo de naranja…-le sugirió a Yugi el asintió termino de servir en una bandeja para llevarle mas cómodo a su amado…

Al terminar de servir se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba el chico, el estaba muy cansado aun, entre la medicación que había recibido, el desgaste físico y emocional, ni siquiera recordó que el era siempre quien mas temprano se despertaba para atender a su "padre"…

- Atemu…-abriendo la puerta llego Yugi el chico estaba dormido aun metido entre las sabanas…Yugi sonrío al verlo, cuan tranquilo se notaba durmiendo, lleno de paz he inocencia…-Atemu vamos te ves realmente _kawaii_, pero ya es hora de que comas algo…-Yugi puso la bandeja en una mesa mientras sacudía al chico, el cual al sentir una mano en su pierna, se despertó de inmediato completamente pálido…-disculpa no quise asustarse…-en un instante Yugi se preocupo por el, esa actitud no era normal…

- Yugi?...-pregunto soñoliento mientras su mente le traía recuerdos del porque estaba ahí…-_gomen_…-se sentó en la cama y Yugi le acerco la bandeja…

- No te preocupes…-le sonrío para tranquilizarlo y sin hacer preguntas, sabia que eso pondría mas incomodo a Atemu…-ahora debes comer…-quiso desviar la conversación y el tema…-vamos abre grande…-tomo un poco de huevo con el tenedor y se lo acerco a Atemu, al inicio el chico se mostró un poco desconfiado, aunque luego dejo que Yugi lo alimentara sintiéndose en las nubes… en el paraíso…

Sonreía con alegría mientras Yugi lo consentía de esa forma, estando con el amor de su vida se le olvido su padre, ni siquiera cruzo por la mente en volver o que seria castigado por a ver huido la verdad en ese momento no le importaba lo había olvidado por completo, lo único que existía en su mente era Yugi su amor y nada mas. No sabia cuanto tiempo podría seguir en esa ilusión, y prefería disfrutarla lo mas que pudiera, así cuando volviera a su realidad podría tener recuerdos, dulces recuerdos a los cuales aferrarse en medio de su sufrimiento…

**CONTINUARA…………..**

* * *

HOLLY: Holas! Por fin pude terminar el capitulo del fic

YAMI: Le dio un poco de lata ^^U

HOLLY: Es que no me decidia si mi hermanito Yugi lo perdonaria o no

YAMI: Aunque luego decidio que si me perdono wiii

YUGI: ^^U

HOLLY: En esa indecisión me tarde un poco pero fin le encontre salida

YAMI: Al fin mi actuación…

HOLLY: Esperamos que le shaya gustado el capitulo y pidanle a diosito que me mande mas inspiración para hacer mas chaps XD

YAMI: Si ya quiero parar de sufrir

HOLLY; Esperamos que nos dejen algun comentario de lo que les parecio este capitulo…

YAMI: Manden RR

**SAYONARA.-**


	13. Capitulo 13: Hoy

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 13: "HOY"**

Terminado el desayuno, Yugi ayudo a Atemu a alistarle la ropa mientras el se daba un baño, le daba vergüenza que lo viera desnudo, al menos esa era su escusa ya que en realidad lo que le daba vergüenza es que viera su cuerpo golpeado y delgado, aunque a Yugi se le hizo tierna esa vergüenza pensando que era solo vergüenza, sin imaginarse cuantas penas había tras eso…

- Todo esta listo?...-el mayor había postergado sus compromisos en su compañía para acompañarlos a ver al medico

- Casi Atemu se esta bañando…-le dijo el menor mientras la regadera se escuchaba abierta…

- Esta bien aun tenemos tiempo a las 10 es la cita…-el mayor ya estaba completamente listo con su ropa impecable, traje blanco y muy al estilo ejecutivo como el era…

- N_ii_-san estoy preocupado…-el pequeño cerro la puerta de su habitación, por si Atemu terminaba no quería que lo escuchara…

- No podría culparte toda esta situación es demasiado extraña…-le dijo el mayor mientras arreglaba un poco el cuello de su camisa…

- Si y me angustia demasiado la verdad, por un lado quiero saber que pasa pero por otro lado me da terror saber la verdad.

- Yugi…-el mayor puso una mano en su hombro para que lo mirara…-debes de tener fe, sea cual sea el resultado, Atemu seguirá siendo Atemu, tu novio, la persona de la que te enamoraste piensa en eso, descubrir que pasa no cambiara en nada

- Te equivocas hermano, si cambiara…-Kaiba se extraño…-si confirmo que mi Atemu ha sido abusado por su familia no me importa quien sea y lo golpeare hasta dejarlo inconsciente…

- La violencia solo genera mas violencia, que haremos si luego vas a prisión ha? Que hará Atemu sin ti?

- Ya se, pero en realidad no se de lo que seré capaz al saber quien ha estado lastimando a alguien tan frágil como el…

Completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba en los pasillos de la casa Moto Atemu se encontraba tomando su ducha, cuando estaba en su casa tomaba duchas largas donde siempre suplicaba que el jabón lavara la suciedad que su padre dejaba cada vez que lo tocaba, aunque no importaba cuantas horas se duchara la suciedad en su cuerpo era igual de fuerte que cuando comenzó el baño…

En un momento escucho algunas voces fuera y apresuro la ducha siempre que el agua caía se dejaba llevar y dejaba de pensar en su presente, estaba en una casa que no era la suya no podía extenderse tanto como en la de el, además irían con Yugi a algún lugar importante, el chico había insistido mucho tanto que ni quiera le dio tiempo de preguntar el lugar donde ira, pero confiaba en Yugi y sabia que no seria nunca lugar desagradable…

- Yugi…-sonrió al pensar en el, era una de las pocas cosas que le había pasado en su vida y agradecía a su madre y a dios el permitir conocerlo…

Se sintió feliz de conocer a Yugi, el le daba seguridad le daba paz que su padre…en ese momento la expresión de su rostro cambio al pensar en su padre…

Cerro la llave de la ducha, de forma lenta y silenciosa mientras que unas gotas de agua rodaban por sus cabellos, mantenía la mirada baja observando de cómo bajaba agua en un instante su felicidad se había esfumado al recordar a su padre…

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar se abrazo a si mismo buscando refugio, en todo aquel momento no había pensando en el, ni siquiera se acordaba que podría estar furioso al no encontrarlo en casa. Pero ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que se había escapado y que su padre seguramente estaba hecho una fiera…sus manos temblaban desesperadamente mientras que comenzaba a llorar negando en ademán al pensar en lo que le haría su padre al encontrarlo…

- Es un salón muy bonito…-Rebeca y su padre estaban conociendo el salón donde se llevaría acabo su fiesta, era un lugar al aire libre lleno de árboles, jardines con flores y una fuente con un delfín que hacia aun mas agradable la vista…

- Te dije que te encantaría…-le dijo aquel hombre amable de cabellos plateados sonriéndole a su pequeña…

- Valió la pena postergar la fiesta dos semanas mas…-por la búsqueda de un lugar ideal se había postergado la celebración, aunque para Rebeca había valido la pena…

- Y también le dio a tu madre tiempo de terminar con los negocios en Egipto…-le sonrío su padre…

- Gracias, gracias…-lo abrazo la niña a ella le gustaba el aire libre, la vegetación y por ello había pedido un lugar así, en un sitio como Japón donde era una jungla de cemento era bastante difícil encontrar lugares amplios con vegetación un sitio así era bastante costoso y lejano…

- Todo con tal de verte feliz…-le dijo su padre dándole un beso en la frente a la niña, ella sonrío

- Madre hará un maravilloso trabajando adornando todo…-su madre tenia un toque exquisito para las decoraciones

- _Hai_, es un don que tiene Cecilia…

- Padre me harás una pintura _onegai_…-le dijo ella de repente, extrañando a Pegasus, hacia mucho que el ya no pintaba cuadros

- A que viene eso?...-le dijo acercándose a ella

- Bueno quiero que nos pintes a Yami-kun y a mi…-le dijo ella sonriendo y luego dándole la espalda a su padre para ver el lugar, los prados verdes que estaban siendo regados por rociadores y su agua al hacer contacto con el sol formaban muchos arco iris multicolor…-me encanta como pintas siempre te lo dije, no se porque lo dejaste…-Pegasus se le acerco y le puso sus manos en los hombros…

- Eso fue porque tuve otros intereses…

- Eres muy injusto tus pinturas son extraordinarias, me encanta la que le hiciste a mama una así quiero para mi fiesta con Atemu, lo harás verdad?, verdad que si?…-le dijo ella con insistencia, el se extraño, luego sonrío sabia que de nada serviría negarse ella insistiría hasta conseguir lo que quería

- Supongo que no tengo más opción…

- Así es ya sabes que soy como mama siempre consigo lo que quiero…-le dijo ella orgullosa

- Si y me recuerdas a ella con esta petición, fue ella quien insistió que la pintara cuando éramos jóvenes…

- Ves te lo dije, y esta vez conseguiré que hagas una pintura para mí también

- Aunque debo decirte que estoy un poco oxidado, hace mucho no pinto y no se si me salga bien

- Estoy segura que si…

Le dijo ella emocionada mientras corría a los prados y los rociadores mojaban un poco su cara, giraba y giraba se sentía muy feliz, estaba segura que su fiesta seria algo sumamente especial, bailaría con la persona que siempre amo, tendría un retrato con el, que mas podría pedir?...

En la casa de Atemu todo estaba mas revuelto que la ultima vez luego del ataque de cólera que le dio a su padre, el se había marchado a buscar a su hijo dejando todo hecho un desastre, presentía que estaría con su "padrino" al menos eso era lo único que podría ocurrírsele ya que nunca supo que Atemu tenia "amigos" así que su primera y una pista era Pegasus… se dirigió a la casa del albino, al llegar el portero le indico que el chico no se había presentado desde hacia 3 días que Rebeca lo llevo luego de los ensayos…

Eso encolerizo mas al padre de Atemu, ahora se convencía que el chico se había escapado, aunque no sabia donde podía a ver ido…

- Maldito mocoso…-hasta dio una ronda por la escuela a la que asistía esperando quizás verlo dentro o algo, pero nada…

Paro un momento sentándose en una banca de un parque cercano mientras veía los autos pasar, compro un refresco y descanso queriendo despejar su mente del enojo y pensar mas racionalmente algo estaba tramando Atemu y debía descubrir que era…

- Maldita sea…-apretó con fuerza la lata del refresco haciendo que esta estallara y le cayera en la ropa…-grrr…-eso lo enojo aun mas mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo, sin quererlo miro al frente…-he?...-fue solo por un momento pero en un automóvil de color negro vio claramente el rostro de Atemu…-se tallo los ojos y cuando lo hizo el auto se estaba marchando…-HEY!!!...-corrió tras el aunque ya era muy tarde el auto había desparecido…-no puede ser…

Estaba incrédulo no había podido ver con quien iba…ni siquiera se le ocurrió tomar la placa del vehiculo, quienes serian esa o esas personas?, que estaría haciendo su hijo con ellos?, muchas preguntas cubriendo su mente y algo de temor también de que sus amenazas y el pánico en el que vivía Atemu se hubiera disipado y se tratara de la policía…

- Es una gran ciudad no crees?...-Atemu estaba absorto mirando por la ventana del vehiculo mientras Kaiba conducía, había tenido una crisis en el baño que no quería que Yugi se diera cuenta de su preocupación…

- Si…-le dijo mirando a Yugi se sentía un poco nervioso…

- Estas bien?...-le pregunto el chico tomándolo de la mano…

- _Hai_…-le sonrío, una sonrisa triste y sombría, en realidad no estaba bien, y aunque los pensamientos de su padre se hacían cada vez mas fuertes no quería pensar en ello quería hundirse en la mirada de Yugi y pensar en eso nada mas…-a donde nos dirigimos…-se le ocurrió preguntar de pronto al ver una parte de la ciudad donde nunca había transitado…

- No es nada malo te lo aseguro…-Yugi le dio un beso en su mano para darle confianza…

- Jamás desconfiaría de ti…-le sonrío Atemu…

- Hemos llegado...-Atemu había desviado su concentración a Yugi cuando El mayor hablo, miro a todos lados para saber donde se encontraba, se bajo del vehiculo con un poco de nerviosismo...

- CLINICA!!!...-dijo al leer un rotulo y el nombre de clínica lo impacto

- Así es, queremos que te hagan un chequeo general para poder ayudarte que te den vitaminas y complementos que te ayuden a mejorar tu salud…

- NO QUIERO!!...-Kaiba se extraño por esa reacción…

- Porque?...-le pregunto Yugi igualmente sorprendido

- MOTO-SAN COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME?…-le pregunto el chico alzando tanto la voz que las enfermeras que recibían a los pacientes dentro de la clínica salieron para saber que pasaba…

- Yo no te engañe…-le explico Yugi

- CREI EN TI Y ME MENTISTE…-Atemu estaba completamente histérico sabia lo que descubrirían al ser revisado y era lo menos que deseaban

- Lo siento Atemu, pero sabia que si te decía que iríamos a una clínica no vendrías!

- Si lo sabias por que me trajiste?

- Por que estoy preocupado por ti y quiero saber que es lo que te esta pasando para poder ayudarte

- ME NIEGO…

- Lo siento Atemu-san pero no esta en discusión…-concluyo al final Kaiba, mientras dos enfermeros hombres se acercaban a el…

- BASTA NO SUELTENME…-ya había alertado a la clínica que el chico no iba a querer que lo revisaran y por su situación tan grabe debían hacerlo…

- Atemu _onegai_ esto es para ayudarte…-le suplico Yugi mientras que unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas no le gustaba que lastimaran a Atemu ni ir contra su voluntad

- YUGI!!!...-El chico se le acerco

- SUELTENLO!!...-les dijo a los dos enfermeros que los sostenían, ellos voltearon a mirar a Kaiba el asintió y lo soltaron…- Atemu escúchame…-le dijo Yugi sosteniendo el rostro de Atemu entre sus manos…-esto es para ayudarte _onegai_ deja que te hagan un chequeo por lo que mas quieras…-Atemu iba a protestar pero el cuerpo de Yugi comenzó a temblar estaba llorando…-me siento impotente al no saber que es lo que te pasa que no ves que me estoy muriendo lentamente al ser incapaz de poder ayudarte…

- Yugi…-susurro Atemu, nunca pensó que su decisión podría lastimar a la persona que mas amaba

- _Onegai_ Atemu deja que te hagan este chequeo para poder ayudarte, te juro que ellos te trataran bien, no te lastimaran con los análisis podremos saber que te pasa y buscar la mejor forma de ayudarte _onegai_…_onegai_ Atemu…-le suplico Yugi, Atemu estaba sorprendido por su actitud…

- Esta bien…-trago saliva…-Yugi quizás luego de eso me odies pero debes saber que yo te amo…-Yugi se le quedo mirando muy sorprendido por sus palabras, el chico ya no dijo mas Atemu entro al hospital sin protestar y las enfermeras lo guiaron hasta el consultorio del medico…

- Yugi-nii descuida ya veras que todo saldrá bien…-le dijo Kaiba abrazando al menor que estaba completamente conmocionado por todo lo que estaba pasando

Atemu miro una última vez a Yugi antes de ir con la enfermera que lo guiaba al consultorio…Yugi le sonrío quería que el chico tomara valor que algo grabe le pasaba seguramente Atemu lo sabia y por eso había actuado de esa forma…

- Todo estará bien…

Le dijo su hermano mayor mientras ambos iban a sala de espera, para aguardar el regreso del chico y del resultado de los análisis, esa actitud de Atemu no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo, algo sumamente malo le pasaba y el lo sabia seguramente sus sospechas del abuso de su familia se cumpliría, ya que era obvio que alguien estaba encubriendo, solo esperaba que sea cual fuera el resultado, tuviera solución por su bien y el de su hermano Yugi…

**CONTINUARA……**

HOLLY: El siguiente capitulo, espero que les haga gustado…

MARIK: Bueno a mi me gusto el drama del faraón

BAKURA: El faraón gritando como niña asustada jajaja

HOLLY: ^^U

YAMI: ¬_¬

MARIK: Y no dice nada porque sabe que es cierto XD

YAMI: Mejor pasemos a cosas importantes, gracias a todos los que nos leen y continúen con nosotros

HOLLY: Muchos secretos se van a descubrir, como reaccionara Yugi? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

YAMI: No se olviden de mandar RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	14. Capitulo 14: Prisionero

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 14: "PRISIONERO"**

Atemu entro al consultorio sentía un miedo inimaginable recorrerle el cuerpo, sus piernas le temblaban y apenas si podía articular palabra, estaba sumamente nervioso porque se convencía que ese día se descubriría todo, las cosas serian demasiado evidentes para los médicos, por mucho que el intentara ocultarlas… pero estaba cansado de esconderse, de negar su realidad, por terrible que fuera que los demás la descubrieran lo realmente grave para él, era que Yugi supiera lo sucio que estaba y que quizás aquello que sus demás compañeros decían de él era verdad…pero ocultarlo como lo había hecho era un peor, se sentiría un mentiroso al callar tan cruda verdad a alguien como Yugi que había sido trasparente con él, por eso aunque la verdad significara perderlo para siempre era mejor a seguir manteniendo su mentira…

Una de las enfermeras lo guio hasta una habitación solitaria donde los pacientes la ocupaban para cambiarse, el chico camino como pudo con sus piernas temblando y aun su cuerpo adolorido por aquel accidente que a pesar de los analgésicos aun le dolían de igual manera sus heridas…

- Debes ponerte una bata…-le dijo la enfermera mientras le entregaba una de color celeste…- puedes cambiarte y guardar tu ropa…-le indico señalándole una canasta en lo alto de un estante donde se solía guardar la ropa…-puedes dejar solo tu bóxer…-Atemu al instante se sonrío cuando menciono su ropa interior para la enfermera era algo natural, no se inmutaba…

Luego de eso ella se marcho y después de asegurarse que no había nadie más que él en la habitación se comenzó a quitar la chaqueta azul de la escuela, limpia luego que Kaiba la lavara aunque guardando rasgos de sangre y raspones en algunas costuras siendo producto de su accidente pasado, luego se comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de manera tranquila, aunque pendiente si alguien entraba aun estando el pasador puesto, era algo natural para el ya que esa misma vigilia tenía en su casa donde su padre de una sola patada tiraba la puerta y entraba a abusar de él…

Le daba tanta vergüenza quitarse la ropa aun estando solo, solo con ver su cuerpo notar las heridas, moretones y algunas contusiones, para él eran un testigo silencioso de todo su abuso, no le agradaba ver su cuerpo desnudo por mínima que fuera la herida le recordaba quien y como se la había hecho causándole gran dolor a su corazón….

- Snif…-no pudo evitar contenerse y unas lagrimas salieron rodando por sus mejillas hasta chocar contra su pecho…-no seas _baka_ Atemu, se fuerte no puedes desmoronarte ahora…-pensó dándose fuerza así mismo, procuro no ver más su cuerpo y se coloco la bata lo más rápido que pudo…

Doblo su ropa de manera tranquila dejándola en el estante que aquella mujer le señalo, para luego salir de la habitación sosteniendo la bata de su abertura, intentado de esa forma que se le viera su cuerpo le daba demasiada vergüenza mostrarlo por mínimo que fuera, la enfermera lo vio y le pareció gracioso ese gesto ya que por lo general eran las chicas las que se comportaban con tanta vergüenza…

- Primero te tomaran unas radiografías, luego algunos análisis de sangre, pero descuida te juro que no te dolerá…-le dijo ella sonriéndole para darle valor, Atemu asintió sin preocupación, había recibido dolores más fuertes en su vida que un simple piquete de aguja no era nada para el…

Miro el cuarto donde entraría primero "_Rayos X_" escritos a la entrada y una luz roja destellante que indicaba que dentro estaba ocupado…

- Cuando se apague la luz entras…-le indico la enfermera dejándolo en la entrada, el asintió nada mas mientras seguía viendo el rotulo, como si lo hubiera hechizado…

Mientras miraba aquella luz roja su mente sin quererlo, lo remonto a sus propios problemas y la realidad que se descubrirá en los resultados de los análisis, antes se había convencido que su padre terminaría matándolo y así se llevaría a la tumba el secreto, pero ahora estaba ahí a un paso de ser descubierto era cuando comenzaba su miedo de la verdad, pero a pesar de sentirse nervioso de las reacciones de Yugi y su hermano, no quería huir por primera vez en su vida se sentía seguro de algo y era que quería que su verdad fuera descubierta, de esa forma se le quitaría un enorme peso que lo estaba apresando el corazón de lo difícil que era estar con Yugi al ocultarle su verdad quizás se quedaría sin la persona que amaba pero en ese instante cuando la luz comenzaba hacerse más tenue sabia que eso era mejor que seguir huir huyendo…

La luz en la sala se apago y una jovencita muy agradable salió, le sonrío al verlo el solo se sonrojo y entro a la habitación, era el momento de la verdad no podría escapar, su corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte que parecía querer salirse del pecho, debía ser valiente por Yugi, por Kaiba que lo había ayudado tanto, por el mismo, había llegado el momento de ponerle un alto a su abuso y ese momento era hoy…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la sala de espera el nerviosismo era evidente, Atemu tenía un par de horas desde que entro al hacerse los análisis y aun no salía, Yugi estaba tan nervioso como si a el mismo fuera que le estaban haciendo tales análisis, caminaba de un lado a otro, luego se sentaba y movía su pie incesante mientras que alzaba un poco su cabeza queriendo ver en el interior de la sala alguna señal de Atemu pero nada solo recibía el tiempo que esperaba y que avanzada tan lento…

- Yugi si sigues así se te gastara la suela del zapato…-le bromeo Kaiba el estaba tan tranquilo como era típico en el, solo tecleando algunas cosas en su laptop personal…

- _Nii_-san perdona…-el chico luego de dar unas vueltas mas se sentó, aunque su zapato golpeaba al piso impaciente no podía evitarlo…

- Yugi santo cielo tranquilo…-Kaiba le tomo la pierna para que dejaba de golpear el piso con el pie…-todo saldrá bien…

- No lo sé _nii_-san…-el chico se levanto no podía estarse quieto…-no viste la cara de Atemu, rayos eso me confirma cada vez más que algo grave le está pasando y que no ha querido decírmelo…-le dijo con ademanes desesperados…

Desde el inicio Yugi sabía que algo muy malo le pasaba al chico aunque no se lo hubiera dicho aquellos ojos carmesí tan tristes eran testigos silenciosos de su realidad, además sus acciones tímidas y temerosas lo delataban lo que Yugi no se imaginaba era la gravedad de la situación de Atemu pero estaba por descubrirlo…

- Ten fe…

Fue lo único que se le corrió decir al mayor mientras abraza a su hermano para consolarlo y luego veía donde Atemu se había ido, el mismo había quedado muy intrigado por lo último que el chico dijo, parecía más una despedida y aunque no quería comentarle a Yugi de sus propias conclusiones sabia que el chico no era tonto y esa desesperación por saber lo que pasaba era porque aquellas palabras también lo habían dejado desconcertado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ...-un suspiro se escucho resonar en la mansión de Pegasus

- Rebeca que sucede?...-el padre preocupado no podía dejar pasar esa reacción

- Acabo de hablar a la casa de Yami-kun y nadie me contesta…-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en un sillón con una expresión triste…-me preocupa…-el chico se había desaparecido desde hacía unos días y ella no había podido verlo ni hablar con el…

- Quieres ir a buscarlo a su casa?...-le pregunto su padre mientras la chica negaba en ademan…

- Quizás mañana, después de todo hoy viene mama no quiero arruinarle el día…

Cecilia luego de haber resuelto unos asuntos en Egipto de los negocios de la familia, había podido volver para la fiesta de su hija que sería en un par de días tiempo suficiente para que ella le ayudara a Rebeca de los últimos detalles las decoraciones pero lo más importante el vestido de su hija…

- Esta bien, pero no quiero verte así…-le dijo Pegasus mientras la abrazaba, sabia lo importante que era Yami para ella y no saber de él la tenia angustiada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la casa del chico un hombre iba de un lado a otro desesperado y por primera vez en su vida angustiado por su futuro, la casa estaba en completo desorden y varios olores desagradables se sentían en el ambiente…

- No me pueden atrapar no pueden…-hablaba desesperado con sí mismo, luego de ver a su hijo en el carro de un desconocido lo tenía completamente preocupado…

- No estoy acabado, no lo estoy…-se decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pasando algunos muebles tirados en el piso con una de sus manos se masturbaba era la única manera de olvidarse de la frustración…-Yami mas fuerte, mas fuerte…-mientras se imaginara a su hijo acariciándole su masculinidad como varias veces lo obligo hacerlo…-no me atraparan Yami, no lo harán tu eres mío Yami, solo mío…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas pasaban cada vez más lentas para Yugi, el chico estaba recostado cerca de la máquina de las sodas había comprado una para que le bajara la angustia pero ni aun así había logrado sentirse mejor, pero estaba cansado de ir de un lado a otro así que se había detenido unos momentos a descansar, Kaiba lo veía de reojo mientras tecleaba un par de cosas en su laptop, a pesar que el chico estaba descansando su mente estaba tan angustiada que no dejaba de imaginarse lo terrible de la verdad tras la tristeza de Atemu…

Luego el sonido de unos mormullos en el recibidor lo alerto, levanto un poco su cabeza mientras veía entrar a un par de policías desesperados buscando a alguien, no pareció darle importancia era un hospital después de todo seguramente tenían algún compañero herido pensó pero…

- YUGI MOTO!…- escucho nombrarlo a uno de ellos, el solo levanto la mano un poco mientras sostenía la soda…Kaiba se alerto no le agrado en lo más mínimo escuchar el nombre de su hermano en boca de aquel hombre de azul dejo su computadora y se levanto para saber que ocurría…

- _Hai_?-dijo sin pena aun con su mano alzada…

- Arréstenlo…-ordeno un oficial mientras dos de ellos tomaban al chico de sus brazos…

- COMO?...

Alzando a decir el chico extrañado, pero luego los dos policías restantes lo tomaron de sus brazos poniendo sus manos tras su espalda y aprisionándolo contra la pared haciendo que tirara la soda al piso, Yugi estaba completamente desconcertado por esa acción y por el hecho de que estaba haciendo arrestado sin entender la razón…

- Pero que pasa?...-Kaiba era el que estaba aun mas extrañado y sosteniendo la mano de uno de los policías para que no siguiera lastimando a su hermano, aquel no le importo y siguió apresando al chico…-es menor de edad!..-se le ocurrió decir para que dejara la brusquedad pero fue en vano…

- Que hice?...-Yugi estaba preocupado era la primera vez en su vida que le ponían una esposas y un policía lo acusaba de algo…

- Yugi Moto estas acosado de violación…-le dijo el oficial al terminar de colocarle las esposas...

- NANI!...-gritaron Kaiba y Yugi completamente sorprendidos…

- Yugi no ha hecho nada…-reclamo Kaiba…

- Las investigaciones dirán la verdad…-le dijo el oficial en tono severo…

- Yo jamás he tocado a alguien!...-le grito Yugi estaba desesperado

- Estas acusado de abusar del menor Yami Atemu _Halakti_…-dijo el oficial mientras comenzaban a caminar con el chico…

- YO NO HE HECHO NADA Y MENOS A ATEMU!...-grito el chico tan fuerte que todos los que se encontraban en el hospital voltearon a mirar muy intrigados por ver a los policías y al chico con esposas…

- Lo aclararemos Yugi, descuida…-le dijo su hermano mayor en tono firme para darle seguridad…

El castaño saco su celular y comenzó a llamar a su abogado no sabía por qué estaban acusando al chico de ese cargo tan grave, ni quien había puesto la denuncia lo único que sabía era que su hermano era inocente…Yugi también estaba completamente desconcertado y asustado por lo que estaba pasando era un niño metido en esos problemas tan grabes era casi imposible mientras pasaban alado de las personas del hospital que los veían curiosos murmuraban de cómo la juventud había perdido sus valores, tanto que le hacían daño a otros…

- MI HERMANO ES INOCENTE!...-les grito Kaiba el estaba desesperado también pero no permitiría que por las platicas sin cuidado le hicieran más daño a Yugi

- Atemu que es lo que está pasando…-aunque el chico mientras era subido al carro patrulla, iba más preocupado por Atemu que por su propia seguridad o reputación

- No dejare que mi hermano pase por esto…-dijo Kaiba al aire mientras se subía a su auto y seguía al carro patrulla que ahora conducía a Yugi, sin imaginarse lo desesperado que el chico se sentía y no por él o su futuro si no por Atemu y la situación tan grave en la que se encontraba…

- Atemu…-murmuro al aire mientras el carro se alejaba del hospital…

Un aire frio comenzó a soplar, mientras Yugi veía por el retrovisor de su asiento con sus brazos esposados, acompañando aquella escena de un par de miradas frías y acusadoras de los policías que lo transportaban aunque eso era nada en comparación de la incertidumbre que el chico sentía y de las preguntas sin respuesta que tenia, sin importar lo grabe que estaban al cosas lo único que le importaba era saber lo que le estaba pasando a Atemu y ayudarle era lo único que deseaba…

**CONTINUARA…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: VOLVI! Luego de mucho tiempo sin actualizar por fin los dioses me mandaron inspiración

TODOS: WIIII YA ERA TIEMPO

HOLLY: v.v disculpen la falta de actualizaciones pero he estado un poco ocupada entre el trabajo, los cosplay y dormir me quita tiempo XD

BAKURA: Duerme menos U_U

HOLLY: Es imposible luego de las poquitas horas que me deja el trabajo :P

YAMI: Oye deja a mi nena en paz ⌐_⌐

HOLLY: Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y pues hay más preguntas en repuestas que en los demás no les parase

BAKURA: Porque será que no matas al faraoncito y misión cumplida

YAMI: Jujuju ya quisieras

HOLLY: XD no puedo es el prota y lo amo v.v

BAKURA: Consentido

HOLLY: Espero que la próxima actualización venga pronto pero mientras pasa también hando inspirada en una historia especial con mi Yamito y _nii_-chan Yugi será un oneshort que casi doy por finalizado espero que lo lean y dejen comentarios

YAMI: Ojala sufra menos que este

BAKURA: Yo espero que sea todo lo contrario

HOLLY: Nos despedimos y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!

YAMI: Dejen RR se les quiere

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	15. Capitulo 15: Acorralado

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 15: "****ACORRALADO"**

Caminaba de un lado a otro, murmurando palabras incoherentes mientras su mano masajeaba de manera constante su entre pierna y unos gemidos salían de su boca, cuando de pronto en medio de aquel éxtasis el timbre de la casa sonó insistentemente…vocifero una maldición por verse interrumpido en medio de su placer, se subió los pantalones limpio su mano con un trapo viejo del piso y fue a atender…

- Que pasa?...-pregunto mientras habría un poco la puerta no quería que sus invitados vieran el desorden…

- Dartz Halakti?...-preguntaron dos policías, el hombre trago saliva y al instante se puso nervioso no era algo que los oficiales dejaran pasar

- Sucede algo oficial?...-aunque al instante intento calmarse y disimular

- Deberá acompañarnos…-le indico uno de ellos con la cabeza, el hombre salió de la casa y cerró la puerta no era conveniente que vieran el desorden de la casa…

- Puedo saber por qué?...-fingía ser amable, era algo que ambos oficiales no pasaron por alto, ese hombre ocultaba algo, era evidente…

- Por el cargo de violación…

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Dartz, intento negar del cargo, alegando su inocencia, aunque sus palabras no convencían ni al más incauto de todos, no había justificación ni el mismo Dartz con su mente calculadora lograba maquinar una escusa rápida, aunque tampoco se rendiría ante el caos…

- Se equivocan yo no he hecho nada…-dijo completamente nervioso, y en ese instante los oficiales notaron algo ellos mencionaron el cargo pero no la víctima y el sujeto actuaba como si ya lo supiera, eran demasiado perspicaces como para dejarlo pasar…

- Tendrá que acompañarnos mientras se hacen las investigaciones pertinentes…-le dijo uno de los oficiales mientras lo ponía contra el piso y sus manos en la espalda…

- Soy inocente!..-siguió alegando mientras que ellos le colocaban las esposas, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía aquellas dos argollas en sus muñecas, tantos delitos impunes…

- Eso solo las investigaciones lo dirán, ahora camine!…-ordeno el oficial y Dartz fue apresado, mientras su mente rápidamente quería maquinar la forma de salir de ese embrollo…

- Maldito Yami…-pensó mientras el auto de la policía comenzaba a avanzar…-no pueden comprobar nada, no saben nada… no saben!…-se convenció luego aunque estaba nervioso sudaba frio…

Mientras el oficial a su lado lo veía de reojo y sabía muy bien lo nervioso que estaba ese tipo como un animal enjaulado eso demostraba cada vez que era culpable pero…no podían confirmarlo, además que el caso era bastante difícil como para asegurar algo, había dos sospechosos y una inocente victima traumatizada e indefensa que habían lastimado, el culpable debía pagar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la primera vez que pisaba una celda, y su corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte mientras que se preguntaba como haría para salir de ello, los oficiales prácticamente lo acusaban mientras que a empujones y palabras insultantes lo hicieron entrar, un empujón mas y el chico cayó al piso mientras que un adolecente como él estaba dentro de la celda observando todas y cada una de sus acciones, una sonrisa llena de lujuria se dibujo en sus labios, era joven pero tenía más crimines que un adulto…

- SOY INOCENTE!...-grito mientras que los oficiales cerraban la celda le daban un último vistazo como si de basura se tratara y luego se marchaban acompañando sus acciones con carcajadas burlonas…

- Todos somos inocentes hasta que lastimosamente encuentran pruebas y demuestran lo contrario…-le dijo aquel en tono burlista…-sabes yo estoy aquí por asesinato…-una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en sus labios…-y tu lindo conejito de que te acusan?...

Él prefería estar callado, no debía socializar con criminales, por muy jóvenes que parecieran, debía ser cauteloso, Kaiba se lo había advertido y el era inteligente como para provocar a alguien que solo con su presencia se sabía que era más peligroso que el mismo demonio…

- No quieres hablar?...-aquel solo se quedo sentado en una esquina de la celda la misma que había permanecido desde que el chico llego…-no me importa ya que me acostumbre a hablar solo…-su voz era con tanta lujuria y maldad que a cualquier otro le había helado los huesos, pero Yugi solo le preocupaba salir de la equivocación y ver a Atemu era lo único que le interesaba…-sabes otro chico antes que tu estuvo aquí, era lindo como tu pero demasiado histérico…

- Atemu…-el chico permanecía con sus manos en los barrotes de la celda como si sosteniéndolos podría abrir las rejas y lograr salir…-que te está pasando dime…?...-una lagrima solitaria bajo por sus mejillas y voló al aire…-podre ayudarte, podre hacerlo?...

Era una pregunta que lo lastimaba, no le importaba ni siquiera saber los cargos grabes que corrían en su contra, si no que para él lo que importaba era saber si sería capaz de ayudar a Atemu a salir de su tristeza sentía que no sería capaz de hacerlo, el chico estaba tan lastimado y le era tan difícil hacerlo sonreír que descubriendo ahora la verdad sentía que esa felicidad que quería para Atemu… sería imposible…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj era el único sonido que se escuchaba resonar en el pasillo donde se encontraba mientras que un chico con uniforme rasgado y cabello tricolor, estaba sentado en una silla, sus manos sostenían su cabeza mientras estaba mirando al piso, no entendía como las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto de estar completamente solo otra vez…

- Porque mama? Porque?...-decía mientras las lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, estaba solo una vez mas y ahora ni la persona que tanto amaba podría ayudarlo…-que puedo hacer…que?

Se sentía desesperado mientras que el reloj del pasillo era el único que lo acompañaba en su desgracia, sabía muy bien los cargos que corrían ante los sospechosos y que acusaran a Yugi de ello le dolía en lo más profundo, ya que él era inocente sin poder ayudarlo, ya que las leyes así eran los principales culpables de violación siempre eran la pareja y la familia, pero también algo que le apresaba el corazón tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar era que Yugi supiera de su realidad de la peor de las formas…eso lo hacía sentir tan miserable…

- Es mi castigo…-pensó mientras sus propias preguntas se volvían en sus propias acusaciones de cómo la deshora debían ser pagadas al negársele su felicidad alado de Yugi, quizás ni su vida alcanzaría para pagar tanto pecado que cometió…

- Yami Atemu…-escucho la voz de una mujer tras suyo el cómo menor de edad le habían comentado que estaría a cargo de la procuraduría mientras el caso avanzaba y lograban aclararlo…-es hora…-el solo la miro mientras que se limpiaba sus lagrimas, iría nuevamente a comenzar vida, tendría muchas sesiones con psicólogos y mas exámenes físicos que atender operaciones quizás pero el solo hecho de pensar en socializar con extraños le aterraba…

- Yami-kun…-aunque una voz conocida en un instante lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

- Padrino?...-dijo al mirar a un elegante hombre esperándolo en el recibidor…

- Yami…

Aquel al instante lo abrazo de manera fraternal, era la primera vez que Atemu en los brazos de aquel hombre se sintió protegido, no pudo evitar contenerse y comenzó a llorar como un niño asustado…

- Llora lo que quieras hijo…-le dijo al chico sabia el dolor tan grande guardado en su corazón, quizás no estaba muy enterado de lo sucedido pero sabía que las cosas eran difíciles para el chico, que sin quererlo los médicos habían logrado localizar a la única persona que podría hacerse cargo del chico mientras transcurrian las investigaciones y el tratamiento…

- Perdóname…-le dijo en un instante luego de pasar unos momentos sintiendo el calor de aquel hombre que tenía su respeto y cariño…

- Perdonarte?...-le pareció graciosa esa respuesta…-al contrario Yami-kun eres tu el que debe perdonarme…-el hombre se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del chico…-por no darme cuenta a tiempo…

Los doctores le habían dado generalidades a Pegasus de lo que le estaba pasando al chico, ahora siendo el padrino lo más cercano a un familia que tenían Atemu y teniendo tan buenas referencias de parte del chico la policía le pareció adecuado que cuidara de él, en situaciones como la de Atemu era mejor estar con personas conocidas y no en un centro donde quizás no se adaptaría rápido…

- Señor Pegasus…-el médico que atendió al chico llego junto a unos policías interrumpiendo un poco la plática…-mucho gusto señor...-le ofreció su mano el albino el tomo sin reparos…

- Muchas gracias por llamarme doctor…-dijo aquel hombre elegante mientras hacia una leve reverencia en respeto…

Entre las pocas pertenencias del chico habían logrado encontrar una tarjeta con el nombre y número de teléfono de Pegasus, donde habían logrado contactarse con él, que además al preguntarle a Atemu sobre aquel hombre, el hablaba con tanto cariño que los policías no dudaron en dejar que ese hombre cuidara del chico…

- Al contrario gracias por aceptar, el pequeño necesita de su ayuda…-aquel medico había sido muy amable con Atemu entendiendo de sobremanera lo grabe de la situación…

- Joven Halakti vendrá lo difícil, necesitamos que nos colabores mucho y seas muy pero muy valiente en todo este proceso…-uno de los oficiales hablo mientras se acercaba un poco al chico el al instante se tenso, no le agradaba que las personas se le acercaran tanto, en sus propios miedos la cercanía la asociaba a ataque, el oficial entiendo y se aparto sin más…

- Será difícil pero ya verás que poco a poco saldremos de ese abismo…-le dijo el médico a Atemu que en su mirada triste y desolada demostraba las consecuencias de su infierno…-estas a salvo ahora…-le dijo firme para darle confianza el chico solo asintió con temor…

- Señor Pegasus estaremos en contacto con usted, pondremos un par de elementos custodiando su casa…-le advirtió no se sabía si el que lastimado al chico podría tener cómplices…-y unos mas cuidando al joven Halakti pero descuide su familia no se dará cuenta…

Pegasus estaba más o menos al tanto de la situación con Atemu, pero su familia no sabía nada, y era por eso que todo debía hacerse con mucha cautela, era una de las cosas que Atemu había pedido que Pegasus lo supiera ya era suficiente vergüenza como para que Rebeca también se entera que el ante todo le tenía un cariño muy especial a la y ella como Yugi era alguien trasparente e inocente que no podían ser corrompidos con sus pecados…

- No se preocupe Atemu estará a salvo…-aseguro uno de los policías que acompañaba al médico, Atemu lo miro y dudo un poco aquellos hombres con su semblante serio y de autoridad le aterrorizaba…

- Gracias…-Aunque Pegasus lo abrazo un poco lo conocía y sabia bien cuando estaba nervioso…-tomare todas las recomendaciones que me han dicho y lo más importante es…-en ese momento Atemu lo noto el alvino estaba serio…-que el culpable pague…-no sabía exactamente quien era Yugi pero si estaba involucrado y resultaba culpable esperaba que la justicia aplicara todo el peso de la ley de igual manera si Dartz su amigo era culpable también debía de pagar…-vamos pequeño…-al final de la conversación se marcho con el chico de cabello tricolor el estaba nervioso y temblando un poco necesitaría todo el apoyo del mundo lo sabía y el cómo lo más cercano a una familia se lo daría, y más ahora que estaba Cecilia de regreso sería más fácil cuidarlo su esposa también le tenía mucho cariño…-no te preocupes Rebeca no sabe nada solo sabe que tuviste un pequeño accidente y estas un poco lastimado…-le dijo sin más la chica había hecho un drama por ello pero el alvino había sabido calmarla sin llegar a detalles de lo que en verdad pasaba…

- Gracias padrino…-le dijo Atemu avergonzado mientras subía al vehículo y veía la mueca de dolor en el chico al solo sentarse, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo grabe que estaba y se reprocho a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes…

- Descuida estarás bien lo juro…-el mismo Pegasus se sentía muy indignado al saber la situación que corría el chico que consideraba casi un hijo, el era alguien inocente y que hubieran hecho con él lo que quisieran era un delito grave deseaba con todo su ser que el culpable pagara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Camina de una vez…-en otro lugar un hombre iba siendo empujado cuando entro una celda de una sola vez y quedo de boca en el piso, escupió un poco de sangre con desagrado, deseaba en ese momento estar con sus manos libres y golpear de una vez a quien lo había empujado…

- Maldito…-vocifero tan bajo que apenas pudo ser escuchado por el otro residente en la celda...

- Si resultas culpable pasaras muchos años tras las rejas…-le advirtió el oficial al dejarlo y comenzar a alejarse…

- No descubrirán nada…-pensó él, no dijo nada en respuesta al policía quizás estaba acorralado pero no era ningún tonto…

- Así que al final caíste Dartz…-escucho una voz tras de sí, al instante volteo a mirar y el estaba ahí…

- Tu…-vocifero con desagrado…

- Aun me recuerdas?...- La figura de un hombre se levanto de entre las sombras, mientras que con uno de sus pies cojeaba hasta llegar hasta el tipo…

- Ya quisiera haberte olvidado…-le dijo él con fastidiado lo conocía como olvidar a la gente de la calaña de su acompañante…

- Que bien porque tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar y planes que forjar…-le dijo sin más Dartz lo miro con fastidio mientras se acercaba…

Su acompañante dibujo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro le daba satisfacción verlo ahí, luego que Dartz prometió que solo llegaría una celda muerto, pero al tenerlo ahora de compañía era un triunfo para él, eso significaba que el hombre altanero y calculador, que la gente de mal vivir admiraba y consideraban un dios, era un humano común como todos, aunque Dartz seguía siempre con su orgullo en alto y aunque por el momento estaba tras las rejas el sabia que con su actuación no iba hacer por mucho tiempo, estaba seguro que no podrían probar nada y aunque desconocía que otra persona también era acusada del delito, el estaba seguro que saldría sin ninguna dificultad del problema y cuando lo hiciera haría pagar a Atemu su error de acusarlo…

**CONTINUARA…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: WIIII logro haber actualización pronto

YAMI: Y eso por el apoyo de todas las lectoras

HOLLY: Ojala nos sigan leyendo y pues les vaya gustando la historia que poco a poco se va viendo su desenlace

BAKURA: No me agrada que el faraoncito ya no sufra

YAMI: Jujuju

HOLLY: Bueno aun no cantes historia que viene lo más difícil

YAMI: O_OU

BAKURA: XD

HOLLY: El juicio y encarar al culpable será bastante difícil, pero tal vez no sufras tanto

YAMI: "Tal vez" O_OU

BAKURA: De eso hablara

HOLLY: Jijiji bueno espero que nos sigan leyendo espero que de ahora mas haya actualización cada semana _

YAMI: Dulce inspiración no te vayas

HOLLY: Y sigan mandando sus RR que nos inspiran

YAMI: El apoyo es de lo mejor

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo capítulo…

YAMI: No olviden dejar comentario…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	16. Capitulo 16: Paz

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 17: "PAZ"**

El chico caminaba de manera tímida tras aquel que ahora en más seria su cuidador, sabía que debía ser fuerte y quizás disimular lo ocurrido pero por la forma en que aquel albino lo veía era más que obvio que el ya sabía la verdad…

- Papa!

Una jovencita de cabello dorado salió de la casa mientras corría y abrazaba al albino, sonriendo él veía de reojo aquella escena en cierta forma le daba algo de envidia ya que ellos disfrutaban de una relación fraternal sin malicia mientras que el con su padre no podían ni tocarse sin llegar a algo sucio y mundano…

- Yami-kun…-ella lo miro y al instante lo abrazo…-no sabes lo feliz que soy que te quedes unos días con nosotros…-sabia lo general que el padre del chico tenía problemas con la justicia y el debía quedarse con la única familia que tenia…

- Yami-kun…-una mujer elegante salió luego de aquella enorme casa, el dudo un poco y bajo la mirada sentía que ver aquella mujer no era digno de alguien tan sucio…-pequeño…-ella se acerco colocando una mano sobre su hombro el chico al instante gimió un poco, le dolía el contacto con alguien tan puro como ella…-estás en tu casa hijo…-ella lo abrazo con suavidad sabia un poco más de lo ocurrido que Rebeca y lo duro que le era al chico aceptar su realidad…

Al sentir su calor no pudo más que recordar a su madre en los años que ella lo acompaño y cuido de él con tanto amor aun luego de los golpes que Dartz le daba, ella siempre le regalaba una sonrisa, no pudo más que llorar al recordar que ella se había marchado y que nunca más podía sentir su perfume ni su reconfortante calor…

- Pequeño llora cuanto quieras, las lágrimas son la mejor manera de limpiar el corazón…

Rebeca se sorprendió de cómo aquel chico que siempre vio tan fuerte se quebraba como un niño, Pegasus la abrazo a ella también, quizás la chica no sabía nada al respecto pero estaba seguro que presentía que algo malo le pasaba aquel muchacho que le gustaba tanto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en aquella banca hecha de piedra tan fría, mientras que sus manos en su frente ocultaban su desesperación y tristeza de saber la verdad tras aquella privación de su libertad, pensaba en miles de respuestas y cada una era peor que la otra, sentía que se volvería loco si no sabía la verdad…

- Yugi…- una voz conocida lo alerto…

- _Nii_-san…-le dijo poniendo las manos en los barrotes de su celda mientras su compañero lo seguía con la mirada y una sonrisa sádica se dibujaban en su rostro…

- Yugi no te preocupes ya hable con nuestro abogado y estamos luchando por una fianza, no tienen ninguna prueba en tu contra…

- Y Atemu como esta Atemu?...-aunque para el chico eso no era un alivio lo que le importaba era tener noticias del chico

- Esta con su familia ahora…-el castaño sabía que no podía ir donde su hermano sin noticias de aquel…

- Que familia?...-Yugi se sorprendió sabía muy bien que Atemu no tenia mas familia que su padre

- Pues su padrino y su esposa…-Yugi comprendió

- Lo has visto?...-le pregunto esperanzado

- No me dejaron…-el castaño quiso tener más noticias y ver al chico pero como familiar de uno de los acusados se le prohibió

- Maldición!...-eso enojo a Yugi…-cuando saldré?...-cayó en cuenta la noticia que le había dado su hermano y esa podía ser una esperanza para ver a Atemu otra vez

- No lo sé todo dependerá de nuestro abogado y de lo eficaz que sea pero descuida será pronto…-lo consoló mientras el chico suspiraba derrotado…-te lo juro no estarás mucho tiempo aquí…

Mientras aquel que veía en la distancia con su sonrisa maligna en el rostro y pensaba las muchas veces que había escuchado tales esperanzas sin que estas se materializaran, pobre chico estaba perdido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Maldita sea no puedo estar perdido!

Mientras en otra celda lejos de donde se encontraba Yugi y su hermano un hombre peliceleste daba vuelvas por el lugar maldiciéndose a sí mismo y quien lo había puesto en aquella situación, pensaba en los muchos castigos que le haría cuando saliera que estaba seguro que iba a salir…

- A un sigues siendo tan infantil…-le bromeo aquel hombre mientras salía de las sombras y lo encaraba…-ahora tu y yo cara a cara en la misma celda no te parece irónico?...-le advirtió mientras lo miraba…

- Silencio!...-le dijo con autoridad eso hizo que aquel lanzara una carcajada…

- Eso fue hace mucho ya…-le dijo en tono burlista

- _Baka_…-murmuro sabía muy bien que ya no tenía poder sobre el…

- Tanto que hasta olvide que ocurrió…-coloco una mano en su hombro…-ahora Dartz tu y yo vamos hablar de negocio, desde hace mucho tú tienes algo que me pertenece yo sé algo que quieres así que si colaboras tal vez te libres de esta

- _Nakhty__ Bakura no cambias…_

_Murmuro entre dientes nada feliz por la amenaza sabiendo muy bien que no tenía más escapatoria que su ex pupilo sabia muchas cosas oscuras de él y si aquel soltaba la lengua lo ponía en peligro…_

_- Esta bien hagamos el trato…-aunque el objeto que __tenía aquel sabía muy bien que era clave y mientras lo tuviera estaría a salvo…_

_- Así me gusta que colabore "jefe"…-le dijo sádico…_

_- Sabes bien cuál es el precio…-le advirtió sin más aquel albino de ojos cafés mientras el sonreía sin más…_

_- Por supuesto…-sus dientes amarillentos y sus manos duras firmaron el trato…_

_- Así me gusta supongo que __Amane__ lo vale…-concluyo mientras lo veía con sarcasmo y aquel en el momento en que menciono el nombre borro su sonrisa y una mueca de desagrado se dibujo…-veo que la recuerdas muy bien…-le dijo Dartz disfrutando aquel momento…_

_- Ella es alguien puro no puede ser nombrara por un demonio como tu…-le advirtió con enojo…_

_- Bien, bien como quieras pero ya sabes…_

_Le dijo sin mas mientras sellaban el trato y Dartz confiado sabía bien que tenia a Bakura en sus manos con aquello que le pertenecía sabía que tendría a ese ladrón de su lado al menos mientras salía y pensaba en un mejor plan…_

_- Y luego me vengare esto no quedara así…_

_Mientras veía al albino no le agradaba mostrar debilidad y menos ante los que una vez le sirvieron pero sabía que por el momento no tendría más opción, Bakura había sido alguien fiel quizás luego cambiaron los papales pero gracias aquello que le había quitado lo había mantenido tranquilo y mientras le ayudaba a escapar sabia que el albino sería capaz de todo con tal de conseguir aquel objeto que era una clave para ver nuevamente a la persona que buscaba…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Yami-kun vamos te enseñare la casa…-el chico no tenía muchos ánimos de nada y su cuerpo le dolía en extremo reclama por descanso

- Yami-ku…-el alvino no termino de nómbralo cuando el chico volteo a mirarlo y negó en ademan con un poco de tristeza en su rostro…-ummm…-eso desconcertó a Pegasus, pensó un poco mientras veía que ambos se marchaban…

- Querido que es lo que está pasando?...-aquella mujer elegante y hermosa mostraba preocupación ante la situación del chico, ella no sabía exactamente qué era lo que ocurría pero estaba segura que era grave…

- Tú me conoces más que nadie…-le dijo el albino acercándose a ella y abrazándola…-es difícil…-los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron llenándose de lagrimas, estaba triste por lo que los policías le habían dicho, el muchacho había sido abusado muchas veces en todas las formas imaginables, estaba completamente destrozado por dentro y no solo física si no espiritualmente…

- Y como puede ser eso posible…-aquella mujer lloraba también no se imaginaba de cómo alguien podría hacerle daño al chico, si el siempre fue tan dulce y educado no le hacía mal a nadie…

- Eso están investigando…-dijo luego el albino mirando a su esposa y limpiándole las lágrimas…-mañana hablaran con él y sé que será duro, tendrá que relatar lo ocurrido ante muchas personas…

- Pero tendrá nuestro apoyo…

- Eso no lo dudes…-el sonrió…-yo estaré con el no lo dejare solo nunca, quizás no sea su padre pero lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo…-dijo decido ella sonrió ese ánimo era lo que su esposo necesitaba…-gracias amor se que podía contar contigo…-ella se sonrojo…

- Ese es el Maximillion que conozco…-le dijo ella con una sonrisa…

- No me canso en decirlo _Ai shiteru_…-le dio un beso en una de sus mejilla, ella sonrió…-Vamos con los chicos…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar abrazados y reconfortados luego de exponer cada uno sus sentimientos, se sentaron en unas bancas de la casa mientras veían de lejos a los chicos donde la rubia le mostraba a Atemu los jardines y el chico se alegraba al ver las rosas que florecían, su roció brillaba al sol, se acerco a una flor y la tomo con suavidad entre sus manos admirando su color y aroma recordando la primera rosa que le había dado un día Yugi…una lagrima callo chocando con aquella flor las cosas estaban muy difícil y ahora por su culpa el chico estaba tras las rejas, aunque no podía culpar a la ley Yugi era su novio y era obvio que fueran tras él, por ello tendría que decir la verdad lo más pronto posible, para que todo se aclara y el chico saliera libre y ambos pudieran estar juntos si es que Yugi no lo odiaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde esa noche luego de la comida aquel chico subió al cuarto que de ahora en adelante seria suyo, lo miro detenidamente ya se lo habían mostrado en aquel tur con la chica, pero aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la paz que estaba teniendo, tantos golpes que siempre sufrió y tantas noches de desvelo que lo habían hecho pensar que era algo normal en cualquier hogar, y ahora con esa paz no podía estar tranquilo el silencio lo agobiaba…

Se quito su ropa rápidamente, se coloco una pijama que había en el ropero aquel albino había previsto todo, había comprado un guardarropa completo para el chico a su gusto y medida él se había sentido alagado nunca antes tubo ropa tan fina, dudo mientras frotaba el pijama con la mano era tan suave al tacto que paro un momento teniendo cuidado de no ensuciarla, luego miro nuevamente su nuevo espacio todo en aquella casa le era tan diferente de cómo era en donde un día vivió la tranquilidad y el olor a canela con fresas era embriagador se sintió cansado sabia que el día siguiente aquella paz debía de enfrentar la realidad de decir la verdad para salvar al inocente que había sido inculpado injustamente…

- _Gomen nasai_ Yugi-kun…

Una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas mientras se acurrucaba en la cama de manera tranquila sintiendo con su piel lo suave de aquel cobertor que lo invito a dormir y esperaba poder tener el descanso que tanta falta le hacía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en aquel lugar donde resguardaba a los criminales uno que había sido inculpado injustamente se alistaba a descansar aunque sus sentidos estaban alerta no confiaba en su compañero ni en la cama que parecía haber sido usada por muchos más antes que el…

- No es de tu agrado, princeso?...-le dijo aquel mientras que entre aquella penumbra solo sus ojos dorados eran divisados…-este hotel 5 estrellas lamenta que no esté a tu altura…

Aquel no dijo nada y solo se sentó en la esquina contraria prefería no tener problemas con aquel tipo, que sabia a distancia que se trataba de alguien de cuidado era mejor no provocarlo, tomo su chaqueta y se cubrió con ella esperando al menos descansar unas cuantas horas teniendo fe que el día siguiente ya se hubiera aclarado todo…

- Si fuera tu me iría a acostumbrando a este hotel 5 estrellas pasara mucho antes que puedas ver la luz del sol desde el exterior…-nuevamente aquel guardo silencio pero las palabras de aquel le afectaban su espíritu…una sonora carcajada se escucho después no le importaba que no le contestara sabia que sus palabras las había escuchado y le afectaban…-pobre iluso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente una luz blanca iluminaba su rostro, dejando ver algunas ojeras del mal dormir en esas pocas horas había tenido paz, estaba tranquilo pero a la vez nervioso, de llegar a enfrentar la realidad, le tenía pavor a la verdad y tendría que decirla si debía salvar al inocente…

- Sabemos que es difícil relatar lo sucedido pero necesitamos que sea lo más valiente que pueda y que nos cuente la verdad…

Uno de aquellos agentes comenzó, debía saber lo ocurrido y mientras en su mente estaba la acusación y la apreciación del médico de cómo habían pasado las cosas tenía que escucharlo por voz de quien vivió todo aquello, que unos análisis y conjeturas no era lo mismo que saber con detalles…

- Yami-kun…-un hombre albino comenzó mientras el chico lo veía y negaba en ademan…-disculpa Atemu-kun…-el albino en ese momento comprendió que el chico odiaba que lo llamaran por su primer nombre y que al hacerlo lo ponía nervioso…-estamos contigo…-era extraño que la familia estuviera en una declaración, pero ese albino lo hacía sentir seguro y ellos necesitaban darle confianza…

- Bien yo…

Las manos de aquel chico temblaban tanto que el albino tuvo que poner las suyas sobre las del para darle fuerza, el chico lo miro y asintió…sabia que el momento de decir la verdad había llegado y por difícil que fuera debía decirla, sabía que Yugi lo habían acusado injustamente y no debía cargar aquel peso que solo él debía llevar por eso…

- Bien les diré todo…

Dijo en tono firme mientras que sus manos que antes temblaban ahora estaban rígidas y no sentía nervios alguno, solo pensar en decir la verdad y liberar a Yugi bastaba para tranquilizarlo, quizás su relación había terminado al momento en que el chico se enterara de su verdad, pero solo con que él estuviera libre y feliz bastaba para darle la fuerza de encarar y relatar lo sucedido…

**CONTINUARA….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Holas! Cuanta alegría que les vaya gustando el fic

YAMI: Aunque quedo a medias

BAKURA: ME INCLUYERON!

MARIK: ┐┐

YAMI: El Cuida tumbas esta celoso

HOLLY: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y pues les adelanto que el siguiente ya va con unas cuantas líneas avanzado así ke espero que la siguiente semana esté listo

YAMI: Esto se pone emocionante

BAKURA: SALI!

MARIK: v.v

HOLLY: Y las disculpas de los errores ke seguramente andan por ahí pero es la prisa por actualizar que no me da oportunidad de revisar minuciosamente

YAMI: Apenitas lo revisa una hora cada día

HOLLY: El work no me deja tiempo v.v

BAKURA: ACTUE EN EL FIC, ACTUE EN EL FIC

MARIK: ….

YAMI: Jojojo y agradecimientos especiales a _**Yami Atem Motou**_ por todos los regales y consejos, me serán muy útiles para mi actuación

HOLLY: Wiii no saben lo feliz que somos con los comentarios y sugerencias

BAKURA: Mis fans me amaran

YAMI:-rueda los ojos-ya deja de exagerar

HOLLY: Bien esperamos ke nos sigan leyendo

YAMI: No se olviden de dejar comentario los quiero adorables fans

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	17. Capitulo 17: Verdad

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 18: "VERDAD"**

Apenas habían pasado 3 días desde que el capitán del equipo de básquetbol había dejado de ir a la escuela sin razón y los rumores volaban como el viento y cada uno mas exagerado que el otro aunque el más fuerte era uno que para muchos era muy difícil de creer…

- Te enteraste? Yugi-san está en la cárcel…

Cada estudiante de la escuela había inventado su propia teoría del porque estaba en la cárcel y cada una mas exagerada que la otra pero todos coincidían con la "amistad" que tenían con el "cualquierita" era la causa de todas sus desgracias…

- Seguramente tiene que ver con _Halakti_-san…-dijo uno de ellos ya que aunque ambos no había dejado muy claro su relación era más que obvio que algo estaba pasando entre ellos ya que ninguno había asistido a la escuela…

- Seguramente…-los murmullos eran evidentes…

- Ese nunca ha sido buena compañía…

- Jamás…-y cada uno molestaba al que apreciaba a Yugi

- Cállense! Bola de cacatúas ponzoñosas…-les advirtió un rubio con puño alzado en amenaza a cualquiera que hablaba de mas, cada uno de ellos se fue dispersándose entre los demás estudiantes que salían de sus clases…-maldita sea que rayos está pasando con Yugi?…-aunque aquel rubio estaba desconcertado el chico tenía 3 días de no llegar a la escuela ni a su casa había nadie que le informara, el había hablado, buscado y no lo había encontrado hasta que los rumores de su encarcelamiento se habían expandido al inicio no los creyó pero…-seguramente tiene que ver con la maldita peste de Yami…-el rubio como muchos creía la mala reputación que habían esparcido Tristán y compañía del chico…-se lo advertí, acercarse a ese chico era de mala suerte…se lo advertí, se lo advertí…

Tomo su mochila con fuerza mientras decidido iría a buscar a Yugi o al menos noticias de él, con la única persona que podría dárselas gruño al solo pensar en esa persona, pero tenía que ceder en ese caso era el único que podía ayudarle…

- Deseo que te quemes en el infierno Kaiba…

Vocifero mientras caminaba a paso tan lento para no tener que enfrentar la realidad y de cómo habían sido las cosas entre ambos, breves lapsos de felicidad, luego de tristeza, de amor y luego…la traición…-apretó sus puños con fuerza el solo recuerdo de aquel día catastrófico aun le dolía porque el aun seguía amando aquel ejecutivo que había destrozado su corazón sin importarle si siquiera sus sentimientos seguramente el ya lo había olvidado, pero el rubio no podía quitárselo de la cabeza…

- TE ODIO SETO KAIBA!

Y eso hacía que se odiara a sí mismo por ser tan débil y no poder olvidar a la persona que un día le robo el corazón y al otro se lo quebró en mil pedazos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la empresa de aquel ejecutivo él había llegado unos momentos en la mañana antes de regresar a los juzgados para resolver al problema que acechaba a su hermano y que esperaba que ese día por fin se le diera una solución no soportaba la idea de que el chico pasara un segundo más tras las rejas siendo inocente…

- Por dios me alejo unos días y tantas cosas que hacer…-como presidente de la empresa todo era visto por él, desde publicidad sin importancia hasta documentos que debía firmar y aprobar…-planilla de pago por todos los cielos…-al menos tenia los empleados más eficientes que pudieran conseguirse conociendo bien a su jefe y adelantándose a los hechos evitando de esa manera que la empresa se detuviera sin su líder…Mientras terminaba de firmar alguna documentación, en la recepción estaba habiendo una algarabía y todo causado por cierto rubio que fue muy conocido en la oficina…

- Señor Wheeler?...-aunque también era recordado la última vez que estuvo en la empresa donde el presidente fue involucrado en tal algarabía que dejo tan mal sabor de boca…

- Gusto en verte Kisara…-aunque el actuaria como si nada paso…-como estas?...-al contrario se esforzaba en sonreír si quería pasar desapercibido para el personal que era cercano al CEO…

- En que puedo ayudarle?...-aunque los empleados que lo conocían preferían actuar con mucha cautela luego del último incidente causado por el rubio…

- Vengo a ver a mi Seto que mas podría pasar?...-le dijo con una sonrisa disimulada esperaba que esa convenciera a la chica…

- _Etto_?...-ella miro a las demás que se encontraban cerca muy atentas por la presencia del chico…

- Vamos Kisara tu me conoces muy bien y sabes que no estaría aquí si no fuera porque quiero ver a mi amado Seto, así que te pido que guardes el secreto y no le digas que vine…-le guiño un ojo, ella no contesto estaba nerviosa…-sabes bien lo que pasa cuando no se me trata con propiedad…-le dijo para convencerla con eso hizo que la chica asintiera y abrió la puerta del corredor que daba a la oficina del ejecutivo…-muchas gracias!...

El rubio no perdió tiempo y corrió entrando al lugar sabia que esa actuación no iba podría volver a repetirla…

- Maldito Kaiba las cosas horribles que me obligas hacer…-vocifero al aire mientras corría rumbo a la oficina que conocía como la palma de su mano…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de mañana en aquel sitio que tanto pavor le daba pero sabía que debía ser fuerte o al menos aparentarlo para que los demás no lo vieran intimidado, se mantenía sereno y pensaba en muchas cosas intentando hacer que su mente se divagara y no cayera en la desesperación…

- Princeso?...-anqué el que lo acompañaba hacia de su estancia más desagradable…-princeso?...-prefería concentrarse en sus pensamientos y no hacer caso a aquel…-jajaja se muy bien que estas desesperado…-le vocifero acercándose…-pero sabes qué? Este día se decidirá todo…-le dijo al oído…-bien o mal te sacaran de este hotel rumbo a la libertad o a prisión…

- Como lo sabes?...-le dijo Yugi mirando aquel sujeto directamente a sus ojos…

- Lo sé, solo eso…-sonrió sin más satisfecho de haberlo convencido…-ya lo veras…

Con esas palabras Yugi quedo muy desconcertado y más nervioso, aquel solo reía seguramente ese era su objetivo desesperarlo, se notaba que el chico era alguien que nunca se metía en problemas y que estaba ahí por alguna confusión, el ojo de un criminal nunca se equivoca…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto aquella audiencia que tenia impresa en ella la libertad de un inocente estaba llegando a su fin, para el chico que había protagonizado aquella platica había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida, recordar cada detalle y decirlo ante extraños fue demasiado, sus nervios estaban destrozados y había sido necesario llevarlo al hospital y darle un calmante para tranquilizarlo…

- Como te sientes?...-estaba en la sala de emergencias esperando que el descanso y la paz lo calmara

-….- el no dijo nada todas aquellas emociones y malos recuerdos fue algo demasiado difícil para un niño

- Yo te miro bastante bien…-quizás sin el apoyo de aquel que consideraba mas padre que el suyo propio no hubiera sido capaz de relatar todo lo que hizo…-sabes? le pedí a la enfermera que te trajera fruta fresca sé muy bien que te gusta…

Aquel hombre estaba completamente conmovido y horrorizado con lo que el chico había relatado y sin quererlo él había sido testigo, aun no cabía en su cabeza como alguien podía siquiera pensar en lastimar al muchacho que tenía tan buen corazón, que aun en medio de su declaración afirmaba que su papa era bueno y que era él quien había sido el culpable de los castigos por no hacer las cosas como su papa le gustaban…

- Padrino?…-dijo luego de un silencio…

- Dime?...-aquel hombre se le acerco a una distancia considerable no le gustaba perturbar al chico, bien sabía que no le agradaban que las personas se le acercaran demasiado…

- Tú crees que soy buen chico?...-le pregunto con inocencia mientras aquel hombre veía aquellos ojos de niño que lo observaban esperando sus palabras el albino no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza, Atemu se sorprendió ante la reacción pero se le hizo tan fraternal que le agrado…

- Nunca dudes siquiera de tu bondad…-le dijo el hombre mientras lo abrazaba y una lagrima se escurría por sus mejillas…- cuánto daño le has hecho a tu hijo Dartz…-pensó mientras lo tranquilizaba y el chico poco a poco se reconforto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El castaño ya había terminado de organizar su oficina y firmar sus papeles estaba listo para ir a ver a Yugi, seguramente el chico debió tener una mala noche la peor de su vida quizás, pero a pesar de sus propias preocupaciones no podía dejar a un lado el negocio familiar que era el que pagaba las cuentas…

- Diga?...-en un segundo el teléfono sonó…-voy enseguida!...-era de la policía tenían noticias de Yugi, justo a tiempo había terminado con todo…

- KAIBA!...-aunque justo cuando estaba guardando las cosas en su portafolio un agotado rubio abrió la puerta de golpe…-Kaiba maldito ejecutivo…-le dijo respirando tan rápido por la corrida que había dado que el castaño no hizo más que sorprenderse, aunque sin quererlo su corazón se alegro al verlo…

- _Doggy_…-le dijo sin más que con una sonrisa bastante burlona en sus labios

- NO ME DIGAS ASI!...-le dijo rápido el rubio, así era como lo llamaba en aquellos días en que ambos eran uno…-maldito desgraciado…-le dijo mirándolo con tanto enojo que el castaño se intimido un poco aunque no lo demostró…

- _Doggy_ no tengo tu tiempo, me dirás que pasa?...-le dijo siempre con aquella sonrisa de superioridad que hacía que el rubio se enojara aun mas…

- DESGRACIADO QUE HAZ HECHO CON YUGI?...-le dijo aquel rubio acercándose rápidamente a donde estaba el CEO para que hablara…-DIMELO!...-le advirtió con tanto enojo que el castaño dejo de recoger sus cosas para verlo…

- Supongo que ya te han dicho, que te ves tan bien molesto?...

- MALDITO DESGRACIADO HABLA!...-el rubio se alejo y se dio la vuelta ese comentario, lo había sonrojado pero no podía demostrarlo, no debía, no frente a él…

- Por un mal entendido estaba en la cárcel, pero me dieron noticas de él, no quisieron darme mayor información por teléfono, pero presiento que serán buenas noticias, así que si tanto quieres saber, te llevo a donde esta…-aunque el castaño no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad y lo abrazo por la espalda…-_Doggy_ es increíble que estés aquí donde tantas veces…

- CIERRA LA BOCA…-aunque el rubio al instante se alejo, eso hizo que el castaño solo vociferara una leve carcajada…

- Bueno si no quieres ir está bien…-le dijo el castaño sonriendo aun le encantaba que el rubio hiciera sus berrinches era como recordaba…

- IRE!...-le dijo rápidamente el CEO sonrió

- De acuerdo _Doggy_…

- DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI MALDITO!...-Aunque esas palabras no hicieron más que hacer que el castaño sonriera y recordara aquellos momentos en que ambos estaban juntos y era feliz…

- Vamos entonces…- le dijo él mientras tomaba su portafolio y se marchaba con el rubio…-deja de maldecir eso no le va a un chico tan lindo como tu…-le sonrió mientras le tocaba la nariz y aquel se ponía aun más molesto…

- DEJA DE TOCARME!...-camino más rápido el rubio mientras hacia sus berrinches y vociferaba alguna que otra maldición

- A pesar de los años no cambia…-pensó el castaño mientras lo seguía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Moto Yugi?

- Halaktari Dartz

- _Hai_!

- Vengan conmigo…

En lugares diferentes estaba ocurriendo la misma situación, el seguridad que custodiaba la celda iba a darles una información que cambiaría su vida para siempre, mientras aquellos salían sin saber lo que les esperaba y mientras uno de ellos sonreía con malicia afirmando su libertad, el otro estaba tan nervioso no culpaba al testigo si no a la ley que podía ser tan injusta pero…

- Atemu…

La esperanza de ver al chico, de contemplar su sonrisa y de abrazarlo era suficiente para darle el valor necesario sin saber que le esperaba, tenía fe que lo liberaría de toda culpa…

**CONTINUARA…..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Y volvemos a aparecer esta semana :)

YAMI: Disculpen la demora

HOLLY: Si tuve un par de inconvenientes pero ya toy de regreso y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de ahora

BAKURA: No me gusto porque el sexy y adorable de yo no apareció v.v

YAMI: Y tú que te tomaste?

HOLLY: xD ojala me de la inspiración rápido para no dejarlos esperando tanto

YAMI: Nos encanta que nos sigan apoyando y escribiendo

BAKURA: Mis fans!

HOLLY: Cada comentario nos inspira

YAMI: Si mi actuación cada vez merece varias nominaciones al Oscar

BAKURA: Tampoco exageres

HOLLY: Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo…

YAMI: Manden RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	18. Capitulo 18: Libre

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 18: "LIBRE"**

La palabra libertad nunca había sido siquiera pensada por aquel que ahora la escuchaba y jamás pensó que podría darle tanta felicidad…

- SOY LIBRE!...-dijo sonriendo al ir con su hermano y su amigo…-NO PUEDO CREERLO…

La alegría que sentía nunca había pensado tenerla en su vida luego de conocer a Atemu nada lo había llenado de tanta dicha, pensaba de cómo una simple y llana palabra podría cambiar su vida y su esperanza para siempre…

- Te lo dije tu eres inocente!...-le dijo su hermano dichoso como el al saberlo libre…-señor Chazz hizo un gran trabajo…-estrecho la mano del abogado que había estado luchando por su cliente…

- No es nada señor Kaiba…-le dijo el satisfecho porque ahora el nombre del muchacho estaba limpio…

- VAMOS A CASA, VAMOS A CASA…-era lo único que podía pedir el chico, cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha era lo que necesitaba…-y luego…-aunque luego de tanta dicha cayo…-buscar a Atemu…-dijo en tono suave

- YUGI AUN QUIERES BUSCAR A ESE CHICO LLENO DE DESGRACIAS!…-le reclamo su amigo que había llegado misteriosamente con Kaiba…

- Lo amo…-dijo con seriedad…

- Pero él es mala suerte, tenerlo cerca son malas noticias…-Le alego

- PERO ES MI RAZON DE SER…

Dijo Yugi con tanta seguridad que hasta el mayor se sorprendió, nunca antes lo noto tan seguro de algo como cuando dijo aquellas palabras y fue entonces que lo comprendió, él en verdad amaba a ese chico como un día el amo al cachorro que estaba a su lado…

- Vamos a casa y luego lo buscaremos…-dijo sin más el rubio iba a alegar pero Kaiba lo miro y conocía más que bien al castaño sabía que era mejor callar…

- Aunque ahora que lo pienso…-hablo luego Yugi cuando iban saliendo de la delegación…-COMO FUE QUE ESTAN USTEDES JUNTOS?…-les dijo señalándolos ambos se sonrojaron y no encontraron la respuesta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _NANI_?...-en otro lado la misma noticia que causo alegría para uno estaba causando enojo y furia para otro…-SOY INOCENTE!…-dos oficiales lo esposaron el solo hecho de pensar estar en una celda lo aterraba y le quitaba aquel orgullo que siempre lo había caracterizado…-SOY INOCENTE!...-Proclamaba pero nadie parecía escuchar…-_no__puede__ser,__no__puedo__estar__derrotado__NO__PUEDE__SER_!…-pensó pero justo cuando iba saliendo de la sala donde habían dictado la noticia…-HAAAAAG!

Justo cuando los oficiales iban a llevarlo a su nuevo hogar, él se desvaneció causando gran conmoción en la sala el abogado defensor ordeno llamar a un médico, mientras aquel hombre yacía en el piso con una mueca de dolor en su rostro….

- Fue mucho para el…-dijo el médico al revisarlo y encontrarle grabes problemas cardiacos que habían provocado un pre infarto…-debe estar bajo observaciones…-ordeno a los policías ellos asintieron…-cuando llegue al hospital podrán hacer guardia fuera de la habitación…-dijo mientras aquel era trasportado velozmente en una ambulancia…

- Todo salió de acuerdo al plan…-pensó aquel hombre mientras tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno y unos paramédicos cuidando sus signos vitales…-pobres idiotas…

Una carcajada se escucho resonar, había engañado como un profesional a la justicia y ahora mientras siguiera fingiendo no iba a tocar prisión al menos mientras no se le ocurriera la forma de escaparse y buscar venganza…

- Me las pagaras Yami, juro por todos los demonios que me las vas a pagar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En prisión el que sería su compañero aquel que había estado con él en la delegación y un día fue su subordinado en aquellas circunstancias quizás el crimen de él no era tan grave y saldría en unos meses pero…

- _Amane_…-al menos había podido recuperar el collar donde guardaba la fotografía de aquella chica, que se le parecía tanto…-espérame…-era una donde estaban en un parque y él se la había tomado desprevenida quizás tenía ya varios años y la niña ya era una jovencita pero aun así era sumamente valiosa para el…-juro que iré contigo…-cerro el dijo y se lo llevo a su corazón…

- NAKHTY BAKURA…-Escucho llamarlo y volteo sabía que era el guardia…-si que tienes suerte…-salió de entre las sombras con una expresión seria, quizás estaba nostálgico pero no demostraría esa debilidad no frente a los guardias o sus demás compañeros…-tu "jefe" estará en el hospital unos días…-abrió sus ojos en impresión…-al parecer le quiso dar un infarto…-su expresión de asombro se agudizo ahora recordaba una conversación que había tenido con Dartz cuando aún era subalterno …

_Recuerda mis palabras Bakura, JAMAS VOY A PISAR UNA PRISION…-aquel albino que lo había acompañado en tantos crimines le costaba creer en esas palabras, sabía que con el camino que ambos habían decido tomar la prisión sería inevitable…-tengo muchas cartas muy escondidas tras mi manga…-una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en sus labios…-un medico a punto de ser asesinado me mostro como fingir un infarto…-ahora entendía todo…-que el flujo sanguíneo se detenga es más fácil de lo que crees…_

Eso era lo que había hecho quizás, nunca le quiso explicar su jefe como podía lograr fingirlo, pero sabía que ese sujeto era bastante audaz y si no quería tocar prisión no lo haría, aun si para ello debía fingir su propia muerte…

- Claro ahora entiendo…-pensó para sí mismo mientras el guardia se alejaba a seguir con sus rondas…-al menos así no tendré el desagrado de ser su compañero otra vez…-pensó mientras sostenía entre sus manos el dije que había tenido que conseguir con sus habilidades de ladrón con aquel que había sido su jefe y era quien se lo había quitado…-_Amane_ ahora está claro para mi…-abrió el dije y miro la fotografía…-espérame saldré de aquí…-dijo sin más…

Quizás sus propios crímenes tenían razón su hermana padecía de leucemia y estaba a su cuidado el nulo trabajo, por ser un chico sin educación se vio orillado a buscar el sustento y las medicinas con lo único que había desarrollado y era sus manos veloces. Tenía tanta habilidad para el hurto que cuando se topo con un sujeto llamado Dartz, no paso desprevenido y en seguida el chico de 14 años fue ingresado a la banda estuvo ahí por 5 años, le iba bien ellos lo querían y le ayudaban con el dinero cuando no podía conseguir lo suficiente para las medicinas de su hermana que tenía 15 años y cada día empeoraba mas…

Quizás el tiempo lo había hecho viejo y a sus 23 años la vida había decido cobrarle todos sus pecados, pero su hermana aun lo necesitaba y debía seguir luchando, quizás ella estaba bien ahora luego de encontrar un donante y una asociación que financiara su operación, pero aun así su hermano debía llevar el sustento y no conocía otra cosa más que robar por ello había terminado en prisión lo habían atrapado luego de intentar robar en un centro comercial…

- _Amane_…-susurro antes que las luces de la prisión fueran apagadas era el momento de descansar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Viejo estas seguro de lo que haces?...-a la mañana siguiente a primera hora se alisto y su amigo lo acompañaría en su búsqueda en la noche no había dormido en su idea de encontrar de Atemu…

- Nunca antes estuve más convencido de algo como en este momento Joey…-dijo muy firme Kaiba había regresado a sus negocios sabiendo que el chico estaría bien junto con su _Doggy_…

- Sabes yo no estoy de acuerdo que andes con ese chico, sabes bien lo que pienso de Atemu…-le dijo con algo de vergüenza…

- Quizás… pero yo también sé lo que pienso de Atemu y lo que sé es que en estos momentos me necesita y voy con el…-le dijo con gran seguridad…

- Yugi solo espero que no te decepciones...-pensó Joey mientras seguía a su amigo…

- ES AQUÍ!...-en algunas páginas electrónicas había logrado averiguar la dirección de Pegasus, el albino era un arqueólogo muy conocido no era difícil saber de el por internet…

- Yugi vámonos este tipo tiene dinero…-le dijo Joey temeroso habían llegado a una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad…

- VINE POR ATEMU Y NO ME IRE SIN VERLO…-le dijo el chico mientras tocaba la timbre, una voz suave y femenina contesto…-Soy Yugi Moto y vengo a visitar a Atemu Halakti…-dijo el chico la voz femenina pareció conocer el nombre…-_ONEGAI_!...-rogo el chico sabía que no lo dejarían pasar con facilidad…

- Detalle más el motivo de la visita…-dijo aquella voz seria…

- Soy Yugi el chico que estuvo cuidando de Atemu desde que lo conoció…-Joey por primera vez en su vida vio a su amigo quebrarse ni en la muerte de sus padres lo vio tan desesperado…-el es un chico frágil, sencillo, tímido pero muy dulce…-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos…-le gusta mucho las cosas dulces y la comida que prepara mi _nii_-san…-pareció pensar…-no le gusta practicar deportes es muy frágil, pero disfruta cuando me ve jugando básquetbol…es sumamente inteligente en matemáticas, sabe todas las respuestas pero no le gusta que los demás se enteren de su intelecto…-callo de rodillas en el piso…-_ONEGAI_ DEJENME ENTRAR Y VER A MI ATEMU…

- Viejo…-fue entonces que el rubio lo comprendió al ver su dolor supo que era el mismo que sentía al saberse lejos de Kaiba…

- Aunque sea una última vez déjenme verlo, solo eso pido _onegai,__onegai_…

En ese momento el portón principal se abrió, el chico levanto su vista y un alvino estaba en la puerta, podía verlo se trataba del mismo que había visto antes con aquella chica que trataba tan cariñosamente a su Atemu…

- Señor _onegai_ déjeme ver a Atemu…-suplico, Yugi, Pegasus no dijo nada solo lo miro analizando su vestimenta, no era alguien de la sociedad que estaba acostumbrado más bien alguien modesto…

- Moto Yugi verdad?...-le dijo muy serio sabía también que el chico había sido sospecho en todo aquello que le había pasado a Atemu, aunque él en su declaración había suplicado que liberaran al chico y en más de una ocasión lo escucho mencionarlo como "Mi Yugi"…

- _Hai_!...-Joey solo analizaba de lejos las reacciones del albino, él albino era quien estaba al cuidado del chico y Yugi era quien había sido sospecho no sabía que podía pasar debía estar alerta…-pasa…-le ofreció el albino abriendo el portón de su casa Yugi se pudo de pie de inmediato…

- En verdad puedo?...-dijo dudando no podía creer que estaba tan cerca de ver a su Atemu…

- Claro…-dijo el albino mirándolo bastante serio…-solo te iré que Atemu estaba un poco delicado por todas las emociones vividas y en la madrugada lo trajimos a casa…-el chico aun seguía en cama y aunque estaba bastante tranquilo de vez en vez tenía alguna pesadilla de los recuerdos que había revivido…

- Entiendo…-dijo Yugi comprendiendo muy bien la situación…-para el debió ser muy difícil…-bajo su mirada…-aunque agradezco que gracias a su valentía yo pude salir libre de culpa…-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Pegasus lo noto…-pero a pesar de eso, yo quiero ver a Atemu deseo estar con él, el se ha convertido en una de las personas más importante para mí y quiero cuidar de él, estar a su lado si usted me lo permite…

- Chico de eso lo hablaremos luego, por el momento solo te permitiré ver a Atemu-kun…-no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico, aun que muchos de sus sueños había nombrado a Yugi, así que quizás el chico era la medicina que le había falta al chico…-entra…

Yugi asintió feliz, quizás no podría quedarse demasiado pero al menos podría ver a Atemu y para él y su ansiedad con eso bastaba…

- Yugi yo te esperare aquí…-Joey lo acompaño hasta la sala, mientras Pegasus los guiaba dentro de la casa el rubio sabía que Yugi necesitaría estar a solas con el chico…

- Gracias Joey…-Yugi asintió mientras seguía a Pegasus, el albino no había dicho mas palabra y solo lo guiaba en silencio el chico observaba los pasillos y los muchos cuadros en olio colgados en la pared. Eran algunas pinturas familiares y otros cuadros individuales de la chica que vio con su Atemu, frunció un poco el seño al mirarla, no le agradaba esa rubia…

- Chico solo hay algo que debes saber…-el albino paro su marcha y hablo con el Yugi mirándolo a los ojos…-Atemu-kun ha estado bastante conmocionado por lo ocurrido, tanto que todo el día de ayer estuvo en el hospital, se encontraba agotado física y mentalmente ahora descansa un poco, pero desde que vino ha mencionado tu nombre se que desea verte y es por eso que permito que lo visites, pero no te confundas, tu no me agradas y si la ley te inculpo fue por algo…

- Yo no…-el chico quiso explicarse Pegasus no lo dejo…

- No me importan las razones, pero si Atemu te cree bueno y quizás lo seas es por eso que te dejare visitarlo…-el albino paro frente a una habitación…-tendrás media hora así que aprovecha tu tiempo…-le dijo mientras se marchaba, el tricolor lo observa que el albino no estuviera para entrar, coloco su mano en la manija de la puerta dudo un poco pero al solo recordar el rostro de preocupación de Atemu le dio fuerza…

Abrió la puerta lentamente sin saber que era lo que podía encontrar al otro lado, su corazón estaba emocionado se sentía tan feliz de poder ver aquel chico que había tocado tantas veces su corazón con su dulzura he inocencia, sabía que él estaba pasando por algo bastante duro, pero esperaba poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte por ambos para ayudarle a salir a adelante…

**CONTINUARA…..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Buenas! Luego de desaparecerme un par de semanas estamos de regreso con un capitulo mas de este fic

YAMI: Lastima que no salí en este capitulo

BAKURA: Yo tuve mi solo wow que grandioso estuve…-Bakura mirándose a si mismo actuar muchas veces en la TV…-y que sexy me veo…-mientras Marik en una esquinita hecho piedra de la decepción…

YAMI: Pobre baka la caja mágica engaña…

HOLLY: Como reaccionara Yugi? Que dirá Atemu al verlo? Wow hasta yo quiero saber que pasa en el siguiente capitulo

YAMI: Wiii seguro tendré mí solo no es así?

HOLLY: Con mi hermanito si tendrás tu actuación XD

YAMI: Mi _aibou_ es el mejor :D

BAKURA: Pero miren esa figura y que actuación wow merezco el óscar…

HOLLY: Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos sigan leyendo

YAMI: Apoyen mi solo

BAKURA: Apoyen quiero un óscar

HOLLY: Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

YAMI: Manden RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	19. Capitulo 19: El

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 19: "EL"**

Tenía la mano sostenida en la de la puerta sin siquiera decidirse a quitarla pero de pronto se le vino aquel recuerdo de cuando lo vio por última vez sus ojos vidriosos y llenos de preocupación pero también de esperanza…

- Atemu!

Se decidió y entro abrió la puerta lentamente no sabía que podía encontrar, quizás el dormía o estaba meditando no quería perturbarlo…aunque cuando entro se encontró con la sorpresa que el chico estaba de pie mirando por uno de los ventanales el jardín, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla color blanco y una camisa celeste que le cubría hasta el cuello y no tenia zapatos cosa que no era extraña por la alfombra afelpada de color café claro sobre sus pies…

- Padrino?...no tengo muchos ánimos…-suponiendo que se trataba de Pegasus el que acaba de entrar, hablo sin siquiera voltear a verlo…-pero al menos las fuerzas regresaron…-miraba hipnotizado el jardín que trabajaba arduamente Cecilia podado las rosas…-y gracias por permitirme quedar…-a Yugi se le rompió el corazón al escuchar su voz y verlo tan bien, tranquilo como nunca antes que su corazón se acelero…

- Padri…-aunque justo al voltear…-Moto-kun…-su boca se abrió en impresión al verlo no esperaba encontrárselo tan pronto

- Moto-kun?...-esas palabras lastimaron a Yugi…-perdí lo que teníamos? Lo que habíamos construido?...-los ojos de Atemu se pusieron brillosos por esas palabras con tanto sentimiento y sinceridad…

- Yugi-san…-le dijo luego avergonzado por su falta

- ATEMU!...

Aunque en un segundo sus labios fueron atrapados con los de Atemu, el más pequeño se sorprendió de inmediato y se quedo inmóvil, no esperaba que Yugi lo besara y menos así de repente pero le gusto, se relajo cerrando sus ojos lentamente y disfrutando del beso, su corazón se acelero y palpitaba muy rápido emocionado por encontrarse con su amado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Y…tiene muchas pinturas verdad?...-mientras en el recibidor estaba Joey parado observando alguna cuadros en la pared, mientras Pegasus estaba sentado en un sofá observándolo…-muy bonitos…-el albino no socializaría mucho con él, le dio mucho trabajo aceptar que Yugi viera a Atemu…-juro que no me robare nada…-le dijo luego Joey el chico era claro e iba al grano cuando la circunstancia lo ameritaba como esa vez con la mirada acusadora tan profunda de Pegasus…

- No es por eso…-le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo…

- Entonces?...-el rubio ya se estaba incomodo…

- Nada, no es nada…-el rubio prefirió seguir de espaldas mirando un poco al menos así se distraía de la mirada de acusador que tenía el albino…

- No le agrada Yugi verdad?…-nuevamente la sinceridad de Joey salió a la luz el albino cayo…-estamos a mano porque a mí tampoco me agrada Yami…-los rumores esparcidos en la escuela habían pasado de rumores hacer verdad al menos desde el lado que veía Joey…-pero también sé que nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar…-concluyo Joey

- A que te refieres?...-el albino se sorprendiendo esperaba que un compañero de su ahijado hablara de esa manera

- Yami le está haciendo mucho daño a mi amigo…-Joey prefirió irse por otro lado sin decir de lo que en verdad sucedía o pensaba…-no me gusta que le hagan daño a los míos

- Fueron las circunstancias…-expreso Pegasus entendiendo muy bien a qué se refería

- Si claro…-dijo sin interés el rubio el aun tenía sus propias conclusiones

Tiempo después bajo las escaleras Yugi, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro Joey entendió perfectamente que significaba, fue con el de inmediato aquella situación con el albino ya lo había incomodado demasiado…

- _Arigato_ Pegasus-sama…-hizo reverencia al albino en agradecimiento por permitirle visita, Joey se quedo mirando al albino tan acusador como él lo había visto antes…-vamos Joey…-mientras Yugi parecía con brillo embriagador se notaba tan feliz como nunca antes, Joey se alegro por un instante pero al pensar en el "Cualquierita" era un precio muy grande que pagar…

Pegasus se mantuvo muy serio sin articular palabra y solo asintió ante el agradecimiento y luego vio marcharse a ambos muchachos, Yugi se notaba muy feliz significando únicamente que había habido reconciliación entre él y su ahijado, Cecilia se acerco luego con su esposo cuando vio marcharse a los chicos…

- Querido?...-la voz suave de su esposa lo alerto sonriéndole luego…

- Mi amor debemos hablar con Yami-kun digo Atemu-kun…-dijo el albino entrando a la casa abrazado de su esposa, ella estaba preocupada por la situación no le agradaba ver a su esposo tan pensativo y la visita de los chicos había empeorado la situación…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde ese día justo cuando pensaban que solo iba ser una comida de dos, debido al viaje engañoso que habían hecho que Rebeca se fuera unos días con unas amigas con la escusa que debía alistarse justo antes de la fiesta, ella acepto de inmediato sin saber del engaño unos pasos sigilosos los alertaron…

- Puedo comer con ustedes?…-pregunto una tenue voz ambos adultos lo miraron y asintieron sonriendo…

- Atemu hasta la pregunta ofende…-dijo el albino sonriente el chico llevaba unos jeans holgados y una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver su figura, la cual se notaba mucho mas mejorada que cuando estuvo con su padre…

- Siéntate hijo…-la rubia le tenía tanto cariño al chico que lo consideraba un hijo mas…

- Gracias…-el chico siempre se avergonzaba con las atenciones extremas de gente amable que no buscaban más que su bienestar…el chico se sentó donde Cecilia le había indicado apenado y con la mirada baja

- Atemu no tengas pena…-hablo Pegasus queriendo apaciguar la situación…-somos tu familia y esta es tu casa…-le dijo aquel hombre y el chico asintió con una leve sonrisa…

El chico aun estaba débil por los sucesos pasados, pero la visita de Yugi le había traído tanta vida y apetito con ella los adultos los notaron los ojos del chico brillaban con ilusión mientras las doncellas le decían el menú y el aceptaba lo que había sin replicar…

- Ese chico…-Cecilia dio un sorbo a la sopa mientras veía a Atemu terminar velozmente con ella…-era su medicina…-y luego seguía con el plato fuerte que era pollo con ensalada fresca

- Aunque no me agrade su pasado…-el albino observaba silencioso y muy atento el cambio tan abrupto que había tenido el chico, ya que antes ni siquiera quería comer…-debo admitir que su visita ha ayudado mucho a Atemu

Hablar con el chico y saber que Yugi no lo odiaba, como pensaba le había dado una felicidad tan grande que ahora se reflejaba en su comportamiento, había terminado con cada uno de los platillos aun parte del de la tarta de frutas con leche tibia que fue el postre, los adultos estaban felices ya que temían que su salud se desmejorara por el mal comer, pero al verlo comer de esa manera como cualquier chico de su edad se daban cuanta que iba en camino a la mejoría…

- Muchas gracias por la comida…-dijo Atemu luego de terminar la comida ambos adultos sonrieron

- Atemu gracias a ti por acompañarnos…-le dijo sincero el albino y la rubia sonrió también se sentía más tranquila que el chico hubiera probado alimento

- _Arigato_…-Atemu se levanto e hizo una reverencia…-iré a mi habitación ahora, pasen buena noche

Habiendo comido tanto como lo hizo el sueño comenzó a embargarlo, aunque sus heridas no dolían prefería descansar, ambos adultos asintieron, a paso lento y temeroso subió las escaleras regresando a la habitación, se recostó en la cama y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cubrió al solo pensar que en ese mismo lugar Yugi lo había besado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bien que fue lo que paso? y no me digas que nada porque Yugi vino muy raro…-sin saber la razón el rubio había acompañado a Yugi a casa sin siquiera pensar que un castaño estaba ahí esperándolos muy ansioso

- T-todo bien…-tenerlo frente así fue tan difícil…-d-debo irme…-buscando huir se apresuro a la puerta

- Eso sí que no…-cerrando la puerta de golpe una mano arriba de su cabeza lo hizo y eso tenso al rubio

- Dejarme…-Joey estaba completamente nervioso no estaba preparado para encarar al castaño

- Habla!…-aunque el CEO no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar…

- Yugi y Yami hablaron y arreglaron lo suyo supongo porque Yugi regreso muy feliz no me quiso dar muchas explicaciones de lo que paso pero estoy seguro que sus diferencias quedaron en el pasado, ESTAS FELIZ?...-tubo que encarar aquellos ojos azules tan profundos que comenzó a hundirse en ellos…-DEJAME YA…-se volteo intento a abrir la puerta otra vez, pero la mano del castaño se lo impedía…

- No lo hare…-le dijo suavemente agachándose un poco para hablarle al oído era el momento perfecto…-han pasado 3 años desde que tu y yo…

- Calla, CALLA…-dijo el rubio cubriéndose los oídos no quera escuchar…

- NO!...-le dijo el castaño tomando de los hombros del rubio para que lo mirara…-he callado desde que me fui, he callado desde que vine, he callado desde que te encontré, NO MAS!...-le dijo quedando a unos centímetros del rubio y aquel lo miraba con sus ojos brillosos…-se que te sientes traicionado por haberme ido aquella vez pero si no hubiera sido así tu no me habrías dejado ir…

Joey recordaba tan bien ese día que inevitablemente comenzó a llorar cuando las escenas se hicieron presentes en su mente, el engaño lo había marcado para toda su vida…

Tiempo atrás cuando Joey y Kaiba tenían 16 años ambos tenían una relación bastante prospera el castaño se había hecho cargo de su hermano menor y el rubio lo aceptaba le tenía tanto aprecio al chico que lo consideraba un hermano y el chico también le tenía mucho cariño a pesar de la diferencia de edad…

Un día sin quererlo Kaiba le hizo una propuesta al rubio, una que le cambiaria la vida, esta había sido casarse inmediatamente sin importar que ambos fueran menores de edad. El castaño era considerado como mayor de edad según la ley que le permitió hacerse cargo del menor, así que no le iba hacer difícil casarse con el rubio, pero justo cuando el día de la boda se dio y el rubio estaba esperando ansioso fuera de la oficina del juez, con su mirada llena de ilusión y esperanza el castaño no se presento, espero, espero y espero pero él jamás llegaría, dejándolo con el corazón roto y un gran resentimiento por no tener una sola escusa por su actuar…

- Esperaba tu escusa días, semanas, aun meses después pero no años Seto Kaiba...-le dijo el rubio acusador con las mejillas empapadas en lagrimas y los ojos llenos de dolor…-que querías que pensara he? Me propones matrimonio un día y luego te vas sin siquiera decir adiós? Jugaste conmigo…-el castaño trago saliva sabía que su escusa no era suficiente para que el rubio lo entendiera

- Tuve que irme…-le dijo alejándose del rubio no soportaba ver sus ojos tristes lo hacían sentirse peor…-el día que te propuse matrimonio justo cuando volví a casa Yugi tenía en sus manos una carta de desalojo, fue bastante duro aceptar dejar la casa donde vivimos con mis padres, el no quería marcharse pero no teníamos mas opción, además había recibido una propuesta de empleo en Tokio y aunque hubiera querido decírtelo, sabía que tenias una vida aquí en domino…

- BAKA BAKA…-le grito Joey tan fuerte que alerto a Yugi que estaba en su habitación…-eres idiota o te haces?...-esa pregunta molesto al castaño…-yo te habría seguido al mismo infierno, si tan solo me hubieras dicho no me habría importado que me dejaste plantado aquel día, ni que no me dijeras cuan mal estaban las cosas económicas contigo… pero lo que no puedo perdonarte es que…ESPERARAS 3 AÑOS PARA DECIRMELO…MALDITO SEAS NEKO KAIBA!...-le dijo con tanta dureza que comenzó a golpearlo el castaño al inicio lo dejo hacerlo, pero luego lo detuvo…-MALDITO SEAS…-sus lagrimas se hicieron más frecuentes…-TE AMABA TANTO…-Joey termino apoyando su rostro con el pecho amplio y musculoso de Kaiba…-Y AHORA…-le dijo mirándolo justo cuando el castaño iba a abrazarlo…-TE DETESTO…-los ojos del castaño se abrieron de impresión tanto que detuvo su mano, con la que estaba dispuesto a abrazar al chico…-TE ODIO…-y con eso ultimo el chico logro abrir la puerta de una sola vez y salió corriendo por ella no esperaba encontrarse con Kaiba y no estaba preparado para ello…

- Joey…-Kaiba alzo su mano intentado infructuosamente alcanzar a tan veloz rubio…-cuánto daño te hice…-acomodo su cabeza sobre la puerta donde el rubio había salido, no esperaba que fuera tan duro encararlo…

- _Nii_-san…-Yugi sin quererlo había escuchado parte de la discusión…-gomen…-no todo pero si algunos fragmentos y uniendo evidencias había hecho sus propias conclusiones

- No es tu culpa…-el castaño le sonrió tristemente…-es toda mía…-el pelirrojo iba a decir algo mas pero dejo marcharse a su hermano, sabía que en esas situaciones era mejor meditar en soledad…

- Ojala pudiera hacer algo…y…-mirando la puerta…-si puedo!...

Pensando rápidamente en una solución no podía permitirse quedarse con los brazos cruzados frente a la infelicidad de la persona que había hecho todo por el, así que sabiendo bien que debía hacer salió corriendo tras Joey hablaría con el rubio sabía bien como persuadirlo y quien sabe quizás arreglar un poco las cosas con ambos. Después de todo ellos aunque fueran tan orgullosos para decirlo se amaban tanto como el amaba a Atemu….

**CONTINUARA…..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: FELIZ DIA DE REYES!

YAMI: Que buen regalo mi esplendorosa actuación

BAKURA: Solo saliste como dos segundos

YAMI: Definitivamente mi esplendorosa actuación

BAKURA: Pero se concentro mucho en el perro y el gato

YAMI: Estoy tan orgulloso de poder actuar como un profesional

BAKURA: Por todos los dioses este faraón solo escucha lo que quiere

HOLLY: con una gotita…-bueno había dejado a estos dos muy al margen ya era tiempo de revelar la verdad

BAKURA: Bueno y cuando saldré yo y el gato-perro no son actores ni siquiera llegan a dobles

JOEY Y KAIBA: Mirando asesinamente

BAKURA: Me escucharon y no me retractare v.v

HOLLY: Bueno esperemos que ahora que Yugi intervenga logre averiguar algo o persuadir a Joey

YAMI: Mi actuación es la mejor deberían promoverme para los oscares

BAKURA: En tus sueños y en nuestras pesadillas faraoncito

HOLLY: Esperamos que el capitulo les haya gustado y les deseamos un muy feliz año, feliz navidad, feliz día de reyes en fin todas las celebraciones que las hayan pasado muy felices

BAKURA: Y que el gordo panzón de rojo el haya traído obsequios no carbón

YAMI: Como a ti

BAKURA: Excacto como a…-hey! Ahí si estas prestando mucha atención verdad? ⌐.⌐

YAMI: ^_^

HOLLY: Ya saben no se olviden dejar comentarios

YAMI: Promuevanme para el óscar

BAKURA: Ya cállate!

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	20. Capitulo 20: Talvez

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 20: "TALVEZ"**

El viento en su rostro chocaba velozmente mientras tenía una carera desenfrenada huyendo de una realidad que hubiera preferido no escuchar…

- _Baka, baka_…-se reprendía a si mismo sabía que había cometido un grave error al seguir a su amigo pero lo vio tan extraño que no había podido dejarlo solo…-rayos, rayos…-miro atrás y sin quererlo deseaba ver una melena castaña{a siguiéndolo pero…-idiota Joey…-paro en un callejón no había nadie siguiéndolo y eso lo entristecía mas…-eres un idiota Joey aun en medio de las tonterías tengo una esperanza idiota idiota…-se sentó en el piso había corrido tanto que apenas si podía respirar…-aunque quiera no puedo odiarte maldito seas Kaiba…-unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras se reprendía a si mismo

Descubrir la verdad lo había destrizado más que cuando era ajeno a ella, quizás la razón de haber sido abandonado por otro era mejor solución a descubrir la verdad…no quería pensar mas pero no podía evitarlo el aun lo amaba y saberlo un desgraciado lo había destruido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad una ambulancia iba llegando y una camilla fue sacada dos hombres se apresuraron a llevar a su paciente dentro del recinto, luego de ser atendido y diagnosticado como infarto lo acomodaron en una habitación, mientras que aquel se sentía feliz hasta los propios médicos eran unos ignorantes que pudieron ser embaucados fácilmente…

Cuando ya estaba instalado en la habitación donde resguardaría su falsa covalencia una esposa lo ataba a la cama al menos según la justicia y un policía fuera de la habitación vigilaría su recuperación…

Tiempo después el despertó se sentía un poco desconcertado por las medicinas empleadas pero poco a poco comenzó a recobrar el juicio, era lo bueno de haber usado todos los narcóticos posibles podía controlar sus efectos…

- Y piensan que esto me detendrá? Por favor sean inteligentes…-pensó al sentir una esposa en su mano, estaba acostumbrado a abrir todo tipo de esposas con un alambre de la camilla logro abrir la cerradura, se sobo un poco la mano por lo apretado, luego salió de la cama y se estiro…-estos médicos incompetentes…-pensó al sentir el suero en su mano…-son tan fáciles de engañar…-jalo un poco la bolsa de suero para mirar por una ventana, estaba en el 10 decimo piso aunque eso no lo detendría…-todo está saliendo como lo planee…-sonrió se sentía bastante complacido como habían resultado al cosas…-hoy en la noche será el día, donde recibirás tu castigo querido hijito…-crujió los dientes al pensar en su hijo y en todos los problemas que le había causado, ahora lo único que pensaba era en vengarse…-pronto la pagaras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin quererlo Atemu que estaba descansando en su cama sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, se incorporo un poco mientras veía la habitación, estaba en la casa de su padrino y ese lugar tenía una atmosfera de paz que le gustaba, cerro sus ojos para poder sentir esos sentimientos más profundos, no tenía que tener malos pensamientos no en esos instantes que tenía tanta paz y dicha…

Se recostó trayendo pensamientos agradables como la visita de Yugi, el solo hecho de pensar en el chico lo hacía feliz, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios esperaba poder verlo pronto, regresar a la escuela y compartir todos aquellos momentos juntos Yugi era la razón de su existir y gracias a su amor él había tenido la fuerza para continuar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Por todos los cielos…-mientras tanto Yugi, no tenía ni tiempo para pensar en su amor, estaba siguiendo a un rubio muy veloz…-no cabe duda que Joey esta en el equipo de futbol…-paro en una esquina a tomar un poco de aire…-no podo llegar lejos…-comento caminando un poco sabia que aunque no veía al rubio ese camino llevaba a su casa así que debía estar cerca…

Aunque en lo alto se escucho un relámpago resonar y el cielo se oscureció rápidamente, Yugi miro la razón y se dio cuenta que pronto llovería, acelero su paso para encontrar al rubio sabiendo que si no lo hacía ambos podrían enfermarse en especial Joey que seguramente estaría tan afectado por lo vivido con Kaiba que ni siquiera le importaría su salud…

- Espero encontrar rápido a Joey…-justo cuando doblo en una esquina se topo con el rubio, Yugi lo iba saludar o con una sonrisa justo cuando unas gotitas de agua comenzaron a caer…-Joey!...-lo llamo ya que el rubio ni siquiera se movió…-Joey me escuchas?...-le dijo acercándose y en ese momento el rubio lo miro extrañado al reconocerlo

- Pero que haces aquí Yugi?...-aunque en su corazón hubiera deseado que se trata de un castaño de ojos azules

- Bueno te estoy siguiendo desde hace rato y…-Yugi tomo aire…-por todos los cielos Joey corres demasiado rápido

- Para que me seguiste? ve a casa…-le dijo molesto ya que él hubiera deseado que se trata de Kaiba

- Eso sí que no, vine hasta aquí a explicarte como son en verdad las cosas…-le dijo cortante mientras lo tomaba de su brazo y entraba a una especie de bodega la lluvia poco a poco se fue incrementando…-al menos hay luz…-en la bodega había una pequeña bombilla…-al menos aquí estaremos secos mientras pasa la lluvia

- Yugi necesito estar solo por favor, no estoy de humor…-le dijo Joey un poco suplicante ya que en realidad lo que menos quería era hablar de lo sucedido

- Tendrás que escuchar, me conoces, soy muy terco y no me iré hasta que me escuches…-le dijo Yugi sentándose cerca de la puerta no permitiría que el rubio se marchara

- Que caso tiene recordar el pasado Yugi?...-el rubio derrotado se sentó en el piso, al menos aquella bodega estaba limpia

- Cierto, quizás no importe, pero escúchame y cuando termine tu valora si valió o no valió la pena

- Que mas opción tengo?...-dijo mirándolo muy serio, Yugi solo le sonrió

- Nunca me gusto meterme entre tú y mi hermano, ni para bien ni para mal, porque sentía que era algo que ustedes debían arreglar pero me ha quedado claro que mi hermano no te explicara cómo fueron en verdad las cosas y es por eso que lo hare yo, no quiero que pienses que es un desgraciado traicionero cuando no es así…-Joey callo no iba a discutir eso con Yugi…-ya sabrás la verdad Joey y entenderás lo que paso en verdad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La menara en que rubio y castaño se habían conocido fue bastante usual, Joey vivía en la misma zona de los hermanos y a sus 13 años era un adolescente muy amigable, del primero que se hizo amigo fue de Yugi que a sus 10 años congeniaron inmediatamente, y sin quererlo se fue encariñando mucho del mayor que a sus 17 años no se daba cuenta de nada mas allá del trabajo…

- Hola…-aunque un día cualquiera cuando Yugi aun no volvía de la escuela, aquel adolescente se le acerco mientras el castaño trabajaba en una consola de juego que según él iba a revolucionar la industria

- Eres Wheeler amigo de Yugi…-aunque el castaño jamás lo miraba siempre estaba haciendo cualquiera cosa menos ver al rubio

- Así es…

- Yugi tardara mucho en volver…-le dijo mientras ajustaba algunos tornillos en nuevo aparato de juegos que estaba inventando…-será mejor que regreses luego

- Pero yo quería quedarme…-le dijo con puchero por no poder capturar la atención del mayor…

- Te aburrirás…-le dijo mientras observa el juego en forma de disco…

- Viéndote no…-desde el primer día que Joey vio al castaño lo había hechizado y aunque no entendía la razón lo único que deseaba era estar con él…

- Eres un chico muy raro…-Kaiba apenas si había visto un par de veces al rubio, aunque en todas ellas le parecía un chico atolondrado y aunque tenía la impresión que no era buena compañía para su pequeño hermano el chico le tenía mucho cariño no podría alejarlos

- Me gustas…-aunque de una sola vez se le acerco al castaño estaba harto que él no le prestara atención y solo miraba sus aparatos

- _Nani_?...-fue entonces que el castaño lo miro y en ese momento se perdió en aquellas perlas miel…

- Me gustas y ya…-le dijo acercándose más y le dio un tímido beso en los labios rápidamente y desde ese momento fue como droga para el castaño que no pudo vivir sin aquel contacto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No puedo creer que tu y mi hermano vayan a casarse…años después la noticia del casamiento había tomado por sorpresa a Yugi, el cual aceptaba muy emocionado la relación, ya que el rubio hacia feliz a su hermano, y el castaño hacia feliz a su mejor amigo, ambos eran el mejor complemento…

- Amigo Joey Wheeler es muy directo con lo que quiere y más cuando se trata de tu hermano, si no me hubiera declarado aquella vez, el no se habría dado cuenta…-le dijo el rubio satisfecho por su logro

- Sabes, tú eres lo mejor que le paso a mi nii-san desde que está contigo, esta tan feliz, nunca antes lo vi así, tan lleno de vida, desde que murieron nuestros padres solo le ha interesado trabajar y cuidar de mi

- Amiguito no hablemos de cosas tristes además ahora tendrás a un hermano más para cuidarte, eso le quitara peso al _neko_ cascarrabias…

Le bromeo el rubio la boda lo tenía muy emocionado, luego de tantos años de noviazgo a pesar que él era un adolescente supo bien lo que quería y a sus 16 años estaba por dar el paso más importante en su vida, y estaba seguro que iba hacer feliz, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba pero…un día antes de la boda la casa Moto fue asaltada, aquel aparato en que el castaño había trabajado tantos años era el motivo de su búsqueda

- Rayos debíimaginarlo…-las empresas de la competencia no estaban muy contentos con el invento del castaño y habían mandado a buscarlo aunque sin frutos Kaiba tenía una mente muy calculadora y había previsto esos actos, sabía que iba a revolucionar los juegos y a muchos no les iba a gustar por eso lo tenía muy bien escondido dividido en partes que solo el sabia armarlas…-será mejor que limpie antes que venga Yugi y se preocupe…

Todo estaba revuelto en la casa, algunas lámparas rotas y papeles esparcidos en el piso, sabía que aquellos no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y mas por el hecho que no habían logrado dar con lo que buscaban…

- Malditos, me alegrara irme de aquí con Joey y Yugi…-el mayor ya tenía comprada una casa en Tokio donde se iría con su nuevo esposo y su hermano aunque unas horas después, una llamada lo cambiaria todo para siempre, mientras el castaño estaba limpiando el desorden el teléfono sonó incesante, de mala gana fue a contestarlo sabia que podría ser el menor era la hora en que salía de la escuela pero…

- _Mochi, mochi_…-esperando la voz de su hermano o de Joey…

- Kaiba Seto?...-una voz distorsionada fue lo que escucho

- Si?...-eso lo extraño aunque no lo intimido

- Tiene 24 horas si desea ver a su hermano otra vez…-en ese instante a Kaiba se le congelaron los huesos…-si no el morirá…-no podía ser cierto, el castaño quería despertar si se trataba de una pesadilla, pero para su desgracia era real

- _Nii_-san ayúdame!...-escucho la voz de Yugi y fue entonces que salió de su asombro

- MALDITO REGRESAME A MI HERMANO!

Para Kaiba no había persona más preciada aun sobre Joey que Yugi, y escuchar que estaba en peligro era una de sus debilidades…

- Si lo quieres con vida será mejor que traigas "eso" a la dirección que estoy por darte y ya sabes si vas a la policía o vienes con compañía el morirá…

Un disparo al aire sello sus palabras, Kaiba sintió su sangre helarse al escucharlo y luego el llanto de su hermano, lo lleno de alivio al menos no le habían disparado a él, si no alguno al aire para intimidarlo y lo habían logrado

- Bien yo lo hare…-dijo firme nada era más importante que la seguridad del menor…-solo no le hagas daño…

_Y así fue como mi hermano sacrifico el mejor invento de su vida para salvarme, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, los tipos no me hicieron daño alguno, ellos siempre me dijeron que mi hermano llegaría a buscarme, sin saber lo que costaría hacerlo, cuando mi hermano llego estaba tan preocupado que solo cuando murieron nuestros padres vi su rostro así y por ello…_

- Yugi esta misma noche nos marcharemos de Domino…-el suceso había dejado tan nervioso a Kaiba que deseaba irse lo más pronto posible

- _Nii_-san pero Joey?...-Yugi no entendía porque su hermano actuaba tan precipitadamente

- El se queda…-Kaiba no quería arriesgar a Joey ya mucho había arriesgado con su hermano

- Pero…

- No quiero hablar de eso así que termina de empacar porque nos vamos!...

_Yo, estaba muy confundido, tiempo después supe la verdad nos marchamos para escapar de los sujetos que me habían mantenido cautivo aquella vez, mi hermano no quería exponerte y es por eso que decidió dejarte, sabía que si te plantaba tu lo odiarías y no lo buscarías, deseaba tu seguridad_…

- Ese maldito _Neko_ desgraciado siempre decidiendo por mi!...-Joey estaba llorando al saber ahora la verdad

- No lo odies Joey, mi hermano hizo lo que pensó que era mejor para ti, aunque eso significara sacrificar su propia felicidad…

Joey estaba destrozado al saber la verdad, y era cuando hubiera preferido seguir odiando a Kaiba y pensar que era un desgraciado, que saber que lo único que buscaba era que él estuviera seguro y los sujetos que le hicieron daño a su hermano, no encontraran a la persona que mas amaba y amaría siempre…

**CONTINUARA….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Waaa aprovechando que mi I-net me permite subir fics aprovecho _

YAMI: Por eso odio al cosas raras modernas

HOLLY: Shi he odiado mi ha estado muy falloso TT_TT

YAMI: Bueno, lo importante es que lograste actualizar

HOLLY: *Felicidad*…-SHI! No quería dejar a Kaiba malvado así que lo cambie

JOEY: Lo hubieras dejado tal cual estaba-con los brazos cruzados

HOLLY: Nooooo poeshito me dio lastima

KAIBA: Mirando serio

YAMI: Hey!...-Yami mirando serio a el

HOLLY: Bueno espero que con eso Kaiba se logre reivindicar con los lectores

YAMI: No lo creo lo seguirán odiando igual…-se encoge de brazos

HOLLY: Gotita…-bueeeno quien sabe

JOEY: Ojala que lo sigan odiando, aunque me agrado tener un capitulo solo para mí. Ósea fue la estrella

YAMI: Que fresa!

JOEY: Sho Joey Wheeler fui la estrella, que estoy diciendo hellow yo soy la estrella en todo su esplendor

YAMI: Se masajea la frente…-Ra dame paciencia

HOLLY: xD esperamos que les guste el capitulo y también los invitamos a que se den una pasadita por mi fic de YGO! Zexal, completamente diferente a la serie XD

YAMI: Insisto no debiste hacerlo

HOLLY: Bien mientras dejan RR para saber que les pareció el capitulo

JOEY: Joey Wheeler se los pide, háganme más una estrella

YAMI: Oye Joey una vez fue gracia para ya basta!

HOLLY: Dejen RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	21. Capitulo 21: Realidad

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 21: "REALIDAD"**

Varios días habían pasado desde aquel encuentro con el rubio, no había sabido nada de él desde entonces y aunque estaba preocupado prefería darle su espacio, sabía que las cosas que le había contado no eran fáciles de asimilar y para Joey que era rebelde que había hecho su propia verdad, era aun mas difícil…

- Buenos días…-un lunes común, Seto atareado en la cocina mientras él con sus cabellos aun alborotados y sus ojos a medio cerrar no quería aceptar que otro día común estaba por iniciar

- Yugi por todos los cielos, pensé que no despertarías…-el chico se sentó de mala gana…

- Se terminaron las vacaciones así que debo retomar la realidad de las cosas…-el castaño le sirvió un poco de leche tibia…-la realidad de las cosas…-se repitió en su mente mientras veía la taza con la leche…-una realidad amarga, sin Atemu en la escuela, sin Joey sin ánimos, diablos porque alguien puede tenerlo todo y dejarlo ir en un instante…-el chico bajo la mirada

- Yugi?...-el castaño lo noto y solo le dio un apretón de manos…-sabes la vida inicia nuevamente se que las cosas mejoraran, tiempo al tiempo como decía papa…-le sonrió y le alboroto mas los cabellos…-ahora come, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día…

Yugi sonrió mientras le daba un mordisco al pan con mermelada que su hermano le servía, quizás no tenía mucho apetito pero también sabía que no podía contra decir al castaño…sonrió mientras comía, quizás se sentía triste pero iniciaría nuevamente las clases con una sonrisa, el siempre había sido positivo no podía dejar esa actitud…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que eso pasaba con Yugi, en una zona de personas adineradas, un chico veía por una ventana a las personas que transitaban, los uniformes no se hicieron esperar y eso le traía recuerdos, quizás en esa zona ninguno iría a su escuela pero solo ver a chicos sonrientes y apurados le traía buenos recuerdos…una lagrima solitaria bajo por una de sus mejillas mientras que sin saberlo una dulce mujer lo observaba…

- Atemu-san estas seguro que no quieres regresar a la escuela?...-quizás el chico no podría volver a la escuela donde estaba Yugi, pero podía ir a otra, Pegasus se lo había ofrecido pero él lo había rechazado, si le costó tanto adaptarse a su antigua escuela, le costaría aun mas adaptarse a una nueva

- Seguro…-dijo suavemente, intento sonreír…-es solo que me siento nostálgico…-suspiro…-era muy difícil ir a la escuela luego del trabajo, pero me acostumbre, entre los golpes…-callo…-no importa…-se animo nuevamente…-es mejor no ver más…-se levanto de la ventana…-Rebeca-chan ya se fue?...-la chica había regresado a casa luego de unos días y aunque no conocía toda la historia del chico sabia que para que estuviera ahí, los problemas con su padre eran grabes…

- Si…-la chica se acerco…-volverá hasta la noche…-la mujer se acerco…-casi lo olvidaba, en unos instantes vendrá el maestro a enseñarte…-ya que el chico no había querido ir a una escuela no iba a permitir que perdiera el resto del año, además la psicóloga había dicho que era mejor que poco a poco el chico retomara su vida como un chico común, para que las heridas emocionales fueran sanando…

- _Arigato_…-no le emocionaba que alguien le enseñara, lo que quería era ir a su antigua escuela, a pesar de las personas desagradables y sus murmullos quería estar con Yugi…

- Te avisare cuando el desayuno esté listo…-el chico solo asintió, quizás Yugi llegaba a visitarlo de vez en cuando pero las cosas no eran las mismas, lo sabia sentía al chico distante, nervioso y lo trataba diferente…

- Todo acabo…

Cerro sus ojos en vergüenza, el amor que un día tubo Yugi por él, se estaba apagando y todo gracias a la verdad que había intentado ocultar…-apretó sus puños con fuerza…-su vida había terminado cuando su padre fue capturado, quizás solo quizás estaba mejor cuando vivía con él. El dolor y el sufrimiento era terrible, pero al menos Yugi estaba con él y lo trataba como el ser más especial de la tierra…

- Quisiera retroceder el tiempo…-murmuro, quizás era una idea descabellada pero para él, cualquiera era aceptada siempre que estuviera con Yugi…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto aquel que tanto sufrimiento le había causado estaba planeando su propia libertad, había esperado hasta entonces para hacer lo suyo porque sabía que ese día iniciaban las clases y aunque suponía que su adorado hijito estaría encerrado en casa, la seguridad seria mínima contando que Pegasus estaría trabajando, Cecilia quizás de compras y su hija en la escuela, el chico estaría solo con la servidumbre fácilmente manipulable…

- La condición no mejora…-era un actor de primera y aunque estaba completamente consiente los médicos pensaba que aun seguía en coma…-si las cosas siguen así deberemos desconectarlo…-no reaccionaba ni daba mejorías por lo tanto estaban pensando en quitarle el oxigeno que era según ellos lo que lo mantenía con vida…

- Doctor el paciente de la habitación contigua entro en paro…-esa era su señal…

- Vamos!...-aprovecharía la confusión…

Las cartas estaban echadas, quizás habían dos centinelas en la entrada pero el siendo un experto en el escape podría saltarlos, había estado planeando eso desde que entro ahí, se había memorizado cada parte de la habitación y el lugar más seguro para escapar era el techo, ya tenía un mapa trazado mentalmente era momento de actuar…

El techo tenía una estructura metálica lo suficientemente grande para soportar a una persona y de esa manera no tendría que apoyarse en el cielo falso que con sus pasos alertaría a los guardias…subió al techo sin dudarlo y se instalo en la estructura metálica y comenzó a caminar lentamente para no alertar a nadie, sabía que los médicos no regresarían por la distracción que planeo…

Una sonrisa macabra cubrió su rostro mientras avanzaba, a cada paso se sentía más cerca de la libertad y de su venganza, no importaba si moría en libertad lo único que le importaba era vengarse de quien lo había traicionado… su hijo Yami…

El llegar a una intersección sabia que ese era el lugar preciso donde estaba la lavandería, abrió un agujero en el techo mientras observaba si había personas y no había nada más que las maquinas trabajando, aquellas hacían tanto ruido que nadie escucharía su cuerpo caer…aprovecho eso y se lanzo, aquel sitio había ropa para que se cambiaria, una traje de cirujano y un tapa bocas seria el disfraz perfecto…

Salió del cuarto de lavado y observo a los guardias de lejos, ambos estaban de pie cuidando la entrada de su habitación, una carcajada resonó en su mente mientras salía. Camino de forma tan confiada, nadie sospecho de él, al contrario algunas enfermeras lo saludaron al pasar, era el disfraz perfecto…

- Yami voy por ti…

Al salir del hospital supo que su venganza estaba cerca, ese sería el castigo a su hijo por denunciarlo, haría que se arrepintiera de haber nacido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico mientras que el profesor de matemáticas estaba con el…

- Esta bien joven Atemu?...-el maestro lo noto, el asintió…-bien como le decía…

La clase término sin inconvenientes, quizás Atemu había estado un poco ausente desde la distracción, pero no se podía negar que a pesar de que el chico era silencioso tenía un gran intelecto, el maestro no entendía como una mente tan brillante estuviera perdiendo el tiempo en segundo de preparatoria…

- _Sensei_ como resulto todo?...Cecilia acompaño al maestro a la salida

- Es un chico muy inteligente, me atrevería a decir que es un genio-Cecilia se sorprendió, ya sabía que el chico era inteligente se le notaba aunque no sabía a qué grado…-solo que me preocupa aun su autoestima…-la mujer lo miro dudosa…- le explicare, intencionalmente en una formula de ciencias cometí un error para determinar mi sospecha de su intelecto, el lo detecto enseguida pero no me lo dijo, lo escuche murmurar mi error y cuál era la forma correcta pero no se atrevió a corregirme, pienso que esa falta de confianza se debe a que no solo en la casa tenia abuso, si no en la escuela

- Siempre fue un chico muy tímido quizás su misma timidez impidió que demostrara todo su potencial

- No estoy complemente de acuerdo con usted, es cierto que la timidez causada por el abuso puede aumentar la baja de autoestima y confianza no es una causa para no corregir a alguien, por un simple error que en realidad eso estaba evaluando, no, mi experiencia me dice que él ha recibido abuso en la escuela a tal grado que él prefiere no hacerse notar ni replicar nada para no recibir un castigo…

Eso dejo muy intrigada a Cecilia, sabía que el padre de Atemu había causado tanto daño físico como mental al chico que quizás ni con toda la terapia del mundo podría corregir, pero abuso también en la escuela, sería demasiado…

- Debo decirle esto a Maximiliam…-el albino debía enterarse así podrían pedir al detective encargado del caso de Dartz investigara también la escuela del chico…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un suspiro resonó en la habitación mientras un chico estaba mirando de cabeza la tv en realidad no le interesaba el programa solo quería pasar el tiempo…

- Yugi no iras a ver a Atemu?...-habían pasado 3 días desde la última vez que lo vio…

- Nii puedo preguntarte algo…-comenzó el chico sentándose en el sillón

- Umm? Por tu seriedad debe ser algo grave y relacionado con Atemu…-adivino el castaño…-dime que pasa…?

- Piensas que Atemu me ame?...-el chico se puso un poco nostálgico y cabizbajo cuando realizo la pregunta

- Sabes, el único que puede responder eso, es tu corazón…-le dijo el castaño mientras lo abrazaba…-quizás yo debí escucharlo en aquella ocasión cuando por un temor perdí el amor de mi vida…-Yugi sabia a que se refería…-y no quisiera que tu pasaras por lo mismo, así que si tu amas a ese chico no lo dejes ir, por dudas o miedos…-le sonrió

- Tienes razón…-el chico se sintió más reconfortado…

- Iras a verlo?...-le pregunto el castaño ya que sabía que el chico estaba ansioso de ver a Atemu

- Quizás espere un días, la última vez que lo vi, lo note muy débil y prefiero darle también espacio a que se recupere…

- Tienes razón…-el castaño se incorporo…-bueno la cena estará lista en un segundo…

- Gracias nii

El chico le sonrió mientras se incorporaba a ver por una ventana…y las nubes formaban el rostro de Atemu, lo extrañaba tanto, pero tampoco quería agobiarlo y que se sintiera presionado, sabía que tenía que recorrer un gran camino para la recuperación y aunque le diera su espacio, Yugi quería que el sintiera que estaba con él, aunque sea en espíritu, pensaría en darle un obsequio simbólico para que cada vez que lo viera supiera que aunque Yugi no estaba físicamente, estaría con él en espíritu…

Mientras tanto el sol de la tarde formo la sombra de una persona, que estaba llegando a las afueras de la mansión de un multimillonario en la zona, procuraba no ser tan evidente porque podría causar sospechas, extraños no eran bien vistos, por ello procuraría ser un simple visitante que saludaría a un amigo, y su uniforme de doctor lo hacía aun mas aceptado…

- Debo apresurarme las horas cuentan…-sabía que no se darían cuenta hasta el día siguiente, pero para entonces debía de haber llevado a cabo su venganza y eso incluía el secuestro de Atemu…-pronto se hará justicia…

Mientras saludaba a una señora que paseaba a su perro ocultando lo que más pudo su risa maligna, nadie sospechaba de él y eso era bueno, cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió dejando ir a un vehículo el aprovecho para entrar, había un extenso jardín antes de llegar a la mansión y tendría al menos 3 horas para actuar antes que Pegasus volviera a casa, tendría el tiempo necesario para su venganza

- Pensaste que ya conocías el infierno Yami, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que te espera…

Pensó corriendo y escabulléndose entre los árboles, mientras que en una habitación Atemu estaba solo otra vez y eran esos lapsos de meditación que Yugi le hacía tanta falta, esperaba verlo ese día, pero la ultima vez lo sintió tan distante que comenzaba a convencerse que la relación había acabado, aunque no podía culparlo después de todo nadie querría estar con alguien tan sucio y vil como el…suspiro…Ojala que el chico nunca se hubiera enterado de ese secreto las cosas serian diferentes…

Se acostó en la cama cada vez se convencía mas, que estaba mejor cuando su padre abusaba de él, al menos así tenía un empleo, nadie lo compadecía, tenía a Yugi quizás sufría pero no tenia tanto dolor como ahora…-unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas…-quería volver al pasado

Aunque quien se acercaba le gustaba el presente porque su justicia iba hacer más cruel que las anteriores y haría llorar sangre a todos los que lo apoyaron especialmente al albino y al niño entrometido que se fijo en su Yami…

**CONTINUARA….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: HOLAS! Tanto tiempo de no leernos, pero aquí estamos nuevamente, con la noticia que este fic está por terminar

YAMI: Waaa al fin ya estaba aburrido de sufrir

HOLLY: Pero te va tan bien, ke estoy pensando en hacer otro igual :3

YAMI: Hey!

BAKURA: Acéptalo las lagrimas de cocodrilo te van

YAMI: v.v

HOLLY: Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo y se mantengan pendientes de la conclusión de esta historia

MARIK: Kiero lemon…-comiendo palomitas de maíz

TODOS: NANI!

HOLLY: Mirada cómplice…-lo habrá jojojoj

MARIK: Ya era hora…-tomando soda

BAKURA: Sabias que esa cosa va directo a tus glúteos

MARIK: Estoy muerto así que lo ke no me mata no engorda…-comiendo mas palomitas

BAKURA: Baka

HOLLY: Bueno gentecita pendientes que el desenlace esta cerca, gracias a todos por el apoyo, saludos especiales a **Omar Reyes**, por apoyarnos y seguirnos leyendo, esperamos que te hayas animado hacer tu fic

YAMI: Pásate la dirección pa chekearlo

HOLLY: Nos despedimos los queremos 3

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	22. Capitulo 22: Venganza

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPÍTULO 22: "VENGANZA"**

En una de los edificios más altos y prestigiosos de Japón se encontraba un ejecutivo tecleando velozmente, el trabajo se le había acumulado por sus días de ausencia, nadie en la empresa podía tomar decisiones importantes más que él; así que muchos pedidos y diseños de cartas nuevas habían quedado en espera hasta que el regreso, mientras tecleaba miraba de vez en vez en reloj, quería regresar pronto a casa pero no podía hacerlo

- Cecilia se las podrá arreglar sola

Estaba estresado y se sentía presionado por pensar en problemas en casa y los asuntos acumulados en su empresa, pero no podía ir pronto aun tenía mucho trabajo y estando un criminal que un día pensó su amigo en prisión sabía que no había peligro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en su casa las cosas estaban trascurriendo normal, Cecilia arreglando sus rosales acompañada del jardinero y el chico en su habitación descansando, desde que se tiro en la cama no se había levantado hasta quedarse dormido. Sin saber que bajo la casa rondaba el peligro…

Aquel ya estaba a la entrada de la casa, hasta el momento no había encontrado nadie a su paso y si lo hacía tenía una gabacha de medico así que no sería difícil engañar a la servidumbre, escucho unos sonidos en el jardín y al ver a Cecilia ocupada con sus rosas, supo que el chico dentro estaría solo, una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro ese era el momento que esperaba…

- Yami voy por ti

Pensó mientras corría abriendo la puerta de enfrente sin problemas y entrando a la mansión, dentro se escuchaban muchos sonidos en la cocina, seguramente las doncellas estarían ocupadas preparando la cena el podría actuar sin inconvenientes. Aunque al ver el segundo piso en la casa supo que encontrar al chico seria un poco difícil, la mansión tenía al menos 32 habitaciones y en cualquiera podría estar el chico…

Subió muy despacio las escaleras pensando en donde podía estar el chico, sabía que los dueños de la casa lo querrían tener cerca y seguramente la habitación de ellos estaría al fondo, así que con eso se guiaría

- Izquierda o derecha?...-al llegar a la segunda planta se diario a la izquierda y al llegar a la habitación del fondo y solo encontrar un estudio quedaba descartada esa opción. Seguramente la del chico estaría en lado derecho de la casa…-puedo sentir tu aroma Yami…-pensó para sí mismo, mientras un hilo de saliva se escurrió por su barbilla…-prepárate…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En uno de los barrios más modestos de domino, se estaba preparando un chico para salir, había estado un poco deprimido pero luego de la plática con su hermano mayor había recobrado el ánimo, y quería comprar un obsequio para aquel que había robado su corazón…

- Buenas tardes bienvenido a Ri-ko…-un chico rubio saludo en la entrada

- Joey?...-el visitante se extraño al verlo

- Yugi…-dijo sin ánimo no esperaba encontrarlo

- Jamás me contaste que trabajas aquí…-era una tienda departamental, con muchas curiosidades entre las cuales resaltaban los ositos de felpa

- Yo no esperaba encontrarte…-se avergonzaba de su trabajo, era alguien rudo y trabajar en un sitio donde la mayoría de sus visitantes eran mujeres, para él era bastante vergonzoso

- Es toda una sorpresa, bueno te veré luego…-aunque para Yugi no era nada malo, trabajo honesto, era trabajo honesto sin importar si la tienda era más que nada para chicas

- Espera viejo…-el rubio lo acompaño mientras caminaba…-no lo contaras en la escuela verdad?...-le dijo apenado

- Joey no se dé que te avergüenzas, este es un lugar honesto y tú también…-le dijo sin tomarle atención veía en los pasillos buscando lo que llego a comprar

- Viejo tú no sabes cómo son las cosas en ultimo año, me comerían vivo si saben que trabajo en un lugar para chicas…-le comento mientras Yugi llegaba al pasillo de los peluches…

- Si me importaran lo que dicen de mí en la escuela, nunca me hubiera enamorado de Atemu ni estaría aquí comprando un recuerdo para el…- Joey lo miro y suspiro

- Viejo también quiero pedirte una disculpa…-Yugi no menciono nada la ausencia del rubio que sintió ese día en la escuela lo dejaba todo muy claro

- Porque?...

- Por lo de hoy, sé que no tienes la culpa por lo que paso entre el desgraciado de tu hermano y yo pero es que aun no estoy listo ni para perdonar ni tocar ese tema

- Y quien lo está tocando?...-le dijo Yugi mientras sostenía un osito con un corazón y un "Ai shiteru" dibujado…-yo lo único que quiero es buscar el recuerdo ideal para que Atemu no se sienta solo, no vengo a interrogarte…-le dijo mientras tomaba el peluche…-nos veremos luego…

El rubio lo miro al marcharse, sabía que el chico estaba molesto, cuando se comportaba como si nada importaba, en realidad si importaba y mucho…

- Rayos!

Sabía que quizás había roto la amistad de años, por sus inseguridades y orgullo, le dolía que Yugi se molestara con el después de todo el aparte de su mejor amigo era como su hermano…

- Deberé arreglarlo…-pensó mientras continua con sus actividades intentando olvidarse por lo ocurrido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras aquel que divagaba en la habitación más grande de la casa sin saberlo buscaba algo en particular: Sabía que las cosas se iban a poner muy candentes, cuando descubrieron la ausencia de alguien a quien cuidaban por tanto debería estar preparado…

- Eso es…-un instrumento guardado en un gavetero seria quien defendería su vida…-Pegasus te conozco como la palma de mi mano…-había robado muchas casas y conocía muy bien como actuaban los ricos, tenían un estándar de estar en habitaciones grandes y teniendo armas cerca…

Se guardo aquel artefacto entre sus pantalones, esperaba que Yami no opusiera resistencia pero si lo hacía, lo obligaría a aceptar. Aunque en lo profundo de su mente esperaba que el chico se resistiera, así podría probar aquel artefacto. Antes de salir busco algo de valor, un joyero con las pertenencias de la señora de la casa era ideal, sabía que necesitaría dinero y que mejor manera de obtenerlo…

Al salir miro despacio los pasillos y no escucho ningún mormullo, ya había acabado su visita en la habitación de los dueños de la casa, ahora necesitaba buscar a su querido hijito…

- Debe estar cerca…-sabia que los esposos querrían tener cerca a sus hijos y mas a Yami que necesitaba de tanto apoyo…-tocaba las puertas con la palma de su mano como leyendo con ella el interior y al llegar a la tercera habitación sintió algo diferente…-puedo olerlo, puedo sentirlo, Yami estas tras esta puerta…-pensó mientras sonreía con malicia…abrió la puerta lentamente por si el chico estaba alerta, aunque lo conocía y sabía que era un holgazán de primera…-no me equivoque…-en su casa solo dormía cuando podía y en esa casa hacia lo mismo…-_baka_…-aunque no era por pereza que descansaba si no por debilidad era algo que él no comprendía…-venganza, venganza…-se repetía al acercarse de manera sigilosa no quería despertar al chico y que gritara…-se ve tan delicioso…-no podía negar que su lujuria resaltaba y mas al ver sin querer el torso ligeramente descubierto con su mente lo estaba desnudando…-no aguanto más…-y un ser dormido entre sus piernas comenzaba a despertar…-querido hijito…-se acerco tanto que tomo al chico cubriendo su boca y pasando su lengua en su rostro…-pensaste que te escaparías?...-el chico se despertó de inmediato, al escuchar la voz que tanto tiempo lo atormento…-he vuelto por ti…-el chico se incorporo y su padre se quedo tras el no tardo en sentir aquella herramienta tras de sí activa y lista para realidad el castigo, que tanto tiempo lo atormento, era simplemente una pesadilla…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yugi estas bien…-hacia un rato que el pelirrojo había vuelto y de pronto sin más ni más, su cara se puso tan pálida como un papel…-Yugi?...-ni siquiera podía articular palabra…-YUGI!...-un grito mas y fue cuando no pudo más y se desmayo preocupando a su hermano…-gracias doctor…-regresando a la realidad escucho las palabras de su hermano despidiendo a alguien por teléfono…-Yugi santo cielo no me asustes así…-estaba en su habitación recostado en la cama y su mente no entendía como había pasado de la sala a estar en su habitación…-descuida el doctor dijo que estarás bien, creo que has tenido muchas preocupaciones últimamente que tu cuerpo colapso…

- _Gomen_…-se sintió apenado lo que menos le gustaba era preocuparlo…

- Descuida no es tu culpa…- el chico suspiro quizás el médico decía que estaba bien pero algo en su interior no lo estaba, se sentía en extremo angustiado y su corazón parecía estar siendo estrujado era muy extraño…-iré por un jugo necesitas recuperar energía…-aunque no se lo comentaría a su hermano, no lo quería preocupar más…

- Atemu…

Sabía que él estaba en problemas, la conexión entre ambos era fuerte, solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran grabes. Quizás eran las reacciones de sus malestares lo que sentía, aunque el miedo tan inexplicable era agobiante para Yugi, tanto que le provoco un desmayo…sentía que el chico lo necesitaba pero por el momento no tenía la fuerza siquiera para levantarse esperaría a recuperarse para que el chico no se preocupara, aunque sin saberlo cuando eso ocurriera quizás sería tarde…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la habitación de Atemu el chico estaba completamente paralizado, viejos recuerdos regresaron a su mente mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con solo tener la mano de su padre en su boca, esperaba lo peor…

- No sabes lo loco que me pones…-lo acaricio mientras lo besaba…-pero…-dejo de decirlo y lo miro…-no estás para premios…-una fuerte bofetada sonó en la casa, tanto que hasta las doncellas parecieron escucharla, aunque era imposible así que siguieron con sus quehaceres …-ya verás lo te ganas al provocarme, lo tomo sin más del cuello…-el chico lo miro aterrorizado…-no ahora aquí no, pero ya tengo el lugar donde…-le coloco un pañuelo en la boca para que no pudiera emitir palabra…-nos vamos!...- sonrió mientras lo tomaba de su muñeca…-y si por casualidad nos descubren…-aquel le mostro su arma…-ya lo sabes, así que más te vale ser sigiloso…-eso lo preocupo aun mas, la sangre que corría en ese instante en su boca, no sería nada en comparación…

Bajo las escaleras sigilosamente las voces de las doncellas aun se escuchaban en la cocina aunque el olor a comida era fuerte significando que estaban terminando, debían darse prisa, no fue difícil llegar a la puerta principal, miro fuera por si Cecilia estaba cerca aunque nada, seguramente la mujer aun seguía trabajando en su jardín…

- Venganza, venganza…-repetía mientras corrían, el chico hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para hacerlo, aparte de estar aterrorizado sus heridas aun no sanaban del todo, no podía hacer esfuerzo físico muy brusco como ese pero sabía que no podía quejarse…-luego de unos minutos estaban frente al portón de casa, el hombre había entrado de intruso cuando se abrió dejando salir al maestro que había enseñado a Atemu, pero salir sería complicado aunque no para el…-Crees que nuestra aventura termino, te equivocas…-trono sus dedos y una cuerda callo…-un hombre prevenido…-la tomo y se la puso en la mano…-serás el primero…-el chico dudo pero no podía contradecirlo comenzó a subir mientras aquel se quedaba observando el lugar, por si alguien lo seguía aunque no había nadie…-hasta luego Pegasus…-luego subió el y se lanzo al piso cayendo sin problemas…-gracias…-el era el líder de una banda bastante grande de ladrones tanto que sus redes se habían expendido hasta lugares inimaginables…-Tristan…-un abrazo fraternal fue observado por aquel…-te agradaría tenerlo nuevamente entre tus brazos no es así?…-el de ojos carmesí estaba temblando del terror no esperaba ver a Tristan no otra vez…

- Aun provoco ese nerviosismo en el…-le dijo al oído…

- Oye cálmate recuerda el trato…-le corrigió…-la escuela era tu territorio el resto es todo mío…-en ese instante los colores desaparecieron por completo…-que pensabas? El se interesaría por ti?...-lo miro con desprecio…-por favor…

-…-no dijo nada era en ese momento que entendía todo, siempre se pregunto porque el castaño lo odiaba y lo abusaba de esa manera sin haberle hecho algo

- Estaba bajo mis órdenes, su misión era alejarte de la gente para que no te interesaras en nadie, además de crear alguno que otro rumorcillo, para que la gente no se interesa en ti…-el chico bajo la mirada entonces era él quien provoco todo aquello, la verdad dolía…-pero este idiota resulto ser otro fracasado, como siempre nunca encargues algo, todo debes hacerlo tú mismo

- Señor yo…-el castaño sabía que había fallado, porque el chico se había interesando en alguien

- La escuela nunca fue buena influencia siempre lo supe, no debías ir, no pude evitarlo… en fin…

- Yo…

- Ya cállate, trajiste lo que pedí?...-a Dartz no le interesaban las escusas lo hecho, hecho esta

- Claro…-el castaño lo conocía y sabía que era mejor callar…-vamos…-un automóvil antiguo seria su instrumento de huida…

- Bien hecho! entonces vamos...-al chico lo sostenían de su muñeca él no había hecho ni un solo sonido, estaba complemente impresionado al enterarse que la causa de su calvario en la escuela, era causado por su padre…para él era demasiado increíble…

- _Sayonara_ Bambino…

El vehículo arranco su marcha tiempo en aparecía una limosina, Pegasus y Rebeca iban llegando, sin imaginarse la ausencia que había en la casa, el vehículo entro y Dartz observo en el espejo la limosina entrar a la casa y una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, las cartas estaban echadas y él había ganado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un viejo auto iba llegando a uno de los barrios más olvidados de Domino tanto que muchos de sus habitantes, se habían marchado por mejores oportunidades dejando atrás su hogar

- Nos veremos luego…-el castaño se despidió sin más, sabía que su jefe tendría mucho trabajo aleccionando a su prisionero

- Pero que pocilga…-llegaron a una casona antigua tanto que el piso bajo de ellos se estaba desasiendo…-no puedo creer que hayamos caído tan bajo, de un hotel 5 estrellas a esta ratonera…-una caja en el piso fue empujada con furia…-pero si tu estas aquí cualquier hotel es 5 estrellas…-una mirada siniestra se dibujo…

-…-el prisionero no dijo nada, mientras observaba aquel lugar, quizás estaba un poco destruido y saqueado pero había muchas cosas que le traían recuerdos, cuando con su madre vivieron ahí…

- Reconoces este lugar no es verdad?…-le dijo mientras le iba quitando el pañuelo en su boca…- Debías de regresar a tus raíces…-en el sitio no había más que polvo y telas de araña, pero para él con solo ver algunas rasgaduras en las paredes recordaba muy bien como se habían hecho y lo amables y comprensivos que eran sus padres, cuanto había cambiado desde entonces- Tienes miedo?...-desde hacía mucho no había pronunciado palabra ni siquiera un suspiro…-me encanta cuando estas aterrorizado…-lo toco el hombro y no sintió un solo temblor era extraño…

- Han pasado 10 años exactamente desde la muerte de mi madre…-dijo mientras tocaba una pared y había una escritura hecha con crayones en ella…-y desde entonces lo único que deseaba era aliviar tu dolor con mi compañía y cariño, pero tú siempre me detestaste…-el hombre miro la escritura y con una letra mal dibujada decía papa…- pensé que me amabas, necesitaba tanto de aquella mirada de compasión, que me dabas cuando mi madre estaba con nosotros, pero solo había furia a tus ojos…

- A que rayos viene eso?...-eran comentarios que no se esperaba escuchar y menos de él…

- Pensé que era yo el del problema, quizás yo no hacia las cosas como debía, como te gustaban…-el chico tenia la mirada baja, observando fijamente al hombre…-luche por cambiar los siguientes años, pero lo único que conseguí de tu parte fueron abusos y malos tratos…-miro sus manos que se marcaban muchas cicatrices y cada una con una historia…-seguí creyendo que yo era del problema, porque en la escuela las personas me odiaban, me decían ramero, fenómeno me aleje de las personas, si mi padre y mis compañeros me odiaban era, yo quien tenía la culpa…-hizo sus manos en puño…-pero…-por primera vez en la vida una mirada llena de furia llego al chico, tanto que Dartz retrocedió un poco, no esperaba que el chico tomara coraje…-hoy me he dado cuenta que no era yo el del problema nunca lo fui…-el chico se comenzó a acercar lentamente…-el del problema eras tú… ERES TU!...-le grito…-Yugi, mi padrino, la policía TODOS tenían razón, ESTAS MAL!...-Dartz se extraño…-aun en el juicio te intente justificar, era yo quien te provocaba que hacía que perdieras los sentidos, pero no era así lo hacías perfectamente consciente… TU ERES EL DEL PROBLEMA!...

- Cierra la boca...-el chico se acerco tanto que el hombre lo golpeo directo al rostro, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior y un hilo de sangre se escurrió…

- Golpéame lo que quiera…-le dijo mientras lentamente se iba incorporando…- abúsame cuando quieras, qué más da? Si hace tiempo rompiste mi corazón, me vaciaste por dentro…

- CALLATE, CALLATE!...-una lluvia de golpes comenzaron a caer intentando silenciar la verdad…

- No me importa ya cuanto me golpees...-un rato después del hombre estaba cansado los golpes cesaron mientras recobraba el aliento…-este coraje en tu contra ha estado guardado en mi tantos años, tanto tiempo esperando una respuesta de tu parte, al menos una palabra, que me hiciera entenderte pero nada. Lo único que he hecho es justificarte pero hoy…-el chico limpio un poco la sangre en su nariz…-me he dado cuenta que siempre me odiaste, jamás me quisiste en verdad o antes que mama muria solo fingías?…-el chico lo tomo del cuello de su camisa era algo que ni aun Dartz se esperaba…-TE EXIGO QUE ME DIGAS LA VERDAD!...que paso luego de la muerte de mi madre que te hizo cambiar?! DIME!

El hombre sonrió con malicia, nunca espero que el chico encontrara su valor, era difícil aceptar esa valentía, aunque la expresión en su rostro cambio al escucharlo exigir la verdad, era difícil aceptarla, y era algo que el mismo había intentado negar…

- DÍMELA, ya me he enterado de muchas cosas y de que el culpable de mi miseria eres tú, que mas da una verdad mas…-lo miro serio, no con furia sino que simplemente serio, no quería decirle la verdad pero…

- No mereces la verdad…-dijo soltándose del agarre…

Aquel le dijo con tanto desprecio que Atemu titubeo un poco esperando una respuesta pero nada, ambos se miraron esperando por palabras, pero el momento era duro tanto para Dartz como para el chico. El de ojos carmesí quería saber la verdad tras todo aquel abuso, pero a su vez le aterrorizaba saberla, porque al descubrirla lo poco de amor que le tenía aun a su padre se rompería por completo…

**CONTINUARA….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hoooolassss, al fin pude editar el capitulo y subirlo

YAMI: Al fin parezco valiente

MARIK: (Con palomitas de maíz) faraón no se dé que te quejas este fic deja salir tu verdadero yo

YAMI: *zape*

HOLLY: gotita…-bueno gentecita espero que disfruten del capítulo y esperemos que esa fuerza no se le vaya a Atemu al descubrir la verdad

YAMI: Hey! Regresare a mis viejos hábitos, eso no me agrada

HOLLY: Por cierto quiero hacer un acertijo con ustedes, haber si han sido verdaderos fans

MARIK: Acertijos me encantan!

YAMI: comiendo palomitas de maíz con Marik…-wow cuál será el juego

HOLLY: Sera algo muy simple, "**cual piensan que es la verdad que esconde Dartz?"**

MARIK: Que es un cobarde

YAMI: Eso sería muy sencillo

BAKURA: Le gusta abusar de los inocentes…-reflexionando…- bueeenoooo si el faraón se le puede llamar inocente claro esta

YAMI: Hey!

HOLLY: Veamos qué es lo que piensan los lectores, y si aciertan conocerán la verdad en el próximo capítulo, pero quien gane se llevara…

YAMI: Un autógrafo mío

MARIK: Quien quiere esa basura, un autógrafo del gran Marik Ishtar

BAKURA: Las dos propuestas son basura, recuerden es atraer gente que juegue, no ahuyentarlos

AMBOS: v.v

HOLLY: _Etto_, bueno no se llevaran eso, se llevaran el adelanto del capítulo completo y un fanart de Yamito sexy

YAMI: Hey porque sho otra vez…bueno, bueno todo sea por los fans :D

MARIK: Hey pistas…-pensando

HOLLY: Claro les daré unas pistas:

**1- Hay una verdad del porque Dartz actúa así**

**2- Tiene que ver con la madre de Yami**

**3- Tiene que ver directamente con Atemu**

YAMI: Mas pistas?

HOLLY: Si les digo más adivinaran muy rápido xD

MARIK: Wow esta difícil

HOLLY: Quien acierte o el primero que acierte se llevara lo que dije, solo me dejan su correo para mandarles los regalos, pero que conste tiene que acertar para llevarse sus premios…

YAMI: Muero de curiosidad por saber que es

HOLLY: Esperamos que participen y no se olviden de dejar su correo!

YAMI: Nos despedimos, SIGAN MANDANDO DULCES!

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	23. Capitulo 23: Asi fue

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 23: "ASÍ FUE"**

_(Capítulo dedicado a: __**"**__**Hikari Ichinose Valdez**__**"**__)_

Mientras la discusión entre ambos llegaba a un punto tan candente, que Dartz fue dándose cuenta que el chico no era el mismo que conocía. Ahora el muchacho que tenía enfrente era alguien decido y sin miedos, gruño por lo bajo ese valor que le había dado Pegasus, le fastidiaba para sus planes pero…

- ¿Quieres la verdad? Tendrás la verdad.- también sabía que rompiendo a su ídolo el chico temeroso y frágil regresaría.- sabrás la verdad sobre tu querida mamita…

Atemu pareció titubear un poco, sabía muy bien de lo que su "padre" era capaz con tal de destruirlo. Tenía que estar muy atento para saber si era verdad o mentira lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

- Todo comenzó hace 20 años…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una mañana tranquila cuando esto paso, yo comenzaba mis prácticas en arqueología y por mis notas sobresalientes me mandaron a Egipto a realizarlas, en una excavación junto a una joven _sensei,_ que me guiaría en aquel instante. Ella era mayor que yo por 5 años pero con solo verla me cautivo no puedo explicar lo que sentí, pero sé que fue amor a primera vista.

- _Dartz-kun a partir de ahora Selene-sensei será su maestra en Egipto ella es una arqueóloga especializada en historia antigua le ayudara mucho en su camino._

- _Arigato_-hizo una reverencia.- _gusto en conocerlo_.- saludo también a la mujer que sería su tutoría aquellos días, ella era hermosa de cabellera rojiza con negro y ojos carmesí, a pesar de tener 30 parecía mucho más joven y el sol del desierto no había quemado demasiado su piel, su bronceado era perfecto.

- _Gusto en conocerle_-tomo de la mano aquel muchacho de 25 años el al instante quedo impactado un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y parecía que sus piernas se doblarían en cualquier instante por lo nervioso que estaba

Pasaron los meses y ambos nos hicimos muy amigos, compartíamos muchas cosas desde la fascinación por Egipto, hasta por las escrituras antiguas. Gracias a esa ilusión de poder ganarme su corazón decidí quedarme un tiempo indefinido en Egipto mientras rendía mis exámenes y conocía aquella arqueóloga egipcia que parecía haberme hechizado.

- _Muchas felicidades Dartz-kun esta será tu primera excavación como arqueólogo_

- _No lo habría logrado sin ti sensei_

Mi vida a su lado había tomado color, sus sonrisas iluminaban mi oscuridad era realmente feliz con ella. Un día cualquiera, decidí declararle mi amor, estaba nervioso aun recuerdo lo mucho que temblaban mis piernas. Pensaba de lo que haría si me rechazaba, nuestra amistad y compromiso con el trabajo iba a cambiar… muchos pensamientos caóticos, daban vuelta por mi cabeza…

- _¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-_pero me decidí a declararme…

Habíamos pasados juntos durante 2 años y aunque no teníamos una relación de novios, la quería como mi esposa. Un día mientras estábamos en la excavación y en medio de todos, pedí su mano en matrimonio, aun puedo recordar la expresión de asombro que tenía esa tarde…

- _¡Dartz!_

Me abrazo con fuerza mientras sonreía, estaba feliz lo sabía y yo no cabía de la felicidad. Nuestros compañeros nos aplaudieron, creo que era algo que todos se esperaban, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y ella me elegía sobre otros arqueólogos, igualmente yo siempre quería ayudarla especialmente a ella con las excavaciones. Era obvio nuestro acercamiento y afinidad, ambos nos complementábamos muy bien.

Nuestra boda fue sencilla nada elegante ni extravagante, nos casamos en el ayuntamiento del Cairo por un juez asignado y con otros 20 parejas más en una boda colectiva, ella así quería casarse y para mí no hubo inconveniente lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado siempre.

Aun recuerdo que llevábamos el uniforme de arqueólogos, no quiso usar un vestido especial para ese día, porque según ella la ropa no diría lo que ella sentía por mí, cada una de sus palabras iba acompañada de una sonrisa, fue especial…

Nos casemos sin inconvenientes y cuando salimos decidí llevarla, a un restaurante al menos algo especial para celebrar mi unión con ella, a pesar que no deseaba nada especial, acepto mi invitación para complacerme. Uno de mis compañeros ya me había sugerido a que restaurante llevarla y fue ahí donde ambos celebramos nuestra boda, creo que nadie en ese restaurante supo que éramos recién casados, nuestras ropas de trabajo solo dictaban que éramos dos compañeros de trabajo celebrando quizás alguna excavación.

- ¡_Brindemos!_-alzo una copa de champaña-_que nuestra unión dure por siempre…_

_- ¡Salud!_

Si tan solo ella hubiera respetado ese juramento, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes-suspiro-un año después de nuestro matrimonio me trasfirieron por una temporada a Japón, tenía que organizar el museo con las nuevas piezas de la excavación. Ella se quedo en el Cairo para que siguiera de cerca las excavaciones, fue una dura despedida tenía la sensación que no la volvería a ver o que las cosas entre nosotros iban a cambiar y…no me equivoque…

- _¡__Maximillion!-_sin imaginarme que mi traslado no había sido nada más que una vil trampa

- _¡Selene!_-un abrazo afectuoso y un beso fue el recibimiento de aquel joven albino

- _Cuanto te he extrañado mi Maximillion_

Yo no tenía idea alguna de la vida que ella había tenido antes de conocerme y la verdad no me interesaba, ya que ella tampoco tenía idea de mi vida. Aunque a diferencia de ella todo en mi vida estaba cerrado, relaciones anteriores todo, pero ella no aun seguía enamorada de un joven arqueólogo ingles llamado Maximillion Pegasus, sin que yo supiera nada.

Ella sabía que él iba a establecerse una temporada en Egipto y por eso pidió que me trasfirieran a Japón, con la mentira que yo era mucho más capaz que ella para organizar la colección, cosa de que la que jamás me entere hasta muchos años después…

- _Te he extrañado tanto_-ellos habían estado separados por más de 4 años aunque aun mantenían relación a distancia sin que yo me enterara de nada al respecto

- _Yo también mi Maximillion…_

Nadie me comento lo que estaba pasando, supongo que ella fue muy astuta y logro mantener todo oculto con la mentira, que en el trabajo no podían demostrarse su afecto ambos trabajaban juntos mano a mano, sin siquiera demostrarse que eran más que unos compañeros, por eso nadie en la excavación me dijo del juego sucio en el que ambos estábamos…

- _Tengo que presentarte a Halakti-san es un excelente arqueólogo y fue mi pupilo_- ni Pegasus podía sospechar de lo que yo era en ese instante, hablaba de mí con el cómo su alumno y nada más

-_ Me da mucha curiosidad de conocerlo_-supongo que ella siempre fue, una mujer respetable no tenia porque sospechar nada

- _En un año lo conocerás vendrá a Egipto a trabajar en la excavación, el museo de Japón exigió que él estuviera organizando las piezas haya así que volverá cuando termine _

- _Me encantara conocerlo_

Sin saber que yo estaba en medio de una infidelidad, le hablaba por teléfono cuando podía, las llamadas eran costosas así que no podía hablarle siempre, pero me gustaba escuchar su voz y que me contara de su vida. Me comento del joven arqueólogo ingles Maximillion Pegasus y que estaría una temporada en Egipto ayudando con las excavaciones. No me pareció nada fuera de lo normal, ya que al Cairo llegaban arqueólogos de muchos países y ella me hablaba de él, como un arqueólogo más no sospeche nada…

Cuando paso un año Pegasus y yo nos conocimos, ella misma fue quien nos presento sin saber siquiera que estaba frente a mi rival, nos hicimos amigos sin problemas el era un joven muy capaz y tenia vastos conocimientos, sobre la cultura egipcia, nunca tocamos el tema de nuestras vidas personales, aunque un día…

- _¿Así que estas casado?_-luego de una expedición ambos nos fuimos a un bar a tomar unas copas

- _Así es y soy realmente feliz con ella_

- _¿No tienen hijos?_

- _Ella quiere esperar un poco más, trabaja mucho y no le da tiempo para cuidar un bebe, pero pronto estará un poco mas aliviada en el trabajo y podremos pensar en familia_

_- Me alegra escuchar eso, yo tengo una novia que he amado desde hace muchos años, pero sé que ambos nunca podremos estar juntos…_

_- ¿Y eso? _

_- Nuestras familias nos separan_-una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en sus labios-_si la conocieras estoy seguro que te encantaría, su sonrisa puede iluminar hasta la más negra oscuridad_

Eso me dejo pensando era lo mismo que pensaba yo de Selene, aunque no le comente nada al respecto, pensé que debía ser una coincidencia. Pero sin saberlo ambos estábamos hablando de la misma persona, Selene le había dicho a Pegasus que su familia se la llevaría lejos para alejarlo de un extranjero y por eso ya no podrían estar juntos. Aunque, una noche como despedida tuvieron su último encuentro, mientras yo estaba en Alejandría por unos días, ellos aprovecharon ese instante para hacer estar juntos y entregarse en cuerpo y alma…

Sin saber que estaban jugando conmigo, regrese unos días después, recibiendo la sorpresa que Pegasus se había marchado, me extraño que no me avisara pero me dio gusto que tuviera un mejor futuro al trabajar en su país y no tendría que viajar tanto.

Meses después me entere que Selene estaba embaraza de nuestro primer hijo, estaba realmente feliz y luego que supe que sería padre de un varón estaba aun mas dichoso nuestro primer heredero. Entre ambos elegimos los nombres del bebe y el día de su nacimiento pude estar presente, fue realmente único poder sostenerlo en mis brazos, sentí que era un pedacito de mi corazón el que sostenía, jure cuidarlo y amarlo siempre…

- _En unos días será el bautizo_-sin imaginarme de la verdad y debido a que Pegasus era mi mejor amigo, le dije que quería que fuera el padrino del niño, el estaba en trámites de casarse con una joven inglesa que había cautivado su corazón, pero antes que lo hiciera acepto ser el padrino de mi hijo de 6 meses de edad.

No entiendo como no me di cuenta de las miradas que ambos se lanzaban, supongo que fue sorpresa saber que Selene era mi esposa y que ella había sido su novia, pero como el ya no estaba enamorado de ella, no le dio importancia a la relación. Fue el padrino de mi hijo y eso nos uniría siempre sin saberlo…

Tiempo después cuando mi hijo tenía 3 años, deseaba tener otro bebe, estábamos mucho mejor económicamente y podríamos sobrellevar la vida de una persona más. Además Yami era un chico introvertido que no se relacionaba con los demás niños, necesitaba la compañía de un hermano

Intentamos el embarazo durante 4 años sin frutos, estaba desesperado y ambos consultamos un medico cuando regresamos a Japón, en ese instante fue cuando descubrí la verdad de todo. Yo era estéril, mis espermatozoides no tenían movilidad y no podían embarazar a nadie, era algo genético e irreversible, que ni con inseminación artificial podría ella quedar embarazada.

Mi vida se cayó en ese instante… me enfurecí y la golpe esa noche, exigiendo la verdad y fue cuando me conto su historia, mi hijo no era realmente mío si no de Pegasus, el había estado con ella días antes de que se embarazara…

Desde ese instante mi corazón se quebró, el hijo que amaba, la luz de mis ojos, no llevaba mi sangre, enloquecí. Comencé a odiar aquel niño bastardo que no era mío y comencé a odiarla a ella también, por jugar a dos caras. Luego de la golpiza que le suscite, fue internada en un hospital ahí se entero que desde hacía mucho tenía cáncer y ahora estaba tan avanzado que no se podía hacer nada, mi vida nuevamente dio un vuelco…

- ¿_Mami no regresara_?

Y como el médico dijo ella no resistió mucho tiempo a los 2 años falleció, me dejo solo con un hijo que no era mío, maldije mi suerte en ese instante aunque jure jamás revelar la verdad, pero el odio hacia ella y que mi hijo era su vivo retrato me enloqueció. Fue cuando comenzó el castigo con mi hijo, comenzando con golpes, luego cuando entro a la adolescencia él era tan hermoso, tan idéntico a Selene que comencé a pensar que era ella, y fue cuando el abuso físico, paso a ser sexual…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Y esa fue la verdad de tu nacimiento, maldito bastardo.- su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.- no eres mi hijo, eres hijo del maldito desgraciado de Pegasus, pensé que ligándote con la hija de ese maldito podrías tener tu castigo, pero jamás pensé que fueras un marica y te fijaras en otro chico.- un golpe directo al rostro lo separo del agarre.- ¿cambie tus gustos no es así Yami? -Atemu cayó al piso y Dartz aprovecho para sostenle sus brazos.- te encanta que te la metan por detrás, ¿no es verdad?- se acerco al cuello del muchacho y lo lamio, Atemu estaba atónito que no reacciono ante las palabras o acciones de Dartz.- ya que sabes la verdad.- se acerco a su oído.- te hare mía nuevamente Selene…

Fue entonces que reacciono, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, intento quitarse a Dartz de encima pero él era mucho más fuerte y lo tenía bien sujeto bajo el. Mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo y quitarle lentamente su camisa, a besar desesperadamente su cuello, Atemu comenzó a llorar mientras aun luchaba queriéndose quitar al hombre, pero era inútil, el no lo soltaría hasta cumplir su promesa, cerró sus ojos mientras rogaba a su madre que alguien fuera a ayudarlo…

- Esta será mi venganza Selene…

Frías palabras que llegaron a sus oídos y sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón, aun no quería aceptar que su querido padre era malo, pero ahora que sabia la verdad se daba cuenta del porque el actuaba así y aunque no lo justificaba, lo perdonaba. Pero deseaba que su madre le hiciera el milagro de enviar a alguien a detener aquella tortura, el no quería ser abusado otra vez por aquel hombre que aunque no compartía su sangre lo consideraba un padre no quería sufrir bajo sus manos ni cargar con el pecado del abuso una vez más…

**CONTINUARA…..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Ohayo! Luego de tanto al fin pude terminar con el capítulo de revelaciones XD

YAMI: Fue muy interesante aunque el final si no me gusto

MARIK: A mi pues-con un tarro de palomitas de maíz- me hubiera gustado ver más sangre ya saben cómo soy

BAKURA: Oye esa es mi línea!

HOLLY: Además les tengo que dar una grave noticia-sombrita negra-el fic está llegando a sus capítulos finales

BAKURA: Ya era hora-mirada asesina-digo que pena…

MARIK: Que haya sangre al final pliz

YAMI: Ustedes-con una venita

HOLLY: Además queremos agradecer a todos los lindos y hermosos lectores que nos mandaron su opinión de lo que le pasaba a Dartz aunque solo una se acerco mucho a la verdad, así que gracias a _**Hikari Ichinose Valdez**_ por su participación y estarnos leyendo

YAMI: Muchos besos, gracias por el apoyo, solo mis fans me levantan el ánimo

HOLLY: Esperamos que nos sigan apoyando hasta el final…

YAMI: Ayuden a que no tenga un final triste, ya siento que me la voy a pasar mal otra vez

BAKURA: Seamos sinceros eso es lo que tooooodooooos esperamos

YAMI:…-los comienza a perseguir

HOLLY: -gotita- nos leemos en la próxima

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	24. Capitulo 24: Sálvame

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 24: "SÁLVAME"**

Apenas iba recobrando la fuerza luego del último desmayo que tubo, había estado descansado en el sofá pero sentía que Atemu estaba necesitándolo, se llevo una mano al pecho mientras pensaba porque sentía tanta desesperación

- Yugi que bueno que despertaste hay que cenar

Su hermano había sido el más preocupado por su reciente "debilidad" pero él a pesar de haber recobrado la fuerza, no se sentía tranquilo su corazón palpitaba y sus manos sudaban nunca antes sintió tanta desesperación

- Prepare una sopa de verduras así que alístate y comamos

El era un excelente cocinero y Yugi siempre estaba ansioso por probar su comida, pero esta vez- se llevo una mano al estomago- no tenia ánimos de nada, se sentía tan nervioso que si comía o bebía algo, lo regresaría al instante

- _Oniichan_ yo…

Iba a decir algo, cuando el timbre en la puerta lo alerto-suspiro- al menos había sido "salvado" por un instante ya sabía que su hermano lo retaría por no querer alimentarse, ya que jamás se había saltado una comida ni siquiera cuando enfermaba- se tomo sus cabellos con desesperación- ¿qué era lo que estaba pasándole?

- Idiota porque tenías que ser tú el que abriera- un enojado rubio reto a Kaiba

- Vivo aquí, ¿qué esperabas?

- Que Yug abriera, no tu odioso _Neko_ sin vergüenza

- Pero bien que te gustaba escuchar "ronronear" a este _neko_ ¿no es así _Doggy_?-

- Cállate _baka_!- sobre pasando a Kaiba y llevando a rastras a un moreno, Kaiba miro a ambos chicos a Joey lo conocía más que bien pero al otro jamás lo había visto

- ¡Yug!- Joey llego rápidamente llevando a rastras a su acompañante- tenemos un serio problema así que alístate rápido

- Problema ¿con qué?- Yugi estaba desconcertado por la intrusión jamás había recibido al moreno en su casa, ni siquiera eran amigos para hacerlo

- Vamos habla, cuéntale lo que me dijiste ¡Tristan!- le ordeno el moreno

- ¿Tristan-_senpai_?- Yugi presentía que algo malo pasaba

- Se trata de Yami- el moreno hablo sin rodeos- le pedí a Wheeler que me trajera a tu casa, ya que se que ustedes dos salen ¿no es verdad?- Yugi asintió- su padre se escapo de la cárcel- al instante Yugi se puso de pie

- ¿Que acabas de decir?

- Lo que escuchaste y secuestro a Yami de la mansión de los Pegasus- Yugi se puso pálido

- ¿Yugi?- Kaiba escucho un poco de la situación

- ¿Tristan, sabes donde esta?- el chico se le lanzo al moreno desesperado- habla dime, ¿dónde está? Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz su padre…

- Si lo sé- Lo interrumpió Tristan mirándolo serio- yo soy uno de sus subordinados

- ¿Ah?- Yugi lo fue soltándolo de a poco

- Viejo cálmate Tristan está aquí para llevarnos a donde esta Atemu

- _Nande_?

- ¿Necesitas una razón ahora? O vamos a ir de una buena vez…

Tristan no estaba dispuesto a revelar sus razones y en realidad esas razones salían sobrando en ese momento, lo importante era rescatar a Atemu y Yugi lo sabía muy bien. Kaiba iba a decir algo con respecto a la salud de su hermano, pero conociéndolo sabía que de nada serviría no lo persuadiría para no acompañar a los chicos

- Vamos yo los llevo- Así que no quedaba más, que ponerse del lado de Yugi y también el estaba inquieto por el bienestar del chico

- _Hai!_

Yugi sonrió al sentirse apoyado por Kaiba y los 4 se marcharon de la casa, sin saber exactamente si lograrían llegar a tiempo antes de que ese hombre le hiciera aun más daño a su hijo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa de los Pegasus, ya se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia del chico, lo habían buscado por toda la casa pero no habían logrado encontrarlo. Además sabían que él no le gustaba deambular mucho por la casa, ni siquiera se paseaba por los jardines, le gustaba estar más en su habitación y al no encontrarlo Cecilia se sintió desesperada

- ¿Pero como sucedió esto?- Pegasus había estado revisando la casa, una vez más asegurándose que el chico no estaría escondido por algún sitio pero no había logrado encontrarlo por ningún lado

- _Gomen_ Maximillion yo…-Cecilia estaba llorando amargamente se sentía culpable de la desaparición

- Cálmate querida no es tu culpa- y con el reciente aviso de la fuga de Dartz, sabían que él debía de tener algo que ver en la desaparición del chico- Atemu-kun tiene que aparecer- el albino abrazo a la mujer se sentía preocupado también, pero debía mantener su fortaleza, para no desesperar aun mas a Cecilia- ya di aviso a las autoridades como el caso de Atemu es tan delicado la policía han salido a buscarlo, seguramente aparecerá pronto, quizás fue a buscar a Yugi-san y nosotros haciendo tormenta en un vaso de agua- Pegasus quería creer en sus palabras pero sabía que Dartz tenía que ver, lo presentía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Yugi y compañía, iban cruzando la ciudad y al llegar a uno de los barrios bajos donde las personas en las calles se notaban de mal vivir, Joey se comenzó a preparar. El había sido un vago y había aprendido a combatir muy bien, sabia de cómo a las pandillas no les gustaba que extraños irrumpieran en su territorio así que si las cosas se pondrían feas, el actuaria

- Debes calmarte Wheeler, estas personas tendrán mal aspecto, pero no molestan a nadie si no son provocados

- ¿Estás seguro?- Joey miraba de reojo sabía muy bien que el más mínimo contacto visual podía ser perjudicial

- Soy de una banda de ladrones ¿qué esperabas?

- Lo que digas señor conocedor

Joey se burlo de Tristan, el chico jamás le había caído bien y por eso prefería evitarlo, además estaban en clases diferentes así que no tenían que toparse muy seguido. Pero tenerlo a un lado era realmente frustrante para él, pero sabía que era por el bien de alguien importante para su amigo Yugi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin saber que la ayuda ya estaba cerca, Atemu estaba al borde la desesperación, rápidamente fue despojado de su camisa y estaba siendo tocando muy velozmente su entrepierna, aquel hombre parecía muy ansioso por hacerlo suyo como antes, pero para el chico no podía haber mayor castigo que ese…

Sus lágrimas fluían en grandes caminos y mojaban su pecho, mientras que con deseo aquel lamia sus mejillas, sintiendo el sabor salado en su boda y luego sonreía con malicia, le encanta tenerlo así de desesperado. Atemu negaba en ademan no le gustaba ese trato pero las pablaras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta, quería gritar pero la voz no salía, se sentía sumamente triste, acaba de descubrir que el hombre que pensó su padre, que amaba como uno no lo era estaba destruido…

- ¿Te gusta verdad?-Al no obtener resistencia aquel estaba haciendo satisfaciendo sus deseos, marcando nuevamente su territorio en aquella blanca piel- ¡Contéstame maldito!- un golpe en la mejilla dejo enrojecida su piel mientras seguía en silencio- ahora ¿no quieres hablar verdad?- Atemu estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos- ya veremos si sigues así- tomando entre su boca una de sus tetillas las mordió con tanta fuerza que la hizo sangrar, el chico frunció el seño por dolor y fe entonces que volvió a su realidad

- ¡ALEJATE!

Asustando aun a Dartz que no se esperaba esa tardía reacción, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para alejarlo de él, sonrió con malicia no le importaba cuando el chico se esforzara por alejarlo él no lo haría

- ¿Así que aun tienes fuerzas?-Dartz se incorporo y lo arrincono contra una pared

- Aléjate, _onegai_- suplico al ser contraminado con fuerza contra la dura pared

- ¿Ahora suplicas? Pensé que tendrías la valentía para negarte

- _Onegai Otousan_- mas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbitas carmesí, aunque Dartz solo sonrió al tenerlo nuevamente arrinconado

- Te lo dije Yami tu y yo no somos nada, así que deja de llamarme así- lo miro con lujuria- para mi tú no eres más que un juguete sexual- con esas palabras la fuerza de voluntad del chico decayó y las manos que lo alejaban se rindieron a luchar

- Es cierto yo siempre he sido…- mientras unas lagrimas mas caían chocando contra las manos de aquel hombre le sonrió con satisfacción, Atemu era tan fácil de manipular

- Así me gusta que estés quieto ante tu amo…

Mientras que aquellas manos se movían ágilmente hasta acariciar el objeto de su deseo, aquel miembro dormido que desde hacía mucho no probaba, Atemu se dejo llevar recordando en el proceso, los días felices que había pasado con su familia, su madre lo amaba tanto y su padre lo cuidaba como un tesoro ¿que habrán pasado con esos días? ¿Fueron un sueño? una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios- si quizás todo había sido un sueño y él se refugió en esos recuerdos felices para olvidar su dolor

- Yugi, sálvame…

Murmuro mientras que lentamente iba siendo despojado de sus pantalones hasta dejar al descubierto su bóxer y justo cuando unas manos estaban en sus bordes un grito resonó…

- ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI ATEMU!

Una voz agitada se escucho haciendo a ambos voltear a ver, aunque un puño cerrado golpeaba el rostro del acosador, aquel se llevo una mano a la parte lastimada mientras un hilo de sangre bajaban. Sonrió, había sido rápido en actuar y se había confiado

- Maldito- se llevo una mano a su boca y miro a quien lo había golpada, aquel chico de cabello tricolor y ojos amatista- así que al fin nos encontramos cara a cara- se incorporo mientras sonreía- el bastardo que no respeta las propiedades ajenas

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu propio hijo?- Yugi estaba furioso

- Oh? ¿En verdad quienes saber? Que Yami te diga la razón- lo miro con burla- ¿verdad hijito?

Luego observo en la puerta de entrada donde estaba un rubio a quien no conocía pero en posición de pelea y un moreno que era más que conocido, le dedico una sonrisa mientras lo señalaba

- Así que mi predicción era cierta, me traicionaste al final Tristan-kun- una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con aquel moreno de cabello castaño oscuro, quien lo veía serio sin mostrar miedo en sus ojos- jajaja me confié demasiado, que _baka_ fui…- pero nadie me alejara de mi presa- miro con deseo a Atemu, el chico solo tembló…

- ¡Cállate maldito!- un puño alzado queriendo golpear aquel

- NOOOO- un cuerpo débil que se interpuso en su camino

- ¿Atemu?- Yugi se sorprendió, al ver al chico interponerse entre su padre y el

- _Onegai_ ya basta- Atemu tenía los ojos llorosos mientras veía con desesperación a Yugi- _onegai_ ya no más

- Atemu…- Yugi estaba incrédulo

- Así es Moto-kun, Yami esta de mi lado- aquel se incorporo mientras que con su mano tomaba del cuello al chico- ¿no es verdad querido hijito?

- ¡Suéltalo!- Yugi iba a golpearlo otra vez pero Kaiba se le adelanto

- Te gusta abusar de los débiles ¿no es verdad?- un susurro en su oído lo hizo voltear y justo tras él estaba un grupo de policías que lo habían buscado desde que se escapo del hospital

- ¿Pensaste que vendríamos solos?

- _Oniichan_- Yugi sonrió pero aquel no dejo apretar el cuello del chico

Los policías desenfundaron sus armas y mientras Dartz sonreía con malicia le susurro al oído unas palabras a su hijo- "te llevare conmigo al infierno"- una pistola fue desenfundada rápidamente y puesta en la cabeza de Atemu…

- Atrévanse a disparar y este malnacido se va al infierno- Atemu estaba atónito…

- _Onegai_ no disparen- Rogo Yugi pero la policía no estaba dispuesto a acatar sus demandas, el sonido de unas pistolas al ser accionadas fue el ultimo que se escucho

- ¡ATEMU!

Un grito se hizo resonar mientras las armas eran accionadas el hombre estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir su venganza y la cárcel simplemente no era una opción…

**CONTINUARA….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: _Ohayo_! Actualización de mi fic espero que la hayan disfrutado y los haya mantenido comiéndose las uñas, jojojojo

YAMI: ¿Me abre muerto?

BAKURA: Bueeeno no habrá mucha diferencia a tu verdadero ser, ósea momia viviente

YAMI: Sigue ladroncito y el muerto, muerto será otra momia, ósea tu…

BAKURA: Pero que delicado- le saca la lengua…

HOLLY: Por cierto les cuento que ya está terminado el siguiente capítulo, pero me falta editarlo así que la siguiente semana habrá actualización ya este fic poco a poco va en su recta final, no le quedan más d capitos mas

YAMI: Vaya nos divertimos haciéndolo, unos más que otros verdad pero diversión al fin

HOLLY: XD y algo que yo misma me pregunto es- si Atemu está vivo-…¿habrá lemon entre él y Yugi ustedes? ¿qué dicen?

MAIK: Yo digo que los lectores piden triple XXX

BAKURA: Eso es asqueroso, quiero ver a mi hermoso ser aparecer de repente en el fic otra vez

HOLLY: Bueno ya veremos cómo finalizamos este fic y si Atemu logra hacer ese lemon XD

YAMI:…..

HOLLY: Espero que disfruten el capitulo y nos sigan leyendo que dentro de muy poquito el gran desenlace ;)

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	25. Capitulo 25: ¿Sayonara?

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 25: "¿SAYONARA?"**

En la sala de urgencias hubo un gran movimiento desde que un joven de unos 16 años había llegado con una herida de bala, la sangre que fluía dejaba ver lo grabe de su situación y mientras su respiración se entrecortaba un respirador fue puesto en su boca para ayudarle y rápidamente se movilizaron las enfermeras junto con la camilla y los médicos, dejando tras de sí solo un rotulo rojo en la sala de operaciones…

Mientras que unas lagrimas caían incesantes y unos débiles golpes eran dado en la pared, un castaño abrazaba a su tan angustiado hermano que no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido, no encontraba resinación ante lo que sus ojos habían visto sin siquiera poder detenerlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun recordaba el sonido de los revólveres al ser accionados, escucho su propio grito al intentar detenerlos pero de nada serbia aquellos ya habían sido accionados y buscaban un objetivo…

- ¡ATEMU!

Se escucho mientras decía su nombre, tiempo en que aquel lo miraba y una bala lo atravesaba, su boca se abrió y las lagrimas se desbordaron mientras corría hacia el…

- ¡ATEMU!

Vio como su cuerpo caía y la sangre mojaba el piso mientras que el culpable reía frenético, completamente enloquecido satisfecho por lo que acaba de hacer aunque se lamentaba que una bala había dado en su mano y había evitado que le diera directamente en la cabeza al chico, pero una herida en el abdomen era igual de fatal.

Unas balas más sonaron y atravesaron el cuerpo de aquel que reía enloquecido. Yugi ni siquiera lo miro no le importaba el destino de aquel tipo lo que único que le interesaba en ese instante era Atemu. Puso su mano en la herida, en un intento inútil de detener la hemorragia pero no parecía ser suficiente la sangre salía en grandes caminos hasta llegar al piso

- Una ambulancia- escucho gritar a alguien mientras que el castaño se acercaba también

- Atemu, Atemu- Yugi lloraba aferrándose al cuerpo del chico- no me dejes _onegai_, no te vayas…

- Viejo debemos llevar a Atemu- aunque antes que siquiera pudiera recomendar algo, Joey escucho como una ambulancia se hacía resonar- ¿viejo?- Yugi estaba completamente inconsciente de lo que pasaba y se negaba a soltar al chico

- ¡No lo voy a dejar si Atemu muere quiero morirme con él!- grito mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

- Tristan ayúdame- a Joey se le partió el corazón al escucharlo pero sabía que l tiempo era crucial

Entre ambos chicos lograron hacer que Yugi soltara Atemu, pero él estaba desesperado, llorando aun más fuerte y mientras Kaiba lo abrazaba para que no interfiriera más con los paramédicos. Observaron cómo Atemu era subido a la ambulancia y luego como lentamente esta se había haciendo más pequeña hasta desaparecer

- Deberán acompañarnos- escucharon unas voces tras él y vieron a un grupo de policías

- Yo me entrego- hablo Tristan extendiendo sus manos- soy uno de los que trabaja para Dartz- señalo con su rostro mientras aquel tipo era metido en una bolsa de color gris y luego cerraban la cremallera para trasportarlo en una camilla

- Disculpen por el momento mi hermano y yo iremos al hospital para saber la condición de Atemu-kun podemos dar nuestras declaraciones en el hospital si lo desean

Kaiba tomo a Yugi en brazos que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y Joey los siguió luego, los policías asintieron después de todo el castaño era quien lo había alertado, no tenia porque ocultar algo, pero era mejor estar prevenidos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue una experiencia realmente traumante para Yugi y mientras aun estaba en el piso del hospital bajo aquel letrero rojo alertando de cirugía, Kaiba abrazo a Yugi; Joey los observaba de lejos, sabía que no debía interponerse en la relación de los hermanos y el sufrimiento de su amigo, pero no pudo evitarlo y los abrazo también. Yugi lloro más abiertamente aceptando el consuelo de ambos…

Las horas pasaron y aquellas luz roja no parecía querer apagarse, sabían que Atemu estaba luchando por su vida tras esa puerta, solo pedían que cuando la luz se apagara y los médicos salieran llegaran con buenas noticias

- ¿Y si todo esto resulta inútil?- Yugi estaba sentado y tenía su cabeza recostada en una pared

- Viejo debes de tener fe, Atemu te necesita

- Atemu es fuerte- dijo en un susurro- ha llevado por años esta carga y aun así el sigue de pie, el que es débil soy yo- las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir- lo necesito tanto

- Yug debes ser fuerte- miro a Yugi y le limpio las lagrimas, el chico siempre había sido muy fuerte y rara vez lloraba- o él se pondrá muy triste

- Gracias por pensar en mi- Kaiba se sentó a su lado y le tomo de la mano cuando sintió que un puño se estrellaba en su cabeza hizo salir de su fantasía

- Hazte el gracioso una vez mas y…

- Chicos por favor

- Lo siento Yug, pero este _neko_ desgraciado me pone los nervios de punta…-Joey lo amenazo con su puyo

- Saben yo, yo- miro a ambos y les tomo de sus manos- lo único que quiero es que mi familia este unida- ambos se miraron sin entender - hace mucho tiempo mi _niisan_ pensó que hacia bien al marcharnos y dejarte seguir con tu vida, pero…- las dio un apretón en sus manos- hizo mal, yo lo sé, no debió dejarte Joey y no debió dejar ir su propia felicidad, ahora- se limpio sus lagrimas, mientras levantaba el rostro y observaba el letrero rojo en lo alto de la sala de operaciones- yo soy feliz, conocí a una persona muy importante para mí, lo amo con todo mi corazón y sé que a pesar de estar ahora luchando por su vida, el lograra salir de esto porque ante nada y aunque muchos no lo crean él es fuerte, es muy inteligente divertido y amable es por eso- los miro a ambos- que quiero que ustedes se den una oportunidad de comenzar otra vez- bajo la mirada- ya vimos que el odio solo trae más odio y desgracias, es por eso que me gustaría que ustedes que se aman dejen atrás sus propios temores, sus descontentos y sean felices

- ¿Viejo estas bien?- Joey estaba incrédulo por sus palabras

- _Hai_ muy bien- sonrió con nostalgia- Atemu está luchando por su vida tras esa puerta, no puedo estar triste por su lucha, al contrario debo admirar su fortaleza que a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que han pasado el siempre me dedica una sonrisa- Kaiba suspiro

- Sabes _Doggy,_ mi hermanito me ha dado una gran lección- le sonrió al rubio- jamás deje de amarte y aunque cuando me marche fue egoísta, tonto o todo lo que quieras, lo que buscaba aunque no lo creas era protegerte

- Si me hubieras dicho lo que pasaba, yo habría ido contigo al mismo infierno si era necesario

- Yo lo sé y es por eso que no quería que vinieras con nosotros- Kaiba bajo la mirada- nos tocaron días muy difíciles mientras estábamos en nuestro viaje, sentía que a cada paso nos acercábamos mas a aquellos que querían hacernos daño y que iba a ser incapaz de proteger a Yugi, no quería que pasaras esa misma desesperación no lo habría soportado

- Disculpa es algo que yo no puedo entender, tu egoísmo y la poca confianza que me tuviste…

- Joey, tú que tienes la oportunidad de abrasar la felicidad no la dejes escapar- le sonrió Yugi mientras se suspiraba y observaba aquella puerta- solo espero que Atemu regrese conmigo…

- Es muy pronto para decidir, Yugi tu sabes muy bien como pasaron las cosas y lo mucho que sufrí- Miro a Kaiba- tu pasaste desesperaciones, temores y yo la peor de la soledad- le mostro sus brazos donde habían muchas cicatrices- muchas veces intente desaparecer de esta vida, nada me importaba si no te tenia a mi lado- Kaiba la miro con la boca abierta- he dicho demasiado no quiero volver a tocar ese tema…

Cuando de pronto escucharon unos pasos apresurados acercarse, era de madrugada y aunque podría tratarse de una emergencia, pero en el fondo sabían a quienes pertenecían, Yugi se incorporo esperando ver a la pareja aparecer

- Atemu-kun- y no se hicieron esperar, aunque Yugi frunció el seño al ver a una jovencita rubia con ellos- ¿dónde está Atemu-kun?- Yugi iba a hablar pero Kaiba se le adelanto

- Lo están operando en estos momentos

- ¿Que fue lo paso?- El albino y su esposa estaban muy alterados y su pequeña acompañante no era la excepción

- Su padre le disparo- en ese instante hubo un silencio abrazador, hasta Yugi sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo- Tubo suerte, que uno de los policías dio un disparo certero en su mano y la bala atravesó su abdomen, que el objetivo de ese hombre era su cabeza- las mujeres se llevaron una mano a la boca, mientras el propio Pegasus se sintió impotente al escuchar las declaraciones

- ¿Dónde está Dartz ahora?- el castaño cayó en esos momentos

- ¿Dónde está?- repitió Cecilia

- Los policías en medio de la trifulca lo mataron

Nuevamente aquel silencio, aunque esta vez era una mezcla de sentimientos entre tristeza y alivio. El albino recostó su cabeza en una pared y luego abrazo a Cecilia, que a su vez tenia fuertemente abrazada a Rebeca ¿cómo iba a reaccionar Atemu cuando se enterara? Sabían muy bien, el amor tan grande que le tenía a Dartz, pero por un lado estando el encarcelado o donde lo enviaran no podrían alejarlo de Atemu y esos eventos desagradables se repetirían, solo la muerte de ese sujeto podía traerle paz al chico…

- Solo espero que Atemu-kun lo soporte- Yugi miro al hombre aunque el mismo se negaba a creer que el chico pudiera aun sentir amor por su "padre" sabía que en el corazón puro de Atemu era así y seguramente estaría al borde de la desesperación al saber la verdad

- Yo también lo espero- pensó Yugi mientras aquella luz roja no parecer querer apagarse, como un castigo que aumentaba su desesperación…

Mas horas pasaron y en la lejanía el sol daba sus primeros rayos iluminando el cielo, Yugi ni siquiera parecería estar cansado por no haber dormido ni un poco durante esa madrugada, lo único que deseaba era saber cómo estaba Atemu. Se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras que Kaiba y compañía lo veían de reojo, Joey ya lo había regañado unas cuantas veces antes por demostrar esa desesperación que estaba poniendo nerviosos a todos pero se había rendido, porque el chico lo volvía hacer sin lograr tranquilizarse

- ¿Cuando nos darán noticias?

Apenas había formulado esa pregunta y la luz roja se apago, los corazones de todos parecían palpitar más rápido en su pecho, el momento de saber cómo estaba Atemu estaba cerca

- Cielos…

Yugi rogaba a todos los dioses que el chico hubiera salido bien, esperando ansioso por aquellos médicos, el primero en salir fue uno de los cirujanos con su traje verde y tapa bocas que había bajado al cuello. Yugi suspiro al verlo al menos no había sangre en su ropa, seguramente se había limpiado antes de hablar con ellos

- Familiares del joven Halakti- todos los presentes se acercaron- uno por favor- se quedo Pegasus y Yugi

- Soy, soy…-Yugi ni siquiera podía articular palabra

- Descuide no importa, la operación ha terminado…

- ¿Como, como está Atemu?- Yugi estaba ansioso no le interesaban los detalles lo único que le interesaba era saber que el chico estaba bien

- Bueno…

El médico se quito el gorro que tenía en la cabeza, Kaiba miro de lejos y frunció el ceño esa no era una buena señal, por lo general los médicos hacían eso como señal de respeto ante alguien que había perdido la lucha, su corazón se acelero no podía ser que Atemu hubiera perdido la batalla…

**CONTINUARA…..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Ohayo! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo del fic

YAMI: Lo dejaste en lo mejor, aun no sé si me morí

HOLLY: Lo siento no puedo evitar dejar el capitulo en suspenso

YAMI: Espero que sean buenas noticias

HOLLY: Quien sabe, lo sabremos luego, y les pediré que tengan paciencia para el siguiente capítulo que la siguiente semana no habrá actualización porque habrá evento anime así que nos retrasaremos un poquitín en actualizar pero valdrá la pena la espera…

YAMI: Cierto, cierto evento anime, tengo que andar autografiando deck

MARIK: Yo tengo que alistar mi karaoke el gran Don Marik en concierto tiene que cuidar su voz

BAKURA: Yo tengo que ir alistando mis tomates para esas canciones y esos autógrafos

HOLLY: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto

YAMI: Manden chocolates agradecemos a **Chiyo Asakura** las galletitas nos encantaron

MARIK: Comiendo de la caja- Manda mas

YAMI: Abusivo esas son mías y de mi hikari!

BAKURA: Tanto alboroto por unas galletas-robándole galletas a Marik

YAMI: V.V manden RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	26. Capitulo 26: Esperanza

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 26: "ESPERANZA"**

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se sintió tan desesperado, el silencio presente en aquella sala era tan denso que él quería gritar en ese instante para saciar su propia desesperación pero no podía hacerlo, no debía porque a pesar de todo las cosas aun no estaban dichas…

- _Onegai_ diga que pasa…

El silencio era algo que no soportaba, solo era el indicio de malas noticias, mientras un castaño veía de lejos sin esperarlo un rubio se le acerco y lo tomo de la mano, el inmediatamente lo miro

- Yugi tiene razón…

Fue lo único que le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con aquellos del castaño, el sonrió aliviado si no hubiera tenido a ese rubio a su lado quizás hubiera perdido la razón en esos momentos…

- La operación termino, tuvimos muchos problemas y el chico tubo un paro cardiaco…-los ojos de Yugi se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente…

- Doctor _onegai_ no nos diga que…-ni siquiera podía decir una de las letras que rodeaba a esa palabra

- Logramos estabilizarlo y aunque tiene su intestino y parte de su hígado dañados por la bala, esperamos que en unas semanas logre recuperarse

Nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan aliviado en su vida, un suspiro tan profundo salió de sus labios que sonrió levemente. Atemu era fuerte debía confiar en él, no dudar que iba a sucumbir ante la desgracia…

- Pero…

- ¿Pero?- repitió el albino

- No sabemos si lograra despertar

- ¿A qué se refiere?- Yugi lo miro sin comprender

- Luego de su infarto entro en coma…

No todas eran buenas noticias debió suponerlo. En ese instante se llevo una mano a la cabeza se tambaleo un poco, Kaiba corrió a su lado para sostenerlo habían sido tantas emociones; que Yugi no soporto mas la debilidad y el cansancio pasaron factura y el chico se desmayo en los brazos de su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un tenue aroma a café recién preparado llego hasta su nariz, haciendo que sus pesados ojos se abrieran encontrándose con dos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación, miro a un lado y una bolsa de suero en su brazo le impidió siquiera moverse de la cama.

- Estas débil debes descansar

Escucho decirle aquel castaño, mientras en sus manos sostenía un vaso con café humeante, su cabeza no asimilaba exactamente lo que estaba pasando, cuando de repente sus recuerdos comenzaron aclararse y su corazón se acelero

- Atemu, ¿dónde como esta?- se levanto de inmediato sintiendo el tirón en su brazo e hizo recordar que no debía moverse, el castaño se acerco y lo tomo de sus hombros para que se recostara

- Sigue inconsciente, acaban de trasladarlo a la sala de recuperaciones

- ¿Puedo…?

- No debes Yug- escucho la voz de su amigo rubio tras el castaño- tú también estas débil, debes descansar y recuperarte, Atemu tardara un poco en despertar

- ¿Salió del coma?

- No…

- Cielos…- el chico hizo caso y se recostó nuevamente, mientras ponía su brazo sobre su rostro- no puedo creer que aun luego de muerto su padre aun continúe haciéndole daño

- Atemu-kun es fuerte, o es que acaso dudas de el?

- _Ie_…

- Entonces si confías descansa, tuviste una baja de azúcar y necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas

- _Gomen_…-el chico los miro- tienen razón debo recuperarme si quiero darle de mi fortaleza a Atemu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras eso pasaba en la habitación donde estaba Atemu, Pegasus había tenido la oportunidad de verlo. Cómo su padrino y el chico sin tener más familia Pegasus se había convertido en su única familia, entro con sigilo a la habitación mientras que los aparatos conectados al chicos emitían sonidos indicando sus signos vitales.

En su rostro tenia algunos moretones seguramente de golpes recibidos, su piel estaba más pálida de lo habitual pero a pesar de eso- Pegasus tomo su mano- su mano estaba cálida

- Hijo, la vida te ha dado golpes realmente terribles- el chico estaba inconsciente pero Pegasus tenía fe que podría escucharlo- pero tú eres un luchador, siempre has tenido la esperanza de ver un mañana y esta vez no debe ser la excepción, aquí tienes a personas que te aman y te esperan- el hombre le dio un ligero apretón en su mano- Yugi anhela verte…-Quizás Pegasus aun no se convencía de las intenciones de Yugi, pero al verlo desfallecerse al enterarse del estado de Atemu, era claro lo importante que era el chico para el- así que regresa con bien con nosotros las personas que te amamos…

No hubo más respuesta que el sonido de los aparatos, pero al menos Pegasus se sintió complacido de haberle podido trasmitir sus sentimientos al chico, solo esperaba que Atemu, los hubiera sentido en medio de su inconsciencia y que al fin reaccionara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Como esta?- Rebeca estaba tan preocupada como Yugi, quizás Pegasus no le había dicho todo lo que el doctor les trasmitió, pero si lo suficiente para que ella supiera lo grabe que estaba Atemu

- Luchando- fue la única respuesta que dio el hombre Cecilia entendió y solo lo abrazo

- Ya no podemos hacer nada mas aquí, es mejor que vayamos a casa, descansemos unos momentos y volvamos después

- Lo sé, además aquí esta Kaiba-kun así que si pasa algo el nos avisara

- Yo no quiero moverme de aquí

- Rebeca debes entender, aunque estemos preocupados nuestros cuerpos también necesitan descanso

- Pero Atemu-kun el…

- El es fuerte y luchara hasta el final…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas habían pasado y el médico había decido que Yugi luego de un descanso pudiera ver a Atemu, el chico estaba ansioso desde que le dieron la noticia que podría visitarlo. Kaiba aun estaba preocupado por su salud, pero sabía que si lo tenía descansando no conseguirá más que se desesperara y empeorara aun más su salud, así que accedió que su hermano en cuanto el médico lo dijera fuera a al chico…

La puerta de la habitación del chico se abrió lentamente, Yugi suspiro cerrando sus ojos dándose valor el mismo, para lo que iba encontrar tras la puerta, el sonido de las maquinas era un indicio de la situación. Atemu estaba recostado en la cama con sus ojos cerrados y un respirador cubriendo su nariz y su boca, al instante Yugi sintió su corazón quebrarse pero debía ser fuerte, tomo aire y entro intentando no llorar no quiera mostrarse débil ante la valentía que estaba demostrando Atemu…

- Atemu…-lo tomo de su mano, aquella era tan suave y cálida la llevo a su rostro y le dio un beso- soy Yugi, estoy aquí contigo- lo miro y le aparto unos mechoncitos rubios que habían caído cerca de sus ojos- sigues siendo tan valiente y fuerte como siempre ¿no es así?- su piel aunque pálida era suave y tersa como la seda- aunque yo aun- una tibia gota rodo en sus mejillas, chocando contra el rostro de Atemu- a pesar de que prometí ser fuerte y no sucumbir- las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de Yugi- no puedo evitarlo- lo abrazo con suavidad- te amo tanto, me duele demasiado verte en este estado- apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Atemu, escuchando su corazón- _onegai_ Atemu, no te rindas, lucha hasta el final regresa conmigo te lo suplico

Yugi lo mantuvo abrazado un poco mas hasta que la enfermera a cargo le aviso que su media hora de visita había terminado, el chico suspiro no esperaba que esos minutos pasaran tan rápido pero debía irse Atemu aun debía recuperarse

- Regresare cuando pueda ¿sí? No me apartare de tu lado así que…- el chico le tomo su mano nuevamente-con todas tus fuerzas-Aunque en ese instante y mientras sus labios tocaban las manos de Atemu un ligero apretón alerto a Yugi- ¿Atemu?-Nuevamente recibió aquel apretón aunque suave era significativo- ¡señorita!

Alerto a las enfermeras rápidamente, que a su vez llegaron con el médico revisaron a Atemu y el médico esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer el chico estaba recuperándose bastante bien y había salido del coma

- Eres alguien realmente sorprendente Halakti-san…-el médico lo reviso y sus signos vitales estaban fortaleciéndose a cada segundo

- Doctor…-Yugi había salido, cuando ellos entraron a revisarlo y junto con Pegasus esperaban buenas noticias

- Lo peor ha pasado- Yugi sintió que su corazón podía salirse de su pecho de la emoción que sentía

- Gracias a dios- Cecilia también se sintió aliviada y mientras Rebeca estaba dormida en su regazo despertó ante la algarabía

- Pero aun no puedo decir que el peligro paso completamente- interrumpió el médico la felicidad- viene un periodo crítico de saber que otras repercusiones tubo el infarto

- Atemu es fuerte estoy seguro que lograra salir adelante

El que nunca abandonaba la fe en Atemu era Yugi, el confiaba ciegamente en Atemu y como siempre no podía perder las esperanzas en ese momento en que el chico estaba dando señales de recuperarse

- El estará bien lo sé…

Pegasus lo miro y sonrió el mismo tenía sus dudas pero al ver la esperanza en los ojos de Yugi, supo que no debía dudar tenía que confiar en Atemu hasta el final…

**CONTINUARA…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

HOLLY: _Ohayo_! Agradecemos a nuestros lectores por ser tan pacientes y apoyarnos, aquí les traemos nuevamente la actualización para este fic que a cada paso esta en agonía

YAMI: Al menos no morí

MARIK: Vaya y yo que pensaba ver sangre

BAKURA: Hubiera sido más interesante que el faraoncillo fallecería

HOLLY: No pobre de mi hermanito Yug!

YAMI: Exacto…-sacándoles la lengua

HOLLY: Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo y ya decidimos dos capítulos más y este fic terminara

YAMI: Aunque fue una actuación muy difícil, admito que me divertí haciendo el fic

HOLLY: Te seguiré usando como conejillo de indias Yamito

YAMI: Hey!

BAKURA: Jajaja bueno no todo fue malo XD

YAMI: Manden RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	27. Capitulo 27: Confusión

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 27: "CONFUSIÓN"**

Desde aquel apretón de manos lleno de esperanza, Atemu comenzó a recuperarse de manera acelerada a llegar al punto en que ya no tenía tantas maquinas controlando sus signos vitales.

- Vamos di "ah"

Y Yugi se encargaba de cuidarlo y alimentarlo, a pesar de que los ánimos habían regresado; al chico a veces se sentía extremadamente deprimido por todo lo ocurrido y eso que aun no había revelado la verdad que su padre le dijo en su último encuentro…

- Mañana pediré algo diferente ¿Qué te gustaría?

Pero siendo consentido por Yugi era la mejor medicina para su total recuperación. Pero tanto había sufrido y se había acostumbrado al dolor que ahora que era feliz, se preguntaba si era merecedor de tanta felicidad

- La gelatina está bien…

Quizás no tenía permitido hablar mucho, ni esforzarse demasiado, pero era imposible quedarse callado con Yugi a su lado

- Gelatina será- Yugi sonrió mientras levantaba los platos- es cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, mañana te traeré los apuntes de la escuela

Yugi había regresado a clases y se encargaba de leerle a Atemu lo que habían visto durante el día, el pelirrojo al inicio había estado en desacuerdo ya que eso sobre esforzaba a Atemu pero él había insistido en que se había ausentado muchas semanas de la escuela y quería ponerse al día para lograr graduarse el siguiente año con Yugi.

- De acuerdo…

Atemu le sonreía la compañía de Yugi le hacía tanto bien, en realidad no sabía como hubiera podido manejar todo aquello si el ojivioleta no hubiera estado apoyándolo, quizás habría muerto de tristeza y desesperación…

- Yugi-kun?- Atemu miro al chico y le tomo la mano- _arigato_- le dijo con un sonrojo Yugi frunció el seño sin entender y le dio un ligero pellizco en una mejilla

- _Nani_? No tienes porque agradecer nada- le dijo mientras se le acercaba y topaba su frente con la de Atemu- eres la persona que amo y voy a cuidarte siempre- lo tomo de su nuca y le dio un beso suave en los labios- no lo olvides Atemu me tendrás de tras tuyo por muchísimo rato- lo miro fijamente mientras le daba una caricia en la mejilla que por el beso ahora tenía un ligero tono rosa

- No quiero que te alejes nunca- le dijo avergonzado

- Jamás lo hare- Yugi sonrió mientras levantaba por completo los platos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin que Atemu se imaginara en una parte de la ciudad estaba librándose el juicio en contra de Tristan, la justicia seria indulgente con el luego que Yugi declarara que gracias al moreno habían encontrado a Atemu, y a pesar de la declaración acusatoria del de ojos carmesí de todos los abusos pedirían un poco de clemencia por esa ayuda, al menos líbralo de la pena de muerte…

- Señor Tristan Taylor ¿está consciente de sus cargos?- el juicio había sido muy tedioso y cansado Pegasus agradecía que Atemu no lo habría presenciado, que hubiera tenido que recordar muchas cosas desagradables

- Así es…-al castaño no le importaba que todo el peso de la justicia callera sobre él y luego que Dartz muriera sabia, que alguien debía de pagar por todo el dolor causado a un inocente

- Póngase de pie…- los cargos habían sido leídos, entre violación, hurto y venta ilegal de drogas, todo le fue inculpado al chico como uno de los líderes de la banda- se le encuentra culpable- ni siquiera se inmuto ante el cargo no esperaba salir librado- y se será condenado…-pensar estar toda su vida en la cárcel seria poco en comparación a todo el daño que hizo- cadena perpetua- nuevamente se mantuvo sereno ya se esperaba esa condena y al menos agradecía que gracias a la indulgencia de la policía no había sido condenado a muerte- sin posibilidad de fianza

La condena había sido justa, pasaría su vida en la cárcel y aunque el castaño no parecía haberse inmutado, ante la condena estaba satisfecho sabia que debía de pagar por sus crímenes, al salir de los juzgados un grupo de periodistas esperaba afuera para entrevistarlo mientras los policías lo conducían a la prisión del estado

- Taylor-san…-todos querían lograr la exclusiva, pero al final el chico no abrió la boca y solo dejo que los policías lo condujeran hasta ingresarlo a un carro patrulla- como lo ven televidentes la historia siniestra del caso Halakti al fin ha llegado a su fin, con la muerte del principal cabecilla Dartz, la desarticulación de la banda que tenia delitos en todo el estado y ahora la condena de su mano derecha Tristan Taylor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el hospital donde estaba recuperándose aquella victima que tanto había sufrido, estaba despidiéndose de su "enfermero" personal Yugi Moto, que procuraba aprovechar cada minuto de visita para reconfortarlo y hacerlo sentir amado

- Vendré mañana luego de la escuela- si no fuera por ese pelirrojo quizás Atemu nunca se habría recuperado- así que procura descansar muy bien que mañana te traeré tu tarea- Yugi siempre se mostraba muy positivo y sabia que esos buenos deseos ayudaban a Atemu en su recuperación

Cuando la noche callo en el hospital y otra en la que Atemu pasaría solo, tomo el control de la TV y la encendió justo a la hora de la noticia del juicio de Tristan estaba comenzando, se sorprendió al ver cómo fue todo el proceso y de cómo el castaño aceptaba el veredicto con resignación-se llevo una mano a los ojos recordando de cómo ese chico lo había abusado, física, psicológica y sexualmente, fue terrible…

- _Señor Pegasus_- justo cuando escucho mencionar aquel hombre elegante de cabello albino aparto su mano y lo miro- ¿_qué opina del veredicto?-_ en ese instante Atemu comenzó a recordar las palabras de Dartz, que no había querido enfrentar aquel hombre podría ser su verdadero padre y quizás no era una mentira porque inconscientemente, Atemu siempre tuvo cierta afinidad y cercanía por el albino a un más que con Dartz

- Estamos satisfechos se hizo justicia, Atemu-kun, te hicimos justicia

Al ver al albino la curiosidad se incremento y mientras la puerta se abrió el apago el TV, el doctor entro para hacerle las clásicas revisiones para saber cuánto había progresado en el día

- Buenas noches Halakti-san- el médico hizo las revisiones y el chico parecía estar sanando de manera casi milagrosa- si sigues así pronto podrás ir a casa

En ese instante se pregunto a ¿cual casa? El se había convertido en un huérfano sin hogar, ni familia, pero al recordar a Pegasus una pregunta llego a su mente… si él en verdad era su padre, al menos dejaría de ser huérfano

- ¿Doctor, se me puede practicar una prueba de ADN?- el médico dejo de revisarlo y lo miro sorprendido

- He?

- Una prueba de paternidad específicamente, con mi padrino Pegasus- el médico se quito el estetoscopio sorprendido- se que tienen muestras de sangre de el, cuando me hicieron trasfusiones así que es posible que me hagan una ¿prueba sin que él se entere?

Sabía que era un riesgo ya que él era un menor de edad y los médicos no accederían, pero no tenía ningún familiar cercano que lo respaldara así que prácticamente estaba solo, aunque su padrino se hiciera cargo de los gastos no lo hacia su representante legal

- ¿Estas consciente de lo que eso significa?

- Muy consciente, mi padre… bueno el que pienso que fue mi padre, dijo que mi padrino era el que me engendro en realidad y eso es lo que quiero confirmar- el chico jugó con sus dedos, aun no quería aceptar esa verdad pero sabía muy el fondo que podría ser cierta

- ¿Ummm? Bueno, sabes que sin autorización del señor Pegasus no puedo realizar una prueba de paternidad

- Se lo suplico, quiero confirmar si él es mi padre realmente, pero no quiero que se entere de lo que sospecho antes de confirmarlo, podría traerle problemas con su familia

El doctor lo miro no sabía si podría meterse en graves problemas por hacer es aprueba sin consentimiento de una de las partes, pero también sabía que el chico había sufrido tanto y sin quejarse ni pedir nada que sentía que se lo debía

- De acuerdo pero si la prueba confirma tus sospechas te pediré que le digas al señor Pegasus inmediatamente

- Lo hare no lo dude

- Eres chico muy fuerte Halakti-san si la mayoría de mis pacientes fueran como tú seguramente ya no tendría trabajo…-le bromeo el médico mientras seguía con su revisión

Atemu sonrió un poco, en realidad nunca se sintió fuerte hasta que conoció a Yugi y el chico le trasmitió algo de su fortaleza y de su positivismo. Ahora a pesar de tener muchas heridas abiertas en su corazón, sentía que podría manejar cualquier cosa por dura que fuera como la verdad de su nacimiento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Días después Atemu estaba completamente recuperado y estaba preparándose para recibir su alta, estaba feliz de poder estar lejos de aquellas paredes blancas y poder regresar lentamente a retomar su vida, ahora en paz

- Atemu-kun en un mes será la fiesta de mis quince…

Mientras el chico se alistaba, Rebeca estaba platicando con él, ese día por alguna razón Yugi se había retrasado y aunque la chica no le desagradaba hubiera preferido estar hablando con el pelirrojo que con ella

- Ya todas mis amigas están invitadas y- la chica puso sus manos en la cama y miro de frente al chico- ¿serás mi chambelán verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa Atemu la miro sonrojado no había pensando en una respuesta

- ejem, ejem- cuando unos sonidos se escucharon de una persona que recién iba entrando a la habitación

- Yugi-kun- a Atemu se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo de un salto en la cama fue con el chico, la rubia suspiro a pesar de todos sus intentos por gustarle a Atemu siempre fracasaban Yugi ya había ganado su corazón

- Lamento en retrasarme- el chico llevaba un ramo de flores con él, Rebeca vio como los ojos de Atemu se iluminaban y el conejo de peluche que ella le había llevado, quedo hecho a un lado

- Moto-san?- la chica dio se acerco a ambos y miro al pelirrojo, Yugi le regreso la mirada con una expresión seria, le desagradaba la chica y encontrarla sola con Atemu era aun peor- Si no tienes nada que hacer dentro de un mes- la chica tomo su bolso y le mostro una invitación- me gustaría que fueras con tu familia- Yugi frunció el ceño sin entender- tu eres la persona más importante para Atemu-kun y aunque he perdido- la chica sonrió con tristeza- quiero que nos acompañes Atemu-kun será mi chambelán para el vals y luego será todo tuyo- le sonrió Yugi tomo la invitación…

- _Arigato_…

Mientras Yugi leía la invitación alguien toco a la puerta, los tres voltearon a mirar pensando que era Pegasus apresurándolos, pero un hombre alto de bata blanca entro, se trataba del médico que había cuidado a Atemu todos aquellos días…

- Halakti-san veo que ya estás listo…-le sonrió el chico asintió

- _Arigato_ por todos sus cuidados- Atemu hizo reverencia seguido de los otros dos chicos

- No es nada, en realidad todo el tratamiento funciono gracias a que tú tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad- Le sonrió- ahora chicos necesito revisar a Halakti-san por última vez, así que necesito que salgan de la habitación- los dos se miraron pero asintieron y salieron de la habitación luego de despedirse del médico y de Atemu

- ¿He sucede algo doctor?- el chico no entendía, ya que en realidad ese día ya lo había revisado

- Bueno les pedí a tus amigos que salieran por esto…- el médico saco de su gabardina un sobre sellado- acaban de llegar los resultados de la prueba de paternidad- Atemu abrió sus ojos en impresión- los pase a traer antes de venir aquí contigo para que los vieras- el de ojos carmesí miro el sobre y trago saliva la verdad que ocultaba su madre, la verdad que causo el cambio en su padre estaba en ese sobre, su mano comenzó a temblar

- Halakti-kun- el médico le tomo la mano para darle confianza- sea cual sea la verdad debes estar completamente seguro de querer saber o simplemente rompe el sobre y las cosas quedaran tal cual están

- _Ie_- el chico negó en ademan y su mano dejo de temblar- yo quiero saber- comenzó a abrir el sobre con decisión- necesito saber- pensó para sí mismo

- Como siempre lo he dicho eres un muchacho muy fuerte

Pensó el médico, mientras veía de cómo el chico rompía el sobre de manera desesperada y sacaba la carta con los resultados en su interior, comenzó a leerla y mantuvo una expresión neutral hasta llegar al resultado final…

- Con un 99.99% la probabilidad de paternidad entre Atemu Halakti y Maximillion Pegasus es de….

**CONTINUARA…..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Ohayo! Luego de noche maratónica de edición he aquí el resultado

MARIK: Aunque clásicamente te quedas en lo importante

HOLLY: Muuuy cierto ¿no odian cuando eso pasa? ¿Pero también no aman cuando leen el capitulo siguiente?

BAKURA: Muy buena lógica

YAMI: Mi nena siempre sabeeeee

HOLLY: Bueno gentecita hemos llegada al penúltimo capítulo les agradecemos el apoyo que nos dieron en el trascurso del fic

MARIK: Oye que los agradecimientos no son pa el ultimo capitulo

HOLLY: Si pero hay que ir adelantando XD

YAMI: Yo lo que agradezco es todos los chocolates que nos han mandado

MARIK: Mirada acusadora- interesado

YAMI: Así y los dulces

MARIK: DAMEEEEE

HOLLY: Esperamos que les haya gustado el penúltimo capítulo y esperamos que nos sigan apoyando para el desenlace final

YAMI: No se olviden de mandar RR y golositas

BAKURA; Manden RR pero golosinas pa el goloso del faraoncito no que se engorda mejor mándenmelas a mi me sacrificare por el bien de nuestro líder siiiii

MARIK: Eso no lo creen ni tus ancestros

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	28. Capitulo 28: Nunca Mas

"**NUNCA MAS"**

**CAPITULO 28: NUNCA MÁS**

Habían un tiempo desde el que estuvo en el hospital y poco a poco la vida de Atemu estaba regresando a la normalidad, había vuelto a la escuela y luego de pasar con nota perfecta todos los exámenes ahora era la admiración de los estudiantes que una vez lo rechazaron.

- Muchas felicidades Atemu…

A pesar de haber faltado tantas semanas gracias a la ayuda de Yugi y sus asesorías, había pasado con notas perfectas los exámenes y entregado a tiempo sus tareas

- Todo es gracias a ti, _arigato_ Moto-san

Aunque como no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención ahora se sentía extraño ser el centro de atención, se había acostumbrado a tantos rumores mal infundados que ahora que lo admiraran por su intacto era simplemente algo nuevo para él.

- Halakti-san me podrías ayudar con matemáticas luego de clases _onegai_?

- Si a mí también…

- Si por favor Halakti-san

- ¿Que tal una clase privada para todos?-propuso el presidente del salón

- Esperen aun no he aceptado…-Atemu pareció empalidecer

- Me ayudaras mucho a mí también Halakti-san-El chico se quedo sin habla mientras un grupo de sus compañeros que antes ni siquiera lo veía ahora lo admiraban

- _Etto_…

Se le subieron los colores al rostro, ser el cetro de atención era una cosa extraña, pero dar clases particulares a sus compañeras era aun más extraño y se sintió un poco intimidado

- _Mina_-san- Yugi llego al rescate- Atemu no está acostumbrado a que tantas personas le hablen de una sola vez, que les parece si les da solo una clase de los ejercicios más complicados de matemáticas- Atemu abrió la boca a todo lo que pudo, no era lo que esperaba escuchar- tranquilo estoy seguro que tu podrás manejarte bien-le sonrió Yugi sabía que Atemu no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas le hablaran y dar una clase menos, pero sería buen ejercicio para que dejara a un lado su timidez- Luego de clases pueden quedarse todos lo que necesiten ayuda

La algarabía inundo el aula, la idea de despejar sus dudas y tener una nota decente en el próximo examen era símbolo de alivio, mientras los alumnos despejaban los pasillos retomando sus caminos al comedor o los jardines, Atemu se quedo sentado en su escritorio muy nervioso, la sola idea de enseñar frente a muchas personas era intimidante para él, sus manos temblaban y ahora luego de estar sonrojado estaba más pálido que un papel…

- ¿Estás bien?

Yugi se sintió culpable de inmediato esas reacciones no las había visto mas desde que salió del hospital, pero ahora gracias a su idea habían regresado y lo que menos quería era que el chico que estaba tan recuperado, recayera

- Si quieres puedo decirle a los chicos que estas indispuesto- el chico le ayudo a guardar sus cosas mientras ambos salían a tomar su almuerzo

- _Ie_- Atemu suspiro mientras caminaba y llevaba consigo su bento- es solo que no puedo evitar estar nervioso, estar frente a tantas personas me aterra, aun las exposiciones no son buenas experiencias; por lo general vomito de los nervios- Yugi no pudo evitar reírse el chico era tan inocente que dijo su "oscuro secreto" de manera tan natural que se le hizo cómico

- Te daré un secreto cuando juego al básquet y es la final todo el peso esta sobre mi por ser el capitán, una sola mal decisión y perdemos el campeonato pero dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro en mi juego y en el de mis compañeros, el público no existe solo somos ellos y ya, es lo mismo que te recomiendo a ti, piensa que es una clase para ti y para mi, olvídate de todos los demás y solo mírame a mí y piensa que solo yo te estoy escuchado

Yugi lo abrazo con cariño y pudo sentir como los huesos del chico dejaban de temblar y se calmaba de apoco por el abrazo…

- Muchas gracias Moto-san

- Yugi- le dijo el chico mientras ponía sus dedos en los labios de Atemu- Yu-Gi, nada de Moto-san o Yugi-san me haces sentir viejo, somos novios así que tenme más confianza- le sonrió mientras frotaba su nariz con la de Atemu y el chico al instante sentía sus mejillas arder avergonzado

- Yug!- al voltear en una esquina se encontró con un rubio amigo de Yugi, al instante Atemu le soltó la mano al chico, quedándose atrás mientras él iba a saludar a su amigo

- ¿Joey como estas?- Yugi no lo tomo a mal ya que entendía, que el aun era tímido

- Muy bien al fin se llego el fin de semana en que el gatito y yo pasemos un rato a solas

- Es cierto _niisan_ me conto que se irán a la playa los dos solos, bueno Atemu y yo tenemos la celebración de Rebeca-san así que también estaremos ocupados

- Oye Yug- Joey abrazo al pelirrojo y le susurro al oído

- ¿Qué sucede?- Yugi lo miro desconfiado ya conocía a su amigo

- Tendrás todo el fin de semana para ti solo y-miro de reojo a Atemu que estaba mirando a un lado- deberías de aprovechar para- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios- tu sabes marcar tu territorio

- Joey por todos los cielos- el pelirrojo se quito el brazo del rubio- sabes muy bien lo que ha sufrido Atemu y lo que menos quiero es obligarlo a un encuentro entre ambos si él no quiere

- Ya han pasado unos meses y estoy seguro que si quiere, sino ni siquiera estaría contigo ahora ¿verdad?

- No sabes lo que dices…

- Por supuesto que se escucha mis palabras son sabias, esta es tu oportunidad de hacer tu movimiento, si fuera tu no la desaprovecharía…

- Joey por favor…

- Yugi ya no eres un niño así que no te hagas el inocente, haz como tu cuñado Joey que no desperdiciara este fin de semana, que logro secuestrarse a _Kitty_ es como pedirle al presidente de Japón una audiencia; así que debo aprovechar cada segundo a solas, si tu hermano regresa muy agotado el lunes ¿no me culpes de acuerdo?- le guiño un ojo

- De acuerdo, aunque conociendo a mi hermano pienso que el que volverá cansado será otro- ahora fue Yugi quien le guiño el ojo

- Amigo aprendes rápido…

Atemu se quedo pensando para sí mismo, ajeno completamente de la conversación cuando un chico albino se le acerco, se trataba de uno de los chicos del equipo de basquetbol, el de ojos carmesí ya lo en los entrenamientos era bastante bueno

- Halakti-san que gusto verte…- el aludido solo hizo una reverencia en saludo el albino siempre había sido muy amable con él, aun antes de todo el incidente- la próxima semana tendremos practica esperamos verte en la cancha- los del equipo se habían acostumbrado tanto a que el chico llegara a ver las practicas que en todos esos días que estuvo ausente extrañaron su presencia

- Muchas gracias, hare todo lo posible- Atemu apenas había intercambiado un saludo con el chico y ahora charlar con el sin Yugi cerca era algo intimidante para el

- Te esperamos- aunque el albino solo le guiño un ojo cuando de lejos vio a un moreno conocido y unos cuantos más de sus compañeros de equipo, Atemu lo miro irse cuando de pronto sintió una pesada mano en su hombro, al instante sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente cuando una voz le susurro al oído

- ¿Quién es ese chico?-Se aparto de una sola vez llevándose una mano al pecho y veía de quien se trataba y de cómo un pelirrojo le daba un leve golpe por asustar al chico

- Joey te dije que fueras más suave- Yugi le tomo una de la mano a Atemu para tranquilizarlo, mientras que el pegaba la mirada al piso, el rubio lo intimidaba

- _Gomen, gomen_- Joey se rasco la cabeza, no pensaba que fuera para tanto- no quise asustarte es solo que quiero disculparme contigo Halakti-kun, se que te juzgue mal, por eso quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo…- el rubio le extendió la mano y Atemu levanto lentamente la vista encarando al chico- hola soy Joey Wheeler es un gusto conocerte_kohai_- Atemu miro la mano del chico y luego miro a Yugi que asintió

- _Etto_… - no entendía porque el rubio estaba disculpándose pero aceptaría su disculpa- mucho gusto _senpai_

Yugi sonreía al fin todo parecía estar tomando el rumbo adecuado, estaban tomando su camino, su mejor amigo y casi hermano había decido darle una oportunidad a su amor, las cosas no podían estar mejor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después que la campana de la salida sonó, el salón donde Atemu y Yugi eran alumnos estaba lleno, su maestro de ojos carmesí estaba dando su clase por primera vez y aunque muchos estaban ansiosos por recibirla otros esperaban burlarse de él, pero cuando inicio el salón completo guardo silencio y puso atención…

- Solo mueven este factor y tienen la respuesta

- Vaya no pensé que fuera tan fácil

Todos sonrieron alegres cuando Atemu explico, de forma sencilla todos parecían entender, no sabían como el profesor de matemáticas pasaba 3 horas intentando hacer que entendieran, y no podía lograrlo pero con las explicaciones de Atemu, ahora todo quedaba muy claro

- Ves te dije que no sería tan difícil- cuando termino de dar la clase, ambos salieron tomados de la mano. Yugi estaba realmente feliz, de que Atemu hubiera aceptado a dar la asesoría, quizás al inicio el chico estaba indeciso pero que al final haya aceptado había sido un buen avance en su recuperación y lograr la aceptación de sus compañeros

- Aun así me puse muy nervioso fue difícil- al llegar a la salida ya estaba una limosina de color negro esperándolo

- Mañana es el gran día de Rebeca-san- comento Yugi al ver el vehículo- llegare temprano para ayudarte a prepararle ¿De acuerdo?- Atemu se sonrojo, pero asintió

- De acuerdo muchas gracias- al llegar a la limosina la puerta se abrió y dentro estaba aquel elegante albino esperándolo, por el retraso que Atemu tenido en la escuela prefirió ir el mismo a buscarlo- ¿Padrino recibiste mi mensaje?- el chico había mandado un mensaje de texto que se retrasaría unas horas

- Si y por eso decidí venir por ti-el albino asintió

- Gracias padrino, Yugi nos veremos mañana- el chico hizo una leve reverencia, pero el pelirrojo no aceptaría esa despedida así que lo tomo de su muñeca y lo acerco a él dándole un beso suave en los labios, no le importaba en frente de quien estuviera él le demostraría su amor donde fuera

- Nos veremos mañana _koi_- le susurro al oídio mientras que las mejillas de Atemu se ponían rojas por completo

- _H-hi_

Pegasus solo sonrió, quizás al inicio desconfío de Yugi, ahora sabía que el muchacho era de buen corazón y hacia feliz a Atemu

- Te esperamos mañana

- Ahí estaré, muchas gracias señor

Yugi despidió el auto con su mano, Atemu miro por la ventana al chico hasta que desapareció cuando el auto volteo en una esquina, suspiro cansadamente y luego miro por una ventana pensando. Mientras que Pegasus sigilosamente lo observaba sumergido en sus propias preocupaciones y de cómo una noticia escrita en un papel había cambiado la perspectiva del mundo, de su mundo en un segundo…

Recordaba de cómo había recibido aquella noticia donde involucraba directamente a Atemu y a su fallecida madre… había ocurrido hacia algunas semanas atrás, y justo el día en que llevaría a Atemu de vuelta a casa, luego de pasar muchos días ingresado en el hospital, aunque sin saberlo una noticia seria revelada una que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre…

- ¿Que paso Atemu-kun? El médico me dijo que querías hablar conmigo a solas- Rebeca y Yugi habían salido de la habitación y estaban en la sala de espera mientras el albino entraba a la habitación, ambos estaban intranquilos porque ambos querían hablar a solas…

- Descuida no es algo grave…-se aclaro la garganta…- bueno eso creo

El chico jugaba con el papel que había extraído de la carta y aunque el mismo ya sabía su contenido, era difícil que aquel hombre comprendiera y lo aceptara. Tomo aire para darse valor, tendría mucho que explicar antes de dar la noticia

- Veras, cuando mi padre me secuestro e intento abusar de mi otra vez, le exigí en medio de mi desesperación, que me dijera la razón de su comportamiento. Porque antes que mi mama muriera, el era muy cariñoso conmigo jamás me puso un dedo encima. Pero cuando mi mama murió todo cambio- paro unos segundos recordarlo aun era doloroso- yo pensaba que era su escape al dolor es decir, el me veía como un sustito de mama porque me le parecía tanto pero- apretó sus puños y arrugo un poco el papel que sostenía- no era así, había mucho más atrás de su comportamiento que yo mismo me negaba a aceptar…

El chico le relato con detalle cada una de las cosas que el Dartz le había contado, aunque había omitido el hecho de su paternidad, hasta llegar el momento ya que a pesar de tener la respuesta en sus manos, impresa en aquel documento el mismo no lo asimilaba por completo

- Aunque el engaño de mi mama según mi papa tenía mucha más trascendencia según él, ella planeo todo en su contra, pero a decir verdad y ver en retrospectiva pienso que mi mama simplemente se dejo llevar ella misma sabia que quizás se engañaba pero intento creer su verdad y convencerse de que Dartz era mi padre…

- Cielos Atemu-kun no sabía que todo eso había tras Selene- el albino estaba conmocionado, el mismo había amado a la mujer y nunca pensó que ella pudiera mentir y armar un teatro, en que al final el único que salió perjudicado era su hijo

- Si pero lo que a mi padre le molesto e intento borrar la evidencia de su engaño fue que conocía a mi verdadero padre- el albino lo miro boquiabierto

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- estaba incrédulo

- A decir verdad tenían comunicación muy cercana, ambos podría decirse que eran amigos- Atemu pasaba sus dedos en aquel papel y Pegasus comenzó a prestar atención a sus movimientos

- Hace unos días le pedí al doctor que me hiciera una prueba de paternidad con mi supuesto padre y- el chico le extendió el documento- este es el resultado

- ¿Conoces a tu verdadero padre?- Pegasus miro el papel y lo leyó, sus ojos se abrió en impresión

- Mi padre bueno Dartz, me aseguro que tú eras mi verdadero padre, padrino

- _Nani_? pero eso no puede ser, es decir Selene y yo estuvimos juntos pero las cuentas no daban con tu nacimiento

- Mi madre mintió en la fecha de su embarazo para que papa no sospechara, pero lee el resultado ese papel despejara tus dudas…

Pegasus aun estaba incrédulo y sus manos ligeramente temblaron al ir leyendo cada frase, al inicio solo era protocolo de lo que quería llevar a lo importante cuando con letras más grandes y subrayado estaba la verdad, "_con un 99.99% la probabilidad de paternidad entre ambos era positiva, Maximillion Pegasus era el padre biológico de Yami Atemu Halakti_" todo pareció desmoronarse en cámara lenta, no podía creer que el chico al que amaba como hijo, llevara realmente su sangre…

- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creía por eso le pedí al doctor que me hiciera la prueba sin consultarte. No quería que supieras si las cosas no eran ciertas, mi padre cometió muchos errores y siempre estuvo rodeado de mentiras no podía creer en sus palabras, porque a pesar de todo lo que paso yo aun lo amaba, y lo amo como padre, quizás no lo entiendas pero yo me he aferrado a los recuerdos de aquellos años felices que pasaba con mi padre, donde él me cuido como un tesoro- Atemu suspiro y lo miro- padrino, no quiero que con esos resultados pienses que yo me quiero aprovechar de ti o te ate a mí en realidad lo único que espero es…

Aunque antes que pudiera seguir hablando el albino lo abrazo con fuerza, siempre sintió una afinidad muy cercana hacia el chico, que explicaba por el hecho de que era el hijo de la mujer amo, pero ahora al saber la verdad entendía sus reacciones y de cómo todo aquel daño que le hizo Dartz lo tenía tan frustrado por no haber sabido ayudarle…

Atemu comenzó a llorar se había mantenido muy sereno en su explicación hasta llegar al resultado, pero sus emociones desbordaban en su pecho y no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran o cuanto amo él a Dartz como padre, ahora podía sentir una calidez que olivaba las heridas de su alma, que solo el abrazo de quien le dio la vida podía darle…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque su vida no había cambiado la de su familia si, Pegasus le había dicho a Cecilia y a Rebeca la verdad con la muestra de paternidad y ambas mujeres al inicio estuvieran conmocionadas, pero luego habían aceptado la verdad y aunque el chico no exigía nada ni siquiera deseaba cambiarse el apellido. Seria tratado como un miembro más de la familia Pegasus, aunque Cecilia no era su madre, ella siempre le tuvo mucho cariño al chico así que deseaba seguir cultivando esa buena relación, por un largo tiempo

- _Niichan_ bienvenido- mientras que Rebeca, ahora entendía el cariño especial que sentía por el chico, nunca fue amor si no era un lazo que solo la sangre que compartían podría explicar

- Hola Rebeca- Atemu al inicio se había sentido extraño por ser tratado diferente de parte de todos, especialmente de Pegasus; quien intentaba acercarse a él, para ganarse su lugar como padre, mientras Cecilia lo trataba con mucho mas mimos que antes y Rebeca reclamaba su lugar como su hermana menor

- Ven hermano, acaba de llegar tu traje para mañana, quiero enseñártelo- le tomo de la mano al chico y ambos fueron corriendo a la habitación, mientras Pegasus sonreía, quizás ambos nunca se habían tratado mutuamente como familia pero ahora perecían que siempre lo habían sido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿_Niisan_ seguro que necesitas todo este equipaje?- mientras en la casa de Yugi y Kaiba, el menor estaba ayudando a su hermano a organizarse, para alguien que tenia cero vida social y nulo tiempo para pensar tomarse el fin de semana era estresante el solo hecho de hacerlo, tanto para sus empleados que quedaban a cargo, como para el jefe que no estaba acostumbrado a no hacer las cosas el mismo- el celular no lo necesitas- el pelirrojo tomo el celular que al instante Kaiba intercepto- _niisan_- lo miro despectivamente- si Joey te encuentra esa cosa, aunque este en silencioso te colgara de tus partes nobles y lo sabes muy bien- el castaño derrotado le entrego el aparato que ya estaba vibrando al instante el pelirrojo lo apago, sintiendo el castaño que era su corazón quien apagaba- cálmate con dos días de ausencia la empresa no se caerá

- Lo dudo

- Te tomaras unos días para relajarte así que deja de estresarte más…

El timbre sonó y el pelirrojo termino de cerrar la maleta cuando el castaño atendió la puerta y se trataba del rubio

- ¿_Kitty_ estás listo?- Joey se había apresurado en alistar su equipaje desde el día anterior, estaba ansioso y emocionado por el fin de semana

- Desde luego- Kaiba como siempre se mostraba sereno y aunque no demostraba emociones también se sentía feliz

- Joey- el pelirrojo arrastro la maleta desde la habitación hasta el recibidor donde estaban ambos- dio algo de trabajo pero ya todo está listo- Yugi estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano se ausentara varios días por trabajo, pero era extraño que lo hiciera por placer, así que se sentía feliz que hubiera decido tomarse unos días

- Que bueno, bien si todo está listo entonces en marcha que se nos hace tarde- el rubio señalo la puerta

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- el castaño tomo la maleta- Yugi ten cuidado estos dos días, mañana que salgas a la fiesta de esa chica cierra bien la puerta y no dejes las ventanas abiertas…

- Kitty no seas aburrido, viejo si vienen extraños, ábreles invítalos a disfrutar de una buena cena y mañana con Atemu, ñam, ñam no tendrás mejor oportunidad para que tu…- le dio unos codazos- tu sabes tatuar tu nombre en su cuerpo, como este sujeto tiene su nombre en el mío- el aludido lo pellizco

- Deja de hablar incoherencias _Doggy_ y vamos de una buena vez- Kaiba abrazo al rubio mientras salían

- Yug hazme caso no tendrás mejor oportunidad aprovéchala…

Joey le grito desde el pasillo, mientras Yugi solo sonreía sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero tampoco deseaba aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de Atemu y si las cosas no se daban como el rubio sugería, ya habrían muchas más oportunidades, después de todo Yugi no iba a dejar escapar nunca a Atemu…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente Yugi se levanto muy temprano en la tarde sería la fiesta de Rebeca, así que debía dejar todo listo en la casa para que los quehaceres no se acumularan, lavo la ropa, limpio la cocina e hizo la comida, paso una mañana y parte de la tarde tranquila, hasta que el reloj marco las 4.30 comenzó a correr contra tiempo, le había prometido a Atemu de llegar temprano a casa para ayudarle y el tiempo se le estaba yendo ya que ni el mismo se había alistado…

Tardo una dos horas más en bañarse y prepararse el mismo con su traje de color gris, a pesar de que su hermano había insistido en que se comprara algo nuevo para esa celebración especial, el chico había optado por usar el mismo traje que tenía desde su graduación de secundaria. Después de todo el no era muy aficionado a los trajes elegantes así que consideraba que sería un desperdicio de dinero. Había mandado el traje a la tintorería y aunque ahora parecía quedarle un poco más cortó que antes, lo disimulo muy bien bajándole un poco al ruedo del pantalón, por lo demás todo estaba perfecto, y luego de acomodar sus cabellos estaba listo para ir a casa de Atemu…

Tomo un taxi para apresurarse y al llegar al lugar todo fuera en la casa se veía un caos, había muchas personas arreglando aun los jardines donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta, mientras dentro las personas corrían de un lado a otro, los padres de la chica ni la agasajada se veían en ningún lado, supuso que cada uno debía estarse alistando, en sus habitaciones así que él se apresuro a subir a la habitación de Atemu, había estado tantas veces en la casa, que ya se conocía el camino…

Subió lentamente las escalaras cruzándose con algunas mucamas o mayordomos que iban de un lado a otro ordenando o llevando algunas cosas para el jardín, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Cuando llego a la habitación de Atemu iba a tocar por cortesía pero al ver la puerta abierta no pudo evitar entrar para sorprenderlo.

La habitación estaba pulcra, era la primera vez que podía admirarla ya que en otras ocasiones que estuvo ahí la preocupación por Atemu no lo dejaba pensar, al buscar al chico no tardo en encontrarlo, él estaba de espalda con su pantalón blanco, camisa y chaleco solo el saco estaba puesto en la cama, Yugi sonrió al parecer el chico estaba teniendo problemas para ponerse la corbata

- Atemu- le dijo con suavidad para no asustarlo, el chico volteo a mirarlo preocupado- ¿no puedes ponerte la corbata?- al instante se sonrojo bajando la mirada como si lo hubieran regañado- Descuida yo te ayudo- Yugi se puso frente a él y comenzó a hacer el nudo de la corbata- fíjate bien no es tan difícil, solo pasas esto por aquí, acomodas esto y ya está- el chico le puso el nudo lo suficientemente firme para que no se le desatara el nudo

- Muchas gracias…- Atemu suspiro aliviado había estado muy preocupado por el nudo y porque sabía que todos estarían ocupados nadie lo ayudaría

- Descuida no es nada-Yugi le termino de acomodar el saco y pudo observarlo, aquel traje blanco, le quedaba mejor que un guante delineaba perfectamente su figura y algunos pequeños músculos en sus brazos- Rebeca sí que sabe elegir buena ropa- Yugi no pudo evitar abrazarlo- sabes te ves mejor que nadie me dan ganas de comerte- le susurro al oído haciendo que Atemu se sonrojara de inmediato- ¿a mí no me vas a decir nada? Mira que me cuesta ponerme ropa elegante

- Yugi-kun no hay nada que decir lo obvio, te ves realmente hermoso…-Atemu se llevo una mano a la boca como si había dicho algo que no debía, sonrojándose al instante…

- ¿De verdad? Bueno si me dices que soy hermoso significa que debo usar trajes más seguido-Yugi sonrió- bien Atemu-kun- le extendió su brazo- ya es la hora que vayas a bailar con tu hermana así que permíteme escoltarte

Atemu le sonrió, mientras aceptaba el brazo del chico y en cada paso pensaba de cuan emocionado estaba. Su corazón no cabía en su pecho por tanta felicidad, que casi pensaba que podría tratarse de un sueño pero… mientras bajaba las escaleras y miraba la sonrisa de Yugi se convencía que aquel no era un sueño, era su hermosa y pacifica realidad…

- Atemu-_niichan_

Al llegar al jardín, ya todos estaban listos los adornos en los arboles, los arcos elaborados de globos rosas estaban ondeando al viento como dándole la bienvenida a los chicos

- Bien haz lo tuyo

Atemu se sonrojo ante sus palabras y mientras caminaba un poco lento por la vergüenza, Rebeca lo tomo de su brazo con delicadeza mientras Yugi los veía de lejos, la chica se veía realmente hermosa con su cabello ahora ondulado y su largo vestido rosa pálido, con encajes. A pesar que antes esa cercanía le molestaba, ahora sentía alegría al ver a Atemu así con ella, la chica se había acostumbrado en pocos días a que el chico fuera su hermano y quizás aquella cercanía se debía a su lazo de sangre que ahora que lo confirmaba se sentía realmente dichosa

- Solo falta un detalle- Cecilia se acerco a ambos y le coloco una flor de color rosa cortada de su jardín

- En serio que eso faltaba- Rebeca admiro como aquella sencilla flor en la bolsa de su saco había dado el toque final a la elegancia del traje

- Bueno es momento- Pegasus se acerco a ambos y mientras las luces se concentraban en la pareja, Atemu pareció empalidecer aun no se acostumbraba a que todos los ojos estuvieran sobre el

- Tranquilo yo estoy contigo- la chica tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, eso lo hizo tranquilizar su pulso un poco

- Gracias

El chico asintió y cuando la suave música comenzaba sus pies parecían moverse solos, al parecer el ensayo de los días anteriores había dado sus frutos- Rebeca solo sonrió- se sentía realmente feliz de poder compartir ese día con su hermano…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después Atemu fue a la mesa donde estaba Yugi tomando una soda, ya había terminado su estrés de la fiesta, que era bailar con Rebeca, nunca había bailado en su vida y solo pensarlo a pesar de todos los ensayos, lo tenía más preocupado que cualquier examen que hubiera presentado en su vida

- Ya paso…- Yugi le apretó una mano mientras le ofrecía un poco de soda esperaba que con el azúcar de la bebida, sus nervios se tranquilizaban

- Si, lo siento quizás exagero ¿sabes? pero es que…-Atemu se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos estaba completamente rojo- nunca había bailado y hacerlo por primera vez frente a tantas personas- suspiro largamente- en verdad me aterro…

- Pues no parecía ser tu primer baile, en realidad te movías con mucha soltura- Atemu tomo un sorbo de la bebida de Yugi y luego el tomo un poco- me dio envidia Rebeca-san…- Yugi jugó un poco con la pajilla que hacia chocar los hielos con el borde del vaso

- ¿Por qué?- Atemu lo miró curioso, sabía que Yugi se le habían ido por completo los celos al saber que ella en realidad era su hermana

- ¿Cómo, que por qué?- Yugi lo miro con una sonrisa- es más que obvio- Atemu seguía mirándolo curioso- bueno es porque ella pudo bailar contigo

- AH?- a Atemu se le fueron nuevamente los colores al rostro no se esperaba esa respuesta y menos dicho de una manera tan natural

- ¿Y ustedes que les pasa?- luego escucharon la voz de la chica que se había acercado a saludar

- Rebeca-san…-Yugi se incorporo en respeto, y la chica hizo un gesto para que Atemu también se incorporara

- Es más que obvio estamos en plena fiesta y ustedes están aquí aburridos- tomo de las muñecas a ambos chicos y los jalo a la pista de baile

- Rebeca, espera, _onegai_…-Atemu no pudo siquiera reaccionar

- Esta es una fiesta y en las fiestas lo mejor es el baile- la chica soltó a ambos y los dejo en medio de otras parejas que bailaban- y mas ustedes que son novios, con mayor razón deben disfrutar de la cercanía- en ese momento hasta Yugi se le fueron los colores al rostro, no se esperaba esa invitación- así que a bailar- la chica se alejo yendo a bailar un poco con su grupo de amigas, mientras que ambos chicos solo se miraban y ninguno se animaba a hacer algún movimiento

- Rebeca tiene razón Atemu- el baile era movido así que no tendrían mucha cercanía que podría incomodar a otros asistentes- vamos no tengas vergüenza, no importa cómo te muevas, lo que importa es divertirse…

Yugi se movía extremadamente bien y parecía fundirse con la música. Mientras que Atemu intento moverse lentamente, pero no encontraba que paso hacer para siquiera seguirle el ritmo, Yugi lo rodeo moviéndose al compás logrando susurrarle al oído…

- Solo mírame a mí, no pienses en nadie mas- Atemu recordó las mismas palabras de Yugi en aquella clase improvisada que había dado y hoy nuevamente el pelirrojo se las decía, sonrió y logro calmarse de a poco. Además nadie, los estaba mirando así que podía moverse libremente, Atemu se fue soltando hasta disfrutar del baile y en cada moviendo aunque algo torpe parecía estarse divirtiendo, Yugi sonrió al ver que Atemu había olvidado sus temores y estaba disfrutando del baile

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de un par canciones más, ambos regresaron a la mesa justo cuando la comida ya había sido servida, Atemu aprovecho un poco el descanso tomo algo de agua y se levanto nuevamente se disculpo con Yugi mientras iba al baño unos momentos. En esos momentos el pelirrojo pensó algo rápido mientras veía a Pegasus saludar a unos conocidos ocurriéndosele una idea, recordando las "savias" palabras de Joey e intentaría pasar el fin de semana con el de ojos carmesí…

- ¿Pegasus-san?- Yugi se acerco al hombre justo cuando él estaba despidiéndose de sus conocidos

- ¿Yugi-kun, sucede algo?- el albino estaba un poco sorprendido por ser abordado por el chico, no era que no se llevaran bien era simplemente que rara vez hablaban

- _Ie_ nada grave en realidad…- Yugi tuvo que pensar velozmente de cómo sacaría el tema sin que hubiera malos entendidos

- ¿Entonces que se te ofrece?- esperando por más palabras, Pegasus miro al pelirrojo mientras el solo se sonrojaba en vergüenza. El albino sonrió ante eso

- Bueno verá usted…- se llevo una mano al cuello como si la corbata a rayas le apretara- ¿podría Atemu dormir en mi casa el fin de semana?- el chico estaba seguro que Pegasus sabía que Kaiba no estaría en casa, después de todo ambos eran dueños de compañías y no era extraño que los rumores de una ausencia de fin de semana para alguien que pasaba 7/24 en su oficina no hubiera llegado a sus oídos

- ¿Y eso porque?- Pegasus estaba consciente de la ausencia del castaño, solo quería saber porque el de ojos amatista quería hacer una pijamada tan derrepente

- Usted sabe que con toooodoooo lo que ha pasado, Atemu y yo no hemos podido hablar a solas. Ni en la escuela podremos hacerlo ahora, con las asesorías que Atemu está dando por los exámenes finales y no podremos pasar tiempo juntos, por eso pensaba que luego de la fiesta si usted le da permiso podría pasar la noche en mi casa y quizás mañana podríamos ir de paseo, le aseguro que no vendrá muy tarde mañana, lo prometo- el albino solo sonrió sabía muy bien de la ausencia del castaño y estando una pareja joven como ellos en plena soledad harían mucho más que solo hablar

- De acuerdo no hay problema, solo procura traerlo mañana antes de las 5 que sabes bien que el lunes hay clases

- Descuide estará temprano mañana, lo prometo muchas gracias- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en los labios de Yugi - con su permiso- hizo una reverencia y se marcho a buscar al de ojos carmesí quizás ya era algo tarde pasaban de las 10:30 de la noche, pero como la casa de Yugi quedaba cerca podían llegar sin problemas caminando, así que debía apresurarse

Atemu estaba terminando de arreglarse la camisa de su traje cuando Yugi entro al baño, se sorprendió al ver al chico pero no hizo comentario, hasta que el pelirrojo lo tomo de su muñeca

- ¿He?- lo sorprendió ya que no estaba acostumbrado el agarre

- Atemu, le pedí permiso a Pegasus-san para que pases el fin de semana en mi casa

- ¿Cómo?- Atemu pestaño un par de veces por tanta información

- ¿No quieres pasar el fin de semana conmigo?

- No es eso, es solo que Yugi-kun ¿por qué no me preguntaste?

- Bueno quería darte la sorpresa pero si no quieres lo dejamos para otro día- Yugi sabía que no habría más oportunidades como esa otra vez, pero tampoco quería presionar al chico sabiendo lo mucho que ya había sufrido

- Descuida me parece bien- Atemu suspiro y aunque lo había sorprendido en parte también se sentía emocionado- muchas gracias por pensar en mi- le sonrió luego y Yugi lo abrazo con cariño

- De acuerdo entonces vamos de una vez, ya le pedí permiso a Pegasus-san y solo que vengas mañana antes de la 5 estará bien, así que démonos prisa

- Solo déjame despedirme

Yugi le soltó la mano y Atemu procedió a despedirse de Pegasus y Cecilia Rebeca estaba bailando una balada romántica con Ryou Bakura un compañero de la escuela de Yugi y ex compañero de la escuela de Rebeca en Egipto

- Vamos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos se dirigieron a casa tomados de la mano Atemu aun no se acostumbraba a la cercanía, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo velozmente dictaban lo nervioso que estaba; aunque también muy ansioso, Yugi le había confesado que su hermano no estaría en casa todo el fin de semana, así que tendrían la casa para ellos dos solos y eso había puesto aun más nervioso al de ojos carmesí aunque a la vez muy emocionado

- Pasa…- al abrir la puerta Yugi fue el primero entrar para recibir a Atemu- el chico camino un poco cabizbajo, estaba muy nervioso- ¿se te ofrece algo de tomar?- Yugi también estaba nervioso pero intentaba disimularlo

- Una limonada estará bien- Atemu se quedo en la entrada mientras Yugi iba a la cocina

- Ya conoces mi alcoba sube, yo iré después con las bebidas- esa invitación hizo que el corazón de Atemu se acelerara mas

- _H-hai_- dijo apenas aclarándose la garganta mientras iba a la habitación del chico que estaba en la segunda planta de la casa

Yugi lo miro antes de irse y lanzo un enorme suspiro, sus manos estaban temblando y eso que aun no había hecho nada ni sabía sabia Atemu querría hacer algo que solo tomarse las manos-se aclaro la garganta- sea lo que sea no iba a presionar al chico, luego de tanto que sufrió lo que menos deseara era que se preocupara y terminara huyendo…

- Ya vine con las bebidas- Atemu estaba sentado en el piso y tenía en la mano un libro que estaba en el escritorio del chico- gracias- se incorporo y dejo el libro en su lugar- quizás estuve aquí hace tiempo pero no me había dado cuenta lo ordenada y bonita que es tu habitación- Yugi sonrió ante ese cumplido

- Bueno todo es obra de mi _niisan_, él es quien prácticamente me obliga a mantenerla impecable, no me molesta pero siento que a veces exagera- Atemu solo sonrió, Yugi quizás era ordenado pero no tanto como Kaiba le exigía- ¿cómo está la bebida?- luego de un tiempo de silencio Yugi quería romper el hielo

- Bien solo bien- aunque Atemu parecía no saber cómo continuar con la conversación

- Atemu…-pero Yugi si sabia como- yo, bueno veras…- pero eso no significaba que supiera cómo decirlo- quisieras, bueno quiero…- se froto el cuello con su mano en nerviosismo, mientras Atemu lo veía sin entender- se que estas en recuperación, estas yendo a las terapias con la psicóloga y no sé si ya estás listo pero- Atemu se sorprendió al ver las mejillas de Yugi sonrojadas- QUIERO HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO- le grito Yugi con los ojos cerrados y su rostro completamente rojo…

En la habitación hubo silencio absoluto, hasta la respiración de ambos pareció detenerse, las mejillas de Atemu estaban tan rojas que se toco la cara cuando comenzó a arderle en vergüenza, igual Yugi miro a un lado evitando hacer contacto con la mirada del chico

- Moto-san- aunque una suave mano tomo la suya, haciéndolo voltear a verlo- te amo- un suave beso en su mejilla dejo en claro su respuesta, Yugi sonrió y entrelazo su mano con la del chico

- Yo también te amo mi Atemu

Yugi se inclino y beso a Atemu en los labios, al inicio suave como generalmente lo hacía, pero luego el beso se iba haciendo mas y mas apasionado tanto que Atemu se aparto unos instantes esa experiencia le había traído algunos malos recuerdos

- _Gomen, gomen_ si quieres no…-aunque Yugi intentaba disculparse Atemu intento reponerse y fue él quien beso al chico haciendo que Yugi se apoyara en el suelo por el peso de Atemu, sonrió un poco que a pesar de sus miedos el de ojos carmesí quería continuar, su beso se profundizo tanto que sus lenguas danzaron juntas a un solo ritmo probando el sabor del otro…

Yugi aprovecho la separación y que tomaron algo de aire para comenzar a acariciarle el torso, sobre la camisa blanca que aun llevaba puesta el Atemu, y pudo sentir aun algunos de sus huesos ya no era tanto como en otras ocasiones

- ¿Estás seguro que lo deseas?- Yugi no quería presionar a Atemu así que solo quería hacer que se sintiera cómodo

- Por supuesto- tomando Atemu la iniciativa el comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa por su cuenta pero Yugi no iba a permitir que lo hiciera solo, así que el retomo el mando, beso a Atemu y mientras el chico estaba concentrado en el beso Yugi puso su mano en los botones de la camisa y fue desabrochándolos uno a uno hasta que el pecho blanco de Atemu quedo descubierto

Yugi paro un poco el beso para observarlo, Atemu estaba avergonzado y miraba a un lado, sabía que su cuerpo no era lo mejor del mundo, con tantas cicatrices, el aun a pesar del tiempo y las terapias no se acostumbraba a mirarse al espejo, pero Yugi en cambio estaba fascinado y cada línea en el cuerpo del chico se marcaba tan bien que casi le pareció estar viendo a la perfección encarnada

- Eres hermoso- le dijo tomándolo el mentón y dándole un beso en la mejilla para sellar sus palabras

Atemu le sonrió levente, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y nuevamente Yugi sin soltar su mentón lo acerco a él y le dio un beso suave en los labios probando profundamente aquel néctar en su boca y luego ayudo al chico a acomodarse en la cama, fue bajando de manera lenta y sistemática por su cuello dándole algunos leves mordiscos, haciendo que Atemu lanzara unos pequeños gemidos de placer, y el chico colocara una mano en la boca en vergüenza, Yugi le sonrió y le dio unas caricias en el rostro y le aparto la mano dándole un beso para darle valor…

Atemu se tranquilizo y comenzó a cuestionarse si era placer en realidad, las sensaciones eran muy diferentes de cuando su padre había marcado su cuerpo, sentía asco y repulsión pero con Yugi lo único que deseara era que sus besos y sus caricias no se detuvieran jamás. Una mano traviesa se aventuraba hasta acariciar su entre pierna provocando en Atemu una corriente más fuerte de placer y un gemido suave fue expulsado, al sentir que un par de labios sostenían de manera pasiva una de sus tetillas, se avergonzó por ese hecho pero Yugi solo sonrió estaba feliz de estar haciendo sentir tan bien al chico…

Sus caricias continuaron un par de minutos más que Atemu hubiera deseado que fueran horas y luego aquella mano juguetona comenzó a desabrochar de manera lenta y tranquila el botón del pantalón de Atemu, en un momento el chico quiso detenerlo pero sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, estaba tan sumido en la ola de placer que lo recorría que no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar

Yugi sonrió al verlo, su rostro sonrojado y ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus caricias, el procuraba ir lento sabia que aunque Atemu había tenido otras experiencias en el pasado, era la primera vez que estaba con alguien al que amaba y Yugi deseaba hacerlo sentir lo más preciado y valioso no solo tener sexo si no hacer el amor en verdad

- Eres hermoso- una mano acaricio el rostro sonrojado de Atemu haciendo que abriera sus ojos aun mas avergonzado

-….-

El no dijo nada no podía hablar y sabia que si abría la boca solo iba a salir un suspiro de placer así que prefiero solo sonreírle a Yugi como dándole el pase a el chico lo tuviera completamente desnudo. El pelirrojo no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad y lentamente fue bajando sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y fue en ese instante que pudo observarlo, al sentir la mirada incesante del pelirrojo, Atemu abrió sus ojos aun mas avergonzado, pero el chico le dio unas caricias en su rostro para reconfortarlo no tenia porque avergonzarse aunque en muchos lugares habían algunas cicatrices para Yugi el seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre

Se acerco a él y le dio un beso suave en los labios para tranquilizarlo, luego le sonrió, Atemu cerró sus ojos nuevamente, sus miedos parecieron desvanecerse. Nuevamente se concentro en el placer que sentía, Yugi sonrió le gustaba que Atemu disfrutara y que olvidara sus malas experiencias pasadas…

Sus labios se pasaron de manera suave y temerosa sobre aquel que iba despertando entre sus piernas y que estaba ansioso por sentir en lo más profundo el calor de su boca, invitación que no se hizo esperar cuando Yugi comenzó a succionar el miembro de Atemu su placer se incremento, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al cobertor de la cama, nunca pensó cuán bien se podía sentir aquello que tantas veces practico pero que en ninguna pareció agradarle. Yugi mientras jugaba con dos esferas que lo invitaron a incentivarlas, haciendo que su dueño gimiera aun mas fuerte al no poder contener su propio placer, su cuerpo se tenso y su miembro se levanto y se fue haciendo mas y mas ancho en un instante y con un gemido que más bien pareció un susurro, un cálido liquido inundo la boca de Yugi, Atemu bajo la mirada pero se encontró con los ojos violeta del chico, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios indicaba que estaba satisfecho con el resultado

- No lo tragues- le daba vergüenza que el chico se tragara aquella sustancia si no lo deseaba recordaba cuantas veces su padre lo obligo a hacerlo y aun a revolcar su rostro en sus propios fluidos fue terrible

- No te preocupes- pero Yugi no iba a desechar aquello que había salido del placer a Atemu

Yugi junto nuevamente sus labios con los de Atemu mientras el mismo iba quitándose su ropa, aunque Atemu en medio de su nerviosismo se dio fuerza para poner su mano en los botones de la camisa del chico, el pelirrojo sonrió y le dio un ligero apretón para que continuara. Atemu abrió sus ojos y miro en lo profundo al de ojos amatista y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, se avergonzó pero continuo, muy despacio fue desabrochando la camisa del chico hasta quitarla de su cuerpo, sus manos recorrían el pecho Yugi, sintiendo en sus palmas unos cuentos bellos rojizos que salían del pecho, el pelirrojo le sonrió quizás el no tenía demasiados músculos pero su figura marcada y su piel firme por el basquetbol lo hacía ser simplemente perfecto para Atemu

Se acerco con duda y le dio un beso al chico en su pecho, mientras Yugi le daba unas caricias en su cabello alborotando sus mechones rubios, Atemu continuo sus besos recorriendo cada parte del torso del pelirrojo, hasta que se detuvo en sus tetillas rosadas, que parecían brillar con la luz del la luna invitándolo a probarlas. Quizás antes había sentido duda y vergüenza pero ante esa invitación, parecía que todo eso había desaparecido y de un solo moviendo poso sus labios a probar aquellas tetillas, el placer recorrió a Yugi y un gemido de placer se escapo, había mantenido la compostura todo aquel instante pero al ser el experimentar el éxtasis no pudo contarse.

Haciendo que Atemu continuara un poco más veloz con las succiones mientras que al igual que Yugi, encamino su mano al botón del pantalón del chico y sin esperar invitación, comenzó a desabrocharlo de manera un poco más rápida acariciando de vez en vez, aquel bultito que comenzaba a sobresalir sobre el pantalón. Yugi sonrió cuando Atemu quería tomar el mando lo hacía en verdad sin ninguna pena y al quedar desnudo frente al chico, Yugi sintió un poco de vergüenza también era la primera vez que se mostraba así ante alguien así que no podía evitar sonrojarse

Atemu lo observo unos momentos y en un instante sus labios fueron bajando hasta detenerse en su entre pierna, dando algunos besos mientras que sus manos jugueteaban con aquellas bollas que parecían endurecerse ante el contacto. Atemu sonrió y no hizo esperar más al chico, su boca se aventuro a tomar con su lengua aquel miembro que rápidamente pareció levantarse e incrementar su tamaño, Yugi debía admitir que el chico era bastante bueno en eso y no pudo evitar encaminar su mano al cabello del chico y apretarlo con algo de fuerza para que no se detuviera, aunque justo cuando parecía llegar al clímax se aparto y miro al chico a los ojos

- ¿Estás listo?- le dijo con una sonrisa, Atemu no parecía entender pero asintió, se incorporo un poco y dejo que el chico fuera quien retomara el control. Yugi se llevo sus dedos a su boca humedeciéndolos un poco y luego dándole unos besos al chico para distraerlo, se aventuro hasta su entrada al inicio Atemu comenzó a tensarse, la invasión no había sido agradable y pareció traerle malos recuerdos del pasado pero… Yugi le dio un beso en sus labios para darle confianza, no estaba en un castigo, estaba en un acontecimiento de dos personas que se aman y se querían entregarse mutuamente. Eso tranquilizo al chico y Yugi nuevamente retomo la invasión, esta vez Atemu no pareció molestarte quizás las sensaciones eran extrañas, pero a su vez se sentía bastante cómoda, acepto los dos dedos y luego 3, Yugi hizo algunos círculos para hacer que se acostumbrara y por ultimo ingreso el cuarto dedo, Atemu estaba tranquilo y gimió en placer ya estaba lo suficientemente listo para iniciar…

- Si te duele demasiado me avisas ¿sí?

Ayudo a Atemu a darse vuelta y coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada unas lagrimas se resbalaron por su rostro, mientras Atemu apretaba con fuerza la tela de la cama, Yugi lo beso para darle confianza y el chico asintió, quizás no podía hablar pero le dio a entender que podía continuar Yugi accedió y de a poco fue metiendo su miembro hasta que lo hizo por completo- al hacerlo el de ojos carmesí, lanzo un suspiro la invasión había sido un poco dolorosa, pero se acomodo un poco para invitar al chico a moverse Yugi sonrió y comenzó a envestir lento para que el chico se acostumbrara llevando su mano hasta jugar un poco con el miembro de Atemu y para distraerlo del dolor…

Las envestidas cada vez se fueron haciendo más rápidas y su mano juguetona termino por hacer que el chico dejara de tensarse y solo se concentraba en la experiencia y en lo bien que se sentía. Yugi sonreía más abiertamente al saber que el chico estaba disfrutando tanto como él y en un último beso, Atemu sintió como un calor intenso recorría su interior y su corazón se aceleraba y un ese mismo calor cubría la mano de Yugi que jugaba con aquel miembro. Cuando Yugi saco su miembro algo de aquel liquido se escurrió fuera de entrada, Yugi le dio un beso en sus labios antes de tumbarse en la cama, recostándose a su lado para poder mirarlo, Atemu le sonrió respirando agitadamente cansado, pero a su vez feliz gracias a Yugi pudo conocer como era hacer el amor, con la persona que amas y de cómo su esencia podía sanar su alma…

- Ai shiteru- le dijo Yugi apartándole un mechón de su rostro

- Yo te amo mas- Atemu le sonrió, cerrando sus ojos para sentir la caricia-Yugi había sido muy dulce con el haciéndolo sentir hasta el último instante especial y lo más importante amado…-"_Deseo que el tiempo se detenga_"- pensó Atemu mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por Morfeo, había sido agotador la experiencia, pero se sentía emocionado de a ver podido conocer por primera vez en su vida, lo que era hacer el amor y no solo tener sexo sin consentimiento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus vidas cambiaron a partir de ese momento, cada una de las parejas parecían estar más unidos que nunca. Kaiba y Joey regresaran de sus vacaciones con un anillo de bodas en sus manos, dejaba claro lo que Yugi quería para él y Atemu en un futuro…

- Cuando nos graduemos casémonos ¿sí?

En un día cualquiera en la escuela, Yugi había puesto un anillo dorado en la mano del chico, Atemu quedo impresionado ante la propuesta quizás en ese entonces eran menores de edad, pero cuando se graduaran ambos serian mayores y podrían casarse

- POR SUPUESTO YUGI-KUN TE AMO- Atemu abrazo a Yugi llorando de la felicidad, en verdad amaba a ese chico y lo único que deseaba era pasar su vida a su lado

Yugi sonrió al ser correspondido y supo desde el momento que conoció al chico que quería estar con él hasta el fin de sus días, alegrando en cada instante aquellos ojos marchitos sin vida que ahora luego de tanto habían recobrado su brillo.

Y mientras los planes de ambos para un futuro juntos, parecía ser infinito Atemu miro al cielo y agradeció a su madre por darle esa felicidad y aunque su padre le había dado tanto dolor no lo odiaba, si no que en parte había sido gracias a él que había conocido a Yugi así que también estaba agradecido. Mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo, encomendando una plegaria rogando con su corazón que su felicidad no terminara jamás…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: GENTISITA MISION CUMPLIDA- sonido de fiesta y vuelan serpentinas al aire- luego de más de un mes de ausencia regresamos con el capítulo final de este fic, espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan aburrido, porque quise hacerlo algo largo por todos aquellos capítulos que fueron demasiado cortos XD

YAMI: A mí me gusto

HOLLY: En verdad les agradecemos a todos su apoyo, infinitas gracias por a vernos seguido hasta el final

YAMI: Por a vernos apoyado y darnos chocolates

BAKURA: Interesado v.v

HOLLY: Les agradecemos su apoyo y esperamos hacer un capítulo especial de navidad les parecería continuar con la saga de Nunca Mas?

YAMI: Seguirá la línea de lo trágico

HOLLY: Aunque no tanto como el especial navideño que hicimos la otra vez de este fic, será diferente como una continuación a este final :3

BAKURA: Tal vez el faraón se muere

MARIK: Con la boca cubierta de chocolate- será interesante ver al faraoncito en un ataúd real

HOLLY: No hagan conjeturas, que el fic apenas si esta en ideas, así que espero que se concretice, pero mientras manden RR para saber que les pareció este ultimo capitulo que fue un oneshot en si XD

YAMI: Esperamos que nuestra actuación les haya gustado, y de parte del staf y la escritora de Nunca Mas "**LES DESEAMOS UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE TRIUNFOS"**

**SE LES QUIERE!**

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
